The Man Who Can't Be Moved FR
by pierard85
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Jenny0719: Bella Swan est l'assistante personnel de "L'homme vivant le plus sexy" Edward Masen. Leur alchimie naturelle va les faire céder à la tentation, mais la gloire d'Edward va-t-elle les séparer? ou les rapprocher? AU/AH/OOC
1. Chapitre 1

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved est une création de Jenny0719**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à ma beta Miss Lunatik pour la patience et le travail qu'elle a fournit pour ce chapitre**

oooooooooooooo

Chapitre 1

**Bella**

« Argh! » le chien se secoua et pulvérisa du savon, de l'eau et de la bave dans ma bouche. « Toi stupide merde! Arrête de faire ça! »

Je déteste ma vie.

Quand j'étais une petite fille, je rêvais de faire de grandes choses; une romancière pour le Prix Pulitzer, une journaliste primée, une poète de renom. Par moment, je pensais aussi que je serais dans une relation sérieuse, prête à m'installer quelque part dès que j'obtiendrais un diplôme à la fac. Ensuite, j'aurais galamment commencé ma vie dans le monde réel, en obtenant un excellent travail et en dépensant tout mon temps libre à écrire mon premier best-seller.

Dieu, j'en étais bien loin.

Ma vie n'était pas du tout comme j'avais pensé qu'elle le serait. Je travaillais en alternance avec la fac dans un salon de toilettage pour tarés de chiens. J'étudiais à la fac USC _(université of southern california)_ bien loin de la petite ville de banlieue dans laquelle j'avais grandi. Je n'avais même pas un homme à ramener à la maison, encore moins un petit ami sérieux, je ne voulais pas nécessairement porter une bague, pas du tout, juste avoir quelqu'un que je pourrais appeler comme le mien. La pensée du sexe était désormais une illusion. Une fois arrivée à l'université, j'étudiais pour _conserver_ la bourse pour laquelle j'avais sacrifié ma vie sociale adolescente.

Mon vibromasseur était en quelque sorte devenu mon meilleur ami.

Et pourquoi vous demandez-vous?

Je blâme ma mère. Ma folle, pleine de vie et adorable mère qui peu de temps après que j'eus évoqué mon avenir, divorça de mon père et nous transporta de la petite, pittoresque et pluvieuse ville de Forks, Washington à l'endroit où j'étais maintenant... Ensoleillée, pittoresque, et énorme ville de Los Angeles.

Ce qui m'emmena ici. Debout devant le plus grand chien et le plus dégoûtant sur lequel je n'avais jamais posé les yeux, J'avais juste envie de mendier pour que quelqu'un enveloppe une corde autour de mon cou et me tue maintenant. Il me restait un an, une putain d'année avant que je finisse mes études en anglais. Ce qui en soi était une blague. Qu'allais-je faire avec un diplôme d'anglais? Enseigner?

Ouais, je ne crois pas c'est comme m'imaginer monter sur scène et chanter devant des milliers de personnes.

« Sérieusement, Ang. Ce chien pèse plus que moi. Qui a besoin d'un putain de chien comme ça? » J'essayai de le rincer, mais il avait de nouveau réussi à mettre de la bave partout sur moi. « Ah, l'enfer. Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'un bain. »

Elle se moqua de moi. « Je pense qu'il est mignon, Bella. Il suffit de regarder la façon dont son nez se plisse et son doux visage. »

Le nez du chien se retroussa, et il me regarda. Et souffla. C'était mignon?

« Quel genre de chien est-ce de toute façon? » lui demandai-je en savonnant son épaisse fourrure.

« Un Mastiff français. » Elle me regarda curieusement. «Tu n'as jamais vu _Turner et Hooch_ ? »

« Non. Impossible de te le dire. Je ne regarde pas beaucoup la télé. »

_Je n'ai pas le temps._

Je réussis finalement à faire en sorte que le chien soit toiletté, rincé et séché. Je lui remis son collier et attachai sa laisse, puis je le laissai sortir de la baignoire. Le taré de chien commença à courir vers la porte, me traînant avec lui. Je glissai sur ses pistes mouillées et atterris efficacement à plat sur mes fesses avec un bruit sourd. Mon corps s'affala au sol, intensifiant mon mal de tête.

«Ça y est! », criai-je au chien. « Tu retournes dans ta caisse maintenant. » Je regardai en arrière vers Angela. « Et puis je m'en vais. » Elle me regarda en état de choc. « Sérieusement, je ne peux plus continuer. »

Je mis le chien dans l'une des caisses et je retournai dans la salle de lavage pour nettoyer mon visage avec mes mains.

« Tu connais quelqu'un qui embauche? », demandai-je dans la défaite.

« En fait, je crois. » Je tournai brusquement ma tête dans sa direction. « Une de mes amies est une AP pour une star de cinéma. Elle a démissionné pour aller à l'école de droit, et il est à la recherche d'un remplaçant. »

« AP? », interrogeai-je.

« Assistante personnelle. Tu sais, donner de l'eau à ses plantes, faire son emploi du temps, aller chercher son nettoyage à sec. Ce genre de chose. »

Je pourrais le faire. C'était beaucoup mieux que ce travail de merde que je faisais depuis presque trois ans maintenant. Et le salaire devait être mieux aussi.

« Peux-tu appeler ton amie? » demandai-je avec espoir.

« Bien sûr. Je l'appellerai ce soir, et vous pourrez organiser un entretien. »

« Super », souris-je avec gratitude. « Merci. »

Je me nettoyai et commençai à me diriger vers ma voiture, mais je décidai de marcher un peu pour me vider la tête. Je commençai à aller vers le Walk of Fame, même si je n'étais pas vraiment intéressée par ça, et je vis des touristes prendre des photos d'eux et des étoiles qui appartenaient à des gens comme Anthony Hopkins et Britney Spears jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au Kodak Theater et décide de faire demi-tour.

Je sniffai et roulai des yeux. _Britney Spears._

Je me retournai et heurtai un homme de grande taille portant un sweat-shirt noir à capuche. Mes pas faiblir et l'étranger attrapa ma main pour me stabiliser. Je le regardai et j'avais l'impression d'être comme dans un de ces films guimauve. Mon pouls martelait bruyamment, rugissant derrière mes oreilles, et tout se passait au ralenti dès que je rencontrai son regard scandaleusement vert. Nos yeux se sondaient et peu importe avec quelle force mon cerveau semblait crier à mon corps de bouger, je ne pouvais pas, j'étais hypnotisée.

Il desserra son étreinte de sur mon bras, lentement en brossant ses doigts sur ma peau, quand il les retira, je ressentis une secousse électrique à travers tout mon corps.

Je me tirai de ma stupeur et me raclai la gorge. « Désolée, » murmurai-je.

Il hocha la tête et se détourna. Je n'eus même pas la chance de voir son visage, j'étais trop absorbée par ses yeux perçants.

* * *

« Alors, pour qui essayes-tu d'être une AP? » demanda Rosalie en prenant un bonbon dans sa belle bouche.

Tout sur Rosalie Hale était beau. Elle était du genre grande-princesse amazonienne avec de longs cheveux blond naturelle, et de grands yeux de couleurs violets. Sa peau et son visage étaient impeccables, et elle avait le corps d'une top modèle.

Je me sentais comme une naine laide à côté d'elle.

Et bien, peut-être que grande-laide serait un meilleur mot. Chaque fois que nous sortions, Rosalie attirait toute l'attention pendant que moi j'étais ignorée. Et comme nous vivions dans la Cité des Anges, elle était constamment prise à partie par les photographes et les agents gluants, pour lui dire combien elle était belle et qu'elle pourrait avoir une carrière phénoménale comme mannequin. La petite Bella Swan était négligée.

Je savais que je n'étais pas laide, je n'étais pas stupide, mais être amie avec une femme follement attirante pouvait parfois jouer des tours à votre estime de soi. J'étais petite, à peine 1m60. Mes cheveux étaient longs... la plupart du temps. Je les laissais pousser et quand j'en avais marre de mes cheveux sauvages je les coupais. Ils étaient actuellement juste en-dessous de mes épaules et d'un brun foncé avec quelques mèches de couleur rouge pour lequel je n'avais jamais eu à payer un sou et je les attachais normalement en queue de cheval. J'avais de grands yeux bruns, un nez décent, et des lèvres roses dodues. Mon corps était bien. Loin d'être aussi voluptueux et entretenu que Rosalie, mais encore une fois, je préférais être un peu moins bien plutôt que de passer des heures à la salle de gym tous les jours.

Je soupirai et lui jetai son dernier numéro du magazine _People_. L'amie d 'Angela, Gianna, m'avait appelée il y avait deux semaines et m'avait demandé si je voulais avoir un entretien avec l'homme qui venait d'être surnommé « L'homme vivant le plus sexy ».

C'était prévu pour demain.

« Putain de Merde! » cria-t-elle. « Tu va avoir un entretien avec Edward _Masen_! »

« Euh, ouais? » Je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit une grande affaire. Il était juste un gars. Un gars très _attrayant_, mais quand même, juste un gars.

« Il est la putain de chose la plus chaude que j'ai jamais vu. » Elle posa le magazine. « Et bien, mis à part Emmett, » corrigea-t-elle. « Si je n'étais pas avec Emmett... »

Nous savions tous de quelle façon elle était « avec Emmett ». Je les entendais quasiment tous les soirs.

Je haussai les épaules. « Il est bien. » Je ressentis un pincement de culpabilité de dire ça. Comme si c'était blasphématoire.

Elle leva les yeux. « Il est plus que bien. Bella, tu n'as vu aucun de ses films? »

« Non. Probablement pas. »

Elle me regarda, incrédule. «Tu vis dans un trou, tu sais ça? Comment peux-tu vivre à Los Angeles et ne pas connaitre _quoi que ce soit_ sur les célébrités de cette ville? »

« Cette merde ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Ils sont juste des gens. »

« Peu importe. Donc, tu ne sais absolument rien sur ce mec? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

« Juste l'adresse que Gianna m'a donnée, son actuel AP. » Mes sourcils froncés. « Pourquoi? »

« Juste ... » Elle se tut et ouvrit le magazine. « Regarde, ils disent que c'est un coureur de jupons. »

Je regardai l'article et lus le titre. _Les nombreuses femmes d'Edward Masen._ « Oh, comme c'est mignon », dis-je sèchement. Je regardai les deux pages de photos de lui avec différentes femmes. « Ce n'est pas trop mauvais, » commentai-je.

« C'en est seulement quelques unes, » dit-elle.

« Oh. »

J'ouvris une autre page pour révéler encore plus de photos de lui avec d'autres femmes sur chaque. Il souriait à la jeune fille ou lui baisait le front. Je ressentis encore un petit pincement étrange, mais cette fois c'était presque comme... de la jalousie. Je regardai une photo de lui, souriant à une grande mince et blonde femme, et pour un instant fugace, j'aurais souhaité que ce soit moi.

« Et bien, c'est tout simplement dégoûtant, » dis-je, en jetant le magazine de côté.

« Il te suffit de ne pas devenir une de ces filles, » m'avertit-elle.

Je souris. «Fais-moi confiance. Ça n'arrivera pas. »

Nous nous dîmes bonne nuit avant de nous rendre à nos chambres. Je me brossai les dents et mis mon pyjama, puis je rampai dans le lit. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de dormir, mais tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était l'image du magazine de l'homme aux cheveux bruns foncés ébouriffés avec une teinte cuivrée, sa mâchoire anguleuse, son nez droit, ses lèvres charnues qui s'arrondissaient dans un sourire coupable, révélant ses parfaites et droites dents blanches. Et ses yeux verts qui me semblaient fantomatiques et familiers. Edward Masen avait réussi à ramper dans ma tête et à s'insérer dans mon cerveau.

Exaspérée, je me levai et allumai mon ordinateur portable. J'ouvris le navigateur et allai directement sur Google pour tapai son nom et j'obtins des millions de résultats. J'optai pour le premier et je vis l'article que j'avais regardé avec Rosalie. Je sortis rapidement et cliquai sur le résultat suivant, me conduisant sur un site Web avec une liste des films dans lesquels il avait tournés depuis le début de sa carrière. En quinze ans, il avait réussi à faire plus de vingt films qui soit dit en passant étaient tous des blockbuster et avait deux films actuellement en post-production ainsi qu'un autre qu'il devait commencer à tourner dans quelques semaines.

Je cliquai sur une vidéo montrant un clip de lui lors d'une grande première, donnant à la foule un sourire arrogant et ondulant. Putain il pavanait devant la presse.

Je claquai le portable pour le fermer et allai me coucher. Il était le stéréotype de l'acteur arrogant et égoïste.

J'étais totalement baisée.

* * *

Je me levai et me préparai pour mon entretien, jetant au hasard des vêtements sur le sol dans une tentative de trouver quelque chose que je pensais être digne d'un entretien avec Edward superstar Masen. Une fois que je réussis enfin à m'habiller dans un pantalon à rayures et un débardeur en soie fuchsia, le jour empira progressivement. Non seulement je portai quelque chose de totalement inhabituel qui me rendais mal à l'aise, même si le pantalon donnait à mon cul une belle apparence, mais en mettant mon maquillage, je me fourrai la brosse à mascara dans l'œil. Ensuite, je brûlai mon front avec le fer à friser, me faisant une grande ligne rouge à la limite de mes cheveux. Et bien sûr, quand je voulus trouver mes ballerines noires, je n'en trouvai qu'une seul et je n'avais pas le temps de fouiller l'appartement, alors je dus me contenter de porter une paire de talon aiguille noirs.

Ce qui signifiait que quelque part entre ici et là-bas, j'allais probablement tomber à plat sur mon visage.

Je fis un au revoir rapide à Rosalie et me dirigeai vers la porte, j'entendis des chuchotements et des sifflets derrière moi et rougis furieusement. Je montai dans ma merde de Volvo et me dirigeai vers Malibu à l'adresse que Gianna m'avait donnée.

Je m'arrêtai devant l'entrée fermée et fis presque demi-tour. J'étais complètement hors de mon élément. Ce type avait plus d'argent qu'un courtier de Wall Street putain. Je me postai devant la porte et regardai la massive maison de couleur crème devant moi. Elle était... parfaite. Il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre mot pour cela. Chaque arbuste, chaque fleur, était méticuleusement entretenus. L'herbe était d'une ombre incroyablement riche de vert et la maison elle-même était impeccable.

Le bruit statique de l'interphone me réveilla de mon trouble, me fit sauter sur mon siège.

« Puis-je vous aider? » me demanda une calme voix féminine.

« Hum, salut. Je suis Isabella Swan. Je. Je suis censée avoir un entretien avec M. Masen aujourd'hui? » lui dis-je nerveusement.

Mon cœur sautait dans ma gorge, et j'avais sérieusement l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose qui nageait dans mon estomac. Je lissai mes paumes et ma respiration s'accéléra.

_Qu'est-ce que l'enfer?_

« Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît me montrer votre carte d'identité? Il suffit de la mettre devant l'enceinte. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Oh, euh, d'accord. »

Je tâtonnai dans mon portefeuille et en tirai ma carte, la tenant dans ma main. Celle à qui je parlais semblait être convaincue que j'étais bien Isabella Swan car le portail commença à s'ouvrir.

Je conduis lentement à travers le portail et je me garai près de la porte. Je sortis de la voiture et refixai mon pantalon, remettant ma chemise droite en cachant mes bretelles de soutien gorge avant de me diriger vers la porte. J'étais au milieu des escaliers quand j'entendis un bruit rauque familier. Je me tournai confuse pour voir le monstrueux chien dont je m'étais occupée il y avait deux semaines, courir vers moi à toute vitesse, ses babines battaient dans l'air.

« Non! », hurlai-je en tenant les mains devant moi, comme si ça allait l'arrêter de courir vers moi. « Assis, Cujo! »

Il se leva et claqua sur moi, me faisant tomber, puis il commença à lécher mon visage en bavant partout dans mes cheveux.

« Oh, brute! Descends de moi pièce baveuse de merde! » Je poussais des cris perçants, en essayant de repousser le chien loin, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. « Dieu, je te hais! Toi... toi... Putain de bête! » Cru, oui, mais j'essayais d'empêcher le chien de fourrer sa langue dans ma bouche.

J'entendis le plus beau, le plus profond rire venir vers moi. Les bruits des pas s'arrêtèrent, et j'entendis un coup de sifflet, ce qui fit relever la tête du chien et arrêter de lécher mon visage. Le chien descendit et trotta vers son maître, frétillant la queue avec enthousiasme. Je brossai mes vêtements, enlevai mes cheveux trempés de mon visage et me levai, en maudissant le chien.

« Quel langage grossier sortant d'une si jolie bouche, » dit une voix avec un accent anglais.

Tout mon corps réagit au son de sa voix. Un flot de chaleur me traversa, me faisant effectivement ressentir tous les effets entre mes jambes.

_Juste sa voix? Merde._

Je regardai vers la source de la voix et sentis mes yeux se creuser. Edward Masen était debout devant moi, me regardant avec attention. Ses lèvres tremblaient comme s'il essayait de retenir son sourire.

J''ouvris ma bouche quelques fois pour dire quelque chose, me faisant ressembler à une folle dérangée, mais je ne pus faire sortir le moindre mot. Les photos dans le magazine et en ligne n'étaient pas parvenues à capturer son incroyable beauté. Mes yeux errèrent sur son grand corps ciselé, et je ne voulais rien de plus que déchirer sa chemise noire et son jeans et de faire un corps à corps à ma façon avec lui sur la pelouse.

Je sentis même la bave essayer de s'échapper de ma bouche.

Je ne valais pas mieux que le chien.

Je remis enfin mon esprit en place en brisant le charme sous lequel il m'avait mise, et en essayant de dire la chose la plus perspicace que jamais.

« Vous êtes anglais? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa tête retomba quand il poussa un long et véritable rire. Mon souffle dans ma gorge s'accrocha à ce son merveilleux.

« Oui. Je suis sûr qu'il y a pas mal de choses que vous ne savez pas sur moi, » dit-il laconiquement. Il me fit un sourire en coin, je faillis tomber. « Je suis Edward. Vous devez être Isabella? », demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

_Oh, mon Dieu. Je vais pouvoir le toucher._

Je hochai la tête et avalai convulsivement en allant lui serrer la main. Plus ma main s'approchait de la sienne, plus ce sentiment de bourdonnement fou autour de moi s'intensifia. Je mis ma main dans la sienne et ressentis une secousse d'électricité dans mon bras et à travers mon corps, me faisant gémir.

Je regardai son visage étonné, et je retirai immédiatement ma main, rougissant de la tête aux pieds. « Désolée », murmurai-je, même si je n'étais pas sûr de pourquoi j'étais désolée exactement.

« Ne vous excusez pas, » dit-il fermement. Ses yeux verts parcoururent mon corps, me scrutant. Il avait l'air malheureux maintenant. « Je suis celui qui doit s'excuser. Samson se comporte généralement très bien. » Il regarda le chien étrangement, comme si c'était inhabituelle pour lui de sauter sur des filles sans défense.

_Samson. Drôle de nom._

Je sniffai. « Cerberus _(genre de chien à 3 tête dans la mythologie)_ m'a attaqué il y a deux semaines, aussi. » Je giflai ma main sur ma bouche. «Merde, je suis désolée. » Je gémis. « Ah, putain. J'ai dit merde! Dans un entretien! » Je pouvais sentir la chaleur brûler mes joues à nouveau.

_Et puis, tu as dit putain. Mieux encore._

Il se mit à rire de moi. « Ce n'est pas grave, Isabella. Nous disons tous de mauvais

mots de temps en temps. »

La façon dont il prononça Isabella donna envie à mes orteils de se recroqueviller.

« Alors quand vous dites que mon chien vous a attaqué il y a deux semaines... Que voulez-vous dire ? » Il me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Oh, je travaillais chez Groomingdale à Hollywood jusqu'à la semaine dernière. J'ai eu le plaisir de le toiletter pour vous. Il s'est extrêmement bien comporté, » lui dis-je ironiquement.

Il sourit et releva les sourcils. « Et bien, vous avez fait un excellent travail. »

« Merci », lui dis-je timidement en tournant la tête.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?_

« Venez, je vais vous faire visiter. Vous allez avoir besoin de connaître le chemin dedans et autour de la maison si vous devenez ma nouvelle AP », dit-il aimablement.

« N'ai-je pas besoin d'avoir un entretien en premier? », demandai-je étonnée.

Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. « Isabella, je serais complètement idiot si je ne vous embauchais pas après que Samson vous ai assommé comme ça. » Je restai sur place. «Vous venez? », demanda-t-il en arquant son sourcil.

Je hochai la tête et me précipitai vers lui.

_Que Dieu m'aide, je veux faire sortir mon nouveau patron de mon cerveau. _

**

* * *

Edward**

Je ne pouvais pas me sortir cette fille de la tête.

Juste l'interaction des quelques secondes que nous avions eu il y avait deux semaines sur le trottoir de Hollywood m'avait coupée le souffle et donnée envie de plus.

Elle était littéralement la chose la plus magnifique sur laquelle j'avais posée les yeux.

Ses cheveux bruns brillaient au soleil, avec des reflets rouge. Et son corps... Oh, Dieu son corps. Il n'était ni trop musclé ni refait d'aucune façon. Elle était petite et fine mais réussissait quand même à avoir des courbes. Sa peau n'était pas orange avec le faux bronzage que tout le monde semblait avoir ici. Elle était pâle et crémeuse, avec un rougissement d'un rose délicat qui me fit presque mettre à genoux.

Elle était _réelle._ Dieu, que je la voulais.

Je voulais pouvoir regarder dans ces beaux yeux bruns expressifs pour le restant de mes jours. Oubliez de dormir, manger, ou même _de respirer,_ je n'aurais jamais voulu détourner le regard d'elle. Dès le moment où je l'avais vu il y avait deux semaines, elle avait pris possession de mon esprit tout entier, en dansant dans toutes mes pensées. Je voulais ressentir l'énergie qui avait coulée entre nous quand je m'étais accroché à elle, pour la stabiliser et qu'elle ne tombe pas. J'étais complètement captivé par elle, et je ne connaissais même pas son nom.

Je ne me baladais normalement pas à pied dans une telle zone touristique, quand je le faisais, je n'étais jamais en mesure de partir. Mais j'avais eu une réunion avec le comité des Emmy au Kodak Theater. Apparemment, ils voulaient que je présente le prix de la « Meilleure actrice dans une série dramatique, » simplement parce que ma nouvelle co-star jouait dans l'une de ces séries. La réunion n'avait pas durée aussi longtemps que je le pensais, et le salon de toilettage ou Gianna avait emmené Samson était seulement à quelques pâtés de maisons, alors j'avais décidé de marcher pour aller le chercher.

J'étais reconnaissant de l'avoir fait.

Ensuite, Isabella Swan arriva pour son entretien et mon chien habituellement léthargique courut vers elle. Tout ce que je voulais faire à partir du moment ou elle arriva, c'était de la serrer dans mes bras ou de faire _quelque chose_ parce que c'était _elle_.

Je savais que j'aurais dû me précipiter et me confondre en excuses pour les actions de Samson, mais c'était incroyablement drôle de la voir crier après lui et de l'appeler Cujo comme s'il était enragé. J''essayai de contenir mon rire, mais un petit rire réussit à s'échapper de ma gorge, en espérant qu'elle ne l'entendrait car c'était incroyablement grossier.

Je fis l'erreur de lui serrer la main, dans un effort pour voir si la même énergie coulerait à travers mon corps quand nos peaux établiraient un contact, et je finis par me mettre en colère contre moi-même parce que c'était bien pire. C'était comme si un millier de volts sans douleur avait choqué mon système en me priant presque d'en avoir plus.

Et pour plusieurs raisons, je ne pourrais pas l'avoir.

Elle était beaucoup, beaucoup trop jeune pour moi. Peu de gens connaissaient mon âge réel, j'étais juste l'homme de « trente-quelque chose » années. La vérité était que j'avais trente-huit ans, me rendant assez vieux pour être son père si j'avais mis enceinte mon ancienne petite amie Charlotte quand on était en première.

Et parce que j'étais un taré de masochiste, j''engageai immédiatement la jeune fille.

J'allais littéralement devenir un branleur juste pour pouvoir rester dans la même pièce qu'elle sans être dur. Une pensée assez terrible pour être honnête avec moi-même.

Ça faisait plus de deux ans que je m'étais permis d'avoir une relation physique avec une femme. Peu importe ce que la presse et les diverses publications disaient sur moi, tout était pour le spectacle, une partie de l'image qui avait été créé au début de ma carrière. Presque toutes les femmes avec lesquelles j'avais été photographiées n'étaient jamais venues dans mon lit. Je n'étais pas intéressé par les rapports sexuels occasionnels. J'étais plus du genre amant dévoué, ce qui était assez malheureux pour ma pauvre queue.

Je dirigeai Isabella dans la maison en combattant la force de gravitation qui semblait me tirer comme un aimant vers elle, deux pôles opposés qui s'attirait de façon irrévocable l'un vers l'autre.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et haleta doucement, quand elle vit l'intérieur de la maison. Elle avait été complètement remodelée par Esmé, ma mère pour toutes fins utiles, pour ressembler à la maison de maître dans le Kent que je pouvais rarement visiter. Je lui fis faire le tour, en soulignant chaque pièce et en regardant sa réaction à chaque fois, elle avait l'air d'apprécier énormément. C'était comme si elle voyait ce genre de choses pour la première fois, peut-être était-ce le cas. Je ne connaissais rien de cette jeune fille, mis à part son âge et qu'elle étudiait à l'USC.

Et qu'elle n'avait pas de casier judiciaire. Très important pour travailler avec moi.

J'ouvris la porte dans le hall d'escalier, menant vers la cuisine, en lui souriant. « L'une des toilettes. » Elle eut un petit rire. « Quoi? »

« Rien. C'est juste que je ne pense pas avoir déjà entendu quelqu'un appeler la salle de bain les toilettes. »

« J'ai le sentiment qu'il y aura beaucoup de choses que l'on dira l'un à l'autre que l'on trouvera amusante ou qu'on ne comprendra pas. Je vis ici de façon permanente depuis un bon moment, mais parfois vous les Yankees dites quelque chose qui me prend complètement au dépourvu », dis-je en lui souriant.

« Super. La barrière de la langue, et pourtant nous parlons tous deux anglais », dit-elle avec ironie.

Je lui expliquai la liste des choses qu'elle aurait besoin de faire pour moi, ce qui me fit sentir coupable irrationnellement, sans pouvoir déterminer pourquoi. Après tout, je l'avais embauché pour être mon assistante personnelle. Elle allait travailler pour gagner de l'argent, et je la paierai.

Bien que je la paierais pour ne rien faire du tout si cela signifiait que je pouvais la voir tous les jours.

Nous arrivâmes à l'étage des chambres, et je lui fis signe d'entrer dans l'une d'elles « Voici votre chambre au cas où vous devez travailler tard et que vous avez besoin de rester. » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Gianna n'est restée dormir ici qu'une seule fois après que nous soyons allés à une fête et qu'elle était trop énervée pour conduire jusqu'à chez elle, » lui dis-je pour la rassurer.

Elle semblait se détendre. « Dois-je m'attendre à assister à beaucoup de fête avec vous? »

_Oui, voulez-vous?_ « Seulement pour certaines occasions » Je changeai de sujet. « Avez-vous un portable? » Elle hocha la tête. « Nous avons besoin d'échanger nos numéros afin que je puisse vous contacter si nécessaire. Sinon, vous devez arriver tous les matins à huit heures pour prendre la liste de choses à faire ce jour-là, puis vous serez libres de faire ce que vous voulez pour le reste de la journée. Gianna m'a dit quelque chose comme quoi vous terminiez votre dernière année d'université? »

Elle avait l'air un peu perdu. « J'ai classe à neuf heures tous les lundi et mercredi. Il n'y a aucun moyen que je puisses aller d'ici à l'USC dans ce temps »

« Peu importe. J'ai aussi une maison à Brentwood, dans laquelle je reste la plupart du temps. Et ces jours-là vous pouvez venir plus tôt si vous préférez. Je suis debout et dans ma salle de gym tous les matins à six heures. Est-ce que ça ira pour vous? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Ouais. C'est génial, M. Masen. »

Je n'aimais pas du tout ce son là, il me faisait sentir plus vieux que je ne l'étais.

Je claquai ma langue. « Appelez-moi Edward, s'il vous plaît. Nous allons parler ensemble beaucoup trop souvent pour être aussi formel. »

« Euh, ok. Edward. » Elle se décala nerveusement.

Je ne pas pris la peine de cacher le sourire qui traversa mon visage après l'avoir entendu prononcé mon nom. « Excellent. Je vais vous laisser parler avec Gianna afin que vous puissiez lui donner vos renseignements personnels et elle pourra également répondre à toutes vos questions. J'ai une séance photo à laquelle je dois être dans moins d'une heure. » Je tendis la main. « Portable, s'il vous plaît? »

Elle me tendit silencieusement son portable et me regarda programmer mon numéro avant d'envoyer un sms rapide sur mon propre portable pour que je puisse programmer le sien.

Je lui remis le sien. « Je vous remercie. Je vous verrais très tôt lundi matin alors? » Elle hocha la tête, alors je commençai à descendre les escaliers. « N'oubliez pas de demander à Gianna les indications pour aller à la maison de Brentwood. » Je me tournai vers elle et souris. « Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Isabella »

« Vous aussi, Edward. »

Je trouvai rapidement Gianna et lui dis qu'Isabella l'attendait en haut avant de partir dans le garage pour prendre mon Aston Martin. À peine étais-je sorti du garage, que mon portable sonna.

Je regardai l'identifiant et roula des yeux.

« Non, Alice, » dis-je immédiatement.

« Edward! Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire! », me reprocha-t-elle de son soprano aigu.

« Je peux seulement imaginer, » dis-je ironiquement. «Que veux-tu? »

« Tu as rencontré quelqu'un, » dit-elle en connaissance de cause.

«Qui? Ma nouvelle assistante personnelle? Je viens de lui faire passer son entretien, »lui dis-je avec un sourire.

« Non, imbécile. Elle est ta _personne_ », répéta-t-elle, en soulignant le dernier mot.

Je courus ma main dans mes cheveux. « Ce n'est pas important. Tout d'abord, elle est mon AP. Et d'autre part, elle est trop jeune pour moi. »

« A quel point jeunes? »

Je soupirai. « Vingt et un. »

« Edward, ce n'est pas trop jeune! Elle est majeure dans tous les sens. Dans les deux pays. » Son rire tinta dans le téléphone.

« Je suis assez vieux pour être son père, Alice », gémis-je.

_Pourquoi est-elle aussi belle, bordel?_

« Dans quelle dimension étrange tu aurais pu être son _père_? Charlotte et toi vous vous bécotiez à peine. Je ne suis même pas sur que vous vous soyez déjà retrouve nus et… »

Je l'a coupai. « C'est bon, Alice. Tu me dis que je suis trop morale pour ne jamais pouvoir me mettre dans la position d'être son père. Et même si c'est le cas. Je suis son employeur. »

« Très bien, » dit-elle avec humeur. « Maman et papa veulent venir te voir », dit-elle en changeant de sujet.

« Quand? »

« Quand c'est bon pour toi? Tu es celui qui est recherché », répliqua-t-elle.

« Je vais laisser Isabella s'installer et je te rappellerais. Peut-être dans un mois? » demandai-je avec curiosité.

« Isabella, hein? »

« Ne commence pas, Alice », lui dis-je contrarié

« Très bien, j'arrête. Je le dirais à maman la prochaine fois que je lui parle. »

« Mon ennuyeuse et ridiculement minuscule sœur ainsi que son petit ami texan se joindront à nous? », demandai-je en la taquinant.

« Bien sûr, j'ai besoin de rencontrer ta nouvelle assistante », rigola-t-elle.

Ce fut la fin de la conversation. « Je te rappellerais bientôt. » Je raccrochai avant qu'elle ne puisse rien dire d'autre.

J'adorais Alice, mais elle était omnisciente. Elle avait adopté par nos parents, juste après moi.

Je n'avais que seize ans quand Edward Sr. et Elizabeth Masen avait été tué dans un accident de voiture, en me laissant à la garde de ma tante et de mon oncle, Esmé et Carlisle Cullen, jusqu'à ce que j'aille à l'université. Même si je n'avais jamais changé mon nom, ils étaient mes parents. Mais presque personne ne connaissait cette partie de moi. Selon la « Biographie Officiel d'Edward Masen », je suis orphelin. Ce qui est techniquement vrai. J'ai laissé cette partie sur mon adoption par Carlisle et Esmée, après la mort de mes parents secrète, lors de ma dernière année d'études.

Ca ne serait pas bon pour eux que je porte le nom de mes parents et de ma sœur Alice. Ça leurs permettaient de ne pas être suivi par des photographes comme les 3 qui me traquaient actuellement.

ooooooooooooooo

**Lien de la tenu de bella pour l****'entretien( retiré les espaces) ****: **http : / / www . polyvore . com / bella _ interview / set?id = 17133020

**Aston Martin ****Edward: **http : / / www . astonmartin . com / eng / thecars / dbs

**Alors que pensez vous du début **

**J'attend vos com avec impatience**

**biz**


	2. Chapitre 2

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved est une création de Jenny0719**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**merci à:**

**Rosabella01, Bellaandedwardamour, oliveronica cullen massen, Emma-des-iles-974, elo-didie, lili.8825, amimi31, Titie, aelita48, lucie62170, soleil83, doudounord, twilight007, feliciaD, Mimia26, Crumberries. **

**non inscrits:**

**chouchou.**

**Merci à ma bêta Miss Lunatik pour son travail et sa patience**

**Je vous poste ce chapitre un peu plus tot que prévu c'est un petit cadeau pour fêter la nouvelle année, bonne lecture**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 2

**Bella**

« Alors? », me demanda Rosalie dès mon arrivée. « Comment ça s'est passé? »

« Je l'ai eu », lui dis-je en feignant la nonchalance.

J'avais quitté la maison d'Edward complètement abasourdie. Il m'avait embauché sans passer d'entretien, simplement parce que son chien s'était jeté sur moi? Pour quelqu'un qui demandait à ses visiteurs une pièce d'identité pour rentrer chez lui, ça semblait un peu... étrange?

Mais outre le fait qu'Edward Masen était incroyablement beau, que savais-je sur lui?

J'étais restée dans un état second durant tout le temps où Edward m'avait fait visiter sa maison magnifique et immaculée. Comme si j'étais complètement retournée, bouleversée, tout en étant en sa présence. Le sentiment étrange de bourdonnement qui semblait nous entourer n'avait jamais disparu, même si Edward avait soigneusement gardé ses distances avec moi tout le temps. Le son de sa voix satinée me tenait suspendu à chacun de ses mots. Sans oublier son sourire asymétrique. Chaque fois qu'un côté de sa bouche se relevait, tout son visage s'éclairait et ses yeux se plissaient, le faisant paraître encore plus charmant, me laissant toute étourdie et sur le point de m'évanouir.

_Je me demande quel âge il a ..._

Je m'arrêtai à mi-pensée. Son âge n'avait pas d'importance. Il était mon patron. Et absolument hors de ma ligue.

« C'est super! Il faut qu'on fête ça! », dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Je gémis. « Non, je ne sors pas. »

« Bella Swan, tu sortiras avec moi ce week-end », affirma-t-elle.

« Non, Rose », répétai-je d'une voix plus ferme. « Je dois étudier ce week-end. J'ai un examen lundi. Je ne peux pas. »

« Nous pouvons aller à Area. Je peux nous y faire entrer », dit-elle comme si je n'avais jamais parlé.

Je décidai d'aller dans ma chambre et d'ignorer les divagations de Rosalie pour ce week-end. J'avais vingt-et-un ans depuis à peine un mois, et le seul but de la vie de Rosalie était de m'emmener dans des boîtes de nuit infestées de célébrités avant mon diplôme.

_Peut-être que si je m'y rends ce week-end, elle me laissera tranquille._

C'était douteux.

Je passai le reste de la nuit à étudier et réussis à dormir près de cinq heures avant de devoir me lever. Je pris une douche et retournai dans ma chambre. Je regardai les vêtements face à moi, sans être capable de choisir quoi que ce soit. Je me mordis les lèvres en explorant chacun de mes vêtements, haïssant chaque chose sur laquelle je posai les yeux. Je voulais être bien pour mon premier jour de formation en tant qu'assistante personnelle d'Edward Masen, mais en étant encore capable d'aller en classe sans trop attirer l'attention.

Et puis il y avait Samson. Je ne pouvais pas avoir la garantie que ce chien ne ressaute pas sur moi dans la journée. J'avais déjà eu de la chance que ce chien de l'enfer ne ruine pas ma chemise hier.

J'optai finalement pour un pantalon noir et un chandail sans manches turquoise. Je réussis à arriver devant le portail dans les temps, malgré toutes mes hésitations, et en suivant les indications que Gianna m'avait données pour me rendre dans la maison de Brentwood d'Edward.

Je m'arrêtai devant le portail et tapai le code que Gianna m'avait donné avant de traverser lentement en direction de la massive villa. Mes nerfs recommençaient à me lâcher en arrivant devant la porte. Je sonnai d'une main tremblante et pris une profonde inspiration, pour essayer de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

Edward ouvrit la porte seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de survêtement noir et un doux gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge. Sa peau était lisse et pâle comme un lait crémeux. Son corps était mince et bien défini, mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Il était juste... fabuleux. Je dus me reprendre tout de suite pour arrêter de lorgner sa large poitrine et de vouloir tirer ou déchirer le vêtement qui se trouvait sur ses hanches pour suivre la piste de ses poils bruns cuivrés qui allaient de son nombril à son…

Je relevai la tête et le vis me regarder attentivement, avec une pointe d'humour dans les yeux. Je sentis mon visage s'enflammer dû à l'embarras de m'être fait prendre. L'humour quitta lentement ses yeux quand il me regarda plus attentivement, et il eu un léger froncement de sourcils en examinant ma poitrine. Je jetai un regard vers le bas pour constater que mes mamelons pointaient et qu'ils étaient maintenant visibles à travers mon chandail.

_Merde._

« Bonjour, Isabella », dit-il laconiquement. « Je suppose que vous n'avez eu aucun mal à trouver la maison? »

Je secouai la tête rapidement. « Appelez-moi Bella, s'il vous plaît », dis-je nerveusement.

« Bella? » s'interrogea-t-il, en me regardant pensivement. « Non, je ne crois pas », dit-il soudainement. « Venez, Gianna vous attend dans son bureau. Je vais vous montrer le chemin. »

« Alors, où est le chien? », demandai-je curieusement, en regardant autour de moi pour me préparer à l'inévitable collision.

Il rit légèrement. « Dehors. J'ai supposé que vous vouliez vous installer avant qu'il vous attaque. » Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les miens. « Ai-je eu tort? »

« Non », grinçais-je.

Il me conduisit à travers la belle maison pendant que je luttai vainement pour ne pas regarder son cul parfait. Je voulais tendre la main et le serrer, pour voir s'il était aussi ferme qu'il en avait l'air. Mon cerveau était complètement détraqué, remplit de pensées impures sur mon nouveau patron pendant que j'observais les pièces immaculées. Edward Masen avait peut-être un trouble obsessionnel-compulsif? Tout était organisé et à sa place, me faisant sentir chaotique, comme si j'étais l'altération de sa perfection.

Je réussis à me vider l'esprit de mes saletés quand nous arrivâmes devant des doubles portes. Il les ouvrit et descendit deux marches qui conduisaient dans une tanière. J'avançai un peu et perdis l'équilibre, glissant dans l'escalier en atterrissant à plat sur mon cul. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de garder ma respiration calme, mais en réalité, j'étais flipper. J'avais réussi à me mettre dans l'embarras deux fois en moins de cinq minutes. Quel début fulgurant.

Edward s'accroupit rapidement à mes côtés, son odeur flottait autour de moi me laissant totalement abasourdie. Elle était différente de tout ce que j'avais pu sentir auparavant. Un mélange de miel et de pommes avec un incroyable parfum musqué masculin.

Il poussa une mèche de cheveux qui se trouvait devant mes yeux, provoquant un long frisson dans tous mon corps quand ses longs doigts brossèrent ma peau.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien? », demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

« Je, euh, Je... » J'en perdais mes mots. J'essayais de rassembler mes pensées. « Je suis maladroite », finis-je par dire en rougissant encore plus.

Il eut un petit rire à mon aveu. « Je vois ça. Permettez-moi de vous aider à vous relever. »

Il me serra le bras et me tira doucement, en me regardant intensément. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine et le sang bourdonnait dans ma tête. Je le regardai dans les yeux et j'eus l'impression que tout autour de nous s'était arrêté. Sans succès, j'essayai de détourner le regard. Ses longs doigts détendirent lentement leur emprise de sur mes bras en frôlant ma peau et en envoyant une étincelle d'électricité à travers mon corps avant de les replacer sur ses côtés. J'ouvris la bouche quand la réalisation me frappa.

_C'était lui._

Ses yeux, la secousse d'électricité que son toucher provoquait à travers moi, étaient identiques à celui de l'homme hypnotique du Kodak Theater il y avait de cela deux semaines. Mon corps répondait à lui maintenant comme cette fois là. Comment avais-je pu manquer ça? J'avais regardé sa photo sur la couverture du magazine pendant des jours, en essayant de comprendre pourquoi ses yeux m'étaient si familiers, sans succès. Et hier, son touché m'avait envoyé le même courant, mais j'étais trop nerveuse pour le remarquer.

« C'était vous », murmurai-je.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent durant un bref moment, révélant l'émotion qui couvait en eux, avant de rapidement se reprendre et de me regarder sans comprendre.

Il hocha la tête minutieusement. « Oui », dit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner de moi et se racler la gorge. « Le bureau de Gianna est là-bas », dit-il en m'indiquant une porte à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Je vous verrai plus tard. »

Il quitta précipitamment la pièce, laissant ma tête se retourner dans son sillage. Je me sentais comme une imbécile pour lui avoir fait remarquer cette simple interaction entre nous, comme si ça avait été l'événement le plus important de l'histoire. Bien sûr, ça ne signifiait rien pour lui. J'étais simplement une fille qui avait trébuché près de lui dans la rue et qui par une étrange coïncidence, s'était présentée pour un entretien deux semaines plus tard.

Je frottai mon visage avec mes mains et pris une profonde inspiration en me répétant exactement la même chose que je m'étais dit deux jours auparavant.

J'étais totalement baisée.

* * *

_Boum… boum… boum… boum…_

Je gémis en me mettant l'oreiller sur la tête et en fermant les yeux, essayant d'ignorer les sons d'Emmett et de Rosalie qui provenaient de l'autre pièce. Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre cette merde.

Malheureusement, ça semblait être de plus en plus fort. Et mon lit tremblait en même temps que les bruits sourds.

_Comment était-ce possible?_

Je grognai de frustration et me jetai hors du lit. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était faire une petite sieste avant d'être traîné hors de la maison et forcée de sortir avec Rose et Emmett.

Je me postai devant la porte de Rosalie avec mes bras sur ma poitrine et en tapant du pied avec impatience.

J'avais trop de choses dans la tête pour faire face à ça aujourd'hui.

J'avais été en formation avec Gianna toute la semaine pour avoir un aperçu de la routine quotidienne d'Edward, et j'avais fait des courses pour lui entre mes cours. Hier, nous avions changé de maison. J'avais été chargé de prendre son Blackberry pour répondre au téléphone tout le week-end, relayant tous ses messages texte et tous ses appels pour des rendez-vous. Je n'avais pas prononcé un seul mot à Edward Masen en dehors de « bonjour » depuis l'incident de mardi.

Nous étions maintenant samedi.

Il m'évitait à coup sûr. J'en étais presque déjà au point de quitter ce travail. Entre son dégoût évident pour moi et les pensées tarées que j'avais envers lui en voulant le baiser tout le temps, j'allais bientôt perdre la tête si je ne faisais pas attention. C'était une pure torture d'être à une telle proximité de lui et qu'il ne veuille rien avoir à faire avec moi. Il y avait seulement une chose qui me réconfortait, et c'était le fait que pendant ces cinq jours, je ne l'avais pas vu ramener une seule femme, et ce même s'il avait été photographié avec une plus tôt dans la semaine.

Je n'étais pas sûr d'être capable de le supporter lorsqu'il le ferait.

Les bruits gênant s'arrêtèrent finalement, suivit par des pas avant l'ouverture de la porte, et je fis face à l'homme massif Emmett McCarty.

Il sourit largement, me montrant ses dents blanches et ses fossettes tandis que ses yeux bleus foncés me regardaient en attendant des explications. Il se gratta le haut de la tête, décoiffant ses boucles noires, avant de croiser ses bras sur son immense torse en prenant la même pose que moi.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour t'aider? »

« Ouais, Idiot. Tu peux arrêter de sauter ma colocataire quand je suis dans l'appartement. C'est déjà assez mauvais de devoir entendre ce qui se passe, mais aujourd'hui, vous avez réussi à faire trembler mon lit avec vos... occupations. » Je grinçai des dents en disant le dernier mot.

« Jalouse? », demanda-t-il en armant son front.

« NON! » dis-je d'un cri perçant.

« Je crois que si. » Il me jeta sur son épaule et me porta à travers la pièce avant de me balancer sur le canapé. Je criai en lui mettant des coups de poing et des coups de pied, mais c'était totalement inutile.

« Ouf », prononçai-je en atterrissant. « C'était complètement inutile, Emmett. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Si je te promets de ne pas baiser Rosie dans l'appartement pendant une semaine, tu bois avec moi ce soir? »

Je me mordis les lèvres. L'homme nous conduisait à une négociation difficile.

« Tu sais à quel point je déteste me soûler... » Je laissai ma déclaration en suspend.

« Deux semaines. Toujours chez moi. » Il me regarda suppliant. « Allez! Tu ne vas pas toujours être une salope sobre. »

« Pas bourrée. Juste gaie. Et tu devras déplacer mon lit du mur », répliquai-je.

« Deal. » Il me sourit. « Ça va être génial! »

Je roulai les yeux. « Peu importe. Tu jouis beaucoup trop du fait de me voir en état d'ébriété. »

Il me pinça la joue. « C'est parce que tu es tellement mignonne quand tu es ivre. Folle comme un petit chat. »

Rosalie arriva dans la pièce fraîchement sortie de la douche. « Laisse-la tranquille, bébé. Elle doit aller prendre sa douche maintenant. »

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. « Quoi et pourquoi? J'y vais habillée comme ça », dis-je en désignant mon jean et mon débardeur blanc rayé.

« Oh, non, certainement pas », dit-elle en riant. « Ils ne te laisseront pas entrer comme ça. »

_Merde._

Nous étions prêts à partir, je sortis de l'appartement avec eux en tirant sur l'ourlet de ma robe tout le temps. Rosalie riait de mon manque de confort et du fait que je sois si féminine, je lui répondis par un doigt.

Nous arrivâmes et Emmett se dirigea vers un gars aux cheveux blonds qui ressemblait à un gars sortant d'une pub de Ralph Lauren, mais pas dans le bon sens. Il était trop soigné, trop chichiteux, et il était même vêtu d'une chemise rose. Emmett ramena le blond avec lui en souriant malicieusement.

_Non, non, non, non._

J'avais vite compris qu'ils essayaient de me caser. Encore une fois. Même s'ils m'avaient promis après la catastrophe de la dernière fois de ne plus jamais recommencer.

Durant les six derniers mois Rosalie et Emmett avait été déterminé à me trouver un « homme » en me faisant rencontrer tous les gars qu'ils connaissaient. Ça empirait progressivement à chaque fois. Le dernier gars qu'ils m'avaient présenté était totalement absorbé par lui-même, que c'était à peine s'il m'avait laissé placer plus de cinq mots durant tout le rendez-vous. Il avait tout commandé, sans même me demander ce que je voulais. Et pour finir il avait admiré son reflet dans sa cuillère, et je m'étais lever pour partir.

Et maintenant, j'allais me retrouver confronter à un métrosexuel.

_Oh, bon dieu._

« Judas! », criai-je à Emmett quand il arriva vers moi. « Et toi! », dis-je en me retournant vers Rosie.

« Tu es tout aussi mauvaise! Tu m'avais promis! »

« Je sais, Bella. Mais c'est un gars vraiment sympa, je te le jure. Sois cool. S'il te plaît? », me supplia-t-elle.

« D'accord », grommelai-je.

« Bella, voici mon partenaire de laboratoire, Mike Newton. Mike, c'est Bella Swan. La jeune fille dont je t'ai parlé. » Emmett nous regardait dans l'expectative.

« Ravie de te rencontrer », dis-je poliment.

« Tu ne blaguais pas! Elle est magnifique », lui dit Mike avec enthousiasme.

Où étaient ses manières? « Bonjour, ravi de te rencontrer? »

Emmett souriait.

« Rentrons et allons chercher nos boissons, les gars », dit Rosalie, en prenant la main d'Emmett et en nous menant à l'intérieur.

Fidèle à sa parole, Rosalie contourna la ligne et parla au videur. Dès que nous fûmes à l'intérieur, je me précipitai vers le bar et commandai une spécialité du patron. Je l'a jetai en arrière, grimaçant lorsqu'elle glissa dans ma gorge en me brûlant, et en commanda une autre pour répéter le processus.

_Ça y est, j'ai déjà rempli mon quota._

« Wow. Tu essayes de te saouler? », demanda Mike en tenant une bouteille de Coors Light à la main. Ses yeux bleus me fixaient.

« Non j'ai seulement promis à Emmett que je serais gaie ce soir. Ça ne devrait plus être long maintenant. » Je rappelai le barman et commandai un martini aux pommes. « Alors que fais-tu comme master? »

« Génie civil, comme Emmett », répondit-il.

« Cool. » Je repris une gorgée de mon verre.

« Et toi? »

« Anglais. »

Nous nous tenions sur place maladroitement, sans savoir quoi ce dire. Je regardais autour de la salle et vit Emmett et Rosalie plongés tous deux dans leurs bulles, me laissant seule avec Mike Newton.

J'agitai mon martini, commençant à sentir la chaleur due à la propagation de l'alcool dans mon corps et la morosité qui l'accompagnait.

« Donc. Mike. Pourquoi une chemise rose? »

Il haussa les épaules et me sourit avec malice. « J'ai assez confiance en ma virilité pour en porter une. J'ai aussi un pantalon rose. »

« Putain de Merde? Pourquoi? »

« Pourquoi pas? », s'opposa-t-il avec un sourire.

« Es-tu gay? »

_S'il vous plaît dites-moi qu'ils ne m'ont pas casé avec un mec gay._

Il se mit à rire. « Non, je l'ai porté durant un tournoi de golf de ma fraternité »

« Oh. »

« Je reviens tout de suite », dit Mike, en regardant autour de la salle. « Il faut que je trouve les toilettes. »

« Bonne chance. »

Dès qu'il s'éloigna, je mis ma tête entre mes mains en gémissant. Il n'était absolument pas mon type. Il était petit, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en pointes gélifiée, sa chemise était parfaitement repassée même son jean était impeccable. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment Emmett et Rosalie avaient pu penser qu'il me plairait. Ils n'étaient pas censés me connaître? J'étais plus pour les gars grand, avec une fine masse musculaire des yeux verts et des cheveux bruns cuivrés...

_Arrête, Bella._

Je sentis une main chaude se poser sur mon épaule, et je me tendis en prévision.

« Non », dis-je sans me retourner.

J'entendis un doux rire familier à mon oreille. « Est-ce une façon de saluer votre patron, Isabella? »

_Ah, l'enfer._

_

* * *

_

**Edward**

J'avais gardé mes distances avec Isabella durant toute la semaine après sa découverte mardi. Je ne voulais pas accorder trop d'importance à la situation et l'effrayer, même si elle n'avait pas l'air de penser que je la traquais. Parce que peu importe comment je me sentais avec elle, elle avait le potentiel pour être une excellente assistante et je ne voulais pas la perdre avant même qu'elle ait commencé.

J'avais carrément refusé de l'appeler Bella et rester plus formelle avec Isabella, comme si en l'appelant ainsi, j'avais dessiné une sorte de ligne en voulant rester du bon côté, même si j'étais dangereusement près de la traverser.

Chaque jour, je la saluais poliment avant de me retirer dans ma salle de gym au sous-sol pour éliminer mes frustrations sexuelles. Mais peu importe le temps ou les efforts que je fournissais, chaque jours son magnifique rire se rependait dans la maison, le sourire enchanteur que j'apercevais lorsqu'elle répondait au téléphone me faisant presque perdre mon contrôle. J'avais envie de lui dire que je trouvais ses rougissements et sa maladresse tout à fait attachante et que de la voir dans ses chemises et pantalons moulants me donnait envie de les lui arracher avec les dents et de la dévorer.

Je n'arrivais pas à sortir de mes pensées les formes impeccables d'Isabella. Je voulais voir ce qu'il y avait sous ses vêtements. Je voulais savoir ce que c'était que d'avoir ses seins dans mes mains ou de pouvoir lécher le sentier de son long cou gracieux…

Je claquai mon script et fermai les yeux. Habituellement, je n'avais pas de problèmes pour mémoriser mes lignes, mais ce soir, je n'arrivais pas à rester concentré. Mon esprit restait obnubilé par Isabella. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça pour quelqu'un, non, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela pour qui que ce soit. C'était englobant, dévorant. Presque comme si j'étais tombé amoureux.

_Comment peux-tu aimer quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas?_

_Tu ne peux pas_, voilà la réponse à laquelle je pensai instantanément. Je me demandais, si je faisais la connaissance d'Isabella, mes sentiments changeraient-ils? Deviendrait-elle enfin pour moi ce qu'elle devait être, mon assistante? Ou alors mes sentiments grandiraient?

Je ne devrais pas le tenter... Non?

Mon portable sonna brusquement sur la table, me faisant reporter mon débat intérieur à plus tard… Je regardai l'identifiant et fronçai les sourcils. Royce King, mon agent.

« Ouais? »

«Où es-tu, Masen? » J'entendais la musique dans le fond, me rappelant que je devais accompagner Royce dans quelques clubs et bars locaux.

« Désolé. J'avais complètement oublié. Où es-tu maintenant? »

« Nous sommes au club Area. Nous venons d'arriver. Nous t'attendons à l'intérieur. Dépêches-toi. »

Je me changeai rapidement et mis un pantalon et une chemise noir, roulant mes manches jusqu'aux coudes avant de faire courir mes mains dans mes indomptables cheveux. J'avais été tellement absorbé par Isabella cette semaine, que j'avais oublié que Royce avait organisé une soirée pour faire de la publicité avec mes nouvelles co-stars, Tanya Denali et Jacob Black, deux personnes que je détestais.

J'allais devoir prendre sur moi.

J'arrivai au club et donnai au valet les clés de mon Aston Martin. J'entendis les cris des personnes debout dans la ligne qui m'avaient reconnues. Je m'approchai et signai quelques autographes en leur souriant et les saluant avant de me diriger à l'intérieur.

J'entrai et regardai autour de la pièce avec dédain. Je détestais cette partie du travail. J'aimais jouer; j'aimais le théâtre et les lumières, les caméras, l'action dans les coulisses, toute la préparation qu'il fallait pour mettre en place le film. J'aimais être en mesure de me couper de la réalité en devenant quelqu'un d'autre. J'adorais les fans, les gens qui faisaient de ma carrière ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Même la presse ne me dérangeait pas, ça faisait partie du boulot. Mais ça, faire semblant d'être quelque qu'un que je ne suis pas pouvait parfois être pénible. Je me fichais pas mal de mon image. J'avais vite compris que ça faisait partie du « paquet » qu'était Edward Masen. Un sourire arrogant, une arrogance sexy, et toutes ces femmes qui étaient censées empêcher les autres femmes et hommes d'avoir l'espoir de m'intéresser, même si tout était faux.

J'étais trop vieux pour ça. Je n'étais plus ce jeune homme qui tentais de terminer sa dernière année d'université, et qui s'était retrouvé par hasard dans un cours de théâtre. J'avais tourné mon premier film à l'âge de vingt-trois ans. On pourrait penser maintenant que mon agent, gérant et publiciste, voudrait moderniser mon image au lieu de toujours me présenter comme un playboy fêtard.

Tout ceci était vraiment de la foutaise absurde. Devrais-je vraiment rester ce mec célibataire jusqu'au jour de ma mort? Avant d'arriver dans ce monde de fantaisie, je n'étais pas _ce_ mec. Je voulais rencontrer une jeune fille, me marier et avoir une famille. J'avais mis tout ça de côté volontairement, en pensant que cela ne durerait que pendant ma vingtaine et qu'ensuite je pourrais être de nouveau moi-même en public et en privé. Je savais que si je _la _rencontrais, en ce moment, aujourd'hui je jetterais tout cela en un instant parce que quelque part, au fond de moi, j'étais toujours cette personne.

Une étrange sensation lancinante à l'arrière de mon cerveau m'amena à croire que je pourrais déjà l'avoir rencontrée.

_Isabella._

Je scannai de nouveau la foule et m'arrêtai tout à coup au bar. Elle était là, debout à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds, habillé d'une chemise rose. Elle était absolument magnifique avec sa robe bleue, qui accentuait sa riche peau crémeuse. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en boucles lâches et ses joues étaient colorées de rose pâle délicat dues à l'alcool qui me rendit instantanément dur.

Elle était la seule à pouvoir provoquer ce genre de réaction chez moi rien qu'avec ses rougissements.

Je regardais l'interaction entre les deux, en ignorant tout le monde autour de moi, et remarquai qu'elle avait l'air absolument misérable. Je luttai pour maintenir la distance que j'avais maintenue toute cette semaine, mais dès qu'elle se retrouva seule, je me dirigeai vers elle comme un papillon de nuit par une flamme. Je fus soudain déterminé à apporter un sourire à sa belle bouche sensuelle.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule et la sentis se raidir instantanément sous mon toucher. «Non », dit-elle désagréablement.

Un rire léger s'échappa de ma gorge. « Est-ce une façon de saluer votre patron, Isabella? » lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille en attrapant une bouffée de son parfum de rêve. Je voulais faire courir mon nez sur sa peau pour absorber l'incroyable parfum de son corps.

Elle pivota et me regarda horrifiée. « Oh, mon Dieu. Je suis tellement désolée. Je croyais que vous étiez quelqu'un qui allait me draguer. »

Je lui souriais chaleureusement pour masquer la jalousie qui faisait rage en moi. « Vous avez-eu des problèmes ce soir? »

« Non », dit-elle timidement. « Mais Mike vient de partir, alors j'ai pensé que quelqu'un essayait de profiter du fait que j'étais seule. C'est-ce qu'ils font habituellement. »

« Mike? », interrogeai-je en me concentrant pour maintenir mon visage neutre.

« Mon rendez-vous. »

Je pris un peu de recul et fis courir ma main dans mes cheveux. « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez sur un rendez-vous. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Je vous verrai lundi. »

Je me retournai et commençai à m'éloigner d'elle, me giflant mentalement pour être un tel idiot, quand je sentis une chaude et douce main serrer la mienne, m'envoyant des ondes d'électricité dans le bras. Je me retournai et vis Isabella se mordre la lèvre nerveusement, ce qui n'arrangea en rien la situation dans mon pantalon.

« S'il vous plaît ne partez pas », dit-elle en rougissant intensément, ce qui faillit me mettre à genoux.

« Mes amis m'ont mise en place avec lui et c'est… »

« Maladroit? », dis-je. Elle hocha la tête. Je brossai sa joue avec mon pouce, la faisant tinter chaleureusement au contact. « Je ne vous quitterai pas », promis-je, ses beaux yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent légèrement. « Voulez-vous venir dehors avec moi? Personne ne nous dérangera là-bas. » Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche avant même que je ne puisse les arrêter.

« Oui »

« Bella? » Nous regardâmes tous deux dans la direction de la voix pour voir Mike regarder nos mains encore jointe, incrédule. Je relâchai brusquement mon étreinte et laissai tomber ma main, ressentant la perte instantanément. « Tu connais Edward Masen? »

« Euh, ouais », dit-elle mal à l'aise. « C'est mon patron. »

Les sourcils de Mike se relevèrent. Il nous regarda l'un après l'autre, comme s'il essayait de trouver la pièce manquante d'un puzzle.

« J'allais emmener Isabella à l'extérieur pour avoir un peu d'air et un peu d'intimité, » dis-je aimablement.

« Nous allions venir vous chercher et... » Je regardai Isabella à la fin.

« Rose et Emmett », dit-elle, en arquant son front.

Je haussai les épaules. « Allons-y? »

Je les conduisis vers le patio, et Isabella m'arrêta quand nous approchions d'une grande blonde et d'un gars qui avait l'air d'avoir pris trop de stéroïdes, ce devait être Rosalie et Emmett. Isabella nous présenta, tandis que la blonde me regarda avec dégoût et roula des yeux, piétinant derrière Isabella et le gros homme pendant que nous marchions vers la porte.

« Edward Masen! » Un groupe de femmes hurlait après moi.

Je leur fis signe et leur donnai un sourire crispé sans m'arrêter, mais elles se précipitèrent vers moi.

« Nous aimons tous vos films », dit l'une d'entre elles.

« Merci », lui dis-je poliment. Je fis signe à l'une des serveuses. « Donnez leur une bouteille de leurs choix et mettez la sur ma note, s'il vous plaît. »

Elles riaient en retournant à leur table quand je remarquai que Rosalie me donnait cet air dégoûté à nouveau.

« Vous vous attendiez à rentrer dans leurs pantalons maintenant, Masen? », ricana-t-elle.

Je ris. « Non, j'ai fait en sorte qu'elles nous laissent seuls. Ça a marché, non? »

« Masen! Ce nouveau film était de la bombe! Les effets étaient fantastiques! » Je regardai pour voir un homme étrange se précipiter vers nous, en prenant au passage un verre de la serveuse. « Celui-ci, est pour moi! »

« Merci, camarade », dis-je, sans le boire. « Je suis heureux que vous ayez aimé le film. »

Je marchai quelques mètres avant de poser la boisson sur la table voisine.

« Vous n'allez pas le boire? », me demanda Isabella confuse.

« Je peux accepter une boisson d'un fan, mais je ne vais jamais y goûter. Peu importe ce que c'est. »

« Très intelligent, » me félicita Isabella.

Je flashai un sourire. « Je vous remercie. »

Nous arrivâmes finalement à l'extérieur, et je vis Royce assis dans l'un des domaines privés avec Tanya et Jacob.

« Royce », saluai-je en arrivant. « Tanya, Jacob. C'est bien de vous revoir. »

« Qui sont tes amis Edward? » demanda Tanya, en passant ses doigts dans ses boucles blonde.

« Voici ma nouvelle AP, Isabella Swan, et ses amis Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarty, et Mike, » Je réfléchis un moment. « Je suis désolé, Mike. Je n'ai pas retenu votre nom de famille. »

« Newton », me dit-il mauvais.

Évidemment Mike Newton n'était pas un de mes fans.

« C'est agréable de vous rencontrer », déclara Tanya de mauvaise foi. Je regardai Isabella et roulai des yeux ce qui la fit rire doucement.

Nous nous assîmes et commençâmes à discuter de tout et de rien. Finalement, je me penchai dans mon siège en les regardant. Royce avait l'air de s'être amouraché de Rosalie, flirtant avec elle sans vergogne pendant qu'Emmett parlait avec Mike d'une expérience de laboratoire désastreuse qui s'était passée quelques jours auparavant. Tanya jouait avec ses cheveux et ses ongles en sirotant de temps en temps son verre de champagne. Elle était la personne la plus égocentrique que je n'avais jamais rencontrée dans ma vie. Jacob parlait avec enthousiasme avec Isabella, presque comme s'il était vraiment intéressé, mais je le connaissais mieux. Il se rapprochait d'elle quand elle ne le regardait pas, en déplaçant son grand corps afin qu'il puisse obtenir une meilleure vue du bas de sa robe.

Je ne voulais rien d'autre que de traverser la table et le frapper pour lui faire passer l'envie de draguer mon Isabella.

_De quel enfer cela vient-il?_

Je secouai mes sentiments possessifs bizarre et vit la serveuse arriver avec nos boissons. Je pris mon verre et bu la moitié d'un coup.

Isabella me regarda en état de choc. « Quelle descente? »

Je hochai la tête et sourit vers elle. « Tu peux garder un secret? » demandai-je doucement en me penchant vers elle.

« Oui », dit-elle essoufflée.

« C'est seulement de l'eau. » Ses yeux devinrent encore plus grands. « Ça ressemble à de la vodka, mais ce n'en est pas. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être saoul en public. » Je lui fis un large sourire. « Vous voulez entendre un autre secret? » Elle hocha la tête, apparemment abasourdie. « Quand je partirai d'ici, je vais emmener Tanya à la maison avec moi. Du moins c'est-ce que tout le monde pensera. »

« Quoi? » Elle sortit de sa transe.

« Le studio veut nous faire ressembler à un couple, même si je n'arrive pas à la supporter. Je vais l'emmener dans ma voiture, elle sera photographiée en pénétrant à l'intérieur. La presse va faire l'hypothèse que je l'emmène chez moi, mais en réalité, je vais la déposer chez elle, puis je rentrerai chez moi. Seul ». Je retirai les cheveux de son visage. « Comme je le fais toujours. » _(N/Miss Lunatik : Que je suis contente qu'il lui dise ça…)_

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Elle me regardait avec méfiance.

« Et si », lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil. « Je vous ai dit qu'il y avait plein de choses que vous ne saviez pas sur moi » Je touchai le bout de son nez avec mon doigt.

« Edward », interrompit Tanya en faisant la moue. « Je suis prête à rentrer à la maison. »

Je soupirai et m'éloignai d'Isabella. « Très bien. Allons-y. »

Je me levai et regardai Isabella en m'approchant de Tanya. Je lui fis un clin d'œil avant de poser mon bras sur les épaules de Tanya.

Tanya soupira fortement en s'éloignant de moi. « Pas encore, crétin. »

Je jetai un dernier regard vers Isabella. « Je vous verrai lundi », lui dis-je en souriant.

Lundi, je serai obligé de garder mes distances avec elle. Je m'étais beaucoup trop rapproché d'elle ce soir.

ooooooooooooooo

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé, Edward va-t-il réussir à s'éloigner**

**tenue de bella pour son second jour (retiré les espaces): ** **http : / / www . polyvore . com / bella _ second _ day / set?id = 17179181**

**tenue de bella pour la soirée: http : / / www . polyvore . com / bella _ second _ day / set?id = 17179181**

**tenue mike et Edward: http : / / www . polyvore . com / edward _ mike /set?id = 17183334**

**je vous souhaites à toutes et tous un super réveillon, ne buvez pas trop l'alcool est à consommer avec modération, il faudra que je m'en souvienne ce soir lol**

**Oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review**

**On se retrouve en 2011 biz**


	3. Chapitre 3

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved est une création de Jenny0719**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**Titie, lucie62170, emichlo, feliciaD, lili8825, Adore Youu, Mimia26, aelita48, doudounord, soleil83, Aldie, elo-didie, amimi31, **

**Non Inscrits:**

**cassis-cerise, sSbB**

**Merci à ma super Bêta Miss Lunatik pour sa rapidité et ces beaux petit commentaires **

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 3

**Bella**

_Qui... Quoi... Qu'est-ce..?_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?_

Edward était parti avec Tanya, me laissant derrière lui mentalement bouleversée. Son odeur, sa voix, son sourire, m'avaient laissé totalement embrouillé et prise vertiges. Ma tête tournait, mon cœur était ébranlé par la façon dont il s'était comporté avec moi. Il ne m'avait pas traité comme il l'avait fait durant la semaine comme une paria, mais au lieu de ça, il avait été affectueux et charmant. Ses yeux verts brillants me donnaient tant de promesses, presque tout à fait absurde, comme si il _me voulait_.

Il était si ouvert, m'expliquant que tout ceci n'était que pour le spectacle, que l'homme derrière l'image n'était pas du tout comme je me l'étais imaginée. Ça le rendait beaucoup plus intriguant. J'avais besoin d'en savoir plus sur lui, d'apprendre ce qui l'avait fait agir ainsi et ce qu'il avait dans son cœur. J'avais seulement eu un aperçu de qui était vraiment Edward Masen, et j'avais désespérément besoin de plus.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi?_

Je ne pouvais pas m'éprendre de lui. Il était mon patron et même si je détestais l'admettre, j'avais besoin de ce travail. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de succomber au fantasme romantique qui s'était apparemment embarqué dans mon cerveau. Qu'Edward Masen me le confirme, que le charismatique célibataire Edward Masen tomberait amoureux de moi et m'entrainerait dans un tourbillon de sexe et de romance dans un monde où nous aurions vécu heureux pour toujours.

Mon Dieu, je perdais la tête. Je ne croyais plus aux contes de fées, en plus. Plus depuis que je n'étais plus une petite fille. Je pensais en réalité que dans le monde où nous vivions, le mariage ne fonctionnait pas et que les enfants en souffraient dans le processus. J'étais vraiment une contradiction et j'en étais complètement satisfaite. Je voulais une relation sérieuse, une personne que je pourrais appeler mien. Pourtant, je ne croyais pas aux âmes sœurs et aux ils vécurent heureux pour toujours. Même si je ne l'avais jamais ressenti moi-même, je croyais à l'amour. Mais de mon expérience, l'amour ne durait pas toute la vie.

Alors, pourquoi avais-je tout à coup des images de petites têtes rousses de bébés à mes pieds et un anneau à mon doigt? _Ma_ petite tête rousse de bébé. Plus important encore, _Edward_ et mes bébés à tête rousse, une vision qui laissait mon cœur palpiter inutilement dans ma poitrine et mes veines froide dû à la peur.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet enfer._

La voix sarcastique de Rosalie interrompit ma chaotique randonnée intérieure. « Dieu. Merci le putain de goujat a quitté la table. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en état de choc durant quelques instants avant de laisser la colère éclater sous ma peau, au lieu de la réduire.

« Putain quel est ton problème, Rose? » Demandai-je irritée. « C'est mon _patron_! Tu ne peux pas dire des conneries comme ça sur mon patron! »

Emmett cessa de parler à Mike et me sourit joyeusement. « Oh, s'il te plaît, Bella », dit Rosalie en faisant un signe de la pièce. « Il ramène Tanya Denali pour la baiser. C'est pathétique qu'il affiche sa bonne mine et sa gloire pour avoir une fille différente dans son lit chaque soir. »

« C'est un peu l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité, tu ne penses pas? », répondis-je.

Les yeux de Rosalie lançaient des éclairs d'indignation vers son verre. « Que veux-tu dire? »

« Qu'est-ce que je veux dire? », demandai-je en me mettant debout. « Je veux dire, tu es restée assise ici toute la nuit en laissant ce mec », je jetai un coup d'œil à Royce. « Te draguer en face d'Emmett toute la nuit, sans vergogne, en te servant de ta bonne mine à ton avantage. Tu fais ça avec tous les hommes partout où nous allons pour avoir des boissons gratuites et des «avantages» comme tu le dis. Et tout ça, sans arrière-pensée. Le résultat n'est peut être pas la même, mais tu n'es pas différentes. » _(N/Miss Lunatik Oh oh, Bella sort ses griffes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas quand il s'agit d'Edward…)_

« Je ne suis pas une salope », affirma-t-elle. « Edward Masen est un salaud, pur et simple. »

J'attrapai mon sac et me préparai à partir. « Tu ne sais rien sur lui. »

« Et toi? », demanda-t-elle méchamment, se rendant enfin compte qu'il n'y avait pas que l'alcool que j'avais dans le sang qui parlait.

« J'en sais un peu plus que toi. Et tu as un jugement extrêmement rude et partial sur un homme que tu ne connais même pas. Et pourquoi? Pourquoi ça te dérange tellement ce que fait Edward Masen de son temps libre? Il ne fait de mal à personne. Moins que toi en tout ca, puisque tu prétends être tellement amoureuse d'Emmett. Quel est ton véritable problème avec lui, Rose? »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit un peu avant de se refermer sans savoir quoi dire. « Je n'ai pas de.. »

Je la coupai. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. » Je dévisageai Emmett, qui observait la scène qui se jouait en face de lui, comme quelqu'un qui regardait son film préféré pour la première fois. Il lui manquait juste un seau de pop-corn. « Tu profites du spectacle? », lui demandai-je. « Parce que maintenant j'ai terminé. Je rentre chez moi. Et emmènes-la chez toi. Je veux être seule ce soir. »

Je plâtrai un sourire sur mon visage et m'excusai auprès de tout le monde à la table, puis je sortis du club en colère, me sentant un peu coupable. Je pris mon portable pour appeler un taxi. J'étais à peine sortie devant la porte que j'entendis une voix profonde et rauque appeler mon nom derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour voir Jacob avec un large sourire. « C'était quelque chose. Très éloquent. »

« Merci. Seulement deux jurons », dis-je sèchement.

« As-tu des problèmes avec tes paroles? », demanda-t-il toujours souriant.

« Ouais. Quand je m'énerve ou que je suis en colère, je jure généralement comme un marin. » Je commençai à composer le numéro de la compagnie de taxi.

« Je vais te ramener chez toi », dit-il en prenant le téléphone de ma main.

« Jacob, je te remercie mais je ne pense pas… »

Il me pinça les lèvres avec ses doigts, me faisant brusquement arrêter de parler. « Bella, je t'apprécie. Et Edward est totalement séduit par toi. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

Il lâcha mes lèvres pour me laisser parler. « Edward n'est pas séduit par moi » bafouai-je. « Et qui dit encore « séduit » de toute façon? »

« Moi je le fais. Et oui, il l'est. Tout comme tu l'es de lui. » Je clignai des yeux sous le choc, le faisant rire.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas en bons termes avec Edward, mais je ne vais pas te laisser seule ici. Il me tuerait. »

« Que veux-tu dire, pas en bons termes? », demandai-je.

« Le vieux salaud obtient toujours tous les bons rôles. Il me bat à chaque fois. Ça me fait chier. Alors, je peux être inutilement un connard avec lui. » Il haussa les épaules. « Mais il est arrivé là où il est par son travail acharné et son dévouement au lieu d'être sournois comme la plupart des gens dans ce milieu. Je ne l'aime pas, mais je dois le respecter pour ça. »

« C'est vraiment une raison assez peu profondes de ne pas l'aimer. »

Ses lèvres tremblaient. « Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un gars profond, Bella. Je suis un acteur. Nous sommes généralement très vaniteux. Tu as réussis à décrocher un travail chez le seul qui ne l'est pas. » Le valet arriva pour garer une Camaro rouge brillante sur le trottoir. « Hop », dit-il en souriant légèrement.

J'étais en admiration, son intérieur était impeccable. Je ne connaissais pas grand chose sur les voitures, c'était plus le domaine de Rosalie, mais je savais que cela prenait beaucoup de temps et d'argent pour la restaurer comme ça.

« Belle voiture », dis-je en toute honnêteté.

« Merci. Je restaure des voitures durant mon temps libre. Ça m'a pris plus d'un an pour qu'elle ressemble à ça. »

Je hochai la tête. « De quelle année est-elle? » Je m'en moquais un peu, mais je devais vider ma tête de la culpabilité que je ressentais pour m'être engueulée avec Rosalie.

« Soixante-sept », dit-il fièrement. « La première année où elles sont sorties. »

« C'est très bien. » Je m'arrêtai. « Edward n'est pas vieux », lâchai-je tout à coup.

Il eut un petit rire. « Très bien. Jolie changement de sujet, Bella. »

« Désolée », lui dis-je, le visage brûlant d'embarras.

« Non, je suppose qu'il n'est pas vieux. Mais il est beaucoup plus vieux que nous. Où dois-je te déposer? »

Je lui donnai mon adresse. « Quel âge as-tu? »

« Vingt-deux. Et toi? » Il jeta un regard vers moi.

« Vingt et un. »

La conversation se calma pendant un moment avant que Jacob ne parle à nouveau. « Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que tu ne penses pas qu'Edward soit vieux. Ça aurait pu être un frein assez important dans votre relation. »

« Il ne se passe rien. C'est mon patron », lui dis-je en essayant de masquer la déception dans ma voix.

« Mais bien sûr. C'est pour ça que tu as pratiquement arraché la gorge de ta meilleure amie pour le défendre. » Il me fit un sourire espiègle.

« Il n'y a rien entre nous », lui dis-je, la mine renfrognée.

« Mais tu souhaite le contraire. »

_Étais-je si transparentes?_

« Non », insistai-je « C'est faux. »

« Très bien », sourit-il. « S'il ne se passe rien entre toi et Edward et que tu ne _veux _pas qu'il y est quelque chose, prouve-le. »

« Comment? », Demandai-je confuse.

« Sors avec moi le week-end prochain. »

_Oh, merde, non._

Je ne pouvais pas sortir avec Jacob Black. Je n'avais pas envie de sortir avec lui. Nous n'avions aucun lien, mis à part le fait qu'il était facile de lui parler. Mais je l'appréciais. Il était amical et gentil, je ne voulais pas l'offenser.

« Jacob, tu es un gentil garçon. Nous nous entendons très bien, mais ... »

« Tu es amoureuse d'Edward. »

Je giflai son bras. « Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Edward. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas sortir avec moi », dit-il en souriant béatement.

Heureusement, nous arrivâmes sur le parking de mon immeuble. « Merci pour la balade », dis-je poliment, en ignorant son dernier commentaire.

« De rien. » Il me regarda sérieusement. « Tu es sûr que tu ne changeras pas d'avis pour le rendez-vous? »

Je secouai la tête. « Non » dis-je doucement.

« Très bien, mais sache que l'offre est toujours valable. Je pense que tu es l'une des plus belles femmes que j'ai jamais vue », me dit-il en souriant véritablement. « Edward serait un imbécile de ne pas vouloir être avec toi. »

« Merci » murmurai-je rouge d'embarras.

« N'importe quand. Je suis sûr que je te verrai bientôt. Passe une bonne nuit. »

« Toi aussi. »

Je le regardai partir et me tournai en direction de mon appartement, cherchant mes clés tout le long du chemin. Je les sortis et entendis ma sonnerie de téléphone dans mon sac, m'indiquant la réception d'un message texte.

J'entrai à l'intérieur, fermant et verrouillant la porte derrière moi, et posai mon sac sur le comptoir pour le trouver. Je pris le téléphone et regardai l'identification de l'appelant. Il glissa de ma main et retomba dans mon sac quand mon esprit tenta d'enregistrer le fait qu'Edward m'avait envoyé un message à une heure. Le cœur battant, les paumes humides, je repris à nouveau le téléphone et regardai le message simple et énigmatique qu'il m'avait envoyé.

_Dors bien._ (N/Miss Lunatik Ah il est trop chou…)

* * *

Je me réveillai tôt le lendemain matin. Rosalie était devant moi, tenant une tasse de thé à la main et elle avait un air... honteux?

« Tiens », dit-elle en me tendant la tasse comme une offrande de paix « C'est au miel et au citron. Ton préféré. »

Je la pris, et bus une gorgée en fermant les yeux quand le liquide chaud glissa doucement dans ma gorge. « Merci », dis-je. « As-tu, euh, été ici toute la nuit? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Emmett m'a déposé il y a environ une demi-heure. »

Je hochai la tête et pris une autre gorgée, essayant de décider par où commencer. Rosalie était ma meilleure amie et une de mes seules véritables amies. Depuis le jour où j'avais commencé l'université, j'avais pris plusieurs cours en plus chaque semestre et quelques classes disponibles pendant les sessions d'été aussi. Si je continuais comme ça, j'obtiendrais mon diplôme début mai pour mon année entière. Quelque chose dont j'étais extrêmement fière, compte tenu du fait que beaucoup d'étudiants devaient faire cinq années, parfois plus. La seule raison pour laquelle j'étais aussi proche de Rosalie maintenant, c'était parce qu'elle m'était littéralement tombée dessus pendant ma première année de cours en classe de composition en anglais indispensable. « Non » n'était tout simplement pas une réponse que Rosalie Hale était disposée à accepter.

« Je suis désolée », dîmes-nous toutes les deux en même temps.

Je ris maladroitement. « Non, vraiment. Je n'aurais pas dû crier comme ça. C'était stupide. »

« Non, ça ne l'était pas », dit-elle en remuant nerveusement sa chemise. « J'ai été une chienne complète avec lui toute la soirée. Et il n'y avait aucune raison à cela. »

« Non? »

« Et bien, aucune raison valable. » Elle détourna la tête mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas? », demandai-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Elle garda le silence pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement soupirer et de commencer. « J'étais jalouse de toi » admit-elle timidement.

« Toi? Jalouse? De moi? », demandai-je incrédule. « C'est ridicule. »

« Peut-être. Peut-être pas. » Ses yeux violets rencontrèrent les miens. « Tu es plus belle que tu ne le penses. Je suis peut-être le classique sur LA, mais tu es plus... exotiques. Tu es petite, mais pulpeuse. Et tu es si pâle, même si tu passes des heures au soleil. C'est un contraste frappant avec tes cheveux foncé et tes profonds yeux bruns. Les hommes me regardent d'abord parce que je me mets en avant. Comme tu me l'as dit. » Elle me fit un petit sourire. « Mais la nuit dernière, quand tu nous a présenté à Edward, j'aurais pu me déshabiller au milieu du club qu'il n'aurait pas éloigné son regard de toi. »

« Rose.. » Commençai-je, mais elle m'arrêta. Pourquoi tout le monde disait qu'Edward était intéressé par moi?

« Ne discutes pas avec moi, Swan. Je sais de quoi je parle. Cet homme te regardait comme… » Elle s'arrêta pensive. « Et bien, faute d'une meilleure expression, comme un aveugle qui voit le soleil pour la première fois. _(N/Miss Lunatik : Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.)_ Et même si je ne veux pas de lui, dieu je ne veux pas de lui, j'ai été jalouse. C'est irrationnel. Toute ma vie, j'ai toujours été le centre d'attention à cause de mon apparence. Je suppose que c'est de ne pas avoir été en avant. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Je sais. Mais tu ne dois jamais être jalouse de moi. Je ne suis pas géniale. »

« Bella, n'as-tu pas remarqué la façon dont Edward était avec toi hier soir? La façon dont Jacob et Mike t'ont regardé toute la nuit? »

« Je suppose que non », dis-je en rougissant.

« Si je ne t'aimais pas tant, je te dirais que tu es une putain d'idiote, une cause perdue. Fait attention. Les gars comme lui ont tendance à faire mal aux filles comme toi », dit-elle avec inquiétude.

« Il n'est pas comme ça », lui dis-je.

« Il ne l'est pas? »

Je secouai la tête avec véhémence. « Tout est pour le spectacle. Pour son image. »

« Tu crois ça? », demanda-t-elle prudemment.

« Oui. » Je le croyais. Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Elle hocha la tête une fois. « Eh bien, si tu le fais, moi aussi. Tu es en général assez perspicace. » Elle regarda la porte, puis me sourit. « Tu veux voir ce qu'il y avait devant la porte pour moi ce matin? » demanda-t-elle en agitant ses sourcils.

Je ris à son changement d'humeur. « Bien sûr. »

Elle me conduisit à la cuisine, où un énorme bouquet de fleurs était posé sur le comptoir. « Jésus. T'es-tu engueulée avec Em ou autre chose? »

« Non. Elles sont de Royce » dit-elle stoïquement.

Je plissai mon nez. « Beurk. Que diable, Rose? Vas-tu le voir dans le dos d'Emmett ou quelque chose? Parce que si tu le fais... » J'étais énervée rien que du fait qu'elle puisse envisager de le faire.

« Non. C'est Royce King. Tu sais, le roi des photos? Il a une grande influence dans cette ville. J'essaie d'avoir des opportunités pour après mes études. Peut-être qu'il convaincra son père de m'embaucher pour produire l'une de leurs séance », m'expliqua-t-elle.

« Mais c'est un connard », répliquai-je.

« Ouais, il l'est », approuva-t-elle. « Mais la plupart des gens dans le business le sont. Je dois commencer un réseau si je veux que ma carrière avance. Je dois gérer ce genre de merde jusqu'à ce que je sois diplômée et que je puisse commencer à me faire un nom. Emmett comprend. »

« Ah bon? », demandai-je dubitative.

« Bien sûr. Je ne ferais jamais rien pour lui faire du mal. Tu le sais. »

Elle avait raison, je le savais. Je me sentais très mal, d'avoir pu penser qu'elle était capable de cela. Rosalie avait beaucoup de choses, bonnes et mauvaises, mais sa loyauté était indéfectible. C'était une personne incroyable à avoir à vos côtés.

« Ouais, je sais. Désolée. C'était juste bizarre de te voir le laisser flirter avec toi alors qu'Emmett était assis à côté. J'aurais voulu que tu me le dises. »

Elle rit. « Quand en ai-je eu la chance? »

« Tu ne l'as pas eu. »

« Je n'ai pas à chercher une autre compagne de chambre, n'est-ce pas? Parce que je ne veux pas une autre colocataire. Du moins, sauf si c'est Emmett », dit-elle en riant.

Je lui fis un large sourire. « Non, je dois aller étudier pour mon test de demain maintenant. Hier soir, quelqu'un m'en a empêché », dis-je ostensiblement.

« Ah, bon. Tu le fais toujours », dit-elle en me faisant un large signe.

Je roulai mes yeux. « Bla, bla, bla... »

« Va étudier, Bella. Avant que je te botte les fesses. » Elle se retourna vers les fleurs avec dédain. « J'ai des fleurs à jeter à la benne à ordures. »

* * *

**Edward**

_Respire profondément, Edward. Il te suffit d'aller là-bas, de lui donner tes instructions et de sortir._

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Le studio avait exigé que les acteurs et l'équipe de _Rogue_ soit prête à démarrer lundi à Vancouver, pour le tournage pendant plus d'un mois. Il ne me restait plus que cinq jours pour m'assurer que tout soit pris en charge ici à Los Angeles avant de devoir partir pendant six semaines. Et après avoir passé mon samedi soir avec Isabella, j'avais plus de mal à partir. _(N/Miss Lunatik : Ah non, il ne va pas partir pendant six semaines alors qu'ils viennent tout juste de faire connaissance, hein?)_

J'arrivai dans le bureau et vit Isabella tripoter sa robe moulante noire, essayant de la tirer vers le bas pour couvrir ses jambes incroyablement sexy. Elle avait un stylo dans la bouche pendant qu'elle regardait soigneusement l'écran de l'ordinateur. Ce dernier faisait des va et vient dans sa bouche, elle le suçait et il tintait contre ses dents.

_Oh, bon sang._

Le désir que j'avais pour elle électrifiait mon sang, le faisant circuler librement dans mes veines et rugir fort dans ma tête. Chaque partie de moi voulait traverser la pièce et la jeter sur le bureau pour que je puisse glisser entre ses crémeuse cuisses et...

« Salut, Edward! », dit-elle vivement, me faisant sortir de ma rêverie.

Je lui fis un signe de tête. «Tiens. » Je poussai le papier vers elle et fis un pas en arrière. « Je dois partir ce week-end pour commencer à tourner. Ça explique tout ce qu'il faudra que tu fasses et tu devras fermer la maison de Malibu. J'ai aussi besoin que tu me ramènes des choses pour que je puisse les emballer. Je vais prendre Samson avec moi, donc tu n'auras pas besoin de t'occuper de lui, mais pendant que je serai parti, tu devras venir dans cette maison tous les jours pour prendre le courrier, ce genre de choses. Je te laisse une liste de choses que j'ai toujours fait faire à Gianna quand je partais. Tout est clair? », demandai-je sans émotion.

Son visage tomba avec mon attitude blasée. Ma main se serra involontairement en poing pour ne pas tendre la main et la réconforter. « Ouais », dit-elle, la voix brisée. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Combien de temps pars-tu? »

« Plus ou moins six semaines », répondis-je.

« Oh. » Si c'était possible, sa morosité s'agrandit. Mon cœur s'arracha physiquement dans ma poitrine. « Qu'en est-il de l'Action de grâces? »

« Jour férié Américain. Mais je vais avoir besoin de parler à Alice pour qu'ils reportent leur visite. »

Elle hocha la tête mais semblait confuse. Apparemment, elle et Gianna n'avait pas discuté de la visite de ma famille. « Quand sont-ils censés venir? »

« Dans trois semaines », lui dis-je en haussant les épaules. « Maman ne sera pas contente, mais peut-être que si je lui propose de venir pour Noël, ça l'apaisera. »

« Maman? », demanda-t-elle en état de choc. « Je croyais que tu étais... »

« Oh, c'est vrai. » J'avais oublié qu'elle ne connaissait que l'histoire de ma vie publique et non pas la réelle.

« Techniquement, c'est ma tante Esmé, mais elle et mon oncle Carlisle m'ont adoptés un an après la mort de mes parents. Je n'ai jamais changé mon nom, mais je les considère comme mes parents. Alice est leur fille adoptive et je la considère comme ma petite sœur. Et elle a un peu près ton âge. » Ça me faisait me sentir encore pire de vouloir Isabella comme je le faisais. « Mais peu de gens savent ça sur moi. Et je préfère que cela reste ainsi. » Je lui donnai un coup d'œil pointu.

« Bien sûr. » Elle regarda ses mains, perdue dans ses pensées. « Tu n'es en rien comme je m'y attendais » dit-elle doucement.

« Non, mais je suppose que c'est le but, n'est-ce pas? » Elle me jeta un regard perplexe. « Nul n'est censé connaître l'homme derrière le masque. » Je lui fis un sourire tordu. « Déçue? »

« Non, pas du tout », dit-elle vivement. Dès que les mots quittèrent sa bouche, son visage devint rouge de gêne.

Je digérai simplement sa réponse.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et m'éloignai encore d'elle. « Je ne devais partir que dans quelques semaines, mais les personnes du studio ont demandées à ce qu'on commence plus tôt. Je ne suis pas le seul qui ai du réorganiser mon planning. Tanya a dû réorganiser toute une semaine de presse et Jacob a dû annuler une visite chez sa sœur ou quelque chose du genre. » Je fis un autre pas en arrière. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner d'elle avant de lui permettre de m'attirer à nouveau. « Et bien, je vais emmener Samson pour un jogging. Je te verrai plus tard. »

« Très bien. » Elle tira inconfortablement sur sa robe à nouveau.

« Je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu t'habilles chaque jour », lui dis-je nonchalamment, même si j'aimais la voir dans une robe. « Porte quelques choses dans lequel tu es à l'aise, Isabella. »

Je sortis de la pièce sans lui permettre de dire quoi que ce soit. J'attrapai la laisse de Samson et allai le chercher dans la cuisine. Je lui attachai la laisse et attendis qu'il se lève, mais il ne bougea pas.

« Aide-moi un peu mon pote. Je meurs. Je dois partir pour quelques minutes. » Je tirai doucement sur la laisse et il se résigna à se lever. Il s'étira paresseusement avant de se secouer, éclaboussant de la bave à travers la pièce. « Oh, sympa. Merci », lui dis-je ironiquement.

Je fis le tour du quartier à deux reprises, repérant la voiture d'Isabella dans l'allée et étant incapable de rentrer après le premier tour. Je rentrai finalement à l'intérieur et regardai autour de la maison, inhalant profondément pour reprendre mon souffle. Je sentais encore l'odeur de son parfum qui persistait dans l'air, provoquant le resserrement de ma poitrine avec le vide que je ressentais de ne plus l'avoir ici.

C'était peut-être mieux que je parte pour six semaines. Mes pensées ne feraient que s'aggraver si je continuais à être autour d'elle.

J'avais besoin de vider mon esprit et mon cœur d'Isabella Swan.

* * *

Je ne vis pas beaucoup Isabella durant le restant de la semaine. Entre ses cours et mon emploi du temps, je la vis pendant un total de cinq minutes chaque matin avant de devoir nous quitter. Son rire, son sourire et ses beaux yeux bruns me manquaient, mais je savais qu'il valait mieux ne pas être près d'elle avant mon départ.

Ça serait d'autant plus difficile.

J'étais dans ma chambre, pliant les derniers vêtements que je devais emballer, et fermai la valise pendant que je regardais Isabella marche dehors. J'avais l'impression d'être un voyeur, mais je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux d'elle. Si j'avais pensé que si elle s'habillait plus simplement réduirait certaines de mes envies, je m'étais cruellement trompé. Son haut moulant noir et pourpre et son short ajustaient parfaitement son corps, ce qui accentuait ses courbes délicates.

Je m'arrêtai finalement de regarder son cul assez longtemps pour voir qu'elle déplaçait des plantes et de fleurs autour du jardin et qu'elle avait une grande pile de pots près de la porte.

Curieux, je m'approchai de la fenêtre au moment où elle commença à empiler les pots dans ses petits bras, en essayant de faire plus que ce qu'elle pouvait. Et puis tout à coup, tout bougea au ralenti. Je pus voir ce qui allait se passer, mais était entièrement impuissants pour l'arrêter.

Isabella fit quelques pas vers la piscine quand Samson fonça sur le pont, en aboyant et en grognant sur un chat blanc qui avait réussi à entrer dans la cour. Le chat passa entre les jambes d'Isabella en courant vers la clôture, la faisant tanguer. Les pots se balançaient dans ses bras avant de retrouver son équilibre, jusqu'à ce que Samson s'écrase sur elle, pour chasser le chat hors de la cour.

Isabella tomba au sol avec les pots écroulés autour d'elle. Sans réfléchir, je sprintai hors de la chambre pour aller à l'arrière-cour, vers Isabella et la poterie détruites.

« Dieu, tu vas bien? », demandai-je, accroupi à côté d'elle. Samson trotta vers nous, clairement convaincu qu'il avait chassé le chat, mais je le poussai en colère. « Arrête, Samson. Tu en as assez fait », criai-je. « Assieds-toi », commandai-je durement. Il s'assit sur son derrière en se plaignant. « Ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que je te le dises », bouillonnai-je.

Je regardai Isabella. « Est-ce que tu vas bien? », répétai-je.

« Je vais bien », murmura-t-elle clairement embarrassée.

Je la regardai frénétiquement et vit qu'elle était couverte de coupures superficielles et d'égratignures. « Putain, non tu ne vas pas bien. Tu saignes! » Je la ramassai impulsivement et la berçai contre mon corps en l'emmenant dans la maison. « Je suis désolé, Bella. Ce chien ne peut pas garder ses pattes loin de toi. » Ma voix était saccadée.

Je l'assis sur l'un des tabourets du bar et allai chercher une débarbouillette froide pour pouvoir commencer à la nettoyer. Je revins vers elle et remarquai que ses yeux s'étaient élargis de façon significative, prenant l'aspect de minuscules billes sur son visage.

« Quoi? », demandais-je en appuyant doucement le gant de toilette sur les coupures de son mollet.

« Tu ... Tu », elle déglutit fort, « Tu as dit mon nom. »

Je ris un peu, nerveux. « Je dis toujours ton nom. »

« Non, je veux dire tu m'as appelé Bella. Habituellement tu dis Isabella. Mais là-bas... », Elle se tut timidement.

« C'est de la foutaise. Je t'ai appelé ... » Je me rendis soudain compte qu'elle avait raison. Je l'avais appelé « Bella » comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire. « Oh. » Je pris une profonde inspiration et me concentrai sur son nettoyage. « Je suis vraiment désolé. Il semble que je vais devoir ramener Samson à l'école de dressage. »

Je changeai de jambe et commençai à tamponner la débarbouillette sur ses coupures en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Je faisais mon chemin lentement sur sa jambe, complètement fasciné par la façon incroyablement dont sa peau était douce, et de son parfum floral qui semblait m'entourer. Je passai à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et n'arrivai pas à penser à autre chose que ce qu'il y avait sous son short, si sa peau y était plus douce et plus soyeuse. À ce que ce serait de goûter chaque pouce d'elle.

Enfin convaincu que j'avais nettoyé ses jambes aussi bien que je le pouvais, j'allais faire ses bras, mais fut arrêté par la vue de ses yeux bruns fixés sur moi. Ils étaient tellement plus sombre que d'habitude, et remuait avec une émotion qui me tirait vers elle avec une sorte de force gravitationnelle. Inconsciemment, je me léchai les lèvres en continuant à la regarder, impuissant face à ces orbes brun chocolat. Un rose délicat teintait ses joues, me faisant respirer irrégulièrement. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un million d'abeilles qui bourdonnaient dans ma tête et mon cœur allait battre hors de ma poitrine d'ici quelques secondes; j'étais incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose qu'Isabella.

Je posai le gant de toilette et me levai lentement, déglutissant difficilement. Ma main caressa le côté de son visage et elle se pencha vers elle, en soupirant doucement.

«Je, euh ... » Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur autre chose qu'elle. « Qu'est-ce, euh, de quoi parlions nous? »

« L'école de dressage pour chiens », dit-elle distraitement.

Je regardai ses lèvres dodues et roses se déplacer, pendant qu'elle parlait. Mes doigts brossèrent son poignet, sentant son pouls pulser de façon erratique sous sa peau. Un lent sourire se rependit sur mon visage quand je réalisai que j'avais exactement le même effet sur elle, que celui qu'elle avait sur moi.

Je me penchai vers elle, assez près pour sentir son souffle effleurer mon visage. « Exact. Il a besoin d'y retourner », murmurai-je.

« Je crois que c'est juste avec moi », dit-elle essoufflée. Je lui fis un air étrange. « Il est toujours là-bas. »

Je jetai un regard vers l'extérieur pour voir Samson toujours assis à la même place où je l'avais laissé. « Bien. Que faisais-tu là-bas? »

« Je savais que tu voulais mettre plus de plantes et d'autres choses à l'arrière et je voulais essayer de le faire avant ton départ. Comme ça, si tu n'aimais pas, j'aurais pu le changer pendant ton absence », dit-elle tremblante.

Je lui souris affectueusement. « Les jardiniers sont là pour ça, mon amour. » _(N/Miss Lunatik : Vient-il de dire ce que je crois?)_ Je regardais ses lèvres m'approcher à nouveau. « Bella », dis-je délibérément et j'entendis son souffle se perdre dans sa gorge, « Dieu, j'ai besoin de... »

Je ne pris pas la peine de terminer ma phrase, et fermai la distance entre nous, mes yeux ne quittèrent jamais les siens. Le sang grondait dans mes veines, me demandant de la goûter. J'utilisais chaque once de volonté, je me déplaçais progressivement, donnant la chance à Isabella de se détourner si elle ne le voulait pas. Mais elle ne se détourna pas. Lentement, atrocement, j'inclinais ma tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser correctement.

Et fut interrompu par le foutu téléphone.

Je me jetai instantanément à travers la pièce, ratissant mes mains dans mes cheveux quand je réalisai ce que j'avais presque fait. J'attrapai mes clés sur le comptoir et partis vers la porte, sans regarder une seule fois Isabella et en fuyant comme un lâche.

Je roulais pendant des heures, en regardant le soleil disparaître derrière l'horizon et le ciel tourner au noir. Je me garai dans un parking et attrapai un sweater à capuche, l'enfilant et mettant la capuche sur ma tête.

Je me promenai, regardant le sol, incertain de l'endroit où j'allais jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Sans même regarder, je savais où j'étais. Je pouvais sentir que chaque partie de moi me faisait mal et me ramenait à Isabella.

J'étais de retour au bercail. Là où j'avais pour la première fois posé les yeux sur elle, et ressenti le premier mouvement de mon cœur endormi.

Le Kodak Theater._(N/Miss Lunatik : QUOI! Elle est où la suite? Et puis Edward pourquoi tu t'en vas juste au bon moment…)_

ooooooooooooooo

**Lien pour les vêtements de Bella (retirez les espaces): http : / www . polyvore . com / bellalalala / set?id = 17183997**

**Alors comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre, pas trop déçu de la fin?**

**La suite viendra très vite la moitié du prochain chap est déjà taduite**

**Meilleurs voeux à toutes et tous**

**Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit com biz**


	4. Chapitre 4

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved est une création de Jenny0719**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Je voudrais dire un grand merci à feliciaD qui me suis sur toute mes fics et qui m'encourage avec son soutien, elle écrit une histoire génial Il s'appelle Edward Cooper allez y faire un tour elle est dans mes favoris. **

**merci à:**

**Titie, Robangel, a-single-night, aelita48, Bellaandedwardamour, emichlo, lilli8825, feliciaD, soleil83, elo-didie, amimi31.**

**non inscrits:**

**Amandine.**

**Merci à ma Bêta Miss Lunatik allez faire un tour sur son profil elle traduit de superbe fic**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 4

**Edward**

Je trouvai un banc vide pour m'asseoir et regarder la route en essayant de mettre la main sur la frénésie de pensées et de sentiments qui couraient à travers moi.

Je voulais désespérément être avec elle. Je voulais arrêter de penser à elle comme à mon assistante, Isabella, et commencer à penser à elle comme à ma petite amie, Bella. Je voulais franchir cette ligne ridicule que j'avais tracée pour moi. Ce n'était pas comme si je pensais être rejeté. Je savais qu'elle me voulait autant que je la voulais. L'alchimie naturelle qui coulait entre nous était impossible à nier. Je voulais tout savoir d'elle, de sa couleur préférée jusqu'aux histoires qui se cachaient derrière les cicatrices qu'elle avait eues durant l'enfance. Je voulais même être présenté à ses parents et voir leurs yeux exorbités quand leur fille leur présenterait son petit ami de trente-huit ans.

Mais il y avait beaucoup de choses qui pouvaient aller mal. Elle était mon assistante; j'étais son patron. Si ça ne fonctionnait pas, j'allais devoir chercher une autre assistante, un mal de tête que je n'avais pas envie de ravoir à nouveau. Elle était encore étudiante, dix-sept ans plus jeune que moi. Si la presse avait vent de cela, elle passerait des jours à rapporter la relation scandaleuse d'Edward Masen et de Bella Swan. Elle serait assaillie par les paparazzis impitoyables jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent quelque chose de plus important à exploiter. Ensuite, il y avait mon travail lui-même. Les voyages constants pour le tournage du film, puis la promotion du film. J'étais à la maison seulement six mois par ans et j'avais déjà à peine le temps de voir ma famille, et encore moins avoir une sorte de relation. Je ne doutais pas de ce que je donnerais pour elle, pour être avec elle, mais il y avait des exigences contractuelles que j'étais obligé d'effectuer avant de pouvoir même songer à la retraite. Il me faudrait presque un an avant d'être libéré de l'industrie du divertissement si je choisissais de ne pas démarrer un autre projet après _Rogue._

J'avais une étrange sensation de malaise à l'estomac en pensant à Bella et moi étant suivis par des photographes quand je l'emmenais dîner. Instinctivement, je savais qu'elle ne voudrait pas de tout cela. Et moi non plus

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains.

C'était tout simplement brillant. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire. Je pourrais être orgueilleux et l'aimer de loin, car je savais que c'était exactement ce que je ressentais, mais à cause de ma carrière, je ne pouvais pas l'avoir. Du moins, pas maintenant. Et qui pourrait dire que lorsque mai arriverait et qu'elle serait diplômée, elle aurait encore besoin de moi ou voudrait même continuer à travailler pour moi.

Je réfléchissais beaucoup trop là-dessus. Quelque chose de si fort, si impérieux, ne devrait pas être combattue. Je devrais simplement laisser les choses se faire naturellement et cesser d'être un tel idiot.

Ce que j'allais commencer à faire dès maintenant. Plus besoin de courir, de nous cacher. Dès que je rentrerais de Vancouver, je trouverais un moyen d'être près d'elle, même si c'était d'une manière platonique.

J'arrêtai de me vautrer dans mon chagrin et je retournai à ma voiture. J'arrivai chez moi et trouvai Samson, mais constatai qu'Isabella avait déjà dû partir quand il m'accueillit à la porte.

Je lui donnai de l'affection en lui frottant les oreilles. « Désolé, mon garçon, mais tu ne peux pas continuer à frapper Isabella comme ça. Tu vas lui briser les bras, si tu continues. » Il gémit doucement et se dressa sur ses pattes arrière en appuyant ses pattes avant sur ma poitrine, me léchant le visage pour s'excuser. « Très bien, j'ai compris. Tu es désolé. Maintenant, descends et je vais te donner quelque chose à manger. »

Je lui mis de la nourriture dans son bol et décidai d'aller nettoyer le gâchis, pensant que ça ressemblait beaucoup à l'état actuel de la relation que j'avais avec Isabella à cause de mes bêtises.

Bouleversement

J'allai chercher la pelle et le balai et constatai qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Confus, j'allai dehors et vis Isabella en train de balayer les morceaux de poterie, debout sous la douce lueur des lampes et dos à moi. Je restai sur place, déçus, à la regarder, surpris de la trouver encore ici à cette heure, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un son qui provoqua la déchirure en morceaux de mon cœur.

Son cri.

Je me précipitai vers elle et posai doucement ma main sur son bras, ignorant la secousse agréable qui traversa mon corps.

« Je suis désolé », murmurai-je.

Elle soupira. « Bien », murmura-t-elle.

« Je le suis », insistai-je. « Vraiment très désolé. S'il te plaît ne pleure pas. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

Elle s'éloigna de moi et recommença à balayer. « Très bien. Peu importe. »

« Bella, s'il te plaît arrête. Je peux le faire. »

Elle se retourna et me regarda avec une expression féroce. « Très bien. Je vais partir alors. » Elle poussa le balai dans mes mains et commença à s'éloigner.

J'attrapai son bras et la tirai en arrière. « Ne pars pas. Pas comme ça. »

« Pourquoi est-il important que je ne parte pas, Edward? Je suis juste ton assistante », dit-elle avec véhémence. « Que veux-tu de moi? »

« Bella, Je… »

« Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça! », cria-t-elle. « Tu n'as pas le droit! Une minute, tu es charmant et poli et la minute d'après tu es froid et distant. Un jour tu me touches, et le lendemain tu ne peux même pas me regarder. Et puis ce soir, tu m'a presque embrassé, et une fois que tu as réalisé ce qui s'est presque passé, tu t'es enfuis, comme si c'est la pire chose qui pourrait t'arriver. Si je suis si repoussante, pourquoi te donnes-tu cette peine? »

Furieux qu'elle puisse penser ça, je commençai à objecter, mais elle me prit complètement au dépourvu quand elle fit un pas vers moi et qu'elle poussa son doigt sur ma poitrine.

« Permet-moi de le rendre facile pour toi, Masen. J'ai passé deux semaines à essayer de te comprendre. Mais c'est fini. À partir de maintenant, tu restes loin de moi. Je vais faire mon travail et tu continueras à être mon patron. Mais je ne vais pas m'accrocher à toi. Je ne suis pas une de tes fans amoureuse avec qui tu peux jouer. »

Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je l'embrasse ou que je lui ricane au visage. J'étais à peu près certain de me pencher plus vers elle.

Je pris sa main et la dirigeai vers le mur. « Penses-tu que c'est facile pour moi? Que je te fais ça intentionnellement? », grondai-je. « Tu penses honnêtement que je pourrais profiter de ça, Isabella? Je te connais depuis deux misérables semaines et déjà, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. » Elle fut bouche bée, quand elle comprit mes dernières paroles.

Je la plaquai contre le mur et fixai mon regard en colère vers elle. « Est-ce ça que tu voulais entendre? Que je me suis battu tout le long pour savoir tout ce qui pourrait mal se passer et toutes les choses qui sont garantis d'aller mal. Je l'ai senti dès le premier instant où je t'ai vu sur le trottoir et que tu m'as rentré dedans. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai été obligé de t'embaucher. Et ça s'est avéré être la meilleure décision que j'ai jamais prise. Tu es une excellente AP, tu fais plus que ce que je te demande presque tous les jours. » Je lui pointai le désordre derrière nous. « Même si ça ne marche pas toujours. »

Je me penchai de sorte que nos nez se touchent presque et je sentis sa poitrine se soulever avec sa respiration laborieuse contre la mienne, me faisant la désirer. Mon sang chauffait comme de la lave en fusion dans mes veines. « Mais il y a encore des choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, et sur la vie que je mène. »

Son menton pointait en signe de défi, même si ses yeux étaient au bord des larmes et que son corps tremblait. « Comme quoi? »

« Que j'ai trente-huit ans. » Ses yeux s'agrandirent de façon drastique. « Oh, oui. Tu pensais que j'avais quelque chose comme trente-trois, trente-quatre. Mais en fait, j'imagine que je suis plus près de l'âge de tes parents que du tien. Tu veux en savoir encore? »

Je la regardai, sa réaction passa de l'incroyable choc à l'acceptation, alors je continuai. « Que chaque fois que nous sortirons, nous serons suivis par des groupes de paparazzis. Nous créerons le scandale. Edward Masen presque quarante ans craque pour la jeune étudiante de l'USC Isabella Swan. Ta vie ne sera plus jamais la même. Pas tant que tu es avec moi. Sauf, bien sûr, si je te cache à la maison comme si j'avais honte de toi. Fais ton choix », dis-je avec passion. « Donc, tu dois réfléchir à cela avant de me dire si oui ou non tu veux être avec moi. Parce qu'une fois que nous céderons finalement à ça », je fis signe entre nous. « Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. _Jamais._ »

Et je savais que c'était la vérité. Je savais qu'une fois que je me donnerais à elle, je ne serais plus la même personne. Je ne pourrais plus me détourner d'elle, aussi longtemps que je vivrais.

Les larmes débordèrent finalement, coulant sur ses joues quand la réalité de ce que signifiait être avec moi s'écroula sur elle. « Je... Je... Je ne sais pas ce que je veux », dit-elle en sanglotant.

Je reculai et pinçai le pont de mon nez, frustré. « Je m'y attendais », soufflai-je fortement. « Rentre chez toi, _Bella_. J'ai un vol à prendre tôt demain matin et il n'y a évidemment plus rien à dire ce soir. Tu sais comment mettre la main sur moi une fois que ton esprit sera recomposé. »

Je me détournai d'elle et m'occupai des morceaux d'argile qui m'entouraient. « Oh, et Bella? Je ne suis pas un homme extrêmement patient. Mais je vais attendre aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin.»

J'entendis son doux gémissement quand elle sortit par la porte sans jamais la regarder. Dès que je fus certain qu'elle était partie, lorsque je ne pus plus sentir sa présence, je m'effondrai sur le sol et regardai le ciel. Seul le léger bourdonnement de mon portable me fit sortir du brouillard.

Je le regardai et sentis une petite bouffée d'espoir me traverser en lisant le message de Bella.

_Fais-moi savoir quand tu débarques que je saches que tu y es en sécurité. S'il te plaît._

Il n'y aura pas de repos pour moi ce soir.

* * *

J'étais un désastre ambulant. J'avais donné mon cœur à Bella, en devant partir le lendemain matin sans savoir si mes sentiments étaient à sens unique ou si elle ressentait la même chose que moi

Je ne pouvais pas manger, ni dormir. Je devenais introverti, refusant de m'associer avec l'équipe du film. Je bousillais mes répliques, ratais mes scènes, faisais tout pour ruiner inconsciemment le film, et tout cela à cause d'elle. Parce que j'avais finalement arrêté de me refuser à elle, pour entendre comme torture la réponse « Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. »

Je jouais au squash avec Jacob Black pendant qu'il me parlait après une longue et fatigante journée de tournage.

« Ta nouvelle assistante est chaude », dit Jacob en balançant sa raquette pour lancer la balle contre le mur.

« Mmm », dis-je vaguement. « Dis-moi pourquoi nous jouons de nouveau au squash? », demandai-je en écoutant le son de la balle toucher le mur en revenant vers Jacob.

« Parce qu'il fait quarante-trois degrés dehors, qu'il pleut et que je suis une chatte? » Je le regardai de travers. « Très bien, j'ai déménagé à Los Angeles pour échapper à ce type de temps. D'ailleurs, je pensais que toi trou du cul de britannique aimait ce genre de merde. »

Je roulai des yeux avant de continuer notre va et vient. « Si tu veux me stéréotyper, fait le au moins correctement. Je ne joue pas au squash. J'aime le football et le rugby. Benêt. »

« Benêt », rit-il. « Est-ce que c'est de l'argot britannique? »

« C'est un terme de psychologie. Que dis-tu de crétin à la place? Il vaudrait mieux que tu te remettes en place? » Je frappai la balle avec autant de force que je le pus, et elle passa juste à côté de la tête de Jacob.

« Jésus, vieux fou. Putain de merde, c'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui? »

Je le foudroyai du regard mais ne répondis rien. « Il te suffit de frapper la balle. »

Il s'exécuta en souriant béatement. « C'est Bella, n'est-ce pas? » Je ne lui répondis pas, ce qui l'encouragea à poursuivre. « Tu es amoureux de cette fille. Pourquoi es-tu si con avec ça? C'est évident qu'elle l'est aussi de toi. »

« Bien », murmurai-je. « Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? »

« Parce que je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi et elle a refusé. »

« Tu as quoi? », criai-je en me tournant vers lui en état de choc. « Tu… »

Je fus coupé par la balle qui claqua sur ma joue.

« …bâtard », continuai-je en frottant l'endroit où je ressentais une douleur lancinante.

« Aïe. » Il souriait. « Tu dois garder tes yeux sur la balle. »

Les sentiments possessifs que j'avais ressentis refirent surface. Je ne voulais rien d'autre qu'assassiner Jacob Black maintenant.

Je jetai la raquette à travers la salle en colère. « Explique-moi maintenant, Jacob. Avant que je n'abime ton joli visage », dis-je froidement.

« Très bien, calme-toi. » Il fit tourner la raquette dans sa main, et soudain j'aurais bien aimé ne pas avoir jeté la mienne à travers la pièce pour pouvoir le transformer en bouillie avec. « Après que tu sois parti du club avec Tanya, l'amie de Bella, Rosalie, a fait des commentaires sur toi, et Bella s'est retournée contre elle. »

Je le regardai étrangement. « Quoi? »

« Elle a pour ainsi dire défendu ton honneur. Et plutôt bien même. » Il souriait en se remémorant. « Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a claqué la porte du club et je savais que tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle rentre seule… »

« Tu dis vrai. Je n'aurais pas voulu », l'interrompis-je.

Il roula des yeux. « Ouais, donc je lui ai proposé de la ramener chez elle et j'ai commencé à lui parler de toi. Elle a essayé de me le cacher, mais elle est amoureuse de toi. » Il se frotta le cou avec sa main. « Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu es un pompeux d'idiot anglais, et putain tu es plus vieux que les pyramides. »

« Merci pour le compliment, bâtard », dis-je sèchement.

« Tu vois, maintenant pourquoi tu t'obstines à m'appeler chien? Je ne ressemble en rien à l'espèce canine. » Il se désigna largement. « Les filles me trouvent hot. »

« Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais de descendance Quileute? », demandai-je irrité.

« Et alors? »

« J'ai fait des recherches un après-midi. » Sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise. « Je m'ennuyai. Vois-tu la légende dit que vous descendez des loups. Canin. Chien. Meute. Bâtard. Dois-je continuer? », lui dis-je avec un sourire béat. « Maintenant, continues avant que je change d'humeur, et que je te fasse accélérer. »

« Où en étais-je? »

« Elle est amoureuse de moi », dis-je avec impatience.

« Elle l'est. Elle a essayé de nier tout le long du chemin vers son petit appartement, mais je pouvais lire en elle. J'ai donc pensé à lui demander de sortir. Seulement comme une expérience », se précipita-t-il d'ajouter en me voyant serrer les dents de colère. « Je pense qu'elle est magnifique, ne te méprend pas. Mais elle n'est pas mon type. Il n'y a pas… » Il plissa les yeux en pensant à elle. « …l'étincelle. »

J'éclatai de rire. « L'étincelle. Magnifique. » Je m'assis sur le plancher et cachai mon visage dans mes mains. « Dieu. Elle a tout ce dont je puisse rêver chez une femme. Elle est belle, intelligente, sexy, mais sans le vouloir. Elle a la capacité de lier ma langue et de faire littéralement exploser des feux d'artifice à l'intérieur de moi seulement en me touchant. Elle me met en colère au point où je ne sais pas si je veux l'étrangler ou l'embrasser, elle a la capacité de me faire sentir si vivant. C'est tout ce que j'ai appris en deux semaines. Je ne sais rien d'autre sur cette femme. »

« Passion », me dit Jacob avec un clin d'œil. « C'est le truc. Mais pourquoi penses-tu avoir foiré? »

« J'ai _foiré_ parce que je me suis permis de me rapprocher d'elle, pour ensuite la repousser à cause de mon esprit stupide qui est en constante réflexion sur tout, et aussi parce que je doute de moi. Elle pensait que je jouais avec elle. »

« Elle pensait? Au passé? » Je hochais la tête. « Et bien, tu es ici depuis deux semaines déjà. Quand tu rentres. Rampe à ses pieds. Sois romantique. Merde creuse-toi les méninges. »

« Petit problème, Jacob. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide si elle voulait être avec une star de cinéma britannique de trente-huit ans qui ne peut pas avoir une once de vie privée. Elle est la seule à pouvoir faire le premier pas, après avoir prit sa décision. Jusque là, je vais attendre. »

« Tu as trente-huit ans? », demanda-t-il incrédule. Je le foudroyai du regard. « Pense-t-elle que tu es vieux? »

« Non. »

« Elle ne le pense pas », murmura-t-il. « Elle viendra vers toi. Vous y arriverez tous les deux. Je serai vraiment surpris si ce n'était pas le cas », dit-il honnêtement.

« Merci, Jacob. Mais je ne t'aime pas. »

« C'est bien », dit-il en souriant. « Parce que je ne t'aime pas non plus. Penses-tu pouvoir finir de jouer sans essayer de m'arracher la tête? »

« Probablement pas. » Mais au moins je ressentais un peu plus d'espoir pour que les choses puissent s'arranger quand je rentrerais à la maison.

* * *

**Bella**

J'étais à un carrefour et je tournais en rond à la bifurcation de la route, ne sachant pas quelle direction choisir.

Après avoir été prise au dépourvu, non seulement par le fait qu'Edward pensait être tombé amoureux de moi, mais aussi par tout ce qui se passerait si nous avions une relation, je rentrais directement à la maison en verrouillant la porte de ma chambre et en enfouissant mon visage dans mon oreiller et en laissant les sanglots quitter mon corps. Je gémissais et pleurais la tête baissée. La morve au nez, des taches sur le visage, des hoquets à force de pleurer.

Il avait tout changé.

Lorsqu'il avait claqué la porte de la cuisine sans me regarder le moindrement après notre quasi baiser, j'avais ressenti la pire forme de rejet imaginable. Je ressentais de la colère contre Edward et moi. J'étais en colère contre lui pour jouer avec moi, pour avoir agi comme s'il était complètement captivé par moi et pour ensuite avoir fait volte-face et avoir agi... Et bien, avoir agi comme mon patron. J'étais en colère contre moi-même pour permettre que ça se produire. Pour lui permettre de m'attirer et de me faire penser qu'il y avait une chance pour un _nous_. Et pour les réactions fâcheuses que j'avais avec cet homme. Quand Il me touchait, me regardait, je perdais toute cohérence, devenant une sorte d'idiote maladroite.

Puis, il avait dit les mots qui avaient changé tout cela. J'avais été immédiatement enveloppé par la culpabilité et le regret d'avoir pu penser que c'était plus facile pour lui que pour moi. Il était tout aussi confus et en conflit que je l'étais. J'avais pu l'entendre dans sa voix et le voir dans ses yeux. Et maintenant...

Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais.

_C'est un mensonge._

Je voulais Edward, mais j'étais terrifiée. J'avais peur de ces réactions fâcheuses qu'il produisait en moi et des sentiments intenses que j'avais déjà pour lui. S'il croyait être tombé amoureux de moi, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait pour moi? Étais-je en train de tomber amoureuse de lui aussi? Ou l'étais-je déjà ?

Ajouter à cela toutes les questions que nous aurions si nous commencions à sortir ensemble. La pensée d'être poursuivie tous les jours par des photographes était épouvantable. Si j'avais voulu être une célébrité, je serais allée dans une de ces stupides émissions de télé réalité.

Comme Rock of Love. _(Émission qui met en scène un chanteur de rock en quête de l'âme sœur.)_

Mais l'autre option, dissimuler et garder les choses secrètes, était une option séduisante. Je voulais pouvoir aller au cinéma, aller dîner, faire des promenades sur la plage, comme tout les couples étaient censés faire ensemble.

Puis, il y avait mon travail. Si je choisissais de prendre le chemin qui me conduirait vers une relation avec Edward, que se passerait-il si les choses ne fonctionnaient pas? Pourrions-nous continuer à travailler maladroitement ensemble après la fin de cette relation? Ou s'attendrait-il en vertu des termes non équivoques, que je démissionne immédiatement? Je devais être en mesure de payer ma moitié du loyer. Ou sinon je serais forcée de retourner chez Renée.

Je frémis rien que d'y penser.

Quelque chose tira violemment l'arrière de mon esprit, et je restais avec la sensation étrange qu'il n'y aurait pas de fin. Que tout ce qui se passerait entre Edward et moi serait contraignant et immuable.

_Ouais, putain c'est ça,_ murmura mon moi cynique intérieur.

Je restai étendue, reniflant dans mon oreiller en regardant mon téléphone portable. J'avais l'envie la plus folle d'appeler Edward et de m'excuser, tout particulièrement pour l'avoir traiter d'allumeur de queue.

Bien que je suppose que dans ce cas, il serait, quoi? Un allumeur de chatte? Un farceur de minette? Un moqueur de vagin?

_Jésus, Bella. Tu es foutue._

Je voulais lui dire que je ressentais la même chose, que j'étais désolée d'avoir dit les mots que je regretterais probablement le plus dans ma vie.

_Je ne sais pas ce que je veux._

Parce que c'était de la merde, un mensonge éhonté. Je savais ce que je voulais mais je ne savais faire pour que ça marche.

« Bon, assez de cette merde », marmonnai-je.

J'attrapai le téléphone et avec une grande détermination…

… je lui envoyai un texto pour lui demander de me prévenir quand il arriverait en toute sécurité.

_Trouillarde._

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de m'être endormie jusqu'à ce que je me réveille avec de la bave coulant sur le côté de mon visage et ma main qui serrait encore le téléphone. J'y jetai un coup d'œil et le balançai à travers la pièce. Je frottai mes yeux avec mes mains et pensai à hier soir, encore une fois.

Edward avait trente-huit ans. Trente-putain-huit! Mais cela, pour une raison étrange, ne me dérangeait pas.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trente-huit ans. On lui donnerait plutôt... trente-deux ou trente-trois? Les seules fois où j'avais une preuve de son âge, c'était quand il souriait; il avait de légères pattes d'oie au coin des yeux, ou quand il était perdu dans ses pensées ou renfrogné. Il avait également une petite ride gravée entre les sourcils quand il était en colère.

Mon Dieu, cet homme était absolument phénoménal quand il était énervé. La façon dont la colère aiguisait ses traits lui donnait l'air absolument mortel, le feu qui brûlait derrière ces yeux verts perçants semblait me transpercer, la façon dont son corps était rigide et ses muscles tendus sous sa peau.

Il fit soudainement une dizaine de degrés de plus ici.

Je m'assis et regardai la pendule. Il était parti, il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour moi de le rattraper et de lui faire par de ma décision, même si je n'étais pas sûre de ce que c'était.

Mais j'avais six semaines pour la découvrir.

Je me levai et réussis à fermer mon cœur assez longtemps pour pouvoir étudier un petit peu avant de faire le petit déjeuner et de sauter dans la douche. J'arrivai à la maison d'Edward pour ramasser le courrier et vérifier le compte e-mail dont j'étais en charge. Il y avait quelques messages, principalement de sociétés cherchant à promouvoir quelque chose pour Edward, je leurs répondis et restai assise.

La maison était vide, mais je pouvais encore le sentir. Son odeur s'attardait si fortement dans l'air, presque comme s'il était juste derrière moi. Je me retournai et me mis à rire toute seule en voyant le bureau vide.

Je perdais la tête.

Je réussis à me forcer à quitter le fauteuil pour retourner à ma voiture, même si je voulais rester et me délecter de son espace, de tout ce qui me le rappelait. C'était étrange, ce grand vide que je ressentais. Incroyable, cet homme me manquait plus que je ne le pensais. J'étais sacrément sûr d'en savoir plus sur le vrai Edward Masen que n'importe quelle autre personne.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent, et je sentais ma décision se former lentement. Mon cœur me demandait de choisir Edward, mais mon esprit était résolu. Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je n'étais pas prête à changer ma vie. J'étais parfaitement heureuse de vivre dans mon petit monde de déni. Peut-être étais-je têtue, mais je n'allais pas changer ma vie pour un homme que je connaissais à peine. _(N/Miss Lunatik: Ah ça pour être têtue… tu l'es…)_

Mais je n'allais pas être lâche avec lui. Dès son retour de Vancouver, j'allais lui dire exactement ce que je ressentais. Je pouvais sentir le lien entre nous et me demandais souvent si c'était de l'amour, mais je voulais garder les choses telles quelles. Et lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre pour moi, un geste qui en lui-même était incroyablement romantique. Quelque chose qui faisait crier mon cœur à mon cerveau son besoin d'être avec Edward.

Je me préparais pour un long week-end de visites familiales pour Thanksgiving. Je sortais manger avec Renée ce soir, puis je prendrais un vol demain pour aller voir mon père, Charlie.

Je sortis de ma chambre et trouvai Emmett, assis sur le canapé qui regardait un match de football à la télévision et enfournait des chips dans sa bouche à un rythme alarmant.

« Ne t'étouffes pas, imbécile », dis-je en passant devant lui pour attraper ma valise dans le placard.

« Hé, Bella? Je me suis réveillé au milieu de la nuit à cause de grognement provenant de ta chambre », dit-il avec une méchante lueur dans les yeux. « Je commence à me demander si tu ne devrais pas aller à une réunion de toxicomanes du sexe ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

Mes pas faiblirent, et mon visage tourna immédiatement au rouge vif. Une chose qui m'arrivait un peu plus souvent qu'auparavant. Je pris une profonde inspiration et attrapai la valise, ignorant complètement Emmett et retournai dans ma chambre. Si Edward Masen était la vedette de mes fantasmes un peu plus souvent qu'il ne le devrait, un peu comme une religion, pourquoi devrais-je en avoir honte? J'étais certaine que des millions de femmes dans le monde en avaient envers lui aussi.

Ce qui faisait bouillir mon sang. Mon esprit hurler « mien », encore et encore, et soudain je voulais que le monde sache qu'Edward Masen était pris et hors du marché pour de bon. Par moi. Ce qui n'allait pas avec ma théorie de « zone de non intrusion ». Une théorie que je me répétais encore et encore depuis qu'il était parti. La théorie qui, fondamentalement, déclarait que comme c'était mon patron et une grande star de cinéma, il était hors limites.

_Bizarre._

J'emballai tous mes vêtements pour Forks avant d'aller prendre une douche. J'eus juste le temps de me préparer avant de partir et de rencontrer Renée dans un stupide restaurant végétarien à Redondo Beach. Je pouvais parier que sa dernière lubie ne durerait que quelques mois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en trouve une nouvelle.

Je me garai et entrai à l'intérieur. J'analysai le restaurant pour trouver un signe de ma mère et la repérai quand elle me sourit en agitant ses bras en l'air comme un enfant excité. Je lui fis un rapide sourire et commençai à marcher vers elle, de plus en plus alarmé par son apparence au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. Ça ne faisait que quelques mois que j'avais vu cette femme, mais elle avait l'air... différente. Elle ressemblait encore à ma mère, avec ses cheveux bruns clairs et ses profonds yeux bleus, mais il y avait quelques changements distincts en elle. Je la regardais un peu plus, les mêmes lèvres pulpeuses, le même nez guilleret, tout comme moi. Sauf que j'étais un peu plus petite et que j'avais les cheveux et la couleur des yeux de mon père. Et que je n'arrivais pas à bronzer comme elle.

« Hé, sis! », dit-elle joyeusement.

« Salut, Renée. Hum, que portes-tu? » Je la regardai. « Est-ce que c'est un muumuu? » _(Robe hawaïenne)_

Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est confortable. »

« Mme Roper est entrée en toi », la taquinai-je. _(Personnage d'une série américaine des années 80)_

Elle réussit à conserver son sourire, même si je voyais qu'elle avait envie de rire de ma plaisanterie.

« Assied-toi. Commandons. Et nous rattraperons le temps perdu. Tu n'as jamais de temps pour moi. »

« Désolée », murmurai-je d'un air coupable en prenant mon menu. « J'ai été très occupée avec l'école et le travail. »

« Comment va le toilettage pour chiens? », dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

« Je ne fais plus ça. Je te l'ai dit », lui dis-je, pendant qu'elle me regardait sans comprendre. « Je travaille comme assistante personnel maintenant. »

« Oh, c'est vrai. Désolée, j'ai oublié. » Elle sirotait son eau. « Pour qui travailles-tu? »

« Euh, Edward Masen », marmonnai-je en regardant le menu.

Elle hurla de joie, me faisant sursauter sur ma chaise. « Accroche-le moi ma fille! »

J'étais sans voix. Tout d'abord, par l'utilisation du mot « accrocher » par ma mère et d'autre part, penser à ma mère et Edward me faisait monter la bile dans ma gorge. Je ne pouvais traiter aucun des deux.

« Beurk, je crois que je viens de vomir un peu dans ma bouche. »

Elle soupira d'exaspération. « Pourquoi pas? »

« Et bien, pour commencer, c'est mon patron. Et aussi, je ne veux pas que ça se produise parce que… » Je laissai ma phrase en suspend. Comment devrais-je placer « Parce qu'il veut être avec moi » avec délicatesse?

« Oh, tu l'aimes. D'accord, il est à toi. Mais si tu changes d'avis... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend de façon suggestive.

« S'il te plaît arrêtes. » Je pris une profonde inspiration. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le gars que tu fréquentais? Le joueur de baseball? Phil? » Bien sûr, le serveur choisit ce moment pour venir prendre nos commandes.

Dès qu'il partit, Renée me répondit. « Il est toujours là. Il doit l'être. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre », dis-je lentement. Un sentiment d'angoisse et de crainte s'infiltra en moi. Je savais que je n'allais pas aimer ce qui allait venir.

« Parce que je suis enceinte », dit-elle simplement_. (N/Miss Lunatik: Oh my god… Quelle nouvelle. Mais j'aime bien cette idée. On ne voit pas ça souvent une Renée enceinte!)_

_Es-tu sérieuse putain?_

« Bella! Sois gentille! », gronda-t-elle.

Mes sourcils montèrent en flèche. Je n'avais pas réalisé l'avoir dit à haute voix. « Désolée. Je suis juste très surprise. »

« Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si je l'ai prévu. Honnêtement, cet homme peut être plus bête que les pierres parfois. Il a utilisé un préservatif périmé et il s'est brisé. Je… »

« Pas plus! », lui dis-je en agitant les mains frénétiquement pour l'arrêter. « Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage. »

« Pourquoi pas? Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne faisais pas la même chose », dit-elle en faisant la moue.

« Oui, et bien, je n'en ai pas eu depuis longtemps, et je ne crois pas qu'en discuter avec ma mère soit adaptée. » Je devais changer de sujet. « Alors c'est pour quand? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Normalement, à la fin du mois de mai. »

Je fis rapidement le calcul dans ma tête. « Déjà? Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant? »

« Depuis le début du mois de septembre. » Elle détourna les yeux.

« Et tu me le dit seulement maintenant? On est en novembre! _Fin_ novembre! », lui dis-je avec indignation.

« Je suis vieille, Bella. Je voulais m'assurer de passer le premier trimestre avant de commencer à en parler », dit-elle à voix basse.

« Et bien, tu n'es évidemment pas si vieille », répliquai-je.

Elle pinça les lèvres. « Tu n'es pas heureuse de la nouvelle. »

« Pas particulièrement », acquiesçai-je. « J'ai vingt-et-un an. Ça me rend folle de savoir que je vais avoir un frère ou une sœur. »

« Bella. » Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Je poussai un profond soupir. « Je suis désolée. Il se passe beaucoup de choses en ce moment. Mes félicitations. Je suis sûre que ça va être super. Un bébé, youpi! », dis-je en tentant de sourire, ce qui devait surement plus ressembler à une grimace.

Elle me sourit. « Merci, sis. »

Bientôt, ça ne sera plus juste un surnom, mais la réalité.

_Merde._

ooooooooooooooo

**Tadam, alors qu'avez vous pensez du retour d'Edawrd et de la réaction de Bella**

**J'attend vos com avec impatience**

**Oubliez pas de cliquer**

**biz**


	5. Chapitre 5

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved est une création de Jenny0719**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**merci à:**

**doudounord, sinzacana, jennifer76620twi, 2L d'R, Xukette, mmccg, ema974, amimi31, SoSweetySoCrazy, feliciaD, Titie, Robangel, emichlo, aelita48, Bellaandedwardamour, soleil83, **

**Non inscrits:**

**elisee, lili8825**

**Merci à ma Beta Miss Lunatik**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 5

**Bella**

« Renée est enceinte. »

Charlie renversa son café sur sa chemise tout en éclaboussant son journal, qu'il avait été cherché juste avant que je lui annonce la nouvelle.

« Tu vois? La même réaction que moi. » Je pris une bouchée de mon bagel, satisfaite.

« _Comment_? »

Je levai mes sourcils. « S'il te plait, dis-moi qu'un vieil homme de 41 ans sait quelle action sexuelle effectuer pour donner suite à un bébé. »

« Bella.» Il me jeta un regard d'avertissement.

Je laissai partir toute trace d'humour et soupirai. « Je ne sais pas, papa, je ne lui ai pas permis de me le dire. Je ne voulais pas y penser Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle doit accoucher en mai et que ce n'était pas prévu. Mais elle semblait… » Je m'arrêtai en pensant à ça, « …je ne sais pas. Contente? »

« Hmm. »

Je regardais du coin de l'œil la photo de famille posée dans le salon avant de me retourner vers l'homme que ma mère avait abandonné depuis des années, en m'embarquant avec elle. Je savais qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment repris le dessus, cependant, ils étaient tellement différents que je ne savais pas pourquoi. Certes, la bibliothécaire de la ville aurait été mieux adaptée à Charlie que ma mère, mais qu'en savais-je? Je me battais actuellement avec mes propres démons en matière d'hommes, d'amour et de relations. J'avais peut-être déjà pris ma décision par rapport à Edward, mais mon cœur ne le rendait pas facile pour moi. Putain qu'il me manquait.

« Papa? » Il me regarda, attendant que je poursuivre. « Je peux te demander quelque chose? »

« Bien sûr, Bells. Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Je me mordis la lèvre, ayant peur de continuer, avant de dire : « Que penserais-tu du fait de fréquenter quelqu'un de plus jeune ? Comme quelqu'un qui a dix-sept ans de moins que toi? »

Il me regarda étrangement, mais me répondit quand même. « Et bien, ma première question est, est-elle blonde? »

Je ris. « Non, mais c'est exactement l'image que ça évoque, n'est-ce pas? La bimbo blonde, cupide qui court après la fortune d'un vieux riche? » Il sourit en hocha la tête. « Elle est... brune. »

« Que fait-elle pour vivre? »

« Euh, enseignante. Ou peut-être écrivaine. Quelque chose dans le genre. »

« Alors, je n'ai pas vraiment pas de problème avec ça. À moins, que ce soit toi, bien sûr. » Il reprit une bouchée de ses œufs.

« Quoi? Je… Quoi? », soufflai-je confuse. « Tu viens de dire que tout allait bien! »

« Ouais, mais tu es ma fille. Je ne veux pas te voir dans une relation avec un homme qui a si peu de scrupules à sortir avec quelqu'un de si jeune », dit-il sévèrement.

« Mais, que faire s'il ne le voulait pas d'abord? Que faire s'il a passé des semaines à essayer de le combattre? Mais que faire si c'était la personne avec qui je devais passer le reste de ma vie? », demandai-je avec passion.

Sa fourchette claqua dans son assiette. « Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma fille? Celle où sa mère m'a entièrement ruinée quand nous avons divorcés? »

« Papa », dis-je en roulant des yeux devant sa réaction clichée.

« Je suis désolé, mais c'est vraiment étrange venant de toi. Tu ne sors jamais, et tu as très clairement dit que tu ne voulais pas te marier. Et maintenant tu me questionnes au sujet des âmes sœurs? » Il se leva et alla à l'évier pour laver son assiette. « Qui est-il? »

« Personne. Ce n'est pas important. » Il tendit le cou et me regarda. « Pas pour le moment en tout cas » modifiai-je. « Si quelque chose arrive avec lui, je te le dirai. Même que je te le présenterai avant Renée. »

« Merci, Bella », dit-il d'une fausse grosse voix très douce.

« De rien, Charlie », lui dis-je avec le même ton sucré. « Je vais me préparer et je vais aller faire les courses. Tu veux quelque chose de particulier pour Thanksgiving demain? »

« Juste un peu plus de vitamine R. » _(Pour celle qui se souviennent c'est la bière que bois Charlie dans Twilight.)_

« Ok. »

Je montai les marches et entrai dans la douche, en essayant d'ignorer la douleur que je ressentais dans ma poitrine; cette douleur coincée dans mon cœur que rien ne pourrait déloger.

Je m'habillai et vérifiai le Blackberry, trouvant quelques messages sur le téléphone auxquelles je devais répondre avant de partir au magasin. Je m'installai devant l'ordinateur décrépit de Charlie et attendis impatiemment, car il soufflait et gémissait en démarrant. Enfin, je pus ouvrir le programme de mail, alors je me connectai et répondis aux mails des idiots au studio qui avait oubliés qu'Edward était à Vancouver pour encore trois semaines et les transmis ensuite sur l'e-mail privé d'Edward. Je tapai un message pour lui, puis m'arrêtai juste avant d'appuyer sur le bouton envoyer. En secouant la tête, je supprimai le message et en tapai un nouveau et cliquai sur envoyer avant de changer d'avis.

_Comment vas-tu?_

Je relus le message et regrettai immédiatement. Il était simple, et dans des circonstances, normales et tout à fait innocent. Mais il brisait ma règle. Pas de contact personnel jusqu'à son retour, l'une des règles fondatrices que j'avais tenues depuis qu'il était parti. Apparemment, j'avais besoin d'un grand nombre de règles pour rester loin d'Edward Masen.

Je me levai et combattis les trombes d'eau qui tombaient du ciel et sautai dans l'ancienne Chevrolet que Charlie avait maintenue en vie avant de ne plus pouvoir réfléchir. Je roulai tranquillement vers le magasin, me moquant de moi-même tout au long du chemin pour être devenue une fille typique de Los Angeles et de paniquer sur la fusion de la pluie en étant comme une méchante sorcière. J'arrivai finalement au magasin et garai le camion sur une place de parking avant d'affronter à nouveau le temps et de rentrer à l'intérieur de l'épicerie.

Je récoltai tout ce qu'il manquait chez Charlie pour le dîner de demain et me rendis vers la caisse. Pendant que je me tenais là, dans la file d'attente, un dvd attira mon attention sur l'écran à côté de moi. C'était l'un des films d'Edward. J'eus soudain l'envie de voir tous ceux qu'il avait faits. Il fallait que j'aille au magasin de film. MAINTENANT. Comme une contrainte, un tique mentale, qui ne pouvait être ignoré ou arrêté.

Je tapai du pied avec impatience, en numérisant les journaux et les magazines qui étaient en face de moi, et en trouvai un à propos d'Edward et de Tanya qui me semblait très intéressant. Ça pourrait être assez amusant, vu que tout ça était de la merde. Je le jetai sur le tapis avec le reste de mes affaires et regardai la caissière numériser chacun de mes articles, puis les ensacher lentement. Je voulais tout lui arracher et le faire moi-même, puis la battre avec mon sac pour être une telle fouille merde.

Elle arriva finalement à la fin, là où se trouvait le magazine, et le prit avec un grand sourire. « Ils sont mignons, vous ne pensez pas? »

« NON », criai-je, récoltant un regard douteux en retour. « Désolée, je suis pressée » Et ils ne faisaient pas du tout un joli couple, mais là n'était pas la question. _(N/Miss Lunatik : Il me semble oui que là n'est pas la question. Alors, Bella on est à pic… Il est temps qu'Edward revienne.)_

Je payai et partis, lançant les sacs au hasard dans le camion, puis conduisis jusqu'au magasin de film. Je courrai à l'intérieur directement vers le comptoir, en le claquant avec assez de force pour secouer tout ce qui se trouvait dessus. _(N/Miss Lunatik : On est pressée?)_

« J'ai besoin de tout les films que vous avez avec Edward Masen », dis-je à perdre haleine à la jeune fille derrière le comptoir.

« Pourquoi? » La jeune fille mâchait son chewing-gum près de mon visage. _(N/Miss Lunatik : Ce n'est pas de tes affaires! Bella, je te défends. Je sais que tu as besoin de ta dose d'Edward…)_

« Parce que je suis une putain de cliente qui paye et je veux les films du Dieu maudit du cinéma » crachai-je. « S'il vous plaît » ajoutai-je.

Elle soupira et roula des yeux en descendant de son tabouret, puis elle commença à les saisir dans le magasin. Elle revint avec une énorme pile et les plaça en face de moi.

« Voilà. »

Je la regardai sans comprendre. Qu'attendait-elle? « D'accord, je les prend! », lui dis-je en la regardant comme si elle était idiote.

« Tous? » demanda-t-elle incrédule.

« Je vous ai envoyé les chercher tous. Bien sûr, que je les prends! Jésus, ils ne vous apprennent rien du tout ici? », répliquai-je. Elle me regarda avec une lueur vicieuse, mais j'étais de Los Angeles. Ça ne me faisait rien. « Circulez! » J'agitai mes mains en de grands gestes pour qu'elle se dépêche. J'étais une chienne, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Je lui arrachai le sac de dvd des mains et retournai vers le camion. Je démarrai en faisant crisser les pneus sur le parking. Lorsque j'arrivai chez Charlie, je jetai littéralement le tout dans le réfrigérateur, puis entrai dans le salon en prenant un des dvd dans le sac.

J'en sortis un, le mis dans le lecteur et lis la jaquette avec impatience en attendant que le film commence.

_Vainqueur de six Oscars dont celui du meilleur film et du meilleur acteur dans un premier rôle._

Je la regardai d'un air absent. « Edward a un Oscar », dis-je, émerveillée.

Le film commença, et mes yeux ne quittèrent jamais l'écran. Edward était incroyable. C'était le seul mot auquel je pouvais penser pour le décrire. Il parlait d'une voix traînante du Sud qui semblait si authentique et qui était stupéfiante devant la caméra. Durant les scènes de plein air, ses cheveux brillaient d'un cuivre qui rayonnait sous le soleil et ses yeux avaient la couleur des collines. Pendant que je le regardais, l'étrange sentiment dans mon cœur semblait se déplacer et se répandre dans ma poitrine en une chaleur chatoyante tandis qu'un sanglot étranglé traversa ma gorge. Je dus mordre l'intérieur de ma joue pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

Je l'aimais.

« Putaindemerde » dis-je à la hâte. « Que vais-je faire? »

J'étais assise ici, dans la maison de mon père, seule. Edward me manquait. Et il était au Canada, complètement inconscient du changement qui se passait en moi. Aucune des conneries de raisons que j'avais eues durant les trois dernières semaines n'importaient. _Rien_ n'importait si cela signifiait être avec lui.

Avant que je ne sois prête, le film se finit, et je me levai du canapé pour en mettre un autre.

« Bella? », appela Charlie de la cuisine en rangeant son fusil et sa veste.

Je l'ignorai, trop captivée par le rôle d'Edward en flic futuriste pour lui répondre.

Il arriva dans le salon et regarda les dvd éparpillés sur le sol avec curiosité. Il en prit quelques-uns et les regarda. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en les reconnaissant.

« Edward Masen? », demanda-t-il en état de choc.

« C'est mon patron », lui répondis-je sèchement.

« C'est ton patron », répéta-t-il avec étonnement. «Ton patron dont tu es amoureuse. »

« Pas amoureuse », soutins-je du bout des lèvres, sans jamais détourner mon attention du téléviseur. Je pouvais entendre le mensonge dans ma voix, mais je n'allais pas l'avouer à quelqu'un avant de l'avoir admis à Edward.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est? », dit-il en regardant les dvd.

« Recherche? », C'était sorti comme une question.

« Hum hum. » Il reposa les dvd lentement. « Amuses-toi avec ta recherche. Je vais regarder un match dans ma chambre. Et commander une pizza. »

« Quel match? » J'effleurai de mes yeux Charlie, puis de nouveau la télévision.

« N'importe lequel qui m'emmène loin de ça. » Il avait l'air d'avoir un peu peur.

« Haha », répondis-je avec ironie.

« Ne restes pas debout toute la nuit. »

Je regardai encore trois autres films avant de m'endormir sur le canapé pour ensuite être réveillée par la sonnerie stridente de mon téléphone cellulaire, m'indiquant que j'avais un message texte.

Je regardai le message avec des yeux endormis, puis le regardai de nouveau. Et encore.

« Bien? », demandai-je en lisant le message d'Edward. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? »

Je tapai rapidement.

_- Quoi?_

La réponse fut presque immédiate.

_- Je vais bien._

Oh. Je regardai mon téléphone, débattant pour savoir si je devais aller au lit ou poursuivre cette étrange conversation par message.

J'optai pour l'option B.

_- Je suis désolée._

_- Pour?_

_- Te faire du mal._

Mon téléphone sonna brusquement dans mes mains, me surprenant à tel point que je l'abandonnai sur le sol. Je me dépêchai d'y répondre avant que ça ne réveille Charlie et sentis mon cœur tomber dans mon estomac quand j'entendis sa voix suave à l'autre bout. _(N/Miss Lunatik : Youpi!)_

« Je ne vais pas avoir cette conversation avec toi par message texte », dit-il sèchement.

Même en colère, sa voix prenait une qualité de séduction, comme le liquide en mouvement sur le verre, lent et sensuel.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de l'avoir au téléphone », répliquai-je.

« Alors je suppose que je te parlerai lorsque je rentrerai. Je m'excuse d'avoir appelé. »

« Attends! », dis-je. « Ne raccroche pas. »

« Très bien », dit-il lentement.

Je fermai les yeux et penchai la tête en arrière contre le canapé. « Je suis désolée », répétai-je.

« Je l'ai compris la première fois, merci », dit-il sèchement.

« Edward, s'il te plaît. Ne sois pas une bite. Je suis... J'essaye là. »

Son soupir filtra par le téléphone. « Je suis désolé. Ça a été très dur pour moi. »

« Moi aussi. »

Son rire de velours fit écho dans mon oreille. « C'est probablement la meilleure chose que j'ai entendue depuis longtemps. »

« Heureuse que tu trouves mon dilemme amusant. »

« Pourquoi est-ce un dilemme? », demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« Ça ne l'est plus », dis-je presque à voix basse.

« Quoi? », aboya-t-il en état de choc.

« Je suis une idiote », soufflai-je. « Je… »

Il me coupa. « Où es-tu? »

« Forks », répondis-je simplement.

« Où est-ce exactement? » Il avait l'air impatient.

« Pas trop loin de Seattle. À environ une heure de route de Port Angeles. »

« Es-tu sérieuse? » demanda-t-il incrédule. « C'est seulement à cinq heures de route d'ici. »

« Euh, ce n'est pas autant si on prend le ferry », répondis-je.

« Ah bon », dit-il pensivement. Il changea soudainement de sujet. « Comment se passe ton séjour? »

« Ennuyeux », murmurai-je.

« Ennuyeux? Pourquoi? Tu ne profites pas de ton temps en dehors du travail et de l'école? », dit-il en riant.

« Non, je suis en enfer », lui répondis-je stoïquement.

« En enfer. »

« Oui, l'enfer. Ma version personnelle de l'enfer, autrement connu sous le nom Forks, Washington. »

Il rit doucement. « Pourquoi Forks est un enfer? »

« Parce que je connais peut-être seulement quatre personnes ici et qu'il pleut sans cesse. Je m'ennuie, putain. Oh! Mais j'ai regardé quelques uns de tes films aujourd'hui. »

« Vraiment? » Il fit une pause. « Bella? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne les avais jamais vus avant? »

« Parce que c'est le cas », dis-je timidement.

« Mince alors. Euh, très bien. Qu'en as-tu pensez? », demanda-t-il, semblant incertain.

« Tu es incroyable », soupirai-je. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais eu un Oscar. »

« Deux, en fait », marmonna-t-il.

« Deux? », criai-je incrédule. Je couvris immédiatement ma bouche quand j'entendis le ronflement de Charlie faiblir. « L'autre est pour quoi? »

« Un rôle de soutien. Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire », répondit-il modestement.

« Mais ça l'est », soutins-je. « Tu es tellement talentueux. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de toi. »

« Ah bon? », demanda-t-il. L'amusement colorait sa voix.

« Oh, tais-toi. Tu sais comme tu es magnifique. »

« Tu trouve que je suis attirant? », demanda-t-il sournoisement.

Je giflai distinctement ma bouche avec ma main, le faisant rire. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je… »

« Tu ne peux pas le reprendre maintenant. C'est beaucoup trop tard pour ça. » J'entendais le sourire dans sa voix.

« Merde », murmurai-je les joues en feu.

« Je suppose que tu es en train de rougir maintenant, donc je vais te rendre les choses plus facile. Je te trouve absolument à couper le souffle. J'ai parfois de la difficulté à me concentrer sur autre chose lorsque tu es là. »

« Oh », dis-je sans conviction.

« J'ai une question », dit-il en changeant de sujet à nouveau. « Si ton père vit à Forks, comment se fait-il que tu ne connaissais pas Jacob avant? »

« Parce qu'il a commencé à jouer quand il était gamin. Il n'était jamais ici. Mais il est le golden boy ici. En fait, c'est assez ennuyeux. Partout où je regarde, il est là. De plus, je ne passais que deux semaines par an ici jusqu'à ce que je rentre à l'école secondaire. Puis c'est devenu un week-end par-ci par-là, quand Charlie et moi avions tous les deux le temps. »

« Bella? J'ai une autre question. Combien de temps restes-tu à Forks? »

Mon front se plissa dans la confusion, mais je lui répondis quand même. « Jusqu'à dimanche. » Je bâillai.

« Humm. » Il semblait distrait. « Très bien. Tu es fatiguée alors je vais te laisser aller au lit. »

« Je ne veux pas raccrocher. Je fis la moue. «Tu m'as manqué », lui dis-je timidement. Maintenant que je pouvais entendre sa respiration et écouter sa voix à l'autre extrémité, je n'avais plus cette impression de vide.

J'entendais sa consommation nette d'air à travers le téléphone. « Alors je vais rester en ligne jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Est-ce que ça te va? »

« Oui. »

* * *

**Edward**

Je restai dans mon lit avec mon téléphone pressé contre mon oreille jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa respiration devenir lente, profonde et détendue. Une fois assuré qu'elle était profondément endormie, je raccrochai et appelai le directeur pour lui expliquer que j'avais une urgence à m'occuper et que je serais de retour lundi pour reprendre le tournage. Nous avions prévu de tourner qu'un jour durant le week-end, ce qui faisait que mon départ de quelques jours n'engendrerait pas d'horribles retards. J'appelais alors le directeur adjoint pour lui demander de surveiller Samson durant mon absence.

Je commençais à préparer mes bagages, en jetant au hasard des vêtements dans mon sac. Je ne pris même pas la peine de vérifier que mes chaussettes étaient appariées. Tout ce que je pouvais penser était que Bella, ma Bella, n'était qu'à quelques heures de moi et qu'elle me manquait. Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Je devais connaître sa décision.

L'anticipation et l'adrénaline pompaient à travers mes veines en pensant à elle me disant qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

J'attrapai les clés de ma voiture de location sur la table et sortis de la suite. Je marchai rapidement vers l'ascenseur avec l'intention d'être sur le premier ferry de Vancouver, avant d'être arrêté par Jacob sur mon chemin.

« Où vas-tu à cinq heures? », cria-t-il après moi.

« Forks », répondis-je sans me retourner.

« Forks, Washington? » Il était plus proche maintenant.

« Oui. Le même. T'as fini? Je suis un peu pressé », dis-je avec impatience.

« Pourquoi? », demanda-t-il, complètement dérouté.

« Bella », lui dis-je après peu de temps.

« Je viens avec toi. » _(N/Miss Lunatik : QUOI? MERDE NON!)_

« En enfer tu viens! » criai-je en poussant le bouton de l'ascenseur.

« Détends-toi, ok? Quelle que soit la scène de roman d'amour que tu prévois de faire avec Bella, tu peux la faire tout seul. Je vais voir mon père à La Push. » _(N/Miss Lunatik : Mouais, c'est ça… Mais quand même, hein. Son père. Argh, je vous dis.)_

« Très bien » crachai-je.

« Très bien. »

Il resta muet dans l'ascenseur, ne brisant le silence que quand nous arrivâmes en bas.

« Pourquoi Bella est à Forks? », s'enquit-il.

« Son père vit là-bas. » J'aurais souhaité être parti cinq minutes plus tôt pour ne pas avoir eu à écouter ses bavardages durant le chemin.

« Qui est son père? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée », répondis-je honnêtement. « Veux-tu s'il te plaît te taire maintenant? »

« Dieu, tu es désagréable le matin », dit-il.

« Je ne serais pas si désagréable si je n'avais pas eu à voir ton visage avant d'avoir vu le soleil », lui dis-je avec colère. « Tu prends ta propre voiture », lui dis-je quand nous arrivâmes sur le parking.

« Très bien, mais j'espère que tu as beaucoup d'argent avec toi, Masen. Tu auras besoin de soudoyer le préposé puisque nous n'avons pas réservé pour la traversée. »

« Quoi? » Je me retournai et le regardai fixement. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »

« Tu dois réserver pour garer ta voiture sur le ferry. Vu que c'est Thanksgiving, j'imagine qu'ils sont pleins. »

Je fis courir ma main dans mes cheveux. « Nous allons faire le tour alors. Je peux y arriver avant midi si nous partons maintenant. »

« Okey dokey. Suis-moi. » Il me fit un sourire béat.

« Roule vite », lui dis-je en rentrant dans la BMW. Je claquai la porte avant qu'il n'ait une chance de répondre.

Je suivis Jacob, essayant de fixer mon attention sur la route, vu que j'avais du mal à rester calme. Mes paumes transpiraient et mon cœur faisait de fort bruit sourd dans ma poitrine. Plus nous nous approchâmes de chez Bella, pire c'était. Je pensais à m'arrêter et à vomir sur le bord de la route avant d'arriver, car mon estomac grondait et était totalement noué. J'essayais de lutter contre la peur qu'elle me dise de foutre le camp parce qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose. Mais instinctivement, je savais que c'était juste ça. Une peur irrationnelle. La façon dont sa voix s'était élevée au téléphone, le sentiment qui avait filtré à travers elle était assez fort pour me pousser à traverser la frontière canadienne pour la voir.

Nous arrivâmes dans la ville juste après onze heures et je voyais à peine quelque chose avec la pluie qui tombait. Cette dernière se déversait à torrent, les routes étaient inondées et ma vision floue. Une figure attira mon attention sur le côté de la route, un camion rouge rouillé avec le capot ouvert et une petite femme, debout devant le pare-chocs, penchée sur le moteur, totalement trempée par la pluie.

Je voulais continuer et ignorer l'étrangère et son problème, mais je ne pouvais pas. Quelque chose me força à m'arrêter et à m'assurer qu'elle allait bien et peut-être même la reconduire. Ma mère, ainsi qu'Esmée, avait fait en sorte de m'apprendre à être un gentleman. Quand je me garai, il fut évident que ma chevalerie était importune, car la femme qui se trouvait sur le camion ne se retourna même pas.

Je sortis et couru vers elle, sentant l'électricité dans l'air palpiter au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais.

_Bella._

« Bella? », criai-je sous la pluie en léchant l'eau qui coulait sur mon visage hors de mes lèvres.

Elle se retourna, perdant pied, sautant du camion, en atterrissant sur le sol détrempé avec un son écrasant. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et me regarda avec la bouche ouverte. Elle était complètement trempée, tremblant violemment, en regardant vers moi. Sa poitrine se soulevait, dû à ses respirations fragiles, et l'air qui sortait de ses lèvres tremblantes faisait un brouillard blanc. Ses cheveux tombaient autour de son visage, épais en cordes noires, et son visage brillait avec les gouttelettes d'eau. Ses yeux noirs étaient écarquillés de surprise.

Elle était magnifique.

« Edward? », demanda-t-elle confuse. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

Mon rire fit écho à travers les arbres, rebondit sur le vert de mon entourage. « Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Ça semble un peu évident, non? » Je frottai la pluie de mon visage et fit un pas de plus vers elle. « Je suis ici pour toi. Je sais que je t'ai dit que je t'attendrais. Mais je ne pouvais plus rester à l'écart. » Je lui fis un sourire en coin. « Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que je sois ici, car tu as un petit problème. »

« Il vient de s'arrêter », dit-elle. « Putain je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. »

Je me félicitai de sa vulgarité. « Que fais-tu ici pour Thanksgiving, de toute façon? Tu n'es pas censée être chez ton père, pour préparer le dîner? »

Elle fit un pas vers moi et me sourit. « La dinde est dans le four alors j'ai pensé ramener ces films. Je n'ai plus besoin d'eux. »

« Non? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Ils ont été formidables, mais ils ne sont pas ce dont j'ai besoin. »

« Qu'as-tu besoin? », demandai-je nerveusement. J'essayai de calmer mon cœur, inutilement.

« Toi. » Elle ferma la distance entre nous. « Je suis désolée. »

« Bella… »

« Non, laisse-moi te dire ceci. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre trois semaines pour moi. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit ce que je voulais la nuit où tu es parti. Je suis désolée pour avoir pris tant de temps à réaliser ce que je voulais. »

« Que veux-tu? », murmurai-je, les yeux plongés dans ses yeux bruns chauds, voyant tout l'étendu devant moi, sans même qu'elle ne parle. J'avais trouvé tout ce que j'avais toujours cherché là, comme si elle m'attendait depuis le début.

« Je veux être avec toi. Mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur de la façon dont tu me fais sentir. Comment l'air autour de nous semble s'électrifier quand nous sommes ensemble. Quand tu me touches… », dit-elle en passant ses doigts le long de ma mâchoire, la mettant en feu, « Ça envoie des étincelles droit dans mon cœur. Comment ça… » Elle prit mes mains et les posa sur sa poitrine, me laissant sentir les battements de son cœur à l'intérieur. « …semble battre que pour toi. »

« J'ai essayé de me convaincre que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Que je pourrais créer une barrière et garder les choses platoniques entre nous. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas partager la vedette avec toi. Je ne veux pas avoir à cacher et à garder notre relation secrète. Mais l'alternative est pire, bien pire. Une vie sans toi. » Son menton tremblait et des larmes remplirent ses yeux. « Je n'arrive pas trop tard, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'as pas changé d'avis et décidé que je n'en valais pas la peine, pas vrai? »

Je glissai mes mains vers son cou, ventousant doucement son visage en la rapprochant de moi. Après ses paroles, je savais que je n'étais pas en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. Je l'étais déjà. Je l'aimais de toutes les cellules de mon corps, de chaque partie de mon âme. Tout dans ma vie m'avait conduit ici, vers elle.

« Je ne pourrais jamais changer d'avis sur toi », murmurai-je contre ses lèvres. « Je t'aime. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais je t'aime. Je ne sais rien sur toi, sauf que tu étais en quelque sorte destinée à être mienne, tout comme je suis censé être tien. Je t'attendais. » _(N/Miss Lunatik : Si c'est pas beau ça. Voilà la fleur bleue qui parle)_

« Ce n'est pas une ligne d'un de tes films, n'est-ce pas? Parce que c'était vraiment bien », dit-elle en riant.

Je ris. « Non, c'est la mienne.»

Et enfin, debout sous une pluie battante, sur le côté de la route, je m'approchai d'elle et l'embrassai. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, dans un baiser doux et tendre au début, avant que le feu qui rugissait dans mon sang ne reprenne. Je balayai ma langue sur la sienne, me complaisant de sa douceur, de son goût sensuel mélangé avec la pluie, et je respirai son merveilleux parfum en approfondissant le baiser. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour de mon cou et ses mains enfouies dans mes cheveux, tirant doucement dessus me suscitant un faible gémissement.

Mes mains se déplacèrent vers sa taille délicate, serpentant à l'intérieur de son manteau, en la rapprochant plus près de moi. Elle était emboitée dans mes bras, moulée parfaitement contre moi, comme si nous étions deux pièces d'un puzzle assemblé d'une façon parfaite. J'étais perdu, ancré en elle.

Elle se dégagea, à bout de souffle, et eut un petit rire quand je fis traîner des baisers le long de sa mâchoire et aspirai son lobe d'oreille.

« Quoi? », demandai-je, la respiration suffocante.

« Je suis en train d'embrasser Edward Masen sur le côté de la route. Sous la pluie. Après qu'il m'ait dit qu'il m'aimait. Je vis le fantasme de toute jeune fille. »

Je fredonnai. « Je suppose que tu le fais. Moi oui. Je t'aime. Plus que ça devrait être possible à ce stade de notre relation, car nous venons tous juste de commencer. »

« Nous avons une relation? », demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Oui. Si tu n'es pas complètement pleine de merde et que tu ne racontes pas ce qui vient de se passer à mon pénis », la taquinai-je.

« Edward Masen a un sens de l'humour. Qui l'aurait pensé », dit-elle contre mon oreille.

« J'ai mes moments. »

« Mais je ne suis pas pleine de merde », murmura-t-elle. « Et je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne avant, donc voilà. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration pendant que son cœur martelait contre le mien. « Je t'aime. »

Le plaisir qui parcourait mes veines était indescriptible.

« Dis-le encore », dis-je doucement, l'a tirant en arrière pour la voir. « Je tiens à te l'entendre dire encore une fois. »

Elle me sourit affectueusement pendant que j'étudiais son visage, mémorisant ce qu'elle avait l'air à ce moment précis. La façon dont ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage, les gouttelettes d'eau sur ses cils, et le rose clair qui colorait ses joues. « Je t'aime », répéta-t-elle.

Je pris ses lèvres avec les miennes de nouveau, grignotant sa lèvre inférieure, la faisant miauler dans ma bouche.

Elle se recula brusquement vers arrière et me fit un sourire malicieux. « Tu as dit quelque chose sur moi me rendant à ton pénis. À quelle distance crois-tu que je suis en ce moment précis pour _réellement_ arriver à lui? »

Je ris et la serrai contre moi pour qu'elle puisse sentir l'effet que l'embrasser avait moi. « Proche, mon amour. Très proche. Mais je pense que nous devrions déterminer les paramètres de notre relation avant que je te mette au lit. Je ne dors pas n'importe où », lui dis-je en toute sincérité.

« Paramètres? », renifla-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu es, un mathématicien? »

J'arquai mon front. « Tu te moques déjà de moi, pas vrai? »

Elle étouffa un rire et se détacha, en joignant sagement ses mains devant elle et en me regardant derrière ses cils. « Très bien, monsieur Masen. Quels sont les paramètres de notre relation? »

« Monogame. Sérieux. Rien d'occasionnels. »

« D'accord. »

« Honnête. Tu ne me cacheras rien de ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête dérangée. »

Elle me regarda. « Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre cela à la légère ou être offensée. »

« Légèrement », souris-je

« L'honnêteté. Ça marche dans les deux sens. »

« Deal. »

Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou à nouveau. « Rien d'autre? »

« Une dernière chose. Ça ne dépend que de toi, tu comprends. Sommes-nous public ou privé? », demandai-je tranquillement, en la regardant attentivement pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait.

« Privé. Je ne veux pas que ma vie change parce que je suis avec toi. » Elle mâchouillait nerveusement sa lèvre.

« Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'il y aura peut-être des moments où je devrai assister à des événements avec Tanya pour sauver les apparences. » Je poussai ses cheveux emmêlés de son front. « Ça pourrait nous rendre la vie plus facile si la presse n'avait pas de raison de penser qu'elle et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. Ils ne chercheront pas à voir si je suis avec une autre femme, en particulier avec celle qui est mon AP. Je pense que si je continue cette comédie, je pourrais peut-être aller dans des endroits avec toi. T'emmener dîner, ce genre de choses, prétextant avoir un dîner décontracté avec mon employée pour parler travail. Je ne serais pas en mesure de te toucher, mais je peux garder ça pour quand nous serons seuls. Avec toutes les façons dont j'ai imaginé être capable de te toucher, je pense que nous pourrions consacrer nos premiers mois à être dans le lit. » Je lui fis un sourire diabolique.

« Tu mènes, je te suis. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire tout cela. Tu es l'expert de l'évasion ici. » Je hochai la tête. « Maintenant, si tu pouvais me donner une idée de la façon dont tu as imaginé me toucher… »

Elle s'arrêta de parler quand j'écrasai ma bouche contre la sienne, laissant mes mains se déplacer librement à l'intérieur de son manteau. Je fis passer mon pouce sur sa poitrine et sentis son mamelon durcir sous mon contact quand un frisson la traversa. Sa demande, son goût, m'entraina encore plus loin et je savais que j'avais besoin de l'emmener dans un endroit plus approprié pour notre première fois ensemble avant que je ne perde toute raison et que je la prenne sur le côté de la route. Le désespoir vint rapidement car elle devint vite malléable dans mes bras, répondant à toutes mes petites touches sur sa peau.

J'entendis le crissement des pneus sur le gravier, Bella se tendit contre moi quand une voix venant de la voiture cria.

« Bella? »

Elle se dégagea et regarda la voiture de police, complètement énervée. « Salut, papa », dit-elle timidement.

« Papa? », murmurai-je en état de choc. « Je ressemble à un branleur, te pelotant sous la pluie sur le bord de la route. »

« C'est-ce ce que nous faisions? Se peloter? » Je lui donnai un fort signe de tête. « Bon à savoir. »

« Que fais-tu ici? », demanda son père en sortant de la voiture. « Outre l'évidence. »

« Le camion est tombé en panne et Edward a conduit jusqu'ici pour venir me voir », dit-elle, feignant la nonchalance. Je pouvais dire qu'elle essayait de ne pas rougir comme une folle à la situation.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Bella sans me regarder, avant de se tourner vers moi. Son visage était dur et remplit de protection. « Edward Masen. »

Je tendis ma main, en espérant me racheter un peu. « Bonjour, monsieur. C'est agréable de vous rencontrer. »

Il prit à regret ma main en grognant.

« Charlie! », gronda Bella. « Sois gentil. »

Il grogna de nouveau. « Venez. Vous feriez mieux de bouger avant de tomber malade. Vous êtes tous les deux trempés jusqu'aux os. » Il jeta un regard sceptique vers moi. « Je suppose que je vous verrais à la maison? »

« Si c'est ok pour vous », répondis-je en me raclant la gorge.

« C'est très bien », dit Bella en regardant ostensiblement Charlie.

« Hein », prononça Charlie en retournant à sa voiture sans dire un mot.

Je fis courir ma main dans mes cheveux mouillés. « Ce n'était pas la façon dont je voulais rencontrer ton père. »

« Non? », sourit-elle. « Tu n'avais pas imaginé le rencontrer sur le bord de la route alors que nous étions tous les deux mouillés et s'embrassant sous la pluie? Humm. C'est comme ça que je l'avais imaginé. »

Je roulai des yeux et sentis mes lèvres se relever dans un sourire. « Monte dans la voiture et tais-toi. Mon Dieu, tu es culottée. »

« Culottée? » m'interrogea-t-elle quand je lui ouvris la porte.

« Maline », clarifiai-je.

« Oh. Mais tu aimes bien », dit-elle en grimpant

Je lui souris avec tendresse. « Oui, vraiment. »

ooooooooooooooo

**Et voilà, les retrouvailles entre Edward et Bella qu'en avez vous pensé?**

**Bon je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant mais j'ai envie de passer un mini coup de gueule j'ai eu plus de 1200 de visites pour le dernier chapitre pour seulement 18 reviews, alors bon je sais que vous êtes toutes et tous occupés mais les commentaires sont le seul salaire des auteurs et des traducteurs ca ne vous prend que quelques secondes alors s'il vous plait faites un petit effort, qu'ils soit bon ou mauvais l'important est que vous me fassiez part de votre avis, toute critique est constructive si elle n'est pas inutilement méchante.**

**J'attend avec impatience vos review**

**alors n'oubliez pas de cliquer**

**biz **


	6. Chapitre 6

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved est une création de Jenny0719**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à: **

**Mrs Esmee Cullen, yellowstone69, cchope, alexa0800, Robangel, oliveronica cullen massen, Titie, sinzacana, feliciaD, lamue12, doudounord, frimousse30, Ablack777, xalexeex25, Erato la Muse, lili8825, mmccg, SoSweetySoCrazy, aelita48, Yumie76, mafrip, amimi31, twilight007, soleil83, emichlo, 2L d'R, **

**Non inscrits:**

**elodie, beebee, chloe, Johana, choukkkette, Lucie, karima, elodie, sandrine, Sand**

**Merci à ma Beta Miss Lunatik **

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 6

**Bella**

Mon père était un putain d'emmerdeur de première. Edward vint à Forks pour me surprendre, et dès que nous finîmes par rassembler notre merde pour devenir un nous, mon père choisit ce moment précis pour se montrer et interrompre le moment.

Je rejouais ce moment encore et encore dans ma tête depuis que nous étions montés dans la voiture.

C'était comme une scène d'un vieux film. Il avait conduit durant des heures pour retrouver la femme qu'il aimait, et par un heureux hasard, elle se retrouvait sous le capot de son camion en panne sur le bord de la route. La pluie tombait, ce qui rendait le héros diablement beau avec ses cheveux assombrit et plaqués sur sa tête, presque noir sur la pâleur de sa peau luisante. Ses yeux verts tranchants, encadrés par d'épais cils mouillés, cachaient sous la surface une multitude d'émotions qui ne demandaient qu'à être libérées. L'eau dégoulinait sur ses lèvres pleines et pulpeuses, il léchait les gouttelettes sur elle, attirant l'attention de l'héroïne vers sa bouche. Cette bouche, qui après avoir professé amour éternel et dévotion à l'héroïne, la fit vibrer et bruler le feu dans ses veines quand il agressa sa bouche avec la sienne.

_Sainte Mère de Dieu, il fait chaud ici._

« Bella? » Edward eut un petit rire en tendant la main pour prendre la mienne. « Tu vas bien? »

« Hmm? Quoi? », demandai-je en sortant de la brume. « Ouais. Je vais bien. J'étais en train de penser. »

Son pouce caressa mes doigts. « Je voudrais bien savoir ce qui se passe de si fascinant dans ta petite tête. »

« Mon père est un emmerdeur de première », répondis-je honnêtement.

Il s'étouffa avec son rire. « Ce n'est pas à quoi je m'attendais. Pas du tout. »

« Et bien, il l'est! »

« Oui. Mais c'est aussi bien. » Je le regardais comme s'il sortait de l'asile psychiatrique. « Parce que s'il ne s'était pas présenté, je n'aurais pas forcément eu le contrôle requis pour t'emmener autre part que la banquette arrière de cette voiture. On était dangereusement près d'y être. »

« La voiture est bien. »

« Non, elle n'est pas bien. Tu mérites tellement plus », argumenta-t-il.

« Edward, j'ai saisi. Tu es gentil, un peu vieillot, et romantique. Et je t'aime pour ça. Mais pour le moment, je me fous de tout cela parce que la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser est à la qualité de tes lèvres contre les miennes et à quel point tu embrasses bien. Et si tu as autant de talent avec tes lèvres, alors que peux-tu faire avec tes hanches? », rigolai-je. « Hé, j'ai rimé. »_(Bon là ça ne rime pas mais en anglais c'est lips and hips donc ça rime)_

« Et bien, autant que j'aime ton vote de confiance, cette conversation devra être reprise plus tard. Nous sommes arrivés, et ton père nous attend sur le perron. »

Je regardai et vis Charlie les bras croisés sur sa poitrine devant la porte. « Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, mec, j'ai vingt-et-un ans! Je suis une adulte, je suis autorisée à avoir un petit ami, du sexe et tout ça! »

« Il ne peut pas t'entendre, mon amour. »

« Je sais. Mais je me sens mieux maintenant. Nous pouvons y aller. »

Edward arrêta la voiture, provoquant une explosion d'air chaud qui me fit frissonner. Avant d'avoir pu mettre ma main sur la poignée de la porte, Edward me l'ouvrit et attendit sous la pluie que je sorte de la voiture le rendant encore plus trempé.

« Tu es inhumainement rapide, tu le sais? Comme une gazelle ou quelque chose du genre. »

Il referma la porte et haussa les épaules. « Je dois rester en forme pour mon travail. » Il attrapa son sac et enroula son bras autour de moi pour me conduire rapidement vers la maison.

« Allons te sortir de ces vêtements mouillés. »

« Tu ne veux pas d'une petite amie malade? », demandai-je en le regardant.

Il fit une grimace. « Pas particulièrement, non. Et petite amie semble terriblement juvénile et simple. »

Je lâchai un éclat de rire, il me regarda incrédule. « Alors que préfères-tu, mon vieux? »

« Pas de blagues au sujet de mon âge, Isabella. »

« Oh, c'est Isabella maintenant. Je vois. » Nous frôlâmes Charlie et commençâmes à nous dépouiller de nos couches humides et de nos chaussures.

Charlie nous remit deux serviettes et se tint là, les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais petite amie ne semble pas exprimer les sentiments que j'aie pour toi. »

« Ouais, je comprends. Mais nous devons trouver quelque chose à dire à nos amis, non? » Je tordis mes cheveux.

«Vrai. » Ses yeux semblèrent foncer lorsqu'il me regarda. Il mit fin à cela et se tourna vers Charlie. « Où puis-je me changer? »

« À l'étage, dans la salle de bains », dit-il sèchement.

« Je vous remercie. »

Edward monta les marches et je commençai à le suivre, mais fut tirée en arrière quand Charlie saisit mon bras.

« Où penses-tu aller? », siffla-t-il en regardant les marches.

« Me changer. Dans ma chambre. » Il se redressa et me regarda avec méfiance. « Jésus Charlie, je ne vais pas coucher avec lui maintenant. Ou à n'importe quel moment sous ton toit. Nous prendrons une chambre d'hôtel en ville pour le reste du week-end. Détends-toi. Ne va pas faire une crise cardiaque. » Je l'embrassai sur la joue et me dirigeai vers l'escalier pour me rendre à ma chambre.

Je tirai mes cheveux en arrière et me changeai, ne prenant pas la peine de fermer ma porte. Je me retournai pour voir Edward debout à la porte, appuyé négligemment contre le cadre. Il se dirigea vers moi avec grâce, me regardant avec air de prédateur en ratissant mon corps avec ses yeux.

« Je n'ai pas pu voir grand chose », dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Mais tu es si belle. »

Avant que j'aie eu la chance d'en rougir, il prit ma bouche à nouveau, en la pillant avec sa langue. Il avait un goût à damner un saint, doux, musqué et incroyablement masculin. Je sentais mes os fondre à nouveau et devins molle dans ses bras tandis que des secousses électriques traversaient mon corps, ce qui provoquait à mon sang de brûler de désir et à mes lèvres de piqueter pour son goût. Je ressentais des vertiges et réalisai que j'avais oublié de respirer à cause de toutes les sensations et les émotions qui pompaient à travers mon corps à cause d'un simple baiser.

« Qu'as-tu vu? », demandai-je à bout de souffle.

« La courbe de tes hanches, la ligne de ta poitrine. Juste assez pour savoir que j'en voulais plus, mais suffisamment pour rester mystérieux. » Sa voix était douce et lisse, séductrice, comme un coup de vent frais sur ma peau.

Je mouillais littéralement avec le son de sa voix et un frisson parcourut mon dos. « Euh, wow? »

« Wow? » Il me lança un regard perplexe. « Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu qualifie de « wow ».

« Non, non. C'est la façon dont tu l'as dit. Ça m'a littéralement brouillé le cerveau et euh, d'autres choses », dis-je en rougissant.

Il rit, faisant plisser ses yeux avec son sourire, et frotta son nez contre le mien. « Tu es incroyablement attachante. Comment ai-je réussi à rester loin de toi aussi longtemps? »

Je haussai les épaules. « De la même façon que je suis restée loin de toi. Bêtise. »

Il soupira. « C'est vrai. »

Je lui donnai un chaste baiser. « Il faut que je fasse le dîner. Tu peux m'aider ou alors rester avec le chef de police. »

« Ton père est le chef de police? », demanda-t-il en état de choc.

« Oui. »

« Je crois que je vais t'aider », dit-il rapidement, me faisant rire.

Edward me prit la main et nous commençâmes à sortir de la chambre, mais il s'arrêta brusquement, se retrouvant dos à moi. Il regarda curieusement ma valise, puis lâcha ma main quand il se dirigea vers la valise. Je regardais le désordre de mes vêtements, me demandant ce qui pouvait être si intéressant, quand quelque chose de pourpre attira mon attention.

Mon vieux fidèle.

Je me jetai vers la valise pour essayer de dissimuler les preuves accablantes, mais c'était trop tard. Edward le sortit et le regarda avec un mélange de choc, de crainte et de malice. Je rougis furieusement, couvrant mon visage, et désireuse de pouvoir ramper sous un rocher et me cacher... ou mourir. Je n'avais même pas prévu de l'utiliser pendant que j'étais ici; j'avais décidé à la dernière minute de le jeter dans la valise.

« Bella », dit-il faiblement.

« Oh, putain. Merde, Je... Je veux dire, bon sang », pulvérisai-je, trop mortifiée pour répondre de manière cohérente. Je sentis ma respiration se ralentir, puis s'accélérer rapidement. J'étais sur le point d'hyper ventiler.

« Respire, Bella. Tu deviens entièrement rouge. Ton visage, ta poitrine et le bout de tes oreilles sont rouges », dit-il en riant.

« Parce que je suis humiliée! », m'écriai-je, toujours dans l'impossibilité de le regarder.

« Regarde-moi. » Je gardai les yeux fermés et secouai la tête rapidement. « Regarde-moi », demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Très bien », grinçai-je en abaissant lentement mes mains. J'ouvris un œil et le vis me faire un sourire espiègle. « Très bien, ce n'est pas exactement la réaction que j'attendais. »

« Et quelle réaction devrais-je avoir? », demanda-t-il en plaisantant.

« Pourquoi as-tu ça, es-tu un genre de salope? », répondis-je humblement.

« Je ne pense pas que tu es une salope. En fait, je trouve plutôt réconfortant de voir que tu as recours à ça plutôt que de sortir et de te faire un mec au hasard rencontré dans un bar », dit-il honnêtement.

« Vraiment? »

« Oui, vraiment. » Il le fit tourner dans ses mains, puis le rangea. « Ça fait deux ans que je n'ai pas eu une relation avec quelqu'un. Deux ans que je n'ai pas emmené une femme au lit. Je n'emmène personne dans mon lit sur un coup de tête. C'est bien de savoir que tu fais pareil. » _(N/Miss Lunatik : Deux ans? Oh, mais c'est très long ça. Mais que voulez-vous, il attendait sa Bella!)_

« Je le suis », murmurai-je. « Ça fait deux ans pour moi aussi. » Ses sourcils montèrent en flèche. « Et ce n'est arrivé qu'avec une seule personne. » Les sourcils disparurent pratiquement après cela. « J'avais dix-neuf et je sortais depuis six mois avec un gars nommé Tyler Crowley. Je ne voulais pas être vierge à quarante ans, alors oui, j'ai eu des relations sexuelles avec lui. Pas souvent, parce que franchement, il craignait. J'ai grandi avec une mère qui ne me cachait pas le sexe, elle en parlait avec moi. Mais le fait que je sois à l'aise d'en parler et de faire des blagues à ce sujet ne signifient pas que je suis très expérimentée. Je ne peux pas sauter dans un lit avec quelqu'un sur un coup de tête. Ma mère le fait. C'est peut-être bien pour elle, mais ça ne l'est pas pour moi. »

Il ferma la distance entre nous et prit mon visage en coupe avec sa main, faisant traîner son pouce sur ma mâchoire. « Il semble que nous avons quelque chose en commun », dit-il doucement.

« Je crois que nous pourrions avoir beaucoup plus en commun que ce que nous pensons », répondis-je en me penchant vers lui.

« Je pense que tu as peut-être raison. » Il m'embrassa tendrement, mais s'écarta trop tôt. « Mais Bella? » Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs sombres. « Maintenant que je sais que tu as ça, je pense qu'il pourrait arriver un moment où un autre où nous... jouerons avec. » Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et ma bouche s'assécha. « Et juste pour que tu le saches, ce ne sera absolument pas sur moi. » _(N/Miss Lunatik : Oh ça risque d'être très intéressant…)_

Étais-je tombée? Je n'arrivais plus à sentir mes extrémités. La seule chose que je pouvais sentir était le battement entre mes jambes. Et je me demandais ce qui se cachait exactement dans son jeans.

Il rit de ma réaction. « Allez, descendons et commençons à cuisiner avant de faire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide et de faire l'amour dans la maison de ton père. »

« Veux-tu...? »

« Oh, oui », murmura-t-il. « Je le veux depuis le jour où tu es arrivée dans ma maison de Malibu pour ton entretien. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fais? », demandai-je.

« Je ne voulais pas commencer ça avec le sexe. Je suppose que j'étais trop occupé à essayer de me convaincre que tu étais beaucoup trop jeune pour me rendre compte que quelque chose avait déjà commencé le jour où tu… »

« Je te suis rentrée dedans » intervins-je. « Mais tu as raison. Je suis passée d'une personne incapable de nommer un seul de tes films à une personne pensant en permanence à toi. Et maintenant, tu es... »

« Ton amour », finit-il pour moi avec le sourire.

Un frisson s'infiltra en moi à ses mots. « Mon amour », acceptais-je.

Nous allâmes à la cuisine et commençâmes à travailler sur le reste du dîner que j'avais prévu pour Thanksgiving. Je vérifiai la farce et arrosai la dinde pendant qu'Edward hacha les oignons, en s'essuyant les yeux avec fureur avec sa manche de chemise et en reniflant tout le temps. Je ris, il était si mignon en faisant ça. Nous continuâmes avec les haricots verts et le gratin de pommes de terre en le mettant de côté quand se fut terminé, pour aller vérifier la dinde. Je continuai ensuite avec la casserole de patates douces.

« Je déteste les ignames », dis-je en les pressant en purée.

« Alors, pourquoi tu en fais? », demanda-t-il en regardant dans le bol et en mettant ses mains sur mes hanches.

« Parce que Charlie les aime et qu'ils ne sont pas si mauvais quand tu y ajoutes du sucre et de la crème », dis-je avec un haussement d'épaules. « Et je veux en avoir assez pour congeler, comme ça Charlie aura quelque chose à manger en plus que du poisson cet hiver. »

« Tu prends soin de lui », déclara-t-il.

« Qui d'autre le fera? »

« Est-ce pour cela que tu es une as de la cuisine? Parce que je peux te le dire, toutes ses odeurs sont incroyables. » Il poussa ma queue de cheval et embrassa le derrière de mon cou.

«Non, je suis un as, comme tu le dis, parce que ma mère ne sait pas du tout cuisiner. J'ai appris à cuisiner à un âge précoce pour me conjurer de la famine. C'était ça ou devenir une grosse enfant avec tous les McDonald's dont elle me nourrissait. »

Il ricana. « Je ne peux même pas commencer à t'imaginer comme une enfant grassouillette. » Il pinça mes hanches entre ses doigts. « Tu es si mince. »

« Je prends soin de ma mère. En parlant de cela, lorsque tu la rencontreras enfin, ça t'expliqueras beaucoup du pourquoi je suis comme je suis. »

« Il faudra que je la remercie », dit-il tranquillement.

« Ne la remercie pas encore. Elle est... unique. » J'éteignis le gaz. « Oh, et elle est enceinte. »

« Quoi? », demanda-t-il surpris. « Ta mère est quoi? »

« Tu vois, je suis heureuse de voir que tout le monde est tout aussi surpris que moi. Ça me fait sentir moins coupable de ma réaction quand elle me l'a dit l'autre jour », dis-je avec suffisance.

« Elle a quel âge? »

« Quarante-et-un », lui répondis-je. « Ce n'est pas trop vieux ou quoi que ce soit. Mais quand même. On pourrait penser que quelqu'un qui a une fille de vingt et un ans et qui travaille dans une agence d'intérim, car elle ne peut pas se décider quoi faire de sa vie, aurait pris en charge cette merde il ya bien longtemps. »

« _Comment?_ »

« Tu sais, Charlie m'a demandé la même chose », soupirai-je. « Ma meilleure supposition est qu'elle a dû mélanger les dates et qu'elle a pris sa pilule ou quel que soit l'enfer qu'elle utilise au mauvais moment, ce qui me conduit à devenir la sœur de quelqu'un. Elle est en quelque sorte étourdie par moments. »

Edward me tendit la crème. « Tu n'as pas l'air d'en être heureuse. »

« Je ne le suis pas. » Je versai la crème et lui fis ensuite face. « Quel genre de relation vais-je avoir avec ce bébé? Je suis assez vielle pour être sa mère. Nous n'aurons absolument rien en commun. »

« Tu sais ma sœur, Alice? » Je hochai la tête. « Elle a vingt-trois ans. Elle avait presque six ans quand Carlisle et Esmé l'ont adoptée. Ses parents l'ont abandonnée quand elle a eu deux ans, et elle est ensuite venue à la maison. Nous avons quinze ans d'écart. Mais je l'aime. Ça ne fait aucune différence dans notre relation. » Il écarta mes lèvres avec son pouce. « Tu verras. Tu vas adorer cet enfant. Ton cœur est trop grand pour ne pas le faire. »

J'embrassai son pouce. « Peut-être. » Mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il avait raison.

* * *

**Edward**

Nous passâmes l'après-midi à cuisiner, laver la vaisselle, et à apprendre de nouvelles choses l'un sur l'autre. Je commençai à voir les petites manies et les événements de la vie de Bella qui avaient fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, qui faisait d'elle la femme que j'aimais.

La musique jouait en arrière-plan, Bella balançait ses hanches doucement sur la musique et chantait à voix basse les paroles. Nous travaillions côte à côte, en tandem, se complétant parfaitement tous les deux dans tout ce que nous faisions. Elle se déplaçait dans la cuisine, passant d'une tâche à l'autre, pâturant mon bras avec le sien ou heurtant légèrement sa hanche contre la mienne, quand elle se retournait. Elle sourit, caressa ses doigts contre les miens, poussa des mèches de cheveux dans un mouvement naturel. Maintenant qu'elle ne luttait plus contre la traction que nous avions l'un pour l'autre, je finis par faire de même.

J'attrapai sa taille et la retourna avant de l'entrainer dans un profond baiser. C'était un enchevêtrement de dents, de langues, de gémissements haletants et nécessaires. Je la soutenais contre le comptoir et me plaquai contre elle, la laissant sentir le pur désir que j'avais pour elle et seulement pour elle.

Elle se dégagea, respirant irrégulièrement contre mon oreille, et je passai doucement mes doigts sous l'ourlet de sa chemise, sentant la peau douce et lisse de son dos.

« Désolé. Tu es en train de me tuer ici », murmurai-je contre sa peau.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche à faire », murmura-t-elle.

« Je sais », gémis-je quand la sonnette retentit. « C'est ce qui me tue. »

Elle se recula et me lança un regard perplexe. « Qui diable est-ce? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. C'est ta maison, pas la mienne », dis-je en souriant à son espièglerie.

« Très drôle. »

Je l'embrassai de nouveau, prenant mon temps et savourant son goût. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou, m'attirant contre elle, tandis que mes mains erraient librement sous sa chemise, caressant doucement son dos et se complaisant de sa peau douce et souple.

« Bien, bien. Regardez ce que nous avons ici », dit une voix rauque familière. « On dirait que vous avez finalement réussi à rassembler votre merde. »

« Non », marmonnai-je contre les lèvres de Bella. « S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que je me fais des idées, et que Jacob Black n'est pas vraiment debout dans ta cuisine. »

« Il l'est », dit-elle. La surprise laçait sa voix. Elle s'écarta de moi et sourit. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Apparemment, nos pères sont devenus amis durant les deux dernières années. Ton père a acheté ce vieux camion à mon père », répondit-il avec un sourire narquois. « Heureux maintenant, Edward? »

« Je l'étais », avouai-je. « Jusqu'à ce que tu te montres. »

« Je n'aime pas ça non plus. Mais je suppose que nous allons fêter Thanksgiving ensemble. » Son sourire était incroyablement grand.

« Merveilleux », murmurai-je ironiquement.

Comment était-ce encore possible? J'étais prêt à me mettre à genoux et prier Dieu, Allah, Zeus, Bouddha. J'étais prêt à tout essayer et à expier tous les péchés que j'avais commis dans une vie précédente, juste pour pouvoir passer le week-end avec Bella. Seul.

Charlie arriva dans la cuisine pendant que Bella et moi mettions la table avec une ancienne version de Jacob avec de longs cheveux noirs dans un fauteuil roulant. Lui-même me regardait d'un air interrogateur, avant de retourner son attention vers son fils, qui s'occupait de découper la dinde.

« Bella? », demanda Jacob en regardant derrière lui. « Veux-tu que je coupe tout ? Ou une partie seulement ? »

« Une partie pour l'instant », répondit-elle en posant les verres sur la table. « Je te facilite la vie, n'est-ce pas? »

« Bien sûr que tu me facilites la vie. »

« Vous vous connaissez? », demanda Charlie en les regardant tour à tour.

« Ouais. Jacob travaille sur un film avec Edward en ce moment. Je l'ai rencontré, oh, je crois que ça fait un mois? C'est ça, bébé? » Elle me regarda pour confirmer.

Je sentis mon visage s'étirer d'un large sourire quand elle utilisa le mot « bébé ». « Quelque chose comme ça », lui dis-je, toujours souriant.

Jacob arrêta de découper la dinde et fronça les sourcils. « Présentation. Désolé, je crains parfois. » Il me regarda et dit : « Pas de commentaire, Masen. »

Je ris, il me lisait comme dans un livre.

« Papa? C'est Bella et c'est Edward Masen », dit-il en nous désignant. « Bella, Edward, voilà mon père, Billy Black. »

Bella essuya sa main sur son pantalon et lui tendit. « C'est agréable de vous rencontrer, M. Black. »

Billy lui serra la main et poussa un profond rire. « Appelle-moi Billy, s'il te plaît. »

Je tendis la main et secoua celle de Billy après que Bella ait fait marche arrière. Billy regarda Charlie avec un grand sourire « On dirait que tu as un autre invité pour le dîner, Charlie. Je parie que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça », lui dit Billy en parlant de moi.

« Non », murmura Charlie.

« Tu as un peu de retard dans tes tentatives de rencontres. » la grosse voix de Billy était pleine d'humour.

« Quoi? », coupa Bella. « Tu essayais de me caser avec Jacob? »

« Peut-être », lui dit Charlie en rougissant. « Vous vivez tous les deux à Los Angeles et vous êtes du même âge. » Son regard vacilla vers moi en disant cela. « Et je pensais que vous pourriez bien vous entendre. »

Bella renifla. « Oh, nous avons sympathisé, n'est-ce pas Jacob? Jacob essayait de me convaincre qu'Edward était... Quel est ce mot? » Elle frappa son menton pensivement. « Oh, je me souviens; séduit par moi. »

« Tu peux te moquer de moi autant que tu veux, mais j'avais raison, n'est-ce pas? », demanda Jacob avec le sourire. « Il est là, et de ce que j'ai vu quand je suis entré, vous étiez sur le point de faire un bond vers le lit. Si ce n'est pas _séduit_, alors... » Il tendit ses mains devant lui.

« Jacob! » Bella lui frappa le bras. « C'était juste un baiser! »

« Menteuse », toussa-t-il. Bella ouvrit la bouche pour parler de nouveau, mais fut coupée par Jacob.

« Peut-on manger? J'ai faim, moi. » Il s'affala sur une chaise.

« Fais comme chez toi », murmurai-je avec ironie, gagnant un regard d'accord de Charlie.

Et bien au moins, il ne me _déteste_ pas.

Je m'assis à côté de Bella et nous commençâmes à passer la nourriture autour de la table. Une fois que tout le monde avait rempli son assiette, Charlie parla. « Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide, car habituellement il y a juste Bella et moi, mais nous avons cette tradition où nous nous disons ce pour quoi nous sommes reconnaissants avant de commencer à manger vu qu'aucun de nous n'est religieux. » Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'objections.

« Très bien, je vais commencer. Je suis reconnaissant pour Bella. Je suis très reconnaissant pour mon travail et pour les poissons qui nagent dans les ruisseaux et les rivières aux alentours. » Bella eut un petit rire. « Mais cette année, je suis le plus reconnaissant car Bella a trouvé quelqu'un, même si je ne suis pas nécessairement d'accord avec qui il est et comment cette personne est arrivé dans sa vie. » Il me regarda. « Donc, prends soin d'elle, ou on sera forcé de me jeter dans la prison du comté après que j'aie assassiné l'un des hommes les plus célèbres du monde. »

« Vous avez ma parole », lui dis-je sincèrement.

Il hocha la tête. « Qui est le prochain? »

« Je suis reconnaissant pour mes enfants. Pour le petit-fils que ma fille m'a donné et pour le succès de mon fils », commença Billy. « Je suis reconnaissant pour ma tribu et pour mes amis, anciens et nouveaux. »

« Larme », dit Jacob en essuyant ses yeux. « Très bien, je suis reconnaissant pour ma réussite. Je suis reconnaissant pour l'argent que ça me rapporte pour pouvoir faire ce que j'aime dans la reconstruction de voitures. Je suis reconnaissant pour mes amis et pour toutes les femmes de Los Angeles. » Il rit tout seul. « Euh, autre chose? Oh, mon bla bla pour la famille. Ouais, je pense que c'est bon. Ton tour, Bella. »

Elle s'agita sous le regard de tout le monde, alors je pris sa main sous la table. « Et bien, je suis reconnaissante pour mes parents. Et je pense que je suis quand même reconnaissante que ma mère me donne un frère ou une sœur. » Elle me sourit. « Je suis reconnaissante pour mon cerveau, parce qu'il m'a permis d'avoir une bourse pour aller à la fac. Je suis reconnaissante pour mes amis à Los Angeles. Mais surtout, je suis reconnaissante pour toi », dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux. « À ton tour maintenant. »

Je me raclai la gorge. « Je suis reconnaissant pour ma famille, pour les quelques amis que j'aie dans le métier et à la maison avec qui j'ai réussi à rester en contact au fil des ans. Je suis reconnaissant pour ma carrière et le succès qu'elle m'a donné. Je suis reconnaissant pour mon chien, même si je pense que Bella sera en désaccord. » Elle rit. « Et je suis reconnaissant pour Bella. Pour enfin me sortir de ma misère et de m'aimer en retour, même si elle est terrifiée. Pour arriver dans ma vie comme un train de marchandises et de tout retourner. Pour rentrer dans un étranger sur le trottoir, se faire renverser par mon chien, casser des récipients, son langage vulgaire, et m'embrasser sous la pluie. Et ce n'est que le début. » Je me retournai sur ma chaise pour la regarder, je vis des larmes couler sur ses joues. « Je te remercie. »

J'essuyai les larmes de ses joues et plaçai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. « De rien », murmura-t-elle.

« Beurk! » Jacob fit semblant de vomir par terre.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu. Grandis », lui dis-je avec irritation.

« Hé, juste parce que je ne suis pas un vieux mec comme toi, ça ne me rend pas immature. Tu sais comment faire de la putain de guimauve, n'est-ce pas? » Il feint un frisson. « Je crois que j'ai perdu mon appétit. Tu aimes vraiment cette merde moelleuse? », demanda-t-il à Bella.

Elle lui claqua la tête. « Absolument. C'est un bon exemple pour tous les arrogants, bâtard, prétentieux de LA comme toi », dit-elle avec indignation.

Je vis Charlie me regarder du coin de l'œil et je me tournai vers lui. Il me fit un sourire d'approbation et poignarda un morceau de dinde avec sa fourchette. « Très bien, mangeons. »

Nous mangeâmes, parlâmes et rîmes en apprenant à mieux se connaître. Jacob et moi étions comme à notre habitude, des antagonistes, tandis que Charlie et Billy discutaient des avantages de la pêche à La Push. Charlie me parlait un peu, me demandant dans quelle partie de Los Angeles j'habitais et où ma famille vivait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pencher qu'il m'avait accepté comme l'homme dans la vie de Bella. Peut-être pas complètement, mais c'était plus que ce que je m'attendais dans un tel court laps de temps. Bella était beaucoup plus semblable à son père que ce qu'elle pensait.

Mon téléphone cellulaire bourdonna dans ma poche, ce qui interrompit le dîner. Je le sortis à la hâte, en m'excusant, et lis le message d'Alice sur l'écran.

_- Je te l'avais dit._

Je ris à haute voix, récoltant un étrange regard de Bella. « Ma sœur, Alice. Elle est un peu clairvoyante », expliquai-je. « Elle m'a dit que tu étais ma personne le jour où tu es venue pour ton entretien. Elle se réjouit. »

« Tu as parlé avec elle aujourd'hui ou quoi? »

Je secouai la tête. « Elle sait exactement ce genre de choses, mon amour. C'est très particulier, vraiment. Mais tu apprendras à t'y habituer. »

« Je voudrais la rencontrer », dit-elle timidement.

« Tu le feras », lui promis-je. « Noël? »

« Très bien. »

Mon téléphone bourdonna encore.

_- Dis-lui que nous allons être de grandes amies._

Je roulai des yeux et montrai le message à Bella. Je regardai ses yeux s'écarquiller de choc. « Wow. »

« Je sais », lui dis-je en tapant ma réponse.

_- Laisse-moi et profite de Thanksgiving avec la famille de ton ami._

La réponse fut instantanée.

_- C'est ennuyeux et étouffant. Absolument horrible._

_- Désolé, chérie. Je te rappellerai plus tard et te raconterai tout si tu arrêtes d'interrompre mon dîner avec Bella et son père._

_- * * Soupir, Très bien._

Je remis le téléphone dans ma poche et retournai mon attention vers Bella, qui me regardait incrédule

« Quoi? »

« Tu l'as appelé : chérie. »

« Oh, c'est vrai. C'est en quelque sorte une blague. » Ses sourcils se froncèrent. « Son petit ami est du Texas. Austin pour être exact. Son accent est si épais, si lent, que tu t'attends à ce qu'il ait un QI de cinquante, mais il est extrêmement spirituel et intelligent. J'ai commencé à l'appeler comme ça après la première rencontre. Et c'est resté. »

« Alors, Bella? Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour Noël? », demanda Jacob en interrompant la conversation.

Bella lui lança un regard noir, manifestement contrariée par son interruption. « Une bite dans une boîte », dit-elle stoïquement.

J'éclatai de rire en voyant la réaction des personnes autour de la table à sa réponse. Charlie était plus rouge qu'une tomate, Billy avait la bouche grande ouverte, et Jacob éclata de rire en reniflant tellement il riait fort.

« Bon Dieu, Bella? Je doute que nos papas on comme référence _SNL_! », dit-il entre deux rires. _(Émission américaine Saturday Night Live)_

« Et bien, tu n'aurais pas du nous interrompre! », rétorqua-t-elle.

« J'étais juste assis là! Personne ne me parlait! Je devais en quelque sorte revenir dans la conversation ! »

J'essuyai les larmes de mes yeux. « Comment ce fait-il que tu connaisses ce sketch, alors que tu n'avais vu aucun de mes films jusqu'à hier. »

« Tu n'avais vu aucun de ses films? », lui demanda Jacob, incrédule.

« Je n'ai pas vu les tiens non plus », rétorqua-t-elle. « Et la seule raison pour laquelle je connais ce sketch est à cause d'Emmett. »

« Emmett », répétai-je encore perplexe.

« Emmett. Il regarde sur You Tube cette merde tout le temps. »

« Ok. » Je lui souris affectueusement. « Tu es étrange, tu sais ça? »

Elle me sourit. « Idem. » Elle prit son assiette et l'emmena à l'évier. « Tout le monde à fini pour que je puisse nettoyer? » Elle prit notre absence de réponse comme un oui et commença à débarrasser la table.

« Papa? Sais-tu quels hôtels à des chambres de libres pour Edward? »

« Euh, il devrait en rester à l'olympique. Tu devrais l'essayer en premier. »

« Très bien », me dit-elle. « Tu es plus susceptible de trouver une suite à l'auberge Olympique. Le numéro est dans l'annuaire téléphonique là-bas si tu veux appeler. » Elle me montra le tiroir près de la porte.

« Non, en fait, tu devrais appeler et réserver. En plus de récupérer les clés. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un me voit ici. » Elle pinça les lèvres. « Toute la presse pense que je suis à Vancouver avec Tanya. À quoi ça ressemblerait de me voir à Forks le week-end, dans la ville où le père de mon AP habite, au lieu d'être sur le plateau avec ma soit disant amoureuse ? »

« Oh, merde. Je ne pensais pas à ça. D'accord, j'appellerai après avoir fini avec les plats. » Elle me fit un sourire pincé. « Cela va me prendre un certain temps pour m'y habituer. »

« Je sais. Tu peux toujours changer d'avis si ça ne te plait pas. » Je pris un peu de vaisselle dans l'évier et les rinçai.

« Non, si c'est la seule façon d'être avec toi, sans baiser ma vie alors ... » Elle mit la dinde dans un sac de congélation.

« Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas un homme sans nom que tu as rencontré dans un bar ou dans un café quelque part. » Je pris sa main et l'a tirai vers moi.

« Je sais qui tu es. Mais tu es ce que tu es et je ne voudrais pas le changer. » Elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa rapidement. « Maintenant, va avec les hommes regarder le football ou que ce soit d'autre avec eux. »

« Tu ne veux pas d'aide? »

« Non. Tu es l'invité. Tu vas t'asseoir et ne rien faire », répondit-elle en tournant le robinet.

Je restai là, à essayer de décider si c'était un piège ou si elle était sincère.

Elle me voyait me dandiner sur mes pieds, indécis, et me poussa vers la porte. « Vas-y! Il y aura beaucoup de temps quand on rentrera à la maison où tu pourras m'aider. Profites-en tant que tu peux. » Elle cligna de l'œil.

C'est à contrecœur que j'entrai dans le salon où Charlie, Billy, et Jacob regardaient le football américain. Oakland contre Cincinnati. « Vous êtes un fan des Raider? », demandai-je à Charlie en tournant mon attention vers le jeu. Les Bengals avaient pris les devants.

« Non, Seahawks. Ils jouent ce soir. Tu regardes le football? », demanda Charlie avec curiosité.

Je haussai les épaules. « C'est la chose la plus proche du rugby que je peux regarder aux États-Unis. »

Jacob renifla. « Le rugby, s'il te plaît. »

« C'est presque entièrement le même jeu. Seulement, nous n'utilisons pas de protections et de casques, comme vous, les Américains, », répliquai-je.

« As-tu déjà été marié? », me demanda Charlie tout à coup.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne fille, chef Swan », répondis-je honnêtement.

« Tu n'es pas contre le mariage? »

Je luttai pour ne pas rire. « Non, pas du tout. Bien au contraire, vraiment. »

« Hmm. » Il regarda la TV. « Tu fais l'affaire. »

« Pardon? », demandai-je confus.

« Tu fais l'affaire » répéta-t-il. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais c'est le cas. Plus que quiconque, je pense. » Je le regardai fixement, incapable de comprendre. « Je t'ai regardé avec elle aujourd'hui. Tu ris de ses plaisanteries, gères ses humeurs, même si tu ne l'a connais pas vraiment. Étrange, vraiment. Mais je pense que tu es ce dont elle a besoin. »

Je lui fis un vrai sourire de soulagement d'être acceptés. « Merci, monsieur. » _(N/Miss Lunatik : Eh bien, un Charlie pas trop difficile. Génial!)_

ooooooooooooooo

**Alors , il est pas si mauvais charlie il le prend plutôt, qui a envie de frapper dans le boulet Jacob, il se pointe toujours au bon moment celui-là.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera lemoné, oh j'ai hâte**

**Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui se sont donné la peine de laisser un com, je vois que mon petite coup de gueule à porté ses fruits j'ai eu plus de 35 reviews pour le dernier chap alors ne vous relachez pas , allez on essaye de dépasser les 40 pour celui-ci.**

**Tenue de Bella et Edward pour les Chapitres 5 et 6 (retirez les espaces): http : / www . polyvore . com / forkians / set?id = 17215595**

**A bientot et n'oubliez pas de cliquer**

**biz**


	7. Chapitre 7

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved est une création de Jenny0719**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**petitelulu27, samy940, alice'n'tom, VenusCapri, lyraparleor, xalexeex25, emichlo, mmccg, alexa0800, Yumie76, SoSweetySoCrazy, Krine69, aelita48, doudounord, bellardtwilight, Nilua, Titie, feliciaD, Elphina, Mrs Esmee Cullen, soleil83, Erato la Muse, Robangel, lili8825, amimi31, **

**Non inscrits:**

**Sarah, sab, TeamEdward, karima, SARAH59**

**Merci à ma Beta Miss Lunatik**

* * *

Chapitre 7

**Bella**

«Ok, tu as tout », dis-je en revenant dans la BMW et en remettant les cartes clés à Edward.

Il les prit et m'en remit tout de suite une. « Je crois que c'est la tienne? Sauf si tu as changé d'avis et que tu préfères passer la nuit avec le chef Swan? »

Je lui pris la clé d'une main tremblante. J'étais tellement nerveuse tout à coup. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait lâcher à tout moment dans ma poitrine. Je déglutis convulsivement et essayai de repousser le nœud que j'avais dans l'estomac.

Il tendit le bras et repoussa une mèche de cheveux de mon visage et la passa derrière mon oreille. « Où est passé la Bella confiante, la Bella que je connais? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée », soufflai-je.

« Je vais te ramener. » Il me regarda sérieusement. « Tu n'es pas obligé de dormir dans ma chambre d'hôtel le premier week-end que nous sommes ensemble. »

« Je ne crois pas que si je restais, nous ne ferions que dormir », répliquai-je.

« Probablement pas. » Il sourit. « Mais si tu n'es pas prête, je vais attendre. J'ai déjà attendu tout ce temps, quelques semaines de plus ne me fera pas de mal. »

Je bougeai mon nez en imaginant attendre encore quelques semaines. J'avais besoin de lui, comme j'avais besoin d'air pour respirer. «Non, je vais bien. Je te le promets. »

Il scruta mon visage pendant un moment, puis hocha la tête. « Très bien. »

Il gara la voiture et remonta sa capuche sur sa tête, cachant son magnifique visage et ses cheveux en désordre. Il prit nos sacs et me suivit dans la chambre, les posa dans un coin, puis se dépouilla de son manteau et de son sweat-shirt.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas le Ritz », commençai-je maladroitement, mais je perdis le fil de mes pensées quand ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les miens.

« Bella », dit-il faiblement. « Je n'ai pas besoin du Ritz. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Il ferma la distance entre nous et prit mon visage dans ses mains avant de m'embrasser profondément. Tout le stress que j'avais ressenti, le nœud dans mon ventre et les palpitations cardiaques idiotes avait disparues à la seconde où ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes. Je sentais le désir brûler sous ma peau qui menaçait de se libérer dans une certaine forme animale, dans une perte totale de contrôle. Je gémis dans sa bouche, lui faisant approfondir le baiser et m'attirer plus près lui.

Mes mains se posèrent dans ses cheveux de leur propre gré, passant et tirant les fils de soie entre mes doigts. L'air était épais autour de nous, nous étions entourés par le brouillard du désir. Il fit un pas en avant et me rapprocha du lit en faisant courir ses longs doigts élégants sous l'ourlet de ma chemise.

Il joua avec la taille de mon jeans, le déboutonnant avec un mouvement brusque du poignet, pour ensuite glisser ses doigts à travers la dentelle de tissu noir de mon string, les plongeant à l'intérieur pour me taquiner pour ensuite les retirer. Il attrapa ma chemise et il la retira rapidement loin de mon corps, il plaça ses mains dans mon dos et pilla ma bouche avec la sienne de nouveau.

Je brisai le baiser quand je tombai en panne d'air et me poussai un peu en arrière. J'attrapai sa chemise et lui enlevai, puis je fis courir ma langue sur les belles lignes épurées de son abdomen. Je le sentis frémir et se contracter contre ma bouche.

Je sentis le fermoir de mon soutien-gorge faire pression sur ma peau quand il l'enleva; il le glissa le long de mon bras, puis il me déplaça pour me coucher. Mon pantalon était le prochain, il se retrouva sur mes chevilles avec mon string avant même que je puisse m'en rendre compte.

Je les retirai et le vis me fixer du regard, avec un léger pli entre les sourcils.

« Quoi? », demandai-je en rougissant nerveusement. Je dus me battre avec le désir de me couvrir et de me cacher de son regard.

« Tu es belle », murmura-t-il, ses yeux s'assombrissaient devant moi. Il passa ses doigts sur mon tatouage de fleur de cerisier sur ma hanche, avant de descendre vers l'endroit où j'avais le plus besoin de lui, envoyant une nouvelle vague de chaleur à travers moi.

« Et toi donc», soufflai-je en tendant la main pour atteindre le bouton de son jeans.

« Quoi? », demanda-t-il stupéfait.

« Tu es beau », lui dis-je en répétant ses paroles. «Ton visage, ton corps, ton âme ... »

Son souffle attela dans sa gorge, ses yeux brillaient d'émotion. « Personne ne m'a jamais appelé beau avant. »

« Non? »

Il secoua la tête et sourit. « J'ai déjà entendu hot, magnifique, sexy. Mais jamais beau. »

Je réussis à faire glisser son jeans et son boxeur le long de ses jambes quand il me saisit pour me porter et m'emmener sur le lit. Il me posa doucement et rampa au dessus de moi en s'installant entre mes cuisses.

J'enveloppai mes bras autour de son cou et l'attirai vers moi, capturant sa bouche avec la mienne quand il passa sa main sur ma poitrine en la prenant et en la malaxant doucement. Il rompit le baiser, ratissant ma peau chaude avec sa bouche en se frayant un chemin le long de mon corps.

Il prit mon mamelon dans sa bouche, suçant et tourbillonnant sa langue sur la pointe durcie. Je m'arquai contre lui quand le plaisir se précipita à travers moi. Sa main se posa sur mon corps pour venir se reposer entre mes jambes. Quand ses doigts se posèrent sur ma fente, sa respiration devint erratique contre moi, qui s'exprimait en un fort halètement.

Il les plongea au fond de moi en gémissant et remua mon clitoris avec son pouce. J'essayais de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, de travailler son corps comme il le faisait avec le mien, mais je n'arrivais pas à éloigner mes mains de l'arrière de son cou. Je me noyais dans les sensations que ces merveilleuses mains me donner, perdue dans l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui. Il connaissait tous les moyens pour me faire vibrer, comme si j'étais un instrument qu'il avait passé toute sa vie à perfectionner.

Je tremblais sous lui quand le feu se précipita à travers moi. Je criai son nom quand j'atteignis mon apogée, attendant de redescendre avant de m'écrouler.

« Bella », murmura-t-il contre ma peau en retirant sa main d'entre mes jambes.

Il bougea son corps de sorte qu'il soit juste en dehors de mon entrée. Je levai mes hanches, plaidant silencieusement pour qu'il continue, ayant besoin de nous sentir communiquer.

« S'il te plaît », le priai-je.

Il poussa lentement en moi, m'étirant lorsqu'il me remplit. Je gémis bruyamment, une partie dû à l'inconfort et l'autre partie dû au sentiment de complétude qui me consumait.

J'entendis son grognement contre ma poitrine quand il fût à l'intérieur de moi, nous laissant tous deux s'adapter à la sensation d'être ensemble. Je roulai des hanches, lui causant de prendre une profonde respiration avant de reculer ses hanches. Levant la tête, il me regarda de près quand il poussa en moi à nouveau sans se presser.

Mes yeux se retournèrent presque dans ma tête quand il fut totalement à l'intérieur de moi. C'était presque trop intense, l'immense plaisir correspondait aux émotions qui gonflaient à l'intérieur de moi.

Il conserva un rythme lent, me montrant toujours autant de tendresse en passant ses doigts sur mon corps et en étant toujours capable de faire frémir ma peau et d'enflammer mon sang. Je me perdais dans les brumes qu'il créait en moi, incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose que la sensation de son corps lisse glissant sur le mien, et de ses longs coups délibérer. Il fit rouler mes mamelons, me déplaça sous lui en allant encore plus profondément et il m'embrassa brusquement, faisant vibrer mon corps.

Je me sentais venir, comme le calme avant la tempête. Je repris brièvement mes esprits, juste assez longtemps pour voir ses yeux verts fixés sur moi quand il rompit le baiser. Ses lèvres étaient incurvées dans un sourire à couper le souffle, ses cheveux lui tombaient dans les yeux.

« Si belle », chuchota-t-il.

Tout à l'intérieur de moi tangua et roula quand il poussa de nouveau en moi. Je frissonnai et tremblai sous lui en venant durement, me mordant la lèvre et en criant quand les vagues de plaisir se précipitèrent sur moi. Son visage était crispé par la concentration quand mes muscles se serrèrent violemment autour de lui, le poussant vers le bord.

Son corps tout entier se crispa quand il jouit. Il laissa tomber sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et gémit contre ma peau. Ses bras faiblirent et il s'effondra sur moi, éparpillant des baisers respectueux sur mon visage et en me faisant un adorable sourire.

« Je t'aime », murmurai-je avec le sentiment que mon être tout entier avait secoué mon âme. Les mots ne semblaient pas être assez, ce qui provoqua un frisson de peur à l'intérieur de moi.

« Je t'aime. »

Je regardai dans ses yeux verts et sentis le calme m'envahir. Il était comme mon ancre qui me stabilisait dans la mer orageuse.

« Je l'ai vu », déclara-t-il en roulant sur le côté et en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Vu quoi? », demandai-je confuse.

« Le flash rapide de peur qui est passé dans tes yeux. »

« Oh », répondis-je coupable.

«Tu n'as rien à craindre. _Nous n'avons_ rien à craindre », dit-il avec confiance.

« Je sais. Il y a tellement de choses, si vite. Je suis désolée. »

Il me caressa légèrement la joue avec sa main. « Ne le sois pas. » Il m'embrassa chastement et sourit.

« Il est donc arrivé à mon attention que nous ne savons absolument rien l'un sur l'autre. »

« Euh, tu le savais déjà » rigolai-je. « Idiot. »

« Ha, ha. » Il roula des yeux. « J'ai l'intention de résoudre ce problème. Maintenant. »

« Comment ça? », l'interrogeai-je confortablement installée contre lui.

« En te posant une série de questions gênantes. » Il fit une pause. « D'abord, quelle est ta fleur préférée? »

Je le regardai sans comprendre. « Tu es sérieux? »

« Mmm. Absolument. »

« Euh, ok. » Je réfléchis. « Tulipes blanches. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Elles sont simples. Élégantes. Pures. » Je rougis. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Comme toi », dit-il en me pinçant le nez.

Je reniflai. « Je ne suis pas très élégante, Edward. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu es pure, même si tu taquines et plaisantes sur un tas de choses. Et ton corps est incroyablement élégant. »

Je rougis encore plus profondément. « Merci. »

« Couleur préférée? »

Je détournai les yeux rapidement. « Vert. »

Je vis du coin de l'œil ses lèvres se contracter. « Pourquoi? »

« C'est le vert des palmiers de Los Angeles, le vert des forêts dans la ville natale de mon père. La couleur de tes yeux », lui répondis-je honnêtement. « Quelle est la tienne? »

« Le brun », dit-il avec ferveur. « Parce qu'elle me fait penser à toi. À tes cheveux, à tes yeux. Je ne savais pas que le brun pouvait être si captivant jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. »

« Ah », dis-je taquine en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. « Alors, comment es-tu devenu acteur? »

« Et bien, j'étais à Cambridge, en fait. »

Je levai les sourcils. « Tu es allé à l'université? »

Il hocha la tête. « J'étais étudiant en médecine et j'avais besoin d'un cours en option avant d'obtenir mon diplôme. J'ai décidé de prendre un cours de théâtre et j'ai été repéré par un producteur qui recherchait de nouveaux talents. Il m'a demandé de venir à une audition la semaine suivante, et vu que j'avais un peu de temps, j'y suis allé. Cette audition s'est terminée avec moi jouant dans mon premier film. »

« Wow. Tu as eu ton diplôme? », lui demandai-je.

« Oui. Mais après les choses ont... décollées et je ne suis jamais allé à l'école de médecine. »

Je souris. « Donc, si tu n'étais pas un si bon acteur, tu serais médecin maintenant. »

« J'espère, oui. » Il fit courir son pouce sur mes lèvres. « Que comptes-tu faire de ton diplôme d'anglais après tes études? »

Je blanchis parce qu'honnêtement, je n'en avais aucune idée. Il me restait un semestre avant l'obtention de mon diplôme, et la seule chose que j'avais pour moi était une carrière en tant qu'AP d' Edward, pas que je ne m'en plaigne. Le salaire était bon, et je pouvais passer du temps avec l'homme que j'aimais. Mais pour ma vraie carrière, j'étais encore indécise. Je pensais avoir mon diplôme et essayer de trouver un travail dans le système scolaire public, en tant que professeur d'anglais, vu que les écoles étaient désespérées d'avoir de bons professeurs. Vous n'aviez même pas besoin de posséder un diplôme d'enseignement la plupart du temps pour faire ce travail. Mais je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir supporter d'être avec des collégiens caractériels jour après jour pour le reste de ma vie.

Et puis il y avait la possibilité de rester à l'école et d'obtenir mon doctorat. J'avais encore le temps de choisir de m'appliquer dans des études supérieures, mais je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit quelque chose que je voulais. J'aimais l'école, en apprendre encore plus, mais j'avais passé tant de temps dans ma vie enveloppée dans les livres que j'avais manqué beaucoup de choses. Des choses que je commençais tout juste à voir maintenant que j'avais trouvé Edward. J'irai à l'école jusqu'à mes trente ans si je choisissais de le faire. Et avec Edward dans l'équation, mon avenir était encore plus incohérent et flou qu'il ne l'était auparavant, quelque chose de complètement terrifiant que je choisis d'ignorer.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je pensais faire ma thèse puisque je n'ai toujours aucune putain d'idée de ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Mis à part être ton AP, bien sûr. » Je lui fis un sourire malicieux.

Il ricana. « Bien sûr. Combien de travail auras-tu pour faire quelque chose comme ça? »

« Beaucoup. J'aurais besoin de passer un examen d'entré, puis une fois inscrites, je devrais avoir des séminaires en plus des cours. Je dois obligatoirement être dans un cours de langue étrangère, ce qui devrait être assez facile, vu que j'ai déjà beaucoup appris le français, et puis je devrais rédiger une dissertation et un examen oral sur ça. Je devrais aussi me déplacer pour faire ma permanence quelque part. Et j'aime LA. Il y a toi, ma mère, mes amis. » Je me mordis la lèvre, anxieuse.

« On dirait que tu as beaucoup à penser », dit-il tranquillement.

Nous continuâmes à parler durant le reste de la nuit, sans dormir une seule fois. Nous partageâmes nos histoires d'enfances, nos peurs irrationnelles, nos bêtes noires et à explorer le lien indescriptible qui nous unissait l'un à l'autre physiquement. Quand le matin arriva, nous étions tous deux mort de fatigue, mais heureux. Vertigineusement heureux. J'en savais plus sur Edward Masen qu'auparavant.

Je tombai une fois de plus amoureuse de lui.

* * *

**Edward**

Elle était pour moi. Si je pensais la connaitre avant, j'avais tort. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était d'être avec elle. Apprendre à la connaître se transformait en quelque chose de plus fort. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, tout ce qu'elle était, m'attirait à elle, me convainquait d'une telle manière que je pensais impossible. J'étais rassasié de toutes les manières; physiquement, émotionnellement et spirituellement. Rien, rien, ne pourrait m'arracher à elle. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Je repensai à notre week-end ensemble jusqu'à maintenant et durcis de nouveau. Je regardai vers le bas pendant que l'eau de la douche coulait sur moi et ris. C'était comme si je ne pouvais pas obtenir assez de son glorieux et chaud corps et de ses yeux bruns. Ils avaient nagé avec émotion durant notre première fois ensemble, me montrant l'énormité de son amour pour moi, même si je savais qu'elle était morte de peur à l'intérieur. Elle était jeune, terriblement inexpérimentée, et en quelque sorte ridiculement négative de son estime d'elle-même. Elle était contradictoire. À l'extérieur, elle était audacieuse, vibrante et pleine de vie. Mais à l'intérieur, elle avait d'inexplicables insécurités. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'expériences dans la vie comme la plupart des gens qui profitaient de leur vingt et un ans pour savoir à quel point elle était magnifique et ce qui la rendrait heureuse dans la vie.

Je sortis de la douche et vis Bella regarder le menu du service de chambre, toujours enveloppée dans sa serviette. Elle leva les yeux et je lui lançai un sourire penaud. « Normalement, j'aurais déjà commandé tout ce qu'il avait ici, avec quelque chose de terriblement cliché comme des roses et des mimosas, mais vu que je ne suis pas supposé être ici... je ne peux pas. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça. Je suis heureuse avec les choses telles qu'elles sont maintenant. Simple et facile. Je crois que tu aurais pu me faire fuir si tu avais fait toute cette merde », plaisanta-t-elle.

Je roulai des yeux et la tirai sur mes genoux. «Viens ici, mon amour. » Je regardai rapidement le menu. « Que veux-tu? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Que prends-tu? »

« Je veux les œufs bénédictine sur des muffins anglais au blé entier, du bacon de dinde et du café, s'il te plaît. » Je l'embrassai rapidement et l'emmenai sur le lit. « Et puis je te veux de nouveau, ne t'habilles pas. »

« Comment suis-je censée répondre à la porte quand le room service arrivera ici? » demanda-t-elle incrédule.

« Fais preuve de créativité. » Je souris.

Elle passa la commande au room service et se glissa dans une de mes chemises, en la boutonnant juste assez pour que ce ne soit pas indécent. Bien, j'étais sûr que mon pénis était en furieux désaccord avec cette hypothèse. C'était la chose la plus sexy que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie.

La nourriture arriva et nous nous assîmes pour manger tandis son téléphone cellulaire commença à gazouiller bruyamment sur la table de chevet. Elle se leva et répondit, revenant dans son siège avec un sourire sur le visage.

« Salut, Renée. Comment te sens-tu? », demanda-t-elle en prenant une bouchée de son toast et en écoutant attentivement. Il y avait une série de réponses vagues et d'accords pendant que sa mère bavardait à l'autre extrémité.

Elle prit un morceau de mon bacon avec un petit rire. « Oui, les choses vont biens ici. Charlie va bien. »

J'essayai avec amusement de le reprendre, mais elle le mit hors de ma portée. « Isabella », l'avertis-je doucement.

« As-tu regardé dans le congélateur? », lui demanda Bella. Je la regardai étrangement. Elle rit de sa mère et de moi. « Écoute, je t'appellerai quand je rentrerai à Los Angeles, d'accord? Je suis, euh, je suis un peu occupée en ce moment. »

« En fait, je suis avec quelqu'un », murmura-t-elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son visage rougit de ce que sa mère lui disait. « Bien sûr qu'il est clean! », cria-t-elle. « Bon dieu, Renée, je ne suis pas idiote, je vais raccrocher maintenant. »

Elle jeta le téléphone sur le lit en gémissant. « Elle m'a simplement demandé si tu avais des maladies. »

Je ris. « Non, pas de maladies. Tu as besoin de faire du sexe une habitude pour ça. »

« Je sais, non? » Elle secoua la tête. « Je suis désolée. »

« Tu lui as dit quelqu'un, mais pas moi », lui dis-je en passant.

« Je sais. Rappelles-toi le commentaire que j'ai fait en disant qu'elle était écervelée? » Je hochai la tête. « Et bien, elle a perdu son téléphone. Et elle l'a retrouvé dans le congélateur. À ma suggestion. »

« Vraiment? », demandai-je incrédule.

« Vraiment », confirma-t-elle. « Donc, jusqu'à ce que je puisse lui parler de ça et que je m'assure qu'elle comprenne de ne pas le raconter à toute la ville, je ne peux pas lui parler de nous. » Elle me regarda suppliante. « Mais je le ferais, je te le promets. Je n'essaye pas de te cacher à ma mère. »

« Je sais que tu ne le fais pas. » J'arquai mon front. « Puis-je récupérer ma nourriture maintenant? » demandai-je en désignant le morceau de bacon encore dans sa main.

« Non. » Elle le mit dans sa bouche et mâcha.

J'agis de manière irritée. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu as fait ça. As-tu une idée d'à quel point je me prive de manger chaque jour pour bien paraître devant la caméra? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle posa sa main sur sa bouche. « Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas. »

J'étouffai mon rire. « Bella. Je plaisante. Je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ce que je mange. Je choisis juste de ne pas obstruer mes artères en mangeant du bacon trop souvent. »

« Oh. Ce n'était pas très gentil. » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Mais ta réaction était effectivement assez drôle » Je ris. « Tu es ridiculement crédules. »

« Tu es ridiculement bon acteur », affirma-t-elle.

« J'ai de la pratique, tu sais. » Je lui lançai un autre sourire.

Elle changea brusquement de sujet. « Est-ce que tes parents te manquent? »

Je ressentis la douleur cuisante de la nostalgie me traverser comme une balle mais la repoussai rapidement. « Chaque jour », dis-je honnêtement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regrettes le plus à leur sujet depuis qu'ils sont parti? », demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Que je ne me souviens pas d'eux autant que je le voudrais », lui répondis-je. « Ça fait vingt-deux ans. J'ai oublié le rire de ma mère et la voix de mon père. Je me souviens de quoi avait l'air ma mère, parce que je la vois dans le miroir tous les jours, mais je ne me souviens pas de mon père. Pas vraiment. Je peux regarder les photos et le voir, mais je ne me souviens plus à quoi il ressemblait quand il était dans notre cuisine, ou même quand il était en colère contre moi lorsque j'avais fait quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide. » Je pris mon portefeuille sur le comptoir derrière la table. « J'ai une photo, si tu veux les voir. »

Je le lui tendis et la regardai passer doucement ses doigts sur leurs visages. « Tu ressembles à ta mère », dit-elle.

Je souris. « Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux. Et aussi le même sourire. »

« Quels étaient leurs noms? »

« Mon père s'appelait Edward, aussi. » Ses yeux se détachèrent des miens. « Le prénom de ma mère était Elizabeth. »

« Comment », dit-elle en déglutissant « Comment sont-ils... »

« Accident de voiture. Ils partaient de Londres pour aller à la maison du Kent. Ils ont insisté pour conduire au lieu de prendre le train. Je devais aller avec eux, mais j'avais un devoir à rendre pour la semaine suivante et il y avait une fête à la maison d'un copain ce week-end là, alors je suis resté seul à la maison. Mon premier week-end sans mes parents, en fait. » Je fronçais les sourcils en me rappelant des policiers à ma porte. « J'aurais voulu dire qu'ils ont été frappé par un conducteur ivre ou quelque chose d'aussi terrible, mais la police pense qu'ils se disputaient et qu'ils ont quitté la route. Ils sont rentrés dans un lampadaire et la voiture s'est enveloppée autour de lui. » Ma voix se cassa. « Ils n'ont jamais pu finir leurs argument. » _(N/Miss Lunatik : C'est triste.)_

« Je suis tellement désolée », dit-elle en saisissant ma main.

« Pourquoi ça? », demandai-je en tournant ma main pour relier nos doigts.

« Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans mes parents. Renée peut agir davantage comme une grande sœur plutôt qu'une mère, mais elle est la seule mère que j'aie jamais connue. Et de ne pas pouvoir sauter dans un avion pour retrouver Charlie à l'aéroport de Port Angeles quand je veux... » Elle se tut en me regardant tristement.

« J'ai appris à vivre avec ça. J'ai été extrêmement chanceux d'avoir Carlisle et Esmée Cela fait tellement longtemps maintenant que je les considère comme mes parents, tout autant qu'Edward et Elizabeth Masen l'étaient. » Je la regardai bâiller doucement. « Faisons une sieste mon amour. Nous repartons tous les deux demain. Je ne veux pas que tu retournes en classe épuisée lundi. »

Elle rit doucement. « Tu me gâtes, Edward. » Je haussai les épaules et la tirai vers le lit. « Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu me voulais de nouveau. »

« Nous pouvons faire les deux » murmurai-je en embrassant son cou.

Elle voûta son cou pour mes baisers. « J'aime bien cette idée. »

« Moi aussi. » _(N/Miss Lunatik : Et moi aussi. Et vous?)_

Je passai mes dents le long de son cou et entendis son apport rapide d'air, puis commençai à explorer son corps avec mes mains. Je déménageai ma bouche sur sa peau, dégustant sa douceur, et posai mes doigts sur les boutons de sa chemise. En trois mouvements rapides avec mes doigts, son incroyable corps fut exposé devant moi.

Je glissai mes mains à l'intérieur de la chemise, la taquinant légèrement en passant mes doigts le long de sa peau et contre la face inférieure de ses seins. Je pris sa bouche avec la mienne, l'explorant profondément avec ma langue. J'écoutai ses doux soupirs pendant qu'elle fondait dans mes bras.

Je le lui enlevai la chemise pendant qu'elle retira la serviette de ma taille et la jeta à terre. Sa petite main s'enroula autour de mon manche, le pressant et le caressant lentement, faisant ressortir l'air de mes poumons pendant que l'excitation emplissait mon corps.

Je plaçai ses jambes sur mes épaules pendant que je léchai et grignotai ses cuisses. Je relevai les yeux vers elle et la vis me regarder avec des yeux lourds. Dans un long coup délibéré, je fis courir ma langue sur elle et je vis ses yeux se fermer en gémissant doucement. Un rose délicat colora ses joues lorsque son cerveau enregistra où j'étais et ce que je faisais.

J'effleurai son clitoris et plongeai à l'intérieur d'elle avec ma langue en utilisant mes doigts simultanément pour l'emmener plus en plus près de sa libération. Je plongeai mes doigts en elle et descendis délicatement vers son clitoris avant de faire tourbillonner ma langue autour de lui et de l'écouter perdre le contrôle.

Son corps bougea sur mes doigts; sa respiration devint lourde. Je relevai les yeux, juste à temps pour voir son magnifique visage se contorsionner quand elle atteignit son apogée, me remplissant de satisfaction quand mon nom franchit ses lèvres.

Je me relevai vers elle et glissai sans avertissement en elle en l'écoutant crier de plaisir quand nous fûmes connectés. Je gémis quand son corps serré fut enroulé autour de moi, et je dus reprendre toute mon attention pour ne pas venir à l'intérieur d'elle sur le champ.

Chaque partie de moi était liée à elle, incapable de me séparer d'elle maintenant, même si j'essayais, même si le monde autour de nous s'effondrait, j'étais prisonnier de son regard, piégé à l'intérieur de son corps. Mon âme se mêlait à la sienne tandis que nos corps se déplaçaient ensemble dans une danse aussi vielle que le monde.

Je nous retournai pour qu'elle se trouve au-dessus de moi, et la regardai commencer ses mouvements contre moi et roulai des hanches à chaque fois qu'elle descendait. J'attrapai ses hanches, sentant le plastique lisse de son patch sous mes doigts et caressant les lignes de son tatouage avec mon pouce, pendant que je la ramenais sur moi plus fort, plus vite.

« Bella », lui dis-je en grognant entre mes dents.

Elle prononça mon nom en réponse, tombant sur moi tremblante lorsqu'elle commença à jouir. Je la pris contre moi et pris sa bouche avec la mienne encore une fois. Elle gémit dans ma bouche quand nous atteignîmes tous deux notre apogée.

* * *

Je la reconduisis chez Charlie, encore une fois sous une pluie battante. Nous restâmes assis dans la voiture pendant que je me demandais comme lui dire au revoir.

« Ce week-end était fun », dit-elle taquine. « On se voit bientôt, Masen. »

Je secouai la tête et sourit. « Appelles-moi quand tu rentreras à Los Angeles? », demandai-je.

« Je le ferai. Tu le sais », dit-elle gravement.

Je hochais la tête une fois et la regardai, surpris de voir son visage reflétant la même douleur que je ressentais à l'intérieur. « Nom de Dieu, Bella. Je ne veux pas y aller. Trois semaines me semblent impossibles maintenant. »

Son menton tremblait et une larme roula sur sa joue. « Ne tombe pas amoureux d'une figurante là-bas. »

Je pris son visage. « Es-tu devenu folle? Je ne peux même plus penser à regarder une autre personne, et encore moins m'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai une scène de sexe à venir avec Tanya, et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire avec elle. Je pense que je pourrais tout arrêter et laisser tomber ses requêtes. »

Ce fut à son tour d'avoir un visage très contrarié et irritable. « Tout d'abord, c'était une blague. Deuxièmement, tu as une scène de sexe qui arrive avec _Tanya_? »

Je ris. « Tu es jalouse? »

« Un peu », dit-elle timidement. « Tu es à moi. Je sais que nous devons prétendre le contraire, mais… »

Je la coupai avec un profond baiser. « Je suis à toi, Bella. Toujours. Peu importe ce que le monde pense. »

« Très bien. Hé, soit dit en passant, Le nom de famille de Tanya est vraiment Denali? Parce que cela semble si... stupide. »

« Stupide? », demandai-je en riant à sa question brutale.

« C'est un putain de parc national en Alaska. » Elle retroussa le nez avec dégoût.

« Non, son nom de famille n'est pas réellement Denali », répondis-je. « C'est quelque chose de Russe que personne ne pouvait prononcer, son agent lui a dit de prendre Denali comme nom de scène. Je crois que sa famille est originaire de l'une des petites villes autour du parc. »

« Oh. Bien ça a du sens. Mais ça me semble toujours stupide. » Elle soupira. « Sois prudent sur le chemin du retour. »

« Je ne vais pas conduire tout le chemin. J'ai réservé une place sur le ferry. J'ai retenu la leçon de jeudi. »

Elle eut un petit rire. « Tu vas me manquer. »

« Tu vas me manquer », répétai-je.

Elle m'embrassa de nouveau, ses lèvres passèrent doucement contres les miennes, et elle sortit de la voiture. Elle posa son sac sur son épaule et courut vers la maison, me faisant un petit signe de la main avant d'entrer à l'intérieur.

Elle avait résolu mon problème pour lui dire au revoir.

J'écoutai la pluie battre contre la voiture pendant un moment avant de secouer la dense tristesse qui semblait avoir imprégnée l'air et me retirai du stationnement. Je roulai depuis cinq minutes sur la route avant que mon mobile ne commence à sonner avec la musique de Simon et Garfunkel _Mrs Robinson._

Je regardai l'appelant et éclatai de rire quand je vis le nom de Bella sur l'écran. Je n'avais pas besoin que Bella soit une femme mariée ou qu'elle ait des enfants pour tomber amoureux d'elle, mais j'avais une idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle était une fille de vingt-et-un ans, bientôt diplômé de l'université, et impliquée dans une liaison secrète avec un homme plus âgé.

Je riais toujours en répondant. « Je ne te comprends pas. »

« Non? », dit-elle avec un petit rire.

« Et je ne pense pas que je le vouloir. C'est beaucoup trop plaisant d'être surpris par toi. Quand as-tu mis ça sur mon portable? », demandai-je en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Hier soir, quand tu dormais. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être ça. »

« J'aime ça », confirmai-je. « Quoique, je suis sincèrement confus sur la manière dont tu connais ce film qui est sorti il y a plus de quarante ans alors que tu ne regardes pas la télé et que tu ne vas pas au cinéma. »

« Renée aime cette chanson. Par curiosité morbide je l'ai regardé un jour quand j'étais au lycée. Qui a été suivi par la suite _The Graduate_. Putain de grand film, soit dit en passant. » Elle s'arrêta brusquement. « Écoute, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose quand je suis parti. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« J'ai oublié de te dire _je t'aime_. »

Je soupirai bruyamment. « Je t'aime. »

« D'accord, c'est tout ce que je voulais. Conduit prudemment. »

Je posai mon portable et explorai les chansons sur mon iPod en arrêtant à la lumière singulière de Forks. J'appuyai sur l'écran et écoutai _Mrs Robinson_ filtrer à travers les haut-parleurs et emplir la voiture en souriant.

Cette femme était une anomalie. Complètement inattendue, comme une étoile filante dans le ciel nocturne.

Je n'allais plus jamais être le même.

* * *

**Il est 6h du matin , je viens de recevoir le chapitre corrigé et je vous le poste tout de suite, j'ai trop peur de recevoir les foudres et la vengeance de FeliciaD lol , alors tu vois ce qu' il te reste à faire je veux très vite le prochain chap de ta fic Edward Cooper, pour celles qui ne l'ont jamais lu allez y faire un tour elle est génial.**

**Voila alors le premier chap lemon, ça vous a plu? Vous en voulez encore?**

**Alors n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le merveilleux petit bouton, j'attend vos com avec impatience**

**Biz**


	8. Chapitre 8

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved est une création de Jenny0719**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**cullenswanfamilly45, caropat07, Titie, Jackye, SoSweetySoCrazy, Krine69, soleil83, feliciaD, emichlo, lili8825, bellardtwilight, LyraParleOr, samy940, aelita48, Yumie76, Elphina, doudounord, VenusCapri, twilight007, Robangel,**

**Non Inscrits:**

**Marie, karima, choukkkette, **

**Merci à ma Beta Miss Lunatik pour sa correction et pour l'astuce pour contourner le beug FF**

* * *

Chapitre 8

**Bella**

« Isabella Swan, tu me rends absolument dingue! », cria Rosalie en jetant son pinceau sur moi.

Je levai mes mains et déviai. « Pourquoi? »

« Regarde-toi! » Elle fit un geste sauvage avec ses mains vers moi. « Tu as l'air... dans le besoin! Déprimée! Je ne t'ai pas entendu dire quelque chose de stupide, un commentaire sarcastique depuis plus d'une semaine, je ne peux plus supporter de te voir te morfondre ici! »

Ma bouche s'ouvrit pendant que je regardais fixement derrière elle. Je pensais avoir bien caché mes sentiments. Ou, assez bien. Mais elle avait raison. J'étais déprimée. Je tournais autour de la ville depuis près de deux semaines, laissant le nuage de pluie imaginaire déverser ses seaux d'eau sur ma tête en ayant du mal à me maintenir à flot. Pour garder se qui s'était passé à Forks, ainsi que ma relation avec Edward, un secret pour tout le monde.

Évidemment, je craignais avec elle.

J'étais assise sur ce canapé pour la quatrième journée consécutive, à regarder la putain de chaîne Hallmark pour l'amour de Dieu, pleurant beaucoup sur les histoires d'amour qui se jouaient en face de moi. Je n'avais jamais regardé la télévision, juste jetée un coup d'œil en passant. Mais je ne pouvais pas me détacher d'elle. C'était comme une évasion à la réalité, la réalité de ma vie sans Edward.

Je ne pouvais même pas m'habiller. J'étais encore à me prélasser dans mon pyjama et dans un t-shirt à manches longues que j'avais volé dans la maison d'Edward.

Je pris une profonde inspiration dans le T-shirt et sentis mes yeux me piquer avec des larmes quand je sentis mon désir pour lui me dépasser.

Dieu qu'il me manquait. Je m'ennuyais de la sensation de son corps contre le mien, la manière dont il me regardait, le contraste entre sa peau pâle et les stries sauvages de ses cheveux cuivrés qui tombaient sur son front avant qu'il ne les pousse avec un mouvement rapide de sa main.

Nous passions toutes les nuits au téléphone, nous parlant jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous s'endorme – habituellement moi – mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant.

Le menton tremblant, je luttais pour retenir mes larmes aux aguets. Je levai les yeux vers le visage contrarié de Rosalie. « Je suis désolée. »

Son visage reflétait le regret, puis il se transforma en inquiétude. « Oh, chérie, qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi? Tu revins de Forks avec l'air comme d'habitude, mais tu ne l'aie pas. J'ai peur de te toucher. Que si je le faisais je briserais cette coquille que tu as autour de toi et que tu tomberais en morceaux à mes pieds. Quelque chose s'est passé avec ton père, c'est ça? »

Je secouai la tête. « Rien de tout cela. Je pense que j'ai réalisé quand j'étais là-bas que j'avais besoin d'une pause de tout. De l'école, du travail. Los Angeles », mentis-je.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Mais tu aimes l'école. L.A. Merde, je croyais que tu aimais ton travail, même en travaillant comme la servante de quelqu'un. »

Je ris un peu. « Ouais putain, mon travail est assez génial. »

« Oh, un gros mot », dit-elle joyeusement. « C'est une amélioration. »

« Ouais. Je pense qu'une fois que j'aurai quelques semaines de vacances à Noël, j'irais bien. »

« Tu es sûre? », demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

« Je suis sûre. » Je jetai un œil à la pendule. « Je vais prendre une douche et retourner chez Edward pour prendre son courrier et vérifier ses Email. Je serai de retour bientôt. »

Je pris une douche rapide et enfilai un pantalon de survêtement et une chemise à manches courtes, ramenai mes cheveux en un chignon désordonné sur le dessus de ma tête et glissai un bandeau. Je mis mes tongs et sortis par la porte pour me diriger vers la maison d'Edward.

Le chemin sembla s'envoler, peut-être parce que mon esprit errait vers d'autres choses, comme notre week-end ensemble, au lieu de me concentrer sur la route.

Oups.

J'entrai dans l'allée et tapai le code pour ouvrir la porte, mais rien ne se passa.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier? »

Je frappai à nouveau sur les boutons, en appuyant fermement sur le petit bouton vert à la fin et vis le portail se lever légèrement avant de redescendre.

« Fils de pute », gémis-je

J'attrapai mon téléphone sur l'un des porte-gobelets et composai le numéro personnel d'Edward. Il sonna à plusieurs reprises avant d'aller sur la boîte vocale. Je crachai un message rapide et essayai de nouveau avec la porte.

J'y arrivai parfaitement, alors bien sûr, je souris comme un monstre. Je passai lentement à travers et vis rapidement ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. La porte claqua sur le capot de ma voiture, le frappant avec un son écœurant de métal et le broyant avec un fort bruit, presque comme des clous sur un tableau noir.

Je criai quand il la frappa et je sentis mon cœur bondir dans la voiture et mon sang faire un tour complet à travers mon corps en une fraction de seconde. Je lançai la voiture dans le parc et pris les clés sur l'allumage avant d'ouvrir la porte et de tomber.

Je déglutis difficilement et me balançait légèrement en évaluant les dégâts. Le moteur était fumant, envoyant des traînées de fumée grises et épaisses dans l'air et le capot de la voiture était presque coupé en deux par le poids de la lourde porte.

« Oh, mon Dieu! Vous allez bien? », cria une voix haute perchée derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour voir une fille mince avec de longs cheveux bruns traverser la rue. Pendant qu'elle approchait, je remarquai que son beau visage me semblait vaguement familier.

« Je... Je pense que oui », dis-je hébétée.

« Cela aurait pu vous tuer! » Ses grands yeux bruns s'élargirent quand elle vit ma voiture.

Je penchai ma tête sur le côté. _Sans blague_. « Mais ça ne l'a pas fait. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de vous avoir déjà vu ici avant », dit-elle en me regardant avec scepticisme.

_Es-tu en train de plaisanter putain? Je travaille seulement pour Edward depuis deux mois maintenant._

« Je suis Bella Swan. Ed… » Je m'arrêtai. « AP de M. Masen. »

« Oh, d'accord », rigola-t-elle. « Je suis Jessica Stanley. J'habite la rue en face. »

Je tendis la main, car Edward n'apprécierait peut-être pas que je sois une chienne avec sa voisine. « Ravie de vous rencontrer », dis-je, en lui faisant un sourire agréable.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer. » Elle me serra la main et sourit en retour.

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner dans la voiture, donc j'esquivai rapidement pour y répondre. Je regardai l'identifiant et boulonnai de l'autre côté de la voiture pour y répondre.

« Salut », dis-je tranquillement et rayonnante.

« Bonjour mon amour. » Je pouvais entendre le sourire d'Edward. « Tu m'as appelé? »

« Euh, oui. » Je me raclai la gorge. « J'ai un léger problème... »

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Ton portail a essayé de me décapiter », lui dis-je avec indifférence, en essayant de l'éclairer sur la situation.

« Répète à nouveau? », demanda-t-il, méfiant.

« Euh, et bien, ton portail. Il ne fonctionnait pas, alors je t'ai appelé. Tu n'as pas répondu alors j'ai essayé à nouveau. Ça a fonctionné mais quand j'ai commencé à avancer il... euh, est tombé et a atterri sur le capot de ma voiture? » C'était sorti d'une façon interrogatrice et précipité.

« Quoi? », cria-t-il en état de choc. « Es-tu blessée? »

« Non, non. Je vais bien. Je te le promets. » Je regardais ma voiture. « Impossible de dire la même chose pour la Volvo. »

« Merde », dit-il. Je pouvais l'imaginer passer sa main dans ses cheveux. « Donne-moi cinq minutes et je te rappelle. Tu n'es pas seule, n'est-ce pas? »

« Non. Une certaines femme nommée Jessica est ici. »

Il gémit. « Ne lui parle pas. Elle va tout de suite courir vers la presse si elle pense que ça va faire poursuivre sa carrière. »

« Sa carrière? », murmurai-je.

« Elle est actrice. J'ai travaillé avec elle sur quelques films durant les cinq dernières années. Elle est terrible. Je pense qu'elle a sauté la moitié d' Hollywood. C'est juste pour ça qu'elle a du travail. » Cela expliquerait la familiarité.

J'étouffai un rire. « Très bien alors. Merci Patron. » Je m'assurai de le dire assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende.

Il eut un petit rire. « Je te rappelle tout de suite. »

Je m'engageai avec Jessica dans une conversation maladroite et forcée, obtenant absolument rien d'intéressant venant d'elle, sauf à quel point elle aimait mon petit ami et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le croire quand elle avait acheté une maison juste en face de chez lui. Puis elle continua à jacasser sur le fait qu'elle détestait qu'ils vivent si près l'un de l'autre mais ne se voyait jamais.

Je voulais couper la langue de sa bouche et fabriquer une ceinture de chasteté pour elle pour qu'elle ne puisse plus me parler, d'embrasser Edward, ou à penser à faire toute la merde, qui j'étais sûre, passait dans son minuscule cerveau.

Mon téléphone sonna enfin dans ma main, me sauvant d'avoir à écouter son prochain « projet ».

« Alors? », demandai-je au lieu de répondre.

« Bonjour, Edward, mon Dieu, comme tu m'as manqué », dit-il ironiquement à l'autre extrémité.

« Je te dirais tout ça ce soir » rigolai-je.

« Bien sûr que tu va le faire. » Il fit une pause. « J'ai fait envoyer une personne de la société de sécurité pour fixer la porte et une dépanneuse est en route pour déplacer ta voiture. Va à l'intérieur et récupère les clés de mon Aston Martin. Tu peux la conduire jusqu'à ce que je sois de retour et nous verrons quoi faire au sujet de ta voiture. Je crois que je t'en dois une nouvelle. »

« Non » sifflai-je.

« Tu ne peux pas conduire une standard? »

« Je peux. Mais tu ne vas pas m'en acheter une nouvelle. Et je ne vais pas prendre ta voiture. Je ne peux pas... Je ne vais pas... Merde, et si je la brise? »

Il eut un petit rire. « Alors, je la ferai réparer. C'est juste une voiture. »

« Edward, c'est... »

« Isabella », m'avertit-il. « Si tu continue à discuter avec moi, je vais te faire conduire quelque chose d'atroce. Comme une Pinto. »

« Tu n'oserais pas. »

« Non? », contesta-t-il. « Essaye. »

« Edward! » Je passais d'un pied à l'autre avec irritation.

« Je dois retourner sur le plateau maintenant, alors tu ne seras pas en mesure de me parler pendant quelques heures. Il te suffit de prendre la voiture sanglante et de te taire, veux-tu? »

« D'accord », grommelai-je.

« Merci. Je t'appelle ce soir. »

Je pris des photos de ma voiture détruite pour la compagnie d'assurance, et je fis un peu de travail à l'intérieur pendant que l'équipage de la compagnie de sécurité s'occupait du portail et que la dépanneuse transportait ma voiture. Quand ils eurent fini, j'allai dans le garage et regardai la voiture d'Edward.

Une de ses nombreuses voitures.

Je regardai autour et décidai que l'Aston Martin était peut-être, éventuellement, l'une des moins chères. Il y avait une énorme Bentley garées à côté d'elle, un monstrueux Land Rover, et une sorte de voiture futuriste argent, ressemblant à une Audi. Il y avait même une putain de Ferrari rouge.

Ce fut à contrecœur que je montai dans la voiture grise anthracite, m'assis, et entendis le cuir craquer sous moi. Je regardai tous les boutons et indicateurs qui encombraient l'intérieur noir et eu presque une attaque de panique.

Ça sentait comme lui. Le cuir, le savon et le parfum masculin de celui qui m'avait presque mis à genoux envoya une vague de tristesse en moi.

Je jouai avec les boutons, essayant de trouver comme fonctionnait le putain de vaisseau spatial que je m'attendais à conduire pour qui sait combien de temps, et finis par effrayer la merde hors de moi en me trompant plusieurs fois et en activant le système de navigation, la radio sans même me rendre compte que je l'avais allumée, et réussis à mettre un jet de lave-glace sur le pare-brise.

Bon Dieu, comment allais-je réussir à conduire cette chose?

Enfin, je compris assez cette fichue chose pour être sûre que je n'allais pas me tuer sur le chemin à travers la ville et démarrai en écoutant le grondement profond du moteur qui fit écho dans le garage.

_Merde._

Je sortis soigneusement la voiture du garage et me retournai. Je pris une profonde inspiration et mis la voiture en marche, roulant sur la voie d'accès à une allure d'escargot, et vis Jessica lorgner curieusement la voiture de sa cour.

Pas que j'avais besoin de ça.

Je baissai la vitre et lui fis un signe amical. « M. Masen a besoin que je lui fasse quelques petites choses cette après-midi, il m'a demandé de prendre sa voiture, vu que la mienne est évidemment hors service. »

« Oh. » Elle regarda la voiture en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ouais. À bientôt. » Je partis avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quelque chose.

J'avais raté la plupart des classes d'aujourd'hui, parce que j'étais trop paresseuse ce matin pour y aller, et puis cet après-midi j'avais eu affaire à la porte de l'enfer, un fait approprié car je pensais que le chien d'Edward était le tuteur de l'Enfer, mais il me restait juste assez de temps pour me rendre à mon dernier cours de la journée.

Je garai la voiture le plus loin de toutes les autres, en sortis quand personne ne regardait, et me précipitai vers le bâtiment et dans la classe. J'assistai à la lecture monocorde du professeur sur Albert Schweitzer et sur certaines de ses plus controversées opinions philosophiques. Je voulais juste me pendre.

Je n'étais pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

Heureusement, la classe fut vite terminée et je pus rentrer à la maison pour me morfondre. Ou du moins c'était ce que je pensais.

Je me dirigeai vers l'endroit où j'avais garé la voiture et vis un essaim de gars debout autour de la voiture d'Edward, planant dessus avec un air glacé de crainte dans leurs yeux.

« Euh, excusez-moi », dis-je à haute voix en essayant d'avancer.

« Est-ce ta voiture? », demanda un mec au hasard.

« Non, c'est à mon patron. Il m'a laissé l'emprunter. »

« Wow », dit-il en souriant. « Gentil patron. Tu penses qu'il peut m'embaucher? »

«Va-t-en », marmonnai-je en rougissant, dû à l'attention que je générais à cause de cette stupide voiture.

« Tu sais qu'elle est presque identique à la voiture que Daniel Craig conduisait dans _Casino Royale_, n'est-ce pas? » sourit le gars.

« Non. Je ne savais pas. Merci pour le partage », lui dis-je avec ironie.

« Et que le coût de base pour une DBS est de 269 000 dollars », poursuivit-il.

Je m'étouffai sur ma langue. « Es-tu sérieux putain? » Il hocha la tête pendant que je me dirigeai vers le siège du conducteur en claquant la porte pour finir toute conversation.

J'allais tuer Edward.

Je dus faire tourner le moteur deux fois avant que les idiots qui entouraient la voiture pensent enfin à se reculer. Je retournai à l'appartement et garai la voiture pour que je puisse la voir de ma fenêtre parce que je n'avais pas confiance aux gens qui vivaient dans ce complexe.

Je sortis de la voiture et entendis le rire en plein essor d'Emmett. « Bond. Bella Bond », plaisanta-t-il.

« Va te faire foutre. » Je passai devant lui et me dirigeai vers mon appartement, directement dans ma chambre en claquant la porte.

Je me jetai sur le lit et y restai jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone se mette à sonner dans ma poche. Je regardai en bas et vis que j'étais restée à regarder fixement le plafond pendant deux heures. Il fallait que j'étudie, mais je ne pouvais pas me concentrer. Il ne se passait rien dans ma tête, dans mon cœur. Je me sentais... vide.

« Je vais te tuer lorsque tu rentreras », bouillonnai-je dans le téléphone.

Edward eut un petit rire. « C'est ce que je reçois pour faire tout ce chemin depuis Vancouver? »

« J'ai dû conduire ta voiture à presque trois cent mille dollars à l'école. Lorsque j'ai été entouré par un groupe d'idiots, de garçons rempli d'hormones, qui m'ont dit que cette voiture, la voiture que tu m'as dit de conduire, était la voiture de l'un des films de Bond! » lui criai-je.

« As-tu rougis? »

« Bien sûr! »

« Je suis triste d'avoir manqué ça », dit-il avec regret.

« C'est tout? », dis-je en poussant des cris perçants.

« Non, je suis désolé que tu sois gênée. Mais c'est juste une voiture. » Il se mit à rire.

« Honnêtement, Bella, qu'est-ce que tu attends que je fasse? Que je m'assure qu'un taxi t'emmène partout? »

« Non », murmurai-je. « Mais si je fais quelque chose à cette voiture, si cette voiture est volée ou autre chose, je ne peux pas te rembourser. »

« Pourquoi diable devrais-je te faire rembourser si quelque chose arrivait à la voiture? Je peux la remplacer moi-même. Ce que je ne peux pas remplacer, c'est toi. Je serais bien trop préoccupé pour ton bien-être que pour le bien-être d'une machine. »

« Je suppose. »

« Je parie que tu avais l'air incroyable en conduisant cette voiture. » Sa voix devint faible et séduisante, ce qui fit réagir mon corps à l'instant même.

Je gémis. « Ne parle pas comme ça. »

« Tu ne l'aimes pas? » Je restai silencieuse, essayant de faire partir mon désir pour lui qui tonnait dans mes veines. « Quand je vais rentrer à la maison, je vais t'emmener sur cette voiture. Je veux te voir étalée devant moi, te tordant en prévision. Je veux voir tes réponses à tous mes contacts. Je vais… »

« Merde », gémis-je en trempant ma culotte.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire narquois. « Je vois que je te manque tout autant que tu me manques. »

« Oui », soufflai-je.

« Prends ton jouet, Bella, », dit-il. _(N/Miss Lunatik : Oh le coquin…)_

« Que veux-tu faire? », demandai-je en atteignant le tiroir.

« Je tiens à t'écouter jouir. » Sa voix était rauque de convoitise.

Je gémis de nouveau.

« As-tu joué avec lui depuis que tu es revenue de Forks? »

« Non, ce n'est plus pareil », répondis-je honnêtement. « Rien n'est aussi bon que toi. »

« Déshabilles-toi », gronda-t-il.

J'accédai tout de suite à sa demande, passant ma chemise par-dessus ma tête et enlevant mon survêtement et ma culotte. Je dégrafai mon soutien-gorge et le jetai sur le sol. « Enlèves tes vêtements. »

J'entendis les bruissements contre le téléphone et le cliquetis de sa ceinture. « Penses à moi, Bella. Penses à moi et touches toi. »

Je gémis et fis glisser ma main sur mon corps, laminant mes mamelons entre mes doigts, puis faisant passer mes doigts vers la peau lisse entre mes jambes, m'imaginant que c'était Edward qui me touchait pendant tout ce temps.

« J'ai besoin de toi, bébé », gémis-je en passant mes doigts sur mon clito.

« Besoin de moi pour quoi? »

« Me baiser. »

Il gémit bruyamment. « Est-ce comme ça que tu veux le dire? »

« Oui. » J'ouvris la bouche, me voutant quand un sursaut de plaisir traversa mon corps.

« Je veux te sentir enveloppé et serré autour de moi », dit-il séduisant. « Mets tes doigts à l'intérieur de toi et ressens ce que je ressens quand je te baise. »

Je trempai mes doigts à l'intérieur de moi-même, et mes hanches accompagnèrent mes mouvements. Ma respiration devint lourde quand ses paroles s'infiltrèrent dans mon corps avec le besoin.

« Edward », gémis-je dans le téléphone.

« Prend-le. Utilise-le. Juste t'écouter est sur le point de me faire jouir. »

Je pris le vibromasseur et l'allumai avant de le faire glisser lentement à l'intérieur de moi. Je serrai la mâchoire quand les sensations traversèrent mon corps. « Peux-tu l'entendre? »

« Dieu, oui », s'étouffa-t-il.

« Je tiens à t'entendre en même temps que je me fais jouir », murmurai-je.

Il grogna pendant qu'il faisait travaillé son corps, me rendant de plus en plus proche de ma libération quand j'écoutais ses sons, imaginais ses mouvements et son visage.

Je sentis mes muscles se crisper et je guidai le vibromasseur dans mon corps plus fort, allant de plus en plus vite à chaque passage. J'arquai mon dos et mes hanches en contre-courant de ma main.

« Je jouis, Edward. Fuck », gémis-je.

Il laissa échapper un son guttural juste avant de venir, criant mon nom dans le téléphone et me conduisant vers le bord. Mon corps se tendit quand les ondes passèrent à travers moi. J'étais molle, ayant du mal à reprendre mon souffle, et j'entendis Edward faire la même chose.

« Putain de merde », dis-je en riant.

Il se mit à rire avec moi. « J'aurais dû y penser beaucoup plus tôt. J'aurais pu sauver ma pauvre queue de beaucoup de douleur. »

Je me levai et allai me laver. « Est-ce que je lui ai manqué à lui aussi? »

« Plus que tu ne le penses. » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « J'ai besoin d'une douche maintenant, mon amour. »

« Moi aussi », rigolai-je. «Appelle-moi demain? »

« Tu sais que je le ferai. Amuses-toi en conduisant la voiture Bond », me taquina-t-il.

« Ouais, ouais. Je suis en train de me dire que je vais la ramener et que Rosalie va me conduire partout », plaisantai-je en retour.

« N'ose pas. Dors bien. »

« Toi aussi. »

Je posai le téléphone et pris une douche rapide, me lavant avec le reste de mes forces avec Edward loin, puis m'effondrai dans le lit et tombai immédiatement dans un profond sommeil pour la première fois depuis qu'il était parti.

* * *

**Edward**

Une semaine. Une longue semaine de torture était tout ce qu'il me restait avant que je puisse voir les yeux brillants et le sourire radieux de Bella.

J'étais revenu sur le tournage en un homme complètement différent. Je savais que chaque ligne, chaque scène, prise après prise, plaisait à chaque fois au directeur. À ce rythme, tout ce qu'il voulait tourner à nouveau serait fini, tout comme ce qui était prévu. Et tout cela grâce à elle. Parce que je n'avais plus un pied dans le purgatoire, me demandant si elle m'aimait ou non.

Elle me manquait plus que je l'aurais cru possible, mais j'arrivais à l'enterrer quand je travaillais ou quand je parlais à Bella au téléphone, laissant la tristesse et la douleur prendre le relais que quand j'allais dormir. J'avais des nuits agitées et des rêves fréquemment interrompus sans elle près de moi, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la lutte que j'avais eue avant de faire ce voyage spontané à Forks.

Parce que je savais qu'elle attendait que je revienne à elle.

Je commençai à lui taper un e-mail pendant que nous étions en pause, essayant de mettre en mots combien je l'aimais et que tout me manquais d'elle et m'arrêtai brusquement. Bella aimait le romantisme, mais après la nuit dernière, je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir être si romantique à l'heure actuelle. Je voulais construire son imagination en prévision de mon arrivée. Je voulais qu'elle soit désespérée pour moi quand je rentrerais, pour que je puisse passer toute la nuit à explorer son corps à nouveau et écouter le son quand elle criera mon nom en jouissant.

Dieu, juste penser à cela me faisait presque perdre la tête.

Je commençai à écrire l'e-mail, la première sexuellement chargée lettre sale de ma vie, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ma caravane.

« Le Boss veut retourner la scène d'amour », me dit l'un des assistants quand j'ouvris la porte.

« Tu plaisantes », lui dis-je avec colère.

« Non. Il dit qu'il y avait un micro en plein milieu de l'un des plans principaux. »

Je pinçai l'arête de mon nez, irrité. La scène d'amour, celle que j'avais à peine réussi à passer au travers en premier lieu. Ce n'était pas l'une des scènes que je voulais refaire.

« J'espère que l'idiot incompétent a été viré », lui dis-je sèchement.

« Il l'a été. Ils ont besoin de vous sur le plateau dans cinq minutes, M. Masen. »

« Très bien. »

Je laissai la porte se refermer derrière moi en allant me brosser les dents avant de retourner sur le plateau. Compte tenu de la personnalité terne et méchante de Tanya, je devrais juste laisser l'ail qui était dans mon brocoli au déjeuner dans mon haleine pour le restant de l'après-midi.

Mais je ne le fis pas.

J'arrivai sur le plateau et m'assis dans une chaise en me laissant maquiller et coiffer jusqu'à ce que je sois considéré comme prêt à être filmé, puis me dirigeai vers le directeur.

« Edward », dit-il poliment. « J'ai besoin que toi et Tanya refassiez la scène dans le lit. Tout ce qui a précédé était parfait. »

« Très bien. »

Je m'approchai de l'endroit où se trouvait Tanya debout, torse nu et en string nu, et commençai à me déshabiller.

Je remis le tout à l'un des assistants et me retournai vers Tanya.

Elle me regarda avec un sourire satisfait. « Edward. »

« Tanya », dis-je froidement en ignorant ses seins qui étaient de toute évidence faux.

« Mmm, tu es certainement... Parfait », dit-elle en ratissant mon corps avec ses yeux.

Je me battis avec l'envie de passer mes mains dans mes cheveux et la regardai d'un air dégoûté.

« Tu l'as vu avant, Tanya. Passons simplement à autre chose, d'accord? »

« Dis-moi, que penserait ta petite amie de toi debout, nu, en face de moi? » Elle arqua son front en attendant ma réponse.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir de quoi tu parles », lui dis-je en feignant la confusion.

« S'il te plaît », railla-t-elle. « Ta petite AP. Ça serait tout à fait le scandale si ça se savait. »

« Mais il n'y a rien à savoir », lui dis-je ostensiblement.

« Si tu insistes. » Elle me fit un geste désinvolte. « Mais si tu ne vois personne, il nous reste encore une autre semaine avant de repartir à Los Angeles. Peut-être que nous pourrions... »

« Pas du tout », dis-je calmement.

Elle fit la moue. « Pourquoi pas? De toute façon, tout le monde pense que nous sommes ensemble. Pourquoi ne pas en faire une réalité? »

« Parce que je ne couche pas avec mes co-stars. » C'était la vérité, même si je n'avais pas été avec Bella.

« Dommage. »

« Bien », dis-je sèchement.

Le directeur nous appela pour que nous prenions nos places. Donc je montai dans le lit, planant au-dessus Tanya, laissant les assistants draper le drap dans ce qui était censé être une sorte de désordre sur certaines parties de mon corps et plaçai sa jambe autour de ma taille quand ils eurent fini.

« Penses à ta fille », murmura-t-elle.

« Aucune fille à penser » lui répondis-je.

« Tu es un problème difficile à résoudre, Masen » dit-elle en riant.

Je haussai les épaules et regardai par-dessus mon épaule les gens autour de moi qui étaient en train de faire les essais d'éclairage et régler de petites choses sur le plateau.

Nous commençâmes à tourner, et je mis ma bouche sur la sienne et l'embrassai, mais c'était mauvais. Le goût, le toucher, la torpeur absolue que je ressentais à l'intérieur. Elle glissa sa langue dans ma bouche et je me battis avec la réaction et l'instinct de m'éloigner de l'intrusion. Je l'a laissai m'embrasser pendant que nous faisions les mouvements chorégraphiés, roulant sans problème quand je faisais semblant de faire l'amour avec elle.

Tout ce que je pouvais penser était la culpabilité que j'associais à cette action. Que même si je faisais mon travail, j'étais si loin de là où je voulais être et d'avec qui je voulais être. J'étais consumé par un sentiment absolu de _honte qui m'envahissait_ jusqu'à mes os.

J'arrêtai et me glissa hors du lit dès que possible. Je me rhabillai, retournai à ma caravane et enfouis ma tête dans mes mains en essayant de repousser les sentiments qui pulsait en moi.

« Masen », appela Jacob alors qu'il traversa ma porte. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde qui t'ai arrivée? »

« Tu ne frappes pas? », demandai-je avec véhémence.

Il haussa les épaules. « Tu as décollé comme une chauve-souris en enfer. Je pensais venir voir ce qui s'est passé. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Tu m'as eu », dit-il en riant. « Tu viens avec nous plus tard. »

Je secouai la tête et fronçai les sourcils. « Non, je crois que je vais rester ici. Appeler Bella et aller au lit. »

« Ne sois pas stupide. Cette fille est royalement foutue dans tes pensées. Tu as besoin de la faire disparaitre de ta tête un petit peu. »

« Jacob, je ne suis pas intéressé à faire quelque chose qui lui fera du mal. » Il fronça les sourcils, confus. « Nous allons sortir. Il y aura des photographes, des fans, des filles locales. Parfois, un photographe prendra un cliché d'une jeune fille flirtant avec moi ou en train d'essayer de faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas. Je ne veux par faire du mal à Bella comme ça », lui expliquai-je.

Il sourit. « Et bien, nous allons rester ici. »

* * *

Poker. C'était l'idée de Jacob pour sortir Bella de ma tête. Bien, je devais dire que ça fonctionnait. J'étais encore en mal d'elle, comme s'il y avait une partie de moi disparue et que mon corps le recherchait pour la récupérer, mais je riais. Je passais un bon moment avec mes potes à essayer de voir si l'un ou l'autre était entrain de bluffer pour prendre l'argent des autres.

C'était impossible, étant donné le calibre d'acteurs qui m'entourait, ce qui rendait le jeu encore meilleur.

J'étudiais mes cartes en main avec un visage neutre, mais à l'intérieur je fronçais les sourcils. Une paire de deux. Pas très prometteur. Je vérifiai et vis les autres parier autour de la table. Quand ce fut le tour de Jacob, il relança de cinquante. À côté de lui, Ben Cheney jeta tous ses jetons alors que tous les autres se couchèrent.

Je débattis un moment, et relançai ensuite de cinquante.

Jacob retourna la carte du dessus. As de trèfle, dix de diamants, quatre de diamants.

Toujours possible, couleur possible. Et je tenais une paire sanglante.

Pourtant, je vérifiai.

Jacob plia, Ben mit encore un autre cinquante.

J'ajoutai mes jetons dans le pot.

Jacob retourna la carte du-dessus. Deux de diamants.

Bien, bien. Je vérifiai de nouveau.

Ben releva la mise avec cinquante de plus.

Je savais que je devais me coucher, mais j'avais une intuition. Et je suivais pratiquement toujours mon instinct. Jusqu'à présent, il ne m'avait jamais trompé. Mon Dieu, il m'avait même conduit à la chose la plus importante de ma vie, même si j'avais lutté durant le chemin. Bella.

Je remis encore cinquante.

Ben me sourit. « Je suis content de ne pas t'effrayer. Il faut que je gagne autant d'argent que possible. Vu que c'est mon premier film, je ne suis pas aussi riche que vous les mecs. »

Je ris. « Heureux de t'être d'un quelconque secours. »

« Je vais demander Jessica en mariage la veille de Noël. »

Je toussai. « Stanley? », demandai-je en état de choc.

Il hocha la tête. « Je suis prêt à m'installer. »

« Mais tu as seulement vingt-six ans », soutins-je. « Et je ne savais même pas que tu sortais avec quelqu'un. »

« Nous nous voyons tous les deux depuis quelques mois maintenant. »

« Hum. » Je réfléchis à la manière de poursuivre. « Regarde, Ben, je ne veux pas te dire comment vivre ta vie, mais je ne pense pas que tu devrais te précipiter dans quelque chose comme ça. »

Jessica serait une horrible femme.

Il se mit à rire. « Que sais-tu de l'amour? » Je gardais le silence en regardant mes cartes. « Oh, merde. Tu es amoureux! Est-ce Tanya? »

« Euh... » Je lançai un regard suppliant à Jacob qui me regarda et se mit à rire.

« Ce n'est pas elle. Qui est-ce? »

« Personne.» Je pris une longue gorgée de ma bouteille d'eau.

« Si », dit Ben de bonne humeur. « Qui diable rampe sous ta peau, Masen? »

« Personne », lui dis-je un peu plus fermement.

« Très bien, très bien. », dit-il pour se défendre. « Je comprends. C'est un secret. »

Je hochai la tête et regardai Jacob pour qu'il retourne la dernière carte, révélant une paire de cœurs.

Ben rayonna quand il montra ses cartes. « J'ai trois balles », dit-il avec enthousiasme.

« Jolie », lui dis-je nonchalamment. « Mais j'en ai quatre d'un autre genre. Je crois que c'est mon jeu, messieurs. »

« Espèce de salaud chanceux », dit Jacob en secouant la tête.

« N'est ce pas. »

La déclaration me rappela en quelque sorte Bella. J'étais incroyablement chanceux de l'avoir dans ma vie. C'était presque incompréhensible pour moi de ressentir autant de choses à son sujet alors que je ne la connaissais que depuis seulement deux mois.

Comme si elle savait que je pensais à elle, Bella m'envoya un message texte, accompagné d'une photo d'elle.

_- Partant pour une répétition de la nuit dernière?_

Je m'étouffai avec l'eau qui était dans ma gorge quand je vis défiler un fragment de ce qui semblait être la hanche de Bella, avec ses doigts tirant sa culotte à peu près inexistante vers le bas.

« Tu vas bien, Masen? », demanda Jacob en arquant son front.

« Très bien. » Je toussai de nouveau. « J'ai fini. Je vous verrais demain. »

Les sourcils de Jacob firent un bond quand je me levai de mon siège et courrai pratiquement vers la porte, sans même prendre la peine de récupérer l'argent de mes jetons. « Amuse-toi bien », dit-il en connaissance de cause quand je passai la porte.

Je me précipitai dans ma chambre et sortis mon portable dès que je fus à l'intérieur.

Elle répondit à la première sonnerie.

« Tu es une mauvaise fille, tu sais ça? », lui demandai-je d'une voix grave.

« Tu aimes mauvaise Bella? », demanda-t-elle séduisante, faisant tourner mon cerveau en bouillie et envoyant mon sang vers le sud, jusqu'à ma queue.

« Dieu, oui », gémis-je.

« Que faisais-tu lorsque je t'ai envoyé ça? », demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Jouer au poker. Et gagner. Je suis parti immédiatement après m'être étouffé dans mon eau. Je suis sûr qu'ils pensent tous que je suis fou maintenant. »

Elle eut un petit rire. « Désolée. »

« Je ne le suis pas. »

« Non? », demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

« Absolument pas. » Je m'installai sur le lit et écoutai son soupir au téléphone.

« Alors... Où veux-tu commencer ce soir? »

Un sourire méchant éclaira mon visage tandis que je l'imaginais faire toutes sortes de choses à son corps sous mon commandement. Si je faisais tout ce que j'avais en tête, aucun de nous n'aurait beaucoup de sommeil ce soir.

* * *

**Tenues de Bella et Edward pour le chapitre (retirez les espaces):**

**http : / / www . polyvore . com / bells / set?id = 17309919**

**http : / / www . polyvore . com / edward _ set / set?id = 17312318**

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé cette petite session de sex-phone , ce chapitre vallait-il la peine d'attendre?**

**En tout cas j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience**

**A bientôt**

**Biz**


	9. Chapitre 9

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved est une création de Jenny0719**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**doudounord, xalexeex25, soleil83, aelita48, LyraParleOr, emichlo, lili8825, amimi31, fifer, Krine69, bellardtwilight, Loane2007, feliciaD, Robangel, caropat07, Elphina, mmccg, SoSweetySoCrazy, cullenswanfamilly45, **

**Non Inscrits:**

**lyna, Marie, Sandry, VenusCapri, karima, **

**Merci à ma Beta Miss Lunatik**

* * *

Chapitre 9

« Ang! » criai-je en courant vers elle.

Je la pris dans un câlin concasseur d'os et pour la première fois en presque trois semaines, je me sentis heureuse.

« Hé, Bella! Dieu, tu m'as manquée! Comment vas-tu? », demanda-t-elle en souriant et en se reculant. « Mon Dieu, tu as l'air incroyable! »

Mon visage rougit immédiatement. « Merci », marmonnai-je. « Tu as l'air bien aussi. »

« Je ressemble à une personne qui vient de terminer de laver vingt chiens aujourd'hui », railla-t-elle. « Mais toi tu as l'air vraiment bien. L'air joyeusement incandescent. » Elle haleta tout d'un coup. « Tu as rencontré quelqu'un! »

Je lui lançai un coup d'œil incrédule. « Et bien, merde, Ang. Tu m'as démasqué en deux secondes. » Je me laissai tomber dans la chaise en face de la sienne. « Je suis foutue. »

Elle s'assit et me regarda confuse. « Pourquoi serais-tu foutue? »

« Je n'ai même pas dit à Rosalie ce que je vais te dire. Tu dois garder le secret », lui dis-je en me mordant les lèvres nerveusement.

« Évidemment que je le ferai. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? », demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Tu connais mon emploi… »

« Comme AP d'Edward Masen, ouais », me coupa-t-elle.

« Euh, et bien, je suis en quelque sorte pas _seulement_ son AP », dis-je laconiquement.

« Quoi? » Je la regardai pendant que mes mots tournaient dans sa tête. «Tu sors avec Edward Masen? », demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Je hochai la tête. « Je l'aime, Angela. C'est _indescriptible_. Ça m'effraie comme de la merde parfois. » Je ressentis une pointe de crainte irrationnelle traverser mon système. « Comme en ce moment. »

Elle rit. « Wow. C'est juste... wow. Je suis si jalouse », dit-elle doucement. « Attend, attend, attend. Comment est le sexe? »

Je soupirai. « Phénoménal. » Elle attendait que j'élabore. « Comme la toute première fois, il a su exactement comment me toucher. Ce que j'aimais, ce qui me plaisais. Et puis il y a cette connexion entre nous. Je le sens jusque dans mes os. C'est hypnotique d'être avec lui. Et les orgasmes sont incroyables putain. Même au téléphone. »

« Tu as eu du sexe au téléphone avec Edward Masen? » Elle était béate devant moi. « Le déjeuner est terminé. Je ne peux pas rester près de toi. Je suis verte de jalousie. Jésus, Bella. Cet homme est une icône sexuelle. »

« Il est beau », acquiesçai-je.

« Je ne veux pas ressembler à une groupie ou quoi que ce soit, mais tu dois me le présenter », dit-elle en riant.

« Je le ferai. Dès qu'il sera de retour. » Je ressentis une morne tristesse me traverser en disant ses mots. Je n'étais toujours pas habituée à ce qu'il parte si longtemps; je ne savais pas si je finirais par m'y faire.

Elle répondit tout de suite. « Où est-il? »

« En tournage à Vancouver. Il est parti depuis presque six semaines. » De chaudes larmes, que j'essayais de repousser, remplirent mes yeux.

« Oh, Bella. Je suis désolée. » Elle traversa la table et saisit ma main. « Si ça peux te faire sentir mieux, la jeune fille qui a été embauchée pour te remplacer craint sérieusement. »

Je ris en essuyant mes yeux. « Pourquoi? »

« Elle ne fait rien! Elle reste assise à s'occuper de ses ongles et à parler au téléphone. J'ai le double de travail maintenant », dit-elle.

« Arrête d'être si sacrément gentille et dit quelque chose. Vire cette chienne. C'est ce que je ferais. »

Elle me sourit tristement « Je sais que tu le ferais. » Elle s'arrêta. « Alors, pourquoi gardons nous la chose EM secrète? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas que ma vie change complètement car je sors avec l'homme le plus sexy d'Amérique. Ajoute à cela le fait qu'il a dix-sept ans de plus que moi et, ainsi tu obtiens l'image. »

Elle plissa son mignon petit visage. « Oh, je comprends. » Ses yeux amandes bruns foncés rencontrèrent les miens. « Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. »

« Je sais. » Mon estomac gronda fortement. « Appelons notre serveur et commandons. Je meurs de faim. »

Nous mangeâmes en parlant de l'école et de la pause de Thanksgiving. Je parlai un peu plus d'Edward à Angela, lui racontant l'histoire du comment nous étions devenus un « nous ». De la façon dont son énorme chien, le même qui m'avait amené à quitter mon travail avec Angela, m'était rentré dedans le jour de mon entretien, et de comment nous avions combattu l'attraction qui nous avaient liée l'un vers l'autre, nous rendant complètement misérable. Je lui parlai de la nuit où il m'avait presque embrassé et notre dispute avant son départ pour Vancouver, la façon dont il avait conduit jusqu'à Forks pour me voir, et de notre premier baiser sous la pluie.

« C'est tellement romantique », murmura-t-elle avec nostalgie. « J'ai besoin de ça. Je pense que nous avons tous besoin d'un peux de ça dans nos vies. »

« Je ne pensais pas que je le voudrais. Mais j'étais si mal. » Je regardai ma montre. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller. J'ai cours dans quelques heures et je dois appeler ma mère pour m'assurer qu'elle veut toujours que j'aille avec elle demain chez son médecin. Phil ne peut pas y aller parce qu'il travaille ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que ta mère va avoir un bébé. Je pensais que mes parents étaient des tarés d'avoir des jumeaux si tard, mais ta maman fait mieux. »

« Je sais. Je ne peux pas le croire non plus. Mais je suis assez excitée en fait. Je n'ai jamais été près d'un bébé avant. »

« Jamais? », demanda-t-elle en état de choc.

Je secouai la tête.

« Bon sang. »

Je m'arrêtai devant l'Aston Martin et appuyai sur le bouton pour désactiver l'alarme. Angela s'arrêta net en la regardant avant de me regarder. Sa tête bougeait d'avant en arrière d'une façon presque comique.

« C'est celle d'EM. Ma voiture est en cour de sauvetage. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta voiture? », demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Et bien, me croirais-tu si je te disais que la barrière de sécurité d'EM est tombée sur le capot de ma Volvo et que maintenant elle est bousillée? »

Elle renifla de rire. « Vu que c'est toi, oui. » Elle se retourna vers l'Aston Martin. « Elle te convient, Bella. Tu as l'air hot debout à côté d'elle. Je ne peux pas imaginer à quoi tu ressembles dedans. »

Je ris. « C'est un putain d'aimant pour les idiots. Durant la dernière semaine, j'ai dû faire face à plein de mecs qui m'ont dragués, à des gens debout juste ébahis devant elle. Et ce, plus que ce que j'imaginais possible. Je ne sais pas comment il peut conduire cette chose sans se sentir comme une bite. »

« Euh, parce que c'est Edward extra Masen, voilà pourquoi », dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

Mon Blackberry commença à bourdonner dans ma poche. « Je dois prendre ceci », lui dis-je en m'excusant avant de répondre.

« Tu es si adorable quand tu réponds comme ça », dit Edward lorsque je répondis de mon ton le plus professionnel.

« Pourquoi diable appelles-tu sur ce téléphone? Tu n'as jamais appelé sur ce téléphone! », rigolai-je.

Angela arqua son front vers moi.

« C'est pour affaire. Quel type de voiture préfères-tu, mon amour? Une autre Volvo ou une Audi? », demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« Tu ne vas pas m'acheter une voiture, Edward. J'ai déjà déposé une demande auprès de la compagnie d'assurance. J'achèterai une voiture quand je recevrai le chèque. »

« Bella, tu obtiendras seulement environ quatre mille dollars pour cette voiture. Tu ne peux pas acheter quelque chose de décent avec ça », soutint-il.

« Peut-être que je ne veux pas quelque chose de décent », répliquai-je. « Peut-être que j'ai juste besoin de quelque chose qui m'emmènera chez toi et à l'école. »

« Qu'en est-il de la fiabilité? Ou cherches-tu à ce que je vienne te sauver chaque semaine quand tu seras coincée sur l'autoroute? » Je pouvais presque l'entendre sourire. « Je n'ai aucun problème à être ton chevalier en armure, tu sais. C'est dans mon sang. »

« Edward », gémis-je.

« Isabella », dit-il ironiquement.

« Tu essayes d'être mignon, mais ça ne marche pas. » Mais mes lèvres tremblaient quand même.

« Est-ce pour ça que tu es sur le point d'éclater de rire maintenant? » Un petit rire s'échappa de ma gorge. « C'est ce que je pensais », dit-il avec suffisance. « Alors soit, je t'achète celle que je veux en rentrant à la maison ce soir ou tu es prête à avoir une conversation rationnelle à ce sujet, ma têtue? »

« Je ne suis pas têtue! » Ensuite, je réalisais ce qu'il avait dit. « Attends, tu as dit que tu rentrais à la maison ce soir? »

« J'ai dit ça. » Je pouvais entendre le bonheur dans sa voix. « Nous avons terminé un jour plus tôt. Je prends le prochain vol. Je serai à la maison vers huit heures. Après t'avoir pris une nouvelle voiture. »

Je criai presque de joie. Je trépignai légèrement sur mes pieds en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. « Pas de voiture. Il te suffit de rentrer à la maison. »

Il eut un petit rire. « Je te verrai très vite. J'ai hâte. »

« Moi aussi. »

Je remis le téléphone dans ma poche et me retournai vers Angela. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai gagné? »

« Gagné quoi? », me demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« L'argument. »

« _Cela_ était un argument? » Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand je hochai la tête. « D'accord, maintenant je te hais officiellement. Je te parlerais plus tard. » Elle commença à partir. « Hé, essaye de penser à quelqu'un avec qui tu pourrais me caser ! J'ai besoin de... ça! », me dit-elle par-dessus son épaule.

« Très bien! »

* * *

J'étais assise sur le canapé dans le salon d'Edward en attendant avec impatience qu'il traverse la porte. Mon corps semblait vibrer d'anxiété. Mes paumes étaient moites et mon cœur remontait rapidement dans ma gorge. J'avais besoin de le voir _maintenant_, tellement que j'étais au bord des larmes.

J'étais assise, enracinée au même endroit depuis deux heures. Je savais que rationnellement, j'aurais pu étudier pendant que je l'attendais, mais je ne pouvais pas penser clairement. La seule pensée que mon cerveau pouvait comprendre, était qu'Edward allait être à la maison, avec moi, dans un instant.

Mon estomac fit des embardées quand je réalisai que depuis deux mois à peine, tout mon être était centré sur Edward. J'eus des sueurs froides en pensant devenir une de ces femmes à charge; qui n'était plus autonomes, plus elle-même, devenant presque obsédées par l'autre en se perdant dans le processus.

Le bruit de la porte du garage cliquant en se fermant fit écho dans toute la maison et tout à coup ça n'avait plus d'importance. L'idée s'effaça de mon esprit et elle fut remplacée par une inondation de joie et d'excitation à la perspective de l'arrivée d'Edward.

« Edward? », appelai-je avec espoir.

« Bella », dit-il avec un soupir soulagé.

Je bondis hors du canapé et courus vers la cuisine. Il était en train de poser sa valise contre le mur. Je ne réfléchis pas et me précipitai vers lui en traversant la pièce. Tout ce que je pouvais voir, était l'exaltation dans ses yeux, le miroir de moi-même.

« Edward! », m'écriai-je, le visage rayonnant en me jetant sur lui. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Il trébucha et fit quelques pas en arrière quand il m'attrapa, laissant échapper un rire surprit qui s'arrêta lorsque nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Je ressentis le frisson familier quand nos langues se mêlèrent l'une contre l'autre et le feu familier que lui seul pouvait provoquer courrait à travers mes veines. Je n'étais plus nerveuse. Maintenant que j'étais dans ses bras, j'étais à la maison, en paix.

C'était un bonheur que je ne pouvais même pas commencer à expliquer.

Il me dirigea vers le comptoir et m'y fit asseoir, faisant courir ses mains sur tout mon corps, laissant une traînée de feu dans leurs sillages.

Je passai sa chemise sur sa tête et regardai sa peau pâle et magnifiquement définie par ses muscles. Mes mains se déplacèrent sur les pans de son abdomen et je regardai les mouvements chatoyants de ses muscles trembler légèrement sous ma peau.

Il attrapa mes cheveux et tira ma tête en arrière, exposant mon cou pour lui. Sa langue faisait des motifs le long de mon cou et ma mâchoire tandis que ses mains se déplaçaient à l'intérieur de ma chemise. Il effleura avec le bout de ses doigts ma poitrine et recula sa tête.

« Pas de soutien-gorge », gronda-t-il.

Ses yeux étaient si obscurcis par le désir que je ne pus que lui faire un clin d'œil pendant qu'il me regardait pour me le demander.

Il déchira mon débardeur de mon corps dans un mouvement rapide et fort, puis posa sa bouche sur ma poitrine, les pinçant et les aspirants pendant que ses mains massèrent mes seins. Il caressa un de mes mamelons avec sa langue et souffla dessus, envoyant une vague de frissons et de chaleur à travers moi.

Je gémis et commençai à essayer de déboutonner son jeans, désespérée d'avoir cette connexion avec lui une fois de plus. Je le tâtonnai pendant un moment, avant de finalement réussir à le pousser assez loin pour qu'il tombe sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Il ouvrit le bouton de mon jeans avec ses doigts agiles puis le fit glisser le long de mon corps dans un mouvement rapide, avec ma culotte. Il écarta mes jambes et me pénétra, regardant ma réaction pendant que la chaleur se propageait en moi.

« Christ, tu m'as manqué », grogna-t-il quand il se retira et poussa en moi de nouveau.

Je sentais que je commençais à convulser autour de lui et rejetai la tête en arrière quand le plaisir commença à se répandre dans mon estomac en un désir éclatant. « Oh, Dieu, bébé. Je vais déjà jouir », gémis-je.

Il martela furieusement en moi, me tenant contre lui pendant que je jouissais fortement. Je criai, écoutant son nom se répercuter dans toute la cuisine en compagnie de ses grognements caverneux lorsqu'il arriva à son propre orgasme.

Il me repoussa de telle sorte que je sois allongée sur le granit froid et jeta mes jambes sur ses épaules, lui permettant d'aller plus loin. Il s'enfonça en moi avec douceur, me laissant m'adapter à ce nouvel angle, puis lentement accéléra la cadence en moi. Il regarda mes seins rebondir sous cet angle et gémit à la vue.

Il attrapa mes hanches et me tira d un coup me faisant me resserrer autour de lui de nouveau. Je gémis de nouveau en me sentis me rapprocher de plus en plus avec chacun de ses coups. Je regardai vers le haut, dans ses profonds yeux verts, et perdis le contrôle de mes sens. Je vins violemment de nouveau, le faisant partir avec moi.

Il me releva et me prit contre de lui pendant que nous redescendions tous les deux en me caressant doucement le dos et en posant de doux baisers sur mon cou et mes épaules. J'étais sous le choc de la façon dont il pouvait me montrer de l'amour et de la tendresse et tant de passion à l'état brut la minute suivante.

« Euh, bienvenue à la maison? », lui dis-je une fois mon souffle reprit.

Il eut un petit rire. « Si c'est le retour à la maison dont je dois m'attendre à partir de maintenant, je devrais sortir de la ville plus fréquemment. »

Je secouai la tête. « NON. »

« Tu veux voir ta voiture? », me demanda-t-il en me caressant la joue avec son pouce.

Le moment de joie fut terminé, remplacé par une rage irrationnelle qui barbota en moi. « Tu m'as _vraiment_ acheté une voiture? », demandai-je vivement.

« Oui. Je t'ai dit que je le ferais. »

Je sautai du comptoir et commençai à m'habiller en colère avec mouvements saccadés. « Je ne suis pas une sorte de femme entretenue », ricanai-je.

Je regardai ses yeux me lancer des éclairs de colère et me rendis compte tardivement de la façon terrible dont cela était sorti. « Dans quel monde voudrais-je te traiter comme une femme entretenue? », bouillonna-t-il en remontant son jeans. « Tu penses que je pourrais considérer quelqu'un, surtout toi, comme une putain? N'as-tu absolument rien appris sur moi? »

«Je, euh, Je... » Je ne pouvais pas penser clairement. Mes hormones folles s'étaient précipitées dans mon cerveau.

Il était si... mortel. La sévérité couvait dans ses yeux. Je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard.

« As-tu une idée de ce que j'ai ressentis quand tu m'as dit que le portail… », il désigna l'allée « …avais presque écrasé la seule chose sans qui je ne peux plus vivre? » Ses yeux étaient remplis de douleur, faisant atrocement tordre mon cœur dans ma poitrine. « Me suis-je complètement trompé en croyant que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime? »

« Comment peux-tu penser cela? », criai-je en tendant la main vers lui. « Je suis désolée! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Il resta tendu, les sourcils froncés et les yeux rivés vers moi. « J'ai passé ma vie entière à faire des choses pour moi. J'ai du mal à accepter des choses venant des autres. J'ai ce besoin illogique d'être farouchement indépendante, et tu emmènes tout ça loin de moi », lui expliquai-je.

« Mais je t'aime, tellement, je ne sais même pas comment me le décrire. Je te promets que tout ce que je t'ai dit, toutes les façons dont j'ai agis envers toi n'étaient rien que la vérité. »

« Comment fais-je pour emmener tout loin de toi? », demanda-t-il doucement en se calmant.

« Ma vie gravite autour de toi. Tu m'as changée, complètement, plus que je ne le pense même. J'ai l'impression de devenir dépendante de toi. » J'avais les larmes aux yeux. « Tu me pardonnes? »

Il poussa un profond soupir et prit mon visage en coupe. « Bien sûr que je te pardonne. Mais juste parce que tu aimes quelqu'un ne signifie pas que tu sois dépendante de cette personne. Je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un dans le besoin comme ça. Tu es le contraire. Tu es encore indépendante. C'est une des choses que je préfère en toi. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Tu me pardonnes? Je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus comme ça. » Il m'embrassa doucement quand je hochai la tête puis reculai avec un sourire. « Tu veux la voir maintenant? Où vas-tu à nouveau te mettre en colère? »

« Montre-moi la putain de voiture », dis-je avec un sourire.

Il m'emmena au garage où un coupé Audi bleu était garé dans le dernier espace restant. « Qu'en penses-tu? », me dit-il.

« C'est tellement joli » dis-je craintive. « C'est à moi? »

Il hocha la tête. « Elle est considérée comme un avantage, ce qui signifie que tu paieras des impôts dessus à la fin de l'année. Tu l'as bien mérité. Et puis, elle est considérée comme une prime, comme ça personne ne pourra deviner notre relation en faisant de cette façon. » Je le regardai incrédule. « Tu as sauté aux conclusions, n'est-ce pas mon amour? »

« Enlève le sourire de ton visage, Masen. Je t'ai déjà présenté des excuses. »

Il eut un petit rire.

« Peut-on faire un tour? »

Il pointa les clés en face de moi. « C'est la tienne. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. »

Je pris les clés de la première voiture neuve que je n'avais jamais eue, et lui souris avec gratitude quand une seule pensée traversa mon esprit.

« Bébé? Où es ton chien? »

Il me sourit. « Dehors. »

* * *

**Edward**

Je passai tout mon vol à m'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait mon retour à la maison. Je m'agitai avec impatience dans mon siège, ayant besoin d'être de retour à Los Angeles et de retrouver la seule personne qui occupait mon cœur. Ma Bella.

J'aurais dû savoir que ce serait différent de tout ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Son énergie, la joie qui émanait de son sourire quand elle se jeta sur moi était la meilleure sensation que je n'avais jamais connue. Voir physiquement qu'elle était tout aussi enthousiaste que moi de mon retour à la maison, provoqua une hausse inattendue d''émotions qui gonfla mon cœur et me coupa presque le souffle.

L'avoir de nouveau dans mes bras, sentir sa chaleur contre ma peau, me provoqua une envie d'elle si insupportable que je ne pris même pas la peine de l'emmener dans mon lit. Au lieu de cela, je l'installai sur le comptoir et lui fis toutes les choses inhabituellement sales dont je lui avais parlées pendant toutes nos nuits au téléphone.

Il semblait que Bella faisait ressortir tous les déviants sexuels en moi.

Et même si nous avions eu une dispute sur la voiture que je lui avais achetée, je ne pouvais pas imaginer un meilleur accueil de sa part. L'argument rendait nos retrouvailles inexplicablement plus douces, parce que Bella n'avait jamais su cacher ses pensées ou ses sentiments des autres. Juste être en _sa _présence de nouveau, à nous tenir l'un contre l'autre, à s'embrasser sur le comptoir de la cuisine, ou à discuter, faisait disparaitre la fatigue que je ressentais depuis si longtemps.

Je la regardais au volant de son Audi TTS bleu et souris tout seul. Elle était parfaite. La couleur, la taille, tout s'adaptait impeccablement à Bella.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu conduire jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'avais jamais vu la façon dont ses sourcils se fronçaient tandis qu'elle se concentrait ou la façon dont elle mordillait légèrement sa lèvre du bas quand elle était dans une situation épineuse. Elle chantait doucement avec la radio, puis se mit à rougir dès qu'elle réalisa que je pouvais l'entendre, n'aidant absolument en rien à garder la circulation de sang dans mon corps sans s'arrêter en vol stationnaire à l'intérieur de mon pantalon. Elle murmurait distraitement toute seule, jurait quand les feux viraient brusquement au rouge ou lorsque quelqu'un lui coupait la route.

Comment se faisait-il que quelque chose de si simple, quelque chose que nous faisions tous les deux tous les jours, pouvait me transformer en un tel imbécile sentimental?

Elle conduisait sur la côte avec la fenêtre ouverte, la douce brise du large flottait à l'intérieur de la voiture en fouettant ses épais cheveux autour de son visage d'une façon incroyablement sexy.

« Veux-tu aller à la maison de Malibu? », lui demandai-je soudainement inspiré. Je me souvenais de l'apparence d'admiration et de l'excitation dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle l'avait vue pour la première fois.

« Ok », accepta-t-elle. « Mais, et pour ton chien? »

« Tu te soucies de mon chien? », la taquinai-je.

« Non, pas vraiment. »

« Je sais qu'il est horriblement gâté, Bella, mais il a une niche pour chien à l'extérieur et y passer une nuit ne lui fera pas de mal », répondis-je à la légère.

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un magasin à proximité et je rentrai à l'intérieur pour y prendre un certain nombre de choses pour le petit-déjeuner de demain, ainsi que quelques autres choses que je savais que nous aurions besoin. Je détestais faire quelque chose d'aussi normale et devoir en faire quelque chose de secret. Bella ne pouvait même pas aller à l'épicerie avec moi de peur que quelqu'un nous repère et qu'il en informe la presse. Il était trop tard dans la soirée pour faire semblant de faire des courses avec mon assistante.

Je vis des photos de Tanya et de moi en train de nous promener ensemble dans un magazine avec pour titre que nous étions amoureux et que nous allions nous marier pendant que je payais à la caisse et roulai des yeux. Même en travaillant, je ne pouvais pas échapper à de fausses rumeurs.

Une fois arrivés à la maison, j'aérai et mis en route le purificateur d'air. L'air était épais et rassis d'avoir été enfermé depuis si longtemps, ce qui était un peu mal à l'aise pour respirer.

Je m'approchai de l'endroit où elle se tenait debout, regardant par la porte vitrée, et enveloppai mes bras autour de sa taille. « Ça te dit d'aller dans le spa avant que l'air ne se refroidisse ici? », demandai-je en fouinant son cou.

« Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain. »

« Qui a dit que tu en avais besoin? », murmurai-je doucement en mordant son lobe d'oreille. Je sentis le frisson traverser sa colonne vertébrale et souris contre sa peau. « Viens. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer ici. »

Nous sortîmes sans un mot, en nous dépouillant de nos vêtements avant de plonger dans l'eau chaude et bouillonnante. Bella s'assit sur mes genoux, me chevauchant, et passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux mouillés.

« Personne ne peut nous voir ici, n'est-ce pas? » Elle regarda autour de la terrasse.

« Non, nous sommes trop en hauteur pour qu'un photographe puisse nous prendre de la plage et personne ne peut passer par la porte en bas des escalier sans le code de sécurité. C'est quelque chose que je besoin de te donner », répondis-je.

« Oh, très bien. Je ne veux pas de photos nues de moi affichées dans les nouveaux stands. » Elle me sourit.

« Tu ne le seras pas. »

« Je dois aller avec Renée demain à son rendez-vous chez son médecin », dit-elle doucement.

Je me penchai vers elle et elle passa ses doigts pour masser mon cuir chevelu. « Ah bon? », murmurai-je.

« Elle va avoir une échographie et Phil ne peut pas y aller. » Je la regardai et vis que son expression était incertaine. « Je pensais pouvoir peut-être lui parler de toi. »

« Tu veux que je rencontrer ta mère? », demandai-je en souriant.

« Je disais ça comme ça. »

Je ris. « Non, tu ne le disais pas comme ça. Quand veux-tu organiser cette rencontre? »

« Ce week-end? » Elle se mordait la lèvre en attente de ma réponse.

Je posai ma main à sa bouche et la cajolai pour sortir sa lèvre d'entre ses dents. « Je suis disponible ce week-end. Qu'as-tu en tête? »

« Eh bien, Noël arrive, alors peut-être nous pourrions passer Noël avec elle? »

« Noël », dis-je avec le sourire. « Tu sais que ma famille sera là pour Noël cette année. Tu as toujours l'intention de les rencontrer? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Mais je suis nerveuse comme jamais. »

« Ne le sois pas. Alice en quelque sorte t'aime déjà, ce qui veut dire que tout le monde aussi », lui dis-je doucement.

« Tu sais, je ne t'ai encore rien acheté pour le moment. Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de par où commencer », dit-elle timidement.

« N'achète rien pour moi, mon amour. J'ai tout ce que je veux, ici. » Je l'embrassai doucement pour lui prouver.

« Je ne peux pas _ne pas_ t'offrir quelque chose pour Noël. Pas si tu as l'intention de me donner quelque chose », objecta-t-elle.

« Je n'ai encore rien acheté. J'avais quelques choses à l'esprit. » Comme la paire de boucles d'oreilles incroyable que j'avais vu chez Henry Winston. « Mais je n'ai pas à te donner quoi que ce soit. Que penses-tu que cette année, nous nous donnions chacun l'un à l'autre. Que nous nous fassions une nuit où nous nous concentrerions sur rien d'autre que nous. Tout comme nous le faisons en ce moment. » _(N/Miss Lunatik : Ça c'est une très bonne idée…)_

« Tu ne m'achèteras vraiment rien? », demanda-t-elle douteuse.

« Ça sera extrêmement difficile, mais non. Je ne t'achèterai rien. » Je lui fis un sourire en coin.

« Très bien », dit-elle en me souriant.

Nous restâmes assis dans le bain chaud à parler et à profiter d'être juste ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas enlever mes mains ou mes yeux de son beau corps. Je regardais la façon dont ses yeux s'éclairaient avec émotion quand elle me parlait de ce qui s'était passé pendant mon absence, et son sourire sincère et chaleureux qui traversait son visage quand elle me taquinait. Je fis courir mes mains sur sa peau lisse et douce plaçant des baisers dans des endroits au hasard de son corps, à l'intérieur de son poignet, sur le bout de son nez et sur son épaule.

Finalement, nous refîmes l'amour de nouveau. Et même si c'était grandiose et époustouflant comme d'habitude, nous étions tellement concentrés l'un sur l'autre, d'être de nouveau ensemble, que l'acte sexuel n'était pas important. C'était juste une autre expression de la façon dont nous étions totalement consacrés l'un à l'autre.

Juste une autre façon pour moi de lui montrer combien je l'aimais, et qu'un jour par la suite, quand je penserais que Bella serait prête, je lui demanderais de passer le reste de sa vie avec moi.

Comme ma femme.

* * *

Je me réveillai un peu désorienté, avec le bruit de la douche qui coulait en arrière-plan. Je frottai mes yeux et allai dans la salle de bains. Je me brossai les dents, puis me dirigeai vers la douche.

J'ouvris la porte au ralenti et regardai l'un de mes fantasmes se jouer devant mes yeux.

De la vapeur s'échappait autour du corps mince de Bella, l'eau s'abattait sur sa peau crémeuse et coulaient sur ses belles courbes. Ses cheveux étaient presque noirs, me rappelant les gitanes et toutes les autres choses exotiques. L'arôme était un mélange de son parfum de rêve naturel et de mon shampoing qui m'envoya un coup de poing à couper le souffle dans ma queue. Je me penchai nonchalamment contre le cadre de la porte en essayant de contrôler ma respiration et le torrent de pensées lascives qui impliquaient des choses comme Bella contre le mur et Bella se penchant sur le banc sans aucun résultat.

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné la permission d'utiliser ma douche », lui dis-je à la légère, même si je ne l'étais pas.

Elle rit et pivota en tendant la main vers moi et en me tirant dans la douche avec elle. « Tant pis. »

« Et maintenant je suis complètement trempé », ris-je.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Tu étais nu de toute façon. Et puis, tu avais l'air un peu... sale. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur ma proéminente érection qui était entre nous. « Je peux prendre soin de cela, tu sais. »

« Oh, je parie que tu peux. »

Je la poussai contre le mur et capturai sa bouche avec la mienne. Je pinçai et suçai ses lèvres pendant que mes mains plongeaient librement sur ses courbes et sentis qu'elle répondait instantanément à mon contact. Ses mamelons durcirent sous mon toucher, la peau entre ses jambes devint chaude et humide. Je pris son cul et le pressai, l'écoutant rire contre ma bouche, avant de la soulever et qu'elle enroule ses jambes bien galbées autour de ma taille.

Elle gémit quand nous fûmes en contact, mouvant ses hanches contre mon érection pour essayer d'accélérer mes actions. Mais je voulais la goûter, écouter ses soupirs étouffés et ses gémissements désespérés quand le désir inonda tout son corps.

Je m'éloignai de sa bouche, écrémant soigneusement ma langue le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne son cou. Je laissai une traîné de baisers de sa bouche à son cou, frôlant mes dents le long de la base de sa gorge, puis continuant à me frayer un chemin vers sa poitrine.

Je tenais sa taille serrée contre moi, gémissant quand je glissai jusqu'à son humidité avec facilité, en faisant tourbillonner ma langue sur son mamelon. J'aspirai son téton durcit avant de doucement le mordre, appréciant le son qui sortit de sa bouche.

Elle se tortillait dans mes bras, essayant en vain d'obtenir une sorte de frottement contre moi, ses gémissements de désespoir étaient intenses. Sa poitrine se souleva contre moi quand je levai ses hanches et poussai en elle, grognant quand l'intensité de son corps s'enroula lentement autour de moi avant de s'infiltrer sur moi.

Sa tête chuta pour se reposer sur mon épaule pendant que j'entrais et que je sortais d'elle en de longs mouvements mesurés. Son corps tremblait dans mes bras et ses ongles griffaient la peau de mon dos tandis qu'elle se laissa aller dans l'oubli.

Je commençai à aller plus vite, plus fort, pendant que ses hanches me rejoignaient à chacun de mes coups. J'étais en quelque sorte au courant à l'arrière de mon esprit que je devais écouter les bruits que nous faisions, que ses gémissements délirants m'excitaient plus que tout, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Personne n'avait jamais été capable de me combler si complètement, si bien et rapidement, comme elle le faisait au point d'exclure tout le reste.

Je martelais en elle quand le volcan éclata à l'intérieur de moi, ne pouvant plus tenir je me répandis au fond d'elle. Ça déclencha son propre orgasme et elle prononça mon nom quand elle jouit autour de moi avec un merveilleux gémissant qui vibra contre ma peau.

Je la laissai reprendre son souffle pour ensuite lui embrasser la joue. « Ouah, ça a été une manière incroyable de se réveiller », dis-je en souriant.

Elle rit une seule fois. « Et maintenant, je dois me laver de nouveau. »

« Et bien, c'est terrible », la taquinai-je. « Mais tu ne peux pas tout de suite. »

« Pourquoi? » Elle bougea la tête de façon à ce que nous soyons face à face.

« Parce qu'il y avait deux choses que je voulais faire pour toi dans cette douche. J'ai fait la première, mais je ne t'ai pas encore penché sur ce banc et baiser. »

Ses yeux étaient lourds tandis qu'elle me regardait. « Maintenant? »

Je hochai la tête une fois et m'assis sur le sol. « Maintenant. »

Nous sortîmes finalement de la douche une fois que l'eau commença à devenir froide, et nous nous habillâmes. Bella passa un peu de temps dans la salle de bain, essayant de se préparer avec le peu de ressources qu'elle avait pour le rendez-vous chez le médecin de sa mère pendant que je mettais de l'eau dans la bouilloire pour le thé et commençai à nous préparer le petit déjeuner.

Quand la bouilloire se mit à siffler, j'entendis les pas légers de Bella entrer dans la cuisine. Je sortis deux tasses pendant que le thé infusait et entendis Bella renifler derrière moi.

« Quoi? », demandai-je en regardant dans la théière.

« Du thé? »

Je lui souris. « Je pensais être un stéréotypées Anglais ce matin. Est-ce un problème? »

« Vais-je avoir des crumpets avec? » _(Petites crêpes épaisses)_

Je ris. « Non, mais je crois que je peux te faire des sandwichs au concombre, si tu es intéressée. Ou tu peux juste avoir une omelette, des saucisses et du pain grillé comme moi. »

« Quel genre d'omelette? », demanda-t-elle en dressant les oreilles.

« Tout ce que tu veux. La Mienne est végétarienne. »

« Ça sonne bien. Besoin d'aide? »

Je secouai la tête et commençai à préparer nos omelettes.

« Oh, j'ai oublié. Tu ne connais pas quelqu'un à caser avec mon amie Angela? »

Je la regardai. « Elle sait à propos de nous? »

« Je lui ai dit hier. »

Je me retournai avec la spatule dans ma main. « Laisse-moi tout comprendre. Elle le sait, mais pas Rosalie? »

« Eh bien », dit-elle en bougeant sur ses pieds mal à l'aise. « Rosalie est digne de confiance, mais elle a une grande gueule. Elle égare souvent son filtre. Alors... »

« C'est logique de ne pas lui dire », en déduis-je.

« Ouais. Donc, tu connais quelqu'un? »

J'y pensais. « En fait, je pourrais. Ben Cheney veut se caser. Il sort avec Jessica Stanley et je n'arrive pas à les imaginer ensemble. Dans n'importe quelle vie. Il a besoin de quelqu'un... d'agréable. »

« Angela est agréable. Très agréable. » Elle sourit. « Maintenant, il faut juste que nous les réunissions. »

« Dîner chez moi? », suggérai-je.

« Nous ne pouvons pas aller ailleurs. » Elle me lança un regard comme si c'était évident.

« Non. » Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Comment est-ce que ça va fonctionner? Nous. » Elle fit signe entre nous deux. « Secret. »

Je poussai un profond soupir et posai son omelette dans une assiette. « Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Je me dirigeai vers elle et creusai l'arrière de son cou en posant l'assiette sur la table. « Sais-tu ce que je crains la plupart du temps, Isabella? », demandai-je tranquillement.

« Quoi? »

« Que tu te lasses de moi. De devoir rester dans ma maison jour après jour et nous cacher quand nous sortons ensemble. Que quelqu'un l'apprenne et que tu t'enfuies quand tu te sentiras prise au piège à l'intérieur de cette vie que je me suis créée. Que tu décides que nous n'en vallons pas la peine et que tu mettes fin à notre relation. »

Je ressentis une lente douleur à l'intérieur de ma poitrine à l'idée de la perdre pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à sa réponse.

« Je ne vais pas me lasser de toi », dit-elle doucement. « Mais je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si tout le monde parlerait de nous et que je serais constamment entourée de photographes. C'est difficile d'imaginer comment je réagirais quand je repousse tellement cette pensée. Mais j'espère pouvoir trouver un moyen d'être avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Parce que s'il y a une chose que j'ai découverte durant ces dernières semaines, c'est que peu importe à quel point j'ai bêtement peur qu'on découvre notre relation, je ne sais pas comment faire face sans toi dans ma vie. Tu es parti avant, à Vancouver, mais tu étais toujours dans ma vie. Et ça faisait mal, je me sentais toujours vide. »

Je l'embrassai doucement comme pour clore le sujet. Sa réponse honnête était suffisante pour moi.

Pour l'instant.

* * *

**Les retrouvailles et la première dispute**

**Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre?**

**J'attend vos coms avec impatience**

**Liens pour les tenues d'Edward et Bella (retirez les espaces):**

** http : / / www . polyvore . com / he _ is _ back / set?id = 17591331 **

**http : / / www . polyvore . com / edward _ masen / set?id = 17617563 **

**Lien pour l'Audi TTS de Bella à imaginer en bleu:**

**http : / www . audiusa . com / us / brand / en / models / tts _ coupe .html#source= http : / / www . audiusa . com / us / brand / en / models / tts _ coupe / photos _ videos . html & container = page **

**Lien de l'Aston Martin d'Edward:**

**http : / / www . astonmartin . com / eng / thecars / dbs **

**A bientôt bisous**


	10. Chapitre 10

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved est une création de Jenny0719**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**emichlo, mmccg, aelita48, xalexeex25, SoSweetySoCrazy, Krine69, joannie28, doudounord, feliciaD, Elphina, VenusCapri, bellardtwilight, Jackye, lili8825, soleil83, **

**Non inscrits:**

**karima, **

**Merci à ma Beta Miss Lunatik**

* * *

Chapitre 10

**Bella**

« Renée, si tu arrêtais de bondir dans ton siège ça m'aiderais... », dis-je en lançant un regard d'avertissement à ma mère.

« Désolée, sis. Je suis juste nerveuse. J'ai fait l'erreur de lire un stupide livre de grossesse la nuit dernière. » Elle se tourna sur son siège pour me faire face. « Sais-tu que je risque d'avoir une hypertension artérielle élevée, du diabète, et que ce bébé a une chance sur cent de naître avec le syndrome de Down? » _(Le syndrome de Down est également appelé Trisomie 21)_

J'arquai mon front. « Non, je ne savais pas. Mais je suis sûre que tu vas très bien. Tous les deux. S'il te plaît ne me fait pas une attaque de panique. Pas encore, du moins. Il y a quelque chose dont je veux te parler en premier », dis-je en lui faisant un large sourire.

« Tu n'es pas enceinte, pas vrai? »

Je caquetai bruyamment, provoquant le regard curieux de plusieurs femmes. « Euh, non. Dieu, pourrais-tu nous imaginer toutes les deux enceinte en même temps? À quel point… ce serait fou? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je remarque que tu ne m'as pas dit ton typique commentaire : tu dois avoir des rapports sexuels pour tomber enceinte. »

Je souris en secouant la tête. Elle réussissait à être si folle et pourtant si perspicace en même temps. Ça semblait impossible.

« Alors, comment va l'école? », demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Très bien. J'ai mes finales la semaine prochaine », lui répondis-je distraitement.

« Prête? »

« Je pourrais me taper quelques bonnes séances de bachotage. » D'autant plus que j'avais passé les trois dernières semaines dans un état second.

Son nom fut appelé, interrompant la conversation. Renée se leva, puis baissa les yeux vers moi, vu que je ne bougeai pas. « Tu ne viens pas? »

« Je crois que je vais rester ici à lire sur les joies d'être enceinte », dis-je ironiquement en tenant le magazine dans mes mains.

« Juste pour l'échographie. » Elle s'arrêta. « S'il te plaît. »

« Très bien », grondai-je.

Je la suivis et ignorai soigneusement sa pesée, parce que je n'en avais franchement rien à foutre et puis retournai avec elle dans la salle d'échographie. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil pendant qu'ils la préparèrent et regardai la pièce, vers tous les équipements étrangers. J'étais nerveuse et contrariée, pour des raisons que je ne pouvais nommer. Je n'avais pas envie d'être ici, je voulais retourner avec Edward pour étudier ou peut-être m'amuser. J'étais un peu irritée que Phil ne soit pas venu, quelle que soit la raison, et de m'avoir mise dans cette position. Il s'agissait de son enfant bordel de merde, et j'étais maintenant liée à un homme que je n'avais rencontré qu'une seule fois durant toute ma vie, qui ne s'était même pas donné la peine de se déplacer pour la première échographie.

Une image décousue apparut sur l'écran, combinée à un étrange bruit statique lorsque l'image se déplaçait. Renée regardait l'écran, complètement fascinée, tandis que je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'arrivais pas à voir une putain de chose. Ça ressemblait à un bouquet noir avec des lignes blanches au hasard pour moi, rien ne faisait un peu de bon sens.

Après une éternité de silence, la femme qui faisait marcher la machine arrêta l'image et je pu enfin le voir clairement. La forme d'une main, d'un tout petit nez et d'un visage rond. Le bébé bougea et se déplaça car il eut un hoquet. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire doucement toute seule.

C'était mignon.

« Souhaitez-vous connaître le sexe? », demanda la femme à Renée.

Elle hocha la tête et la femme bougea la sonde vers le bas de son ventre au moment où la porte s'ouvrit.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu », dit Phil à bout de souffle avec l'odeur de graisse et d'huile provenant du garage où il travaillait.

« Salut », lui dis-je maladroitement. « Je pars maintenant. »

« Reste », déclara Renée fermement. « Pourquoi es-tu ici? », demanda-t-elle à Phil.

« Parce que c'est mon bébé», répondit-il.

« Je te l'ai dit, tu n'avais pas besoin de t'absenter du travail. J'ai Bella avec moi » dit-elle laconiquement. « J'ai même dit à ton patron qu'il n'avait pas besoin de te laisser quitter le travail parce que ce n'était pas nécessaire. »

« Tu as appelé mon patron? », demanda-t-il incrédule. Il retira son chapeau de sa tête, montrant ses cheveux bruns décoiffés. « Regarde, j'essaye de faire ça bien. Mais tu me tiens à l'écart. » Il jeta un regard entre moi et la femme qui faisait l'échographie. « Peut-on parler lorsque tu auras terminé? »

Elle hocha la tête une fois. « Très bien. » Elle retourna son attention vers l'écran. « Où en étions-nous? »

_Ce sont des jours et des vies..._

C'était la seule chose qui me traversa l'esprit à ce moment. C'était tellement surréaliste. Comme une scène d'une série de télévision qui passait pendant la journée.

La femme avait l'air complètement abasourdi et je dus cacher mon rire dans un accès de toux.

En retrouvant son calme, elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Le sexe. Vous avez un garçon. »

Cette fois, je laissai échapper un petit rire dans la salle. J'allais avoir un petit frère. Typique. « Bon, maintenant je pars sérieusement. » Renée ouvrit la bouche pour protester. «Je t'attends à l'extérieur. »

Je retournai dans la salle d'attente et m'assis pendant un moment, avant de devenir de plus en plus impatiente et de décider d'aller à l'extérieur. Je sortis mon téléphone, composai le numéro d'Edward et attendis impatiemment qu'il réponde.

« Elle va avoir un garçon. Je vais avoir un frère », laissai-je échapper avec la soudaine excitation qui s'empara de moi.

Il se mit à rire. « Tu sembles heureuse. »

« Oui », lui dis-je craintivement. « Je ne sais pas quand c'est arrivé, mais à un moment donné, lorsque j'étais dans cette pièce, je me suis sentie heureuse. »

« Je savais que tu le serais. »

Renée fonça dans les portes avec Phil à ses trousses. Elle se retourna et se mit à lui parler furieusement en agitant ses bras pendant qu'elle lui disait ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Phil lui répondait avec passion, et puis étonnamment, il posa ses mains sur la petite bosse de ma mère d'une manière suppliante. Et à mon grand étonnement, Renée ma non-conventionnelle et indécise de mère fondit dans ses bras.

« Putain de merde, je pense que ma mère est amoureuse. »

« Avec le père? », interrogea Edward.

« Ouais. Tu devrais les voir. Ils sont... » Ils s'embrassèrent et je détournai les yeux, ne voulant pas empiéter sur leur moment. « Wow. »

« Je t'attends pour quand? Je n'aime pas être loin de toi », dit-il doucement dans le téléphone. « Je me sens... vide. »

Je souris avec le même sentiment. « Dès que je lui parle de toi. Je te le promets. »

Je mis le téléphone dans ma poche pendant que Renée commençait à marcher vers moi. « Désolée, Bella. Il… »

« Aucune explication nécessaire », la coupai-je. « Tu veux aller déjeuner? Je t'invite? »

« Tu essayes de me passer de la pommade? », dit-elle en souriant rapidement.

« Tu verras. » Je me dirigeai vers l'Audi et je vis Renée s'arrêter brusquement. « Quoi? »

« Quand as-tu eu cela? »

« Hier. Elle m'a été donnée par Edward comme bonus. » Elle arqua son front. « Elle va sur mes impôts, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à la Volvo? », demanda-t-elle en s'installant du côté passager.

Je démarrai le moteur et sortis de la place de parking en lui expliquant l'histoire pendant que je conduisais pour nous emmener déjeuner. Je continuai mon chemin à travers la circulation, alors qu'elle riait de l'absurdité de la situation. Je me garai sur une place de parking et il m'apparut que ma mère avait mûrie durant les dernières semaines. Elle était toujours distraite, mais pas aussi débilitantes que par le passé. Elle ne grillait par mes nerfs comme elle le faisait en général avec ses commentaires débiles et sa vision tordue de la vie.

Nous nous assîmes et Renée commença immédiatement à grignoter un morceau de pain dans le panier. « De quoi voulais-tu me parler? »

« Et bien de mon travail. Plus précisément de pour qui je travaille », lui répondis-je vaguement.

« Très bien », dit-elle lentement.

« Euh, Edward tente de s'assurer que sa vie personnelle reste privée. Il ne veut pas que des choses soient filtrées dans la presse », lui dis-je ostensiblement.

« Et alors? »

« Si tu le dis à quelqu'un, j'enlèverai ton fils et le donnerai à un couple bizarre de Milwaukee. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Stop à la dramaturgie. Tu le fréquentes? »

Je hochai la tête. « Et je me demandais si tu faisais quelque chose ce week-end afin que tu puisses le rencontrer. »

« Non, je ne fais rien. » Elle rayonnait. « Êtes-vous sérieux tous les deux? Suffisamment sérieux pour rencontrer les parents? »

« Oui », répondis-je en souriant.

Elle eut un petit rire. « Je vais rencontrer Edward Masen. Oh, les filles vont être jalouses de moi. »

« Il suffit de garder à l'esprit qu'il est impliqué avec ta fille », lui dis-je ludique.

« Jésus. Pour quel genre de femme me prends-tu? »

« Le type qui dormait beaucoup à l'extérieur quand j'étais enfant », répliquai-je.

Elle s'assit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Maintenant, c'est juste insultant. »

Je ris une fois, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le nier. « Peu importe. »

« Peut-on commander maintenant? Ton frère n'est pas très patient quand il s'agit de nourriture. »

« La plupart des bébés ne le sont pas, n'est-ce pas? »

Elle secoua la tête et me sourit. « En effet. »

* * *

J'étais assise dans le bureau d'Edward le visage enfoui dans mes notes, quand j'entendis le soupir du chien d'Edward à côté de moi. Je regardai le chien avec dédain pendant qu'il se léchait ses massives babines. Il se lamenta et se rapprocha de moi, me faisant basculer de ma chaise dans une réaction directe.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me penchai pour me retrouver face à face avec le monstre. « Nous aimons tous les deux Edward. Nous avons donc besoin de nous entendre. Si j'essaie, tu dois essayer, aussi. Cela veut dire pas de saut, d'aboiements, ou de bave sur moi. Compris? »

Il aboya sur mon visage, m'étouffant avec son souffle chaud.

« Maintenant, tu vois c'est déjà foutu. Essayons encore une fois. Aucun saut, aboiements, ou bave. OK? » Il resta silencieux. « Très bien. »

J'atteignis provisoirement le dessus de sa tête et la tapotai avant d'entendre le rire chaleureux d'Edward derrière moi.

« Tu fais des affaires avec mon chien? », demanda-t-il à la légère en traversant la pièce.

Je haussai les épaules en rougissant. « En quelques sorte. »

Il posa la paume de sa main à l'arrière de mon cou pendant qu'il se pencha vers moi. « Et qu'es-tu en train d'étudier? »

« Mes notes de littératures Américaines », lui dis-je d'une voix terne, le faisant sourire. « Je dois rendre mon essai au séminaire lundi pour ma finale. Je n'ai même pas commencé à travailler dessus pour le moment. » Je levai les yeux vers lui. « _Quelqu'un_ m'a distraite durant les derniers jours. »

« Je me demande qui cela peut être. » Il fit semblant de réfléchir et haussa les épaules. « Viens te coucher. Il est tard. »

Je jetai un œil à l'horloge et vis qu'il était près de minuit. « Non, je devrais rentrer à la maison. Je ne suis pas intéressée à porter ces vêtements pour la troisième journée de suite demain. »

« Allez, mon amour. Nous allons les mettre dans la machine », dit-il d'une voix cajoleuse. « Lit chaud, toi, nue, dans mes bras. Tu n'as pas encore dormi dans cette maison. » Il fit courir le bout de son nez le long de ma mâchoire et plaça un doux baiser juste en dessous de mon oreille, m'envoyant un frisson dans le dos.

« Vingt-cinq pages, Edward. Un essai de vingt-cinq pages à rendre lundi et je n'ai pas tapé un seul mot », lui rappelai-je.

« Utilise mon ordinateur portable. Pas de blague, je te le promets. »

Je plissai mes yeux. « Je ne te crois pas. »

« Je vais te prêter une de mes chemises pour dormir afin que tu puisses couvrir toute cette chair tentante. » Il me fit un sourire en coin, me faisant perdre le fil de l'argument.

Je me tournai sur mon siège pour le regarder dans ses yeux verts. « Je déteste quand tu fais ça, », lui dis-je à bout de souffle.

« Quand je fais quoi? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« Quand tu m'éblouis avec ta splendeur. »

Il éclata de rire et m'embrassa rapidement. « Est-ce que cela veut dire que j'ai gagné? »

« Cette fois », concédai-je.

Je me levai et me dépouillai de mes vêtements tandis qu'Edward me regardait dans un silence perplexe. Une fois nue, je rassemblai mes notes et ramassai mes vêtements.

« Lave-linge? », demandai-je en armant mon front.

Il avala convulsivement. « C'est extrêmement difficile de ne pas te toucher, tu sais. »

« Vraiment? Même avec une chemise? », demandai-je en souriant.

« Je vais être bon », dit-il méchamment. « Ce soir. » Il tendit la main vers moi. « Allons mettre ton linge à laver. Tu sais, ça pourrait être une bonne idée de mettre certaines de tes choses dans un sac et de les conserver dans ta voiture. J'ai une brosse à dents en plus et tu es plus que bienvenue pour utiliser mon shampooing et mon savon, mais si tu veux porter mes vêtements en annonçant à tout le monde ce que tu fais et... Comment l'appelle-t-on? »

« La marche de la honte? », rigolai-je.

« C'est ça. La marche de la honte. Tu es la bienvenue pour faire la marche de la honte dans ma maison tout le temps », dit-il faiblement.

« Si tu es impliqué avec la personne, ce n'est pas honteux. »

« Personne ne le sait. » Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et les fixèrent, ce qui accéléra mon souffle et mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement dans ma poitrine. « Donne-moi ça et retrouve-moi dans ma chambre. Prend ce que tu veux dans le placard. »

« Tu fais mon linge? », demandai-je en état de choc simulé.

« Je fais ta lessive. » Il frappa sa main sur sa bouche d'une façon ludique et écarquilla ses yeux d'un vert incroyable. « Ta culotte ridiculement minuscule est dans ma main. »

« Tu es trop drôle parfois », lui dis-je en riant.

J'allai dans sa chambre et saisis un t-shirt noir qui était soigneusement plié sur une des étagères en cèdre et me brossai les dents avant de monter dans son immense lit en fer forgé et recouvert d'une couette grise ardoise.

Edward arriva quelques minutes plus tard et me tendit son ordinateur portable avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains. Il sortit, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un pantalon de pyjama à carreaux verts et monta dans le lit à côté de moi.

Je pouvais sentir l'intense énergie qui nous entourait, fredonnant avec impatience alors que chacun de nous tentait d'ignorer l'autre. Je travaillais sur mon papier depuis une heure, tapant huit pages de récapitulations assez bien écrite, avant qu'Edward ne se penche et pose un baiser sur mon épaule.

« Tu écris bien », commenta-t-il en regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

Je tournai mon cou pour le voir et faillis avoir un accident vasculaire cérébral. Il avait glissé une paire de lunettes à un moment pendant que je regardais l'écran d'ordinateur. Ce n'était pas seulement les verres. Elles avaient un cadre en écaille de tortue qui faisait ressortir ses yeux derrière les verres.

Je soufflai doucement. « Merde. »

« Quoi? Tu vas bien? »

Je hochai la tête. Puis, secouai la tête. Je ne savais pas. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'avais ce désir intense de jeter l'ordinateur portable sur le sol et de lui monter dessus avant de m'affaisser sur son... _(N/Miss Lunatik : Je ne savais pas que de simples petites lunettes pouvaient faire ça! « Chéri, veux-tu bien porter mes lunettes quelques minutes stp… »)_

« Tu... Je... C'est... Moi... Hmm », balbutiai-je. « Lunettes. »

« Tu aimes les lunettes? »

« Juste les tiennes. »

Il ricana et les enleva. « Peux-tu penser maintenant? »

Je pris une grande inspiration. « Ça va mieux, oui. Mais l'image est toujours là. » Je regardai en bas, vers la grande pile de papiers. « Que lis-tu? »

« Script. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Tu cherches à faire encore un film? Déjà? »

« Pas particulièrement. » Il posa l'ordinateur portable sur la table de chevet et me tira vers le bas dans le lit et se coucha à côté de moi. « Conversation sérieuse ici. »

Je me mordis la lèvre. « Ouais? »

« Comment te sentirais-tu si je ne tournais plus? Retraite », dit-il avec précaution.

« Prendre ta retraite? Cela te fait sembler si vieux. »

« Cela signifierait qu'une fois mes obligations pour _Rogue_ finies, je serais libre de vivre une vie avec toi. Sous les yeux du public. »

Je ne pouvais pas dire exactement ce qu'il voulait dire par vivre une vie avec moi. Et j'avais peur. Mes paumes commençaient à transpirer et mon cœur frappait dans ma poitrine alors que ma respiration devenait sifflante. Je me tendis et commençai lentement à m'éloigner de lui.

« Détends-toi, Bella. Je ne te demande pas en mariage! », cria-t-il, partiellement inquiet et partiellement contrarié.

Je pris une profonde inspiration apaisante. « Désolée. »

« Ça serait si horrible que ça de m'épouser? »

« Non? » C'était sorti comme une question parce que je n'en étais pas sûre. Normalement, j'aurais dit immédiatement oui comme réponse à cette question; je ne voulais en rien être comme Renée et Charlie. Mais avec Edward, je n'arrivais pas à dire ce mot.

Il roula des yeux. « Je voulais simplement parler avec toi de ce sujet. Tu as aussi beaucoup à dire sur ce que je fais. »

« Combien de temps cela prendrait-il? »

« Environ un an, je suppose? _Rogue_ est présenté en avant-première en mai, mais il faudra un certain temps pour que l'intérêt sur moi retombe », répondit-il honnêtement.

« Et puis nous pourrons… »

« Être libre de nous promener dans les rues et _vivre_, Bella », dit-il avec passion en numérisant mon visage pour avoir une idée de comment je me sentais.

« Tu donnerais tout pour moi? », demandai-je à voix basse.

« Je donnerais tout pour être heureux. Je pense que nous pouvons être heureux, Bella. »

Il n'y avait aucunes promesses faisant peur de fiançailles, mariages, et bébés. Juste la promesse de lui et moi dans ses yeux. Je réagissais de façon complètement irrationnelle.

« Je le pense aussi. »

* * *

**Edward**

J'ouvris la porte de la pièce voisine de ma chambre et me glissai à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière moi tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller Bella. J'allumai la lumière et me tournai vers les différents prix qui jonchaient les étagères. Quelques Oscars, Golden Globes, et des choses comme des MTV Movie Awards et Teen Choice Awards remplissaient la salle. Ils étaient tous sympa, mais mon objectif principal était maintenant le grand piano noir installé au centre de la pièce.

Je m'assis sur le banc et fis courir mes doigts sur la surface lisse des touches d'ivoire familières. Je voulais dire chaque mot que j'avais dit et quitter l'industrie pour pouvoir être avec Bella. Il y avait une poignée de personnes à qui je pensais qui ne serait pas heureux de cette nouvelle; mon agent, Royce, la personne principale, mais rien de tout cela m'importait. La seule chose qui me semblait importante était de me réveiller avec les cheveux de Bella caressant ma joue et la sensation de me coucher avec elle dans mes bras. Mon avenir était avec Bella maintenant, sous n'importe quelle forme mise à ma disposition.

J'espérais que lorsque je rencontrerais sa mère, je résoudrais le mystère de la crainte non fondée de Bella pour le mariage et les enfants. Parce que ces deux choses seront spécifiquement des choses dont j'aurais besoin tôt ou tard.

Je fis courir mes doigts sur les touches, échauffant mes mains et mes doigts jusqu'à me sentir libre et rapide, ne m'arrêtant que parce que je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je voulais jouer.

J'entendis le déclic de la porte derrière moi et me retournai pour voir Bella regarder la pièce, émerveillée.

« Tu as un piano. Dans ta chambre », déclara-t-elle incrédule. « Et les trophées que la plupart des gens voient à la télévision. »

« Quel est le problème? », demandai-je avec curiosité. « J'aime jouer; tu sais que je garde tout ici enfermé parce que je ne fais pas nécessairement confiance aux personnes qui viennent dans ma maison. Les nouveaux employés, les femmes de ménage, et même les invités à certaines fêtes que j'ai été contraint d'organiser, ils peuvent tous potentiellement voler ou détruire quelque chose qui est à moi. »

Elle marcha dans la pièce, regardant les photos de ma famille que j'avais sur les étagères. « Je vais te dire quel est le problème. » Elle déglutit. « Piano sexe. »

« Tu veux souiller mon piano? » Elle hocha la tête, envoyant une vague de chaleur à travers moi. « Dieu, ça semble fantastique. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé? »

« Tu manques d'imagination. » Elle arriva vers moi et se mit à cheval sur ma taille, me lançant un sourire sexy. « Joue quelque chose, Edward », dit-elle d'une voix haletante qui fit agiter ma queue dans mon pantalon.

« J'ai de l'imagination », soutins-je en passant mes mains autour d'elle pour les placer sur les touches. « Je ne t'ai pas encore mise sur le capot de ma voiture. »

Elle se moqua. « Voiture sexe. Tout le monde le fait. »

« Aston Martin sexe », corrigeai-je. « Qui sera suivie peu après par Bentley, Audi et Ferrari sexe. »

« Donc, ambitieux », murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

« Quand il le faut », répondis-je d'une voix rauque.

Je commençai à bouger mes doigts le long des touches, jouant Tchaïkovski comme je le pouvais autour de la taille de Bella.

Elle mordit mon cou, me faisant vaciller une fois, je sentis son sourire contre ma peau. « _Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy_ », murmura-t-elle.

« C'est la période de Noël. »

Sa bouche se déplaça vers le bas de mon corps douloureusement lentement, me taquinant pendant qu'elle faisait son chemin le long de mon thorax et de mon abdomen. Elle s'agenouilla sur le plancher entre mes jambes et tira sur l'ourlet de mon pantalon. Je levai mes hanches pour elle et la laissai le faire glisser le long de mes jambes dans un mouvement fluide.

Sa bouche se déplaça vers l'intérieur de mes cuisses et j'arrêtai de jouer en baissai inconsciemment la tête pour la regarder. « Ne t'arrêtes pas de jouer », m'indiqua-t-elle.

Je creusai mon cerveau brumeux pour trouver quelque chose d'approprié à jouer et commençai Liszt, parce que c'était l'un des morceaux que je connaissais le plus. Mes doigts volaient sur les touches pendant que Bella faisait son chemin jusqu'à mes cuisses. Elle enveloppa sa bouche chaude autour de moi, je relâchai mes mains, crachant un souffle entre mes dents pendant qu'elle me travaillait dans sa bouche. Je gémis en remettant mes mains et jouai, frappant de fausses notes à chaque fois qu'elle me suçait ou faisait tourbillonner sa langue autour de ma pointe.

Je la regardais ne me préoccupant plus de la chanson. Je la voyais bouger de haut en bas sur ma queue, me prenant autant qu'elle le pouvait, me perdant presque à chaque fois que je touchais le fond de sa gorge.

Puis elle fit quelque chose d'extraordinaire avec ses dents en remontant, m'emmenant au bord. Je claquai mes mains sur les touches avec un cri étouffé en saisissant le piano quand le feu pulsa à travers moi, sortant de sa bouche sans avertissement.

Je l'attrapai et la soulevai, ne voulant rien de plus que de la lancer sur le piano, mais décidai de simplement l'asseoir sur les touches, le bruit des cordes désorganisées firent un écho très fort dans toute la pièce. Je retirai la chemise de par-dessus sa tête et me régalai d'elle. Je pris chaque partie d'elle que je pouvais dans ma bouche et fit courir mes mains sur sa peau luisante alors que le besoin grandissait de plus en plus en elle.

Je fis passer mes doigts le long de sa fente, puis encerclai lentement son clitoris, ce qui la fit gémir et tomber la tête en arrière avec le plaisir. Elle voûta son dos quand j'entrai mes doigts en elle, poussant ses seins vers moi, me faisant perdre tout le sens de la chevalerie qu'il me restait dans mon esprit.

Je tins ses jambes serrées, creusant presque mes doigts dans sa peau, et écartai ses jambes. Je pénétrai profondément en elle et la sentis gémir et sursauter quand je fus en elle jusqu'à la garde. Je reculai mes hanches et répétai le mouvement, en gardant ses jambes aussi écartées que je le pouvais et en prenant sa bouche avec la mienne dans un baiser violent.

« Dis-moi que c'est moi, Bella », dis-je sombrement contre ses lèvres. « Que je suis le seul qui peut te faire sentir comme ça. »

« Oh, mon Dieu », cria-t-elle. « C'est toi. » Elle avait l'air de vouloir en dire plus, mais ne pouvait pas trouver les mots.

Je grognai et claquai en elle de nouveau, la soulevant et la reposant en bas du piano avec un fort cliquetis des touches. Je libérai ses jambes et tins le dessus du piano pour l'utiliser comme levier et poussai en elle en toute insouciance.

J'étais dévoré par l'envie insatiable de lui demander si elle était mienne, de la remplir avec tout de moi, mon corps, mon esprit, mon âme. Pour la faire sentir comme je me sentais quand nous étions réunis-consumés. Ses muscles se serrèrent autour de moi et elle attrapa mes hanches m'emmenant encore plus loin en elle, avant de faire retomber sa tête sur mon épaule en jouissant fortement.

Un sourd grognement se construit dans ma poitrine pendant que le sang grondait dans mes veines. Avec un dernier coup, je jouis en elle, m'effondrant presque avec la force de celui-ci.

Je déglutis difficilement et reposai ma tête sur sa poitrine. J'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle. « Tu n'es pas autorisé à être dans cette pièce avec moi. Tu as failli me tuer, mon amour. »

« Quoi? », dit-elle en riant. « Pourquoi? »

« Tu étais sur mon piano », lui dis-je tout simplement. « Et j'ai perdu le contrôle. »

« Bébé? », dit-elle alors que je soulevais mon visage vers le sien. « N'hésites pas à perdre le contrôle quand tu veux. »

Je ris et lui donnai un doux baiser avant de me séparer d'elle.

Elle s'assit sur le banc et tapota l'espace à côté d'elle. « Joues quelque chose pour moi. Sérieusement cette fois. »

Je finis d'essuyer les touches et hochai la tête. « Très bien. »

Mes doigts se déplacèrent lentement sur les touches pendant que je commençai à jouer Adagio sostenuto de Rachmaninov. Je jetai un regard vers Bella et la vis regarder attentivement mes mains alors que la pièce se construisait et que le rythme augmentait. Quand mes mains commencèrent à se déplacer plus rapidement sur les touches, elle fut bouche bée et ses yeux s'élargirent. J'arrivais à mon point de rupture et m'arrêtai, parce que la pièce durait plus de dix minutes.

« Tu es incroyable», me dit-elle.

Je lui souris. « J'ai beaucoup pratiqué étant enfant. Ma mère m'a fait commencer quand j'avais environ six ans et j'en suis tombé amoureux. La musique, le son, les techniques. Cette pièce de concerto à également des parties d'orchestre. Elle est beaucoup mieux lorsque tu l'écoutes avec tout. »

« Je n'ai jamais écouté de musique classique, autre que celles des ballets. Je pensais que c'était ennuyeux. Mais c'était beau. » Elle me sourit. « Un de ces jours, je vais te faire asseoir et jouer tout ce que tu connais. »

« Nous irons doucement, mon amour. Je ne préfère pas avoir des crampes aux doigts. Je les utilise pour autres choses », lui dis-je d'un ton séduisant en lui embrassant la mâchoire.

« Tu as rendez-vous avec ma mère tout à l'heure. On devrait peut-être aller nous préparer? »

« Peut-être que nous devrions. »

* * *

Je conduisis Bella dans le garage et lui ouvris la portière de l'Audi.

Elle me regarda curieusement avant de dire « Pas de voiture Bond aujourd'hui? »

Je secouai la tête. « Je suis d'humeur pour conduire la R8 cet après-midi. »

J'accélérai rapidement et vis Jessica sortir pour prendre son courrier. « Descends », sifflai-je à Bella.

Elle plongea immédiatement sur son siège de façon à ce que personne ne puisse la voir et se mit à rire. « C'est ridicule, putain. »

Je fis signe à Jessica en sortant avec la voiture et jetai un regard vers Bella. « À qui le dis-tu », murmurai-je.

« Deux mots pour toi, Edward », dit-elle en se relevant. « Vitres teintées. »

« Je viens de recevoir cette voiture. Mais je te ferais encore descendre », plaisantai-je. « Je ne peux pas être vu avec des gens comme toi. »

Elle roula des yeux et leva la main pour me gifler. « La ferme idiot, ou je vais sauter au prochain feu et commencer à crier qu'Edward Masen m'a kidnappé. »

Je ris. « Alors, où est-ce que je vais? »

Elle m'indiqua comment se rendre à l'appartement de sa mère, puis alluma la radio en zappant les stations jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une station de rock. Je la regardai bouger la tête sur la musique colérique pendant qu'elle envoyait un texto à Rosalie pour lui faire savoir qu'elle avait des projets et qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.

Je lui pris doucement le bras et frottai mon pouce d'une façon apaisante sur son point d'impulsion du poignet pendant que je conduisais à travers la ville. Je jetai un regard dans mon rétroviseur, et le regardai une deuxième fois.

« Putain! », criai-je en frappant le volant avec ma main.

Bella me regarda, inquiète. « Putain? Tu ne dis jamais ça. Quel est le problème? »

« Je suis suivi. Je ne peux pas aller dans l'immeuble de ta mère avec toi sans soulever des questions. » Je regardais vers l'arrière en colère. « Merde! »

Son visage s'allongea quand elle jeta un œil derrière et vit le VUS noir nous suivre. «Je suppose que tu pourras la rencontrer une autre fois », dit-elle tristement.

« Non, je vais la rencontrer aujourd'hui », lui dis-je fermement. « Je vais trouver quelque chose. »

Je roulais en direction de chez sa mère en silence. Mon esprit cherchait tous les moyens de pouvoir faire ça sans que personne n'en pense quoi que ce soit. Elle désigna l'entrée de l'immeuble et je me dirigeai devant, furieux de ne pas encore avoir trouvé une solution.

Je garai la voiture et me tournai vers elle. « Je serai de retour. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je serai de retour. Je te le promets. »

Je serrai sa main juste avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte et mette son sac à bandoulière. « Je vais taper un peu de mon essai pendant que je t'attend. Appelle-moi si tu ne peux pas revenir et que j'ai besoin de demander à Renée de me ramener chez moi. »

Je hochai la tête et la regardai disparaître par la porte juste après les marches, puis me retirai de l'espace de stationnement, agacé que les photographes aient choisi ce jour précis pour me suivre.

Je me retrouvais à travers la ville, cherchant un moyen de leur échapper. Je pourrais facilement les semer dans cette voiture, mais ça soulèverait des soupçons. Parce que je n'avais jamais été du genre à empêcher la presse d'être impliquée dans ma vie.

Je fis courir ma main dans mes cheveux et soupirai. Je roulai comme si j'allais à la maison, regardant tout autour de moi, en essayant de réfléchir à un endroit où aller et comment revenir vers Bella, quand quelque chose attira mon attention. Un concessionnaire automobile.

Je sortis vite de l'autoroute avec un large sourire sur mon visage.

Je garai l'Audi et en sortis, marchant vers la salle d'exposition. Un jeune vendeur aux cheveux blonds arriva vers moi en souriant agréablement, mais en ayant l'air absolument terrifié en même temps.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider avec quelque chose aujourd'hui? », demanda-t-il à travers son faux sourire. Il dut dire son nom, mais je ne fis pas attention. J'étais trop occupé à regarder le VUS noir qui venait de se garer à côté de mon Audi.

« Vous pouvez vous détendre », lui dis-je. « Je veux faire un essai avec celle-ci. » Je lui désignai la Porsche jaune canari.

« C'est une beauté. Permettez-moi de récupérer les clés pour vous. »

J'attendis qu'il soit hors de vue et allai à l'extérieur. Je frappai à la fenêtre du VUS avec mon sourire le plus éblouissant.

« Bonjour », dis-je agréablement. « Écoutez, je vais prendre ce bébé pour un essai », dis-je en montrant la Porsche. « Il n'y a absolument aucune raison pour vous tous d'être assis ici tout le temps. Surtout si je décide de l'acheter. »

Le photographe me regarda méfiant. « Je ne sais pas », dit-il lentement.

« Allez chercher un déjeuner et attendez moi. Je ne vais pas laisser mon Audi ici. » Ils se regardèrent entre eux. « Allons, messieurs. Vous savez que je ne vous ai jamais fait de problèmes pour avoir des photos de moi. »

« Non. » Il me lança un regard curieux. « Que faites-vous dans ce quartier, de toute façon? Et qui était cette fille que vous avez déposée? »

« Mon assistante », lui répondis-je honnêtement, en gardant mon visage de marbre. «Elle avait besoin d'un tour. Je lui ai donné. »

Il tapa sur la roue pendant qu'il pensait. « Je pourrais penser à manger. »

« Ouais, mec. Putain je suis affamé », renchérit l'autre.

Je leur fis un signe de la main. « On se voit plus tard. »

Je retournai vers le vendeur avec un sourire d'excuse. « Je suis désolé, ils me suivent partout où je vais. »

Il hocha la tête et en un clin d'œil se dirigea vers la Porsche. « Je comprends. Je suis un grand fan moi-même, Monsieur Masen. »

Je frappai son dos avec ma main. « C'est une super nouvelle mec, parce que je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour quelque chose. »

Il me regarda surpris en me remettant les clés. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Je regardai autour de l'aire de stationnement et vis les photographes me regarder encore. « Entrez », lui demandai-je.

Dès que nous fûmes tous deux dans la voiture, je sortis du parking et vis le VUS derrière moi.

« Bon dieu », sifflai-je.

Je les regardai dans le rétroviseur, de plus en plus anxieux à chaque instant qui passait, avant que le VUS ne tourne enfin pour aller vers une restauration rapide.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et tournai mon attention vers le vendeur qui jaillissait d'information spécifiques sur la voiture « ...À cinq cents chevaux et va de zéro à cent soixante en cinq secondes. »

« Je m'en fiche. Je vais acheter la satanée voiture aussi longtemps que vous gardez votre bouche fermée, vous comprenez? Vous travaillez à la commission? » Il hocha la tête. « Ensuite, vous aurez votre commission dessus. Un lourd bonus pour Noël, vous ne pensez pas? »

Il se racla la gorge nerveusement. « Que faisons-nous exactement, monsieur Masen? »

« Nous échapper », lui dis-je. « Ils m'ont suivi depuis chez... un ami. Un ami qui préfère rester loin de la presse. » J'arrivai à l'appartement de Renée. « Vous allez me déposer ici, puis retournerez au concession où vous commencerez tous les documents de sorte que lorsque je reviendrai chercher mon Audi, tout ce que j'aurai à faire ce sera de faire le chèque et d'écrire votre nom pour la voiture. » Je lui lançai un regard dangereux. « Si vous dites un mot de tout cela à n'importe qui, je m'assurerai que vous le regretterez. »

« Très bien », me dit-il tremblant.

« Dites-moi, à quel point est-ce facile de l'expédier au Texas? »

« Oh, très facile, monsieur. Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de payer les frais de destination et nous pouvons la charger dès demain matin. »

Je hochai la tête. « Alors, c'est ce que nous ferons. »

Je garai la voiture devant l'immeuble de Renée et sortis. Je regardai le vendeur régler le siège et s'éloigner avant de me diriger vers l'appartement. Je frappai doucement à la porte et fut accueilli par Bella qui ouvrit la porte avec une expression d'espoir sur le visage.

« Comment es-tu venu ici? »

« J'ai acheté une Porsche. » Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux. « Plus précisément, j'ai acheté une Porsche à Alice pour Noël. » Elle me lança un regard étrange. «Je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard. »

Mon mobile bourdonna dans ma poche et je répondis sans même regarder l'ID.

« Joyeux Noël », ris-je.

« Merci, merci! », hurla Alice dans mon oreille. « Je t'aime! »

« Je sais que tu m'aime. Mais tu auras aussi à remercier Bella pour ce gros cadeau. Si je n'avais pas essayé de semer la presse, tu aurais eu quelque chose de terrible à la place. Comme une écharpe noire ennuyeuse. »

« Je veux entendre parler de tout cela plus tard. Passe un bon moment. Et Edward? » J'attendis pour qu'elle continue. « Sois poli. »

« Cela me semble prometteur... », dis-je sèchement avant de remettre le portable dans ma poche.

« Tu viens? », demanda Bella debout sur le seuil.

« Absolument. »

* * *

**Désolé , désolé , désolé je sais j'ai énormément de retard mais promis le prochain viendra beaucoup plus vite.**

**Bon mis à part ça , il vous a plu ce chapitre**

**laissez moi une petite marque de votre passage (gros yeux du chat botté)**

**A très vite biz**


	11. Chapitre 11

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved est une création de Jenny0719**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**schaeffer, VenusCapri, doudounord, amimi31, mutinecherry, soleil83, lamue12, aelita48, Jackye, mathildecullen19, feliciaD, Elphina, xalexeex25, lyllou42, LyraParleOr, bellardtwilight, mmccg, Krine69, Liline57, emichlo, SoSweetySoCrazy, **

**Non inscrits: **

**Laure**_ la fic est bien romance drama mais je te rassure il se passera pas mal de chose difficile mais pas de personnage mort, alors je sors mais grand yeux de chat botté pour que tu review celui là aussi lol, _**Caro **_Merci et Joyeux anniversaire en retard, _**Karima **_Merci ravie que ça te plaise toujours, _

* * *

Chapitre 11

**Edward**

« Oh, mon Dieu! », cria Renée en se précipitant vers moi. « Vous êtes tellement plus beau en personne! »

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et posa sa bouche sur la mienne. Mes sourcils se froncèrent avec mes mots étouffés contre sa bouche et je posai mes mains sur ses épaules pour la repousser doucement.

« Merci », lui dis-je aussi gracieusement que possible.

Maintenant, je savais exactement pourquoi Alice m'avait averti d'être poli.

« Renée! », siffla Bella. « Tu es une femme de quarante et un ans, enceinte, qui attaque mon copain. S'il te plaît arrête de te ridiculiser. » Elle sembla mortellement embarrassée.

Elle agita les bras. « Je ne l'attaquais pas. Je suis devenue excitée. » Elle me fit un sourire un peu penaud. « Désolée. »

Je me raclai la gorge. « Ça va. »

Je regardai le petit appartement blanc et remarquai des attrapeurs de rêves sur les fenêtres, des quartz, des amas de cristaux chinois, ainsi que d'autres pierres différentes partout dans la pièce. De l'encens brûlait dans un coin, sentant fortement le bois de santal et le jasmin, et de l'art spirituel était focalisé dans certains endroits de la pièce.

Je me sentais totalement hors de propos.

« Bel appartement », lui dis-je négligemment.

« Non, il ne l'est pas, mais merci quand même de mentir. » Elle me fit un signe encourageant de la main. « Asseyez-vous. Le dîner est presque prêt. »

« Tu as cuisinée? », lui demanda Bella avec crainte. « Oh, merde. Ça va être génial. » Elle me lança un regard d'excuse. « J'espère que tu ne vas pas avoir une intoxication alimentaire ou autre chose. »

J'arquai simplement mon front en réponse.

Renée entra dans la petite cuisine, et je remarquai à quel point Bella lui ressemblait et bougeait comme elle. Elle avait la couleur de son père, mais sa structure de visage et son corps ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Elle était belle, tout comme sa fille.

« Tu lui ressembles », murmurai-je contre le cou de Bella.

Elle se pencha vers moi. « Déjà effrayé? »

Je ris. « J'ai eu un moment, oui. »

« Ce n'est pas encore fini », dit-elle en se redressant quand Renée revint dans la pièce.

« Donc, Edward? Je n'avais aucune idée que vous étiez anglais. Quand êtes-vous arrivé ici? »

« Il y a une quinzaine d'années », lui répondis-je.

Ses yeux bleus s'élargirent. « Vraiment? Quel est votre âge, exactement? »

« Est-ce important? »

« Non, je suppose que non », dit-elle. « Phil a trente ans. Vous avez l'air d'avoir à peu près le même âge. »

Je rougis. Il semblait plus approprié pour Bella de sortir avec le petit ami de sa mère et que moi je sorte avec sa mère.

Je combattis le frisson qui essaya de traverser mon dos avec cette pensée spécifique.

_Est-ce que ça pourrait être plus absurde?_

« J'ai un peu plus que cela, en fait. » Je saisis la main de Bella. « Comment avez-vous rencontré Phil? »

« Classe de yoga. Phil est mécanicien et il avait des problèmes avec une de ses épaules. Sa sœur lui a suggéré le yoga pour le décoincer et il a pris la même classe que moi. Nous sommes revenus ensemble à la maison une nuit et puis nous nous sommes retrouvés avec ce petit gars. » Elle se tapota le ventre.

« Bella a mentionné que le bébé est un garçon. Félicitations », lui dis-je sincèrement.

Un coup fort à la porte interrompit la conversation. « Oh, c'est Phil. »

Renée se précipita vers la porte et se tint derrière en souriant à Phil de l'autre côté.

Je me penchai vers Bella pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille avec un sourire en coin. « Ta maman est une couguar. »

« Et ça fait de toi quoi? Jaguar? »

Je souris largement. « C'est comme ça que je suis appelé? »

Elle imita le miaulement d'un chat juste avant de m'embrasser. Je ris contre sa bouche. « La ferme, Masen. J'essaie de faire quelque chose là. »

« Désolé », murmurai-je toujours souriant.

Elle m'embrassa profondément, entourant ses bras autour de mon cou et en se serrant plus contre moi, m'envoyant une boule de chaleur au creux de mon estomac. Je n'étais plus du tout conscient de mon environnement, mais j'étais conscient du temps que je passais avec les lèvres de Bella verrouillées contre les miennes.

Au moment où je commençai à m'éloigner, un flash lumineux éclaira la pièce. Bella se recula brusquement en gémissement.

« Baise-moi », dit-elle irritée. « Tu viens sérieusement de prendre une photo de mon copain et moi? » demanda-t-elle vivement.

« Oh détends-toi, sis. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'Edward Masen est assis dans mon salon à embrasser ma fille. Je devais faire quelque chose pour immortaliser le moment. » Renée haussa les épaules.

« Tu n'es pas autorisée à la montrer à qui que ce soit. Et en ce qui concerne toutes tes petites amies tu as rencontré mon patron. » Bella regarda ostensiblement Renée.

« Je sais! »

« Sis? », lui demandai-je faiblement.

« Sœur de solidarité ou de la merde. Je ne sais pas. Elle a commencé à m'appeler comme ça quand elle a commencé cette étrange phase de connerie d' hippie-new âge qu'elle est en ce moment. Elle est devenue une adepte de la médecine holistique et de l'obstétrique-végétarisme pour équilibrer son chi. » Elle fit un signe de prière avec les mains et roula les yeux. « Je continue à prier pour qu'elle trouve quelque chose d'autre à faire, mais jusqu'à présent, Dieu n'écoute pas. Je veux dire, il n'y a rien de mal à cela, mais elle est dans l'extrême. »

« Peut-être que tu devrais prier plus fort », suggérai-je en plaisantant.

« Peut-être que tu devrais prier avec moi », répliqua-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux et vis Phil planer vers nous avec un sourire heureux sur son visage. « Bonjour », dis-je poliment. « Vous devez être Phil. » Je me levai et lui tendis la main.

« Ouais. Edward Masen. Merde, vous ... vous êtes ... Génial », balbutia-t-il.

« Merci. » Je regardai en arrière et clignai de l'œil à Bella. « Excité d'être père? », demandai-je.

« Ouais. Je souhaiterais juste que Renée me laisse entrer plutôt que de s'acharner à tout faire elle-même. Elle ne me laisse même pas assembler le berceau. Il est encore en morceaux contre le mur. »

« Je vois. » Je souris à Bella. Il semblait qu'elle avait obtenu un peu plus que de la ressemblance avec sa mère.

Nous parlâmes jusqu'à ce que Renée nous annonce que le dîner était prêt. Je suivis Bella dans la cuisine et m'assis en regardant la nourriture éparpillée sur la table avec précaution. Ça avait l'air décent, mais le fait que Bella avait appris à cuisiner à un si jeune âge me revint.

Une fois que tout le monde fut servi, je remplis ma propre assiette et pris une bouchée de salade. Elle avait un goût un peu aigre, mais c'était supportable. Après avoir fini, je pris une bouchée de mon pain, et remarquai qu'il avait un goût de brûlé. Je le retournai et vis qu'il était brûlé sur le fond. Je le coupai et mis le pain dans la cocotte de légumes que Renée avait fait. Il y avait des champignons, des courges, des courgettes, des carottes, du tofu, et des nouilles dans une espèce de sauce légère. Après avoir pris grande inspiration, je pris une bouchée, souhaitant une fois qu'elle fut dans ma bouche, ne pas l'avoir fait.

Je regardai autour de la pièce et la déplaçai contre ma joue, déterminé à la mâcher et à l'avaler, mais je n'arrivais pas le faire. Il semblait tout à fait évident de tout recracher dans ma serviette et horriblement impoli de ne pas la manger.

Je me retournai sur mon siège et fis semblant de regarder par la fenêtre. « Bella? », murmurai-je. « Tu sais que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser ce mot dans une conversation normale... »

« Ouais? », demanda-t-elle doucement, en veillant à ce que Renée et Phil ne fassent pas attention.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de manger putain? C'est... non comestible. »

« Crache dans ta serviette », me siffla-t-elle.

« Quoi? », demandai-je incrédule. «Non. »

« Oui. Elle ne le saura jamais. » Je la regardai fixement. « Je promets. »

Je me retournai et plaçai ma serviette sur mon visage, crachant silencieusement la nourriture rance dedans.

Bella me tendit mon verre de vin et je bus presque toute la chose pour essayer de faire passer le mauvais goût dans ma bouche.

Bella et moi avions réussis à passer à travers tout le dîner sans que Renée ne remarque que nos fourchettes étaient vides à chaque fois que nous les apportions à nos bouches, et que nous larguions nos vivres dans les serviettes de table pour faire semblant que nous mangions. Elle était trop enveloppée par Phil pour le voir. Durant tout le dîner, nous nous volions des regards, rasant d'éclater de rire à chaque fois que nos yeux se rencontraient.

Bella et moi sortîmes précipitamment de nos sièges et fîmes semblant d'être plein en balançant le reste de notre nourriture à la poubelle et en jetant furtivement la nourriture se trouvant dans les serviettes de table quand Renée ne regardait pas. Bella emmena les serviettes dans la buanderie et les mit dans la machine à laver avec quelques autres articles de Renée, tandis que je lavais les assiettes dans l'évier.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça! », gronda Renée.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Franchement. » Je mis le dernier plat à sécher.

Elle me sourit. « Alors, comment est le sexe? Assez bon? Époustouflant? »

« Euh... » Je passais d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise. « Je ne discute habituellement pas de ma vie sexuelle », lui dis-je en évitant la question principale. « En règle générale. »

« Pourquoi pas? Bella ne me dit rien. »

« Pour une bonne raison », intervint Bella en entrant dans la pièce. « Tu es ma mère, que tu agisses comme tel ou non. »

Renée fit un signe désinvolte de la main vers Bella. « Allons, sis. Donne-moi quelque chose. Je meurs ici avec toutes ces hormones qui font rage à travers mon corps. »

« Il y a un homme parfaitement bien là-bas pour régler ce problème », lui dit Bella en pointant le salon où attendait Phil.

« Je ne veux pas coucher avec Phil. »

« Pourquoi? Tu as peur de réaliser que tu es amoureuse de lui? », demanda Bella avec véhémence.

« Bella, je… » Elle me lança un regard, et je me tus immédiatement. « Bien. »

« Parce que tu ne peux pas avoir peur de tomber enceinte », poursuivit-elle. « Plus maintenant. Alors, de quoi as-tu si peur? »

« Je pourrais te poser la même question, Bella », contra Renée, en nous regardant tous les deux.

« Tu veux entrer là-dedans maintenant? » Bella prit une gorgée de son vin, même si j'étais à peu près certain qu'elle avait déjà assez de liquide, vu que son visage était rougi. « Très bien. Tu as couché avec n'importe qui te rendait heureuse durant toute ma vie, ne te préoccupant pas le moins du monde de moi. J'ai dû apprendre à prendre soin de moi, parce que la moitié du temps, tu n'arrivais même pas à te rappeler de régler le réveil pour l'école ou de faire la lessive. Et maintenant, tu veux agir comme si tu ne savais pas pourquoi je suis comme je suis? C'est des conneries. »

Renée avait l'air stupéfaite. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de ressentiment sur le fait que je sois ta mère. »

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes mais Bella l'arrêta. « Arrête avec les larmes. Je ne t'appelle même pas « maman ». Il ne faut pas jouer la carte de la mère avec moi. Je suis pleine de putain de défauts à cause de toi et il m'aime quand même. Il aime ce que je fais de moi-même, ce que je vais faire de moi-même. Et il n'y a absolument aucun crédit pour toi. Jusqu'à il y a deux mois, je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici-bas qui aimerait quelqu'un de foutu comme moi. »

« Tu n'es pas foutu », dit-elle fermement.

Les yeux de Bella étaient vitreux pendant que je me tenais là, impuissant, ne voulant rien de plus que la réconforter, mais je savais qu'elle avait besoin de faire sortir tout ça. « Non? C'est-ce que je ressens. J'ai peur de l'aimer. J'ai peur du mariage, des bébés et de toute cette merde que je sais qu'il veut. Et pourquoi donc a-t-on avis? Peut-être parce je suis une enfant du divorce? Et que mes parents ne se sont pas dit un seul mot depuis que je suis assez vieille pour prendre l'avion et voler à destination de Port Angeles par moi-même? Peut-être parce que j'ai vécu avec ma mère et que j'ai dû apprendre à faire du vélo toute seule et parce que j'ai dû apprendre à conduire par moi-même? Peut-être parce que j'ai dû apprendre à faire de l'algèbre et à cuisiner pour que je n'aie pas faim? »

« Tu me détestes? », demanda-t-elle doucement en se tordant les mains devant elle.

« Non, bien sûr, je ne te hais pas. Je t'aime. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître. Parce que tu es la seule mère que j'ai. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Alors maintenant que tu connais mon raisonnement. Quel est le tiens? »

« Je sais que j'ai été une mère terrible pour toi. J'espère que je serai une meilleure mère pour ton frère. Et je suis désolée. » Elle effleura son regard vers moi puis de nouveau vers ses mains.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qui cloche avec moi. L'indécision? La peur d'être prise au piège? »

« C'est stupide. »

Ses lèvres tremblaient dû au sourire qu'elle tentait de retenir « Peut-être. Tu as donc fini de tout me dire maintenant? »

Bella souleva un côté de ses lèvres dans un demi-sourire. « Je pense que oui. »

« Bien. Parce que je voudrais ouvrir nos cadeaux dès maintenant. »

Renée entra dans le salon et je n'hésitai pas à prendre Bella dans mes bras. « Qu'est-ce que c'était? »

« L'alcool entraine la colère », répondit-elle. « C'est pourquoi je ne m'enivre pas. Bien que j'ai évidemment bu trop de vin aujourd'hui. »

« Tu n'as pas mangé. » J'embrassai son front.

« Tu veux toujours être avec moi? Même si je pourrais ne jamais être prête pour ce que tu veux? », demanda-t-elle en tremblant.

« Je t'aime, Bella. Anomalies et tous », lui dis-je avec passion. « Tu y arriveras un jour. » Elle se moqua. « Tu le feras. Et je vais attendre impatiemment que ce jour-là arrive. »

Elle se dressa sur ses orteils et m'embrassa. « Je t'aime. Je suis désolée que tu es eu à voir ça », dit-elle en rougissant.

Je ne l'étais pas. Je voulais savoir pourquoi Bella avait peur de s'engager avec moi, et maintenant, je le savais. J'allais lui montrer dans tout ce que je faisais, dans chaque mot que je disais, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre en s'engagent avec moi. Et prier pour qu'un jour, son cerveau tenace assimile ça.

« Que penses-tu de terminer Noël avec eux afin que nous puissions aller chercher quelque chose à manger et peut-être de l'eau et de l'aspirine pour toi? », demandai-je à voix basse.

« D'accord. »

Nous retournâmes finalement dans le salon pour échanger les cadeaux. Je laissai Bella ouvrir le cadeau de Renée et dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire de sa réaction. Elle sortit des huiles de massage, des bougies et des cristaux en se mordant les lèvres et en se concentrant pour ne pas sortir quelques commentaires sarcastiques à voix haute.

Elle remercia sa mère, puis se pencha vers moi en plaçant un doux baiser sur ma mâchoire. « Allons-y. Je meurs de faim. »

« Toujours énervée? », lui demandai-je en lui embrassant la joue.

Elle sourit. « Plus maintenant. Hors contexte. »

Bella appela un taxi pour nous ramener à mon Audi. Quand il arriva, nous dîmes tous deux au revoir et nous nous élançâmes à travers de la porte. Dès que nous fûmes tous les deux en sécurité dans l'enceinte du taxi, nous éclatâmes de rire, incapable de nous calmer jusqu'au concessionnaire automobile.

« Nous a-t-elle donné de l'huile de patchouli, putain? » Je hochai la tête. « Jésus. Pourquoi ne pas nous faire pousser des dreadlocks et prendre des bongos. Je vais faire pousser de l'herbe et nous serons tous ensemble. »

Je ris un peu plus. « Ce n'est pas si mal. Nous pouvons faire bon usage des huiles et des bougies », lui dis-je faiblement.

Les yeux de Bella vacillèrent vers le chauffeur de taxi puis de nouveau vers moi. « Merci d'avoir rencontré ma mère, même si elle est folle. »

J'entrelaçai ses doigts avec les miens, et mis mon autre main dessus. « Elle n'est pas folle. Juste... différentes. »

Je payai le chauffeur, lui donnant un pourboire absurdement grand dans l'espoir qu'il ferme sa gueule sur le fait de m'avoir conduit chez le concessionnaire, puis sortis avec Bella. Je restai sur le parking avec mes mains dans les poches, de peur que si je les enlevais, je toucherai Bella en face de tous ces gens.

« Veux-tu venir à l'intérieur pour t'entrainer à être indifférente envers moi? », demandai-je avec un sourire en coin.

« Seulement si tu n'argumentes pas avec moi quand je rentrerai à la maison ce soir pour passer du temps avec Rosalie et pour étudier. »

J'acceptai avec réticence. « D'accord. »

* * *

**Bella**

Je rentrai après la longue journée que j'avais eue avec ma mère et posai mon cul sur le canapé, tendant la main vers le sachet de chips que Rosalie grignotait pour en prendre quelques-unes pour moi.

« Mauvaise journée? », demanda Rosalie en éloignant ses yeux de la télévision pour les placer sur moi.

« J'ai engueulé ma mère... En face de son petit ami. »

« Qu'a-t-elle fait? »

« Rien, c'est ça le problème », soupirai-je. « Je lui ai dit qu'elle putain de catastrophe elle est comme mère. »

« Outch. Je pari qu'elle a dû mal le prendre. »

« En fait, elle en a été d'accord avec moi. Mais je me sens encore comme une idiote. »

Rosalie déplaça son corps vers moi. « Bella? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas emménagé avec Charlie quand tu étais jeune? Pour t'éloigner de ta mère et de sa chaîne d'hommes? »

« Honnêtement? » Elle hocha la tête. « Parce qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Et même si j'étais une enfant, nos rôles étaient un peu inversés. Je prenais soin d'elle. J'étais l'adulte. Celle qui cuisine et nettoie, récupère le nettoyage à sec, pensait à éteindre les lumières et pour qu'elle se réveille pour aller au travail. »

« Chérie, tu as perdu toute ta putain d'enfance pour cette vache. »

« Je sais », gémis-je. « Et ça m'a complètement foutu en l'air. »

« Est-ce pour cela que tu ne sors avec personne? » Je plissai mes sourcils, confuse. « Tu trouves toujours quelque chose de mal avec tout le monde et tu ne leurs laisses jamais de chance. »

Je ne voulais rien de plus que de lui dire que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un pour qui j'étais prête à tout risquer, mais je ne pouvais pas.

_Putain de merde, ce truc secret craint._

« Peut-être. » Je mis un autre chips dans ma bouche. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Emmett? »

« Il a un examen de laboratoire lundi et il étudie avec Newton. Il pose des questions sur toi, tu sais. »

Je secouai la tête. « Non, merci. »

« Pas même un rendez-vous? »

« NON », lui dis-je fermement. « Je ne suis pas intéressée par Mike putain Newton. » Ou n'importe qui d'autre mis à part Edward.

« Ok, ok. » Elle leva ses mains en signe de défense. « Pas de Mike Newton. »

« Je vais aller au lit. Ça a été un long week-end. » _Sans sommeil et beaucoup de sexe._ Je devais me concentrer sur mes pas pour ne pas éclater de rire à cette pensée.

J'allai me laver le visage, me brosser les dents et me changer pour me mettre en pyjama, puis, je m'installai et me recroquevillai sous les couvertures, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, peu importe à quel point j'étais fatiguée. Mon cerveau était trop occupé à réfléchir à aujourd'hui et à toute l'incroyable merde que j'avais sortie à Renée, même si je savais, qu'en quelque sorte, elle le méritait.

Renée avait été typique. Je ne devrais pas être humiliée par la façon dont elle avait agie cet après-midi, après tout je l'avais averti qu'elle était unique. Mais je l'étais. Sans oublier ma propre honte pour avoir été saoule avec deux verres de vin, puis pour avoir déballer tout mon linge sale avec ma mère devant Edward et l'oreille de Phil. Et au lieu de s'enfuir en criant, comme le putain de comportement masculin typique, Edward était resté et m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il avait assez foi en moi pour croire qu'un jour, dans l'avenir, j'assemblerais toute ma merde et cesserais d'avoir une peur panique de me marier et d'avoir des enfants.

Même quelques heures seulement après tout ça, je pouvais déjà sentir les choses bouger en moi. Cette vision effrayante de bébés à tête rousse et d'un anneau à mon doigt n'était plus aussi effrayante.

_Hein?_

Je pensais à ma mère. Et à toutes les grandes différences entre nous. Nous étions tellement différentes, partageant seulement quelques traits de l'apparence physique. J'étais plus comme mon père, l'homme qui n'avait jamais donné une seconde chance à l'amour après que Renée l'ait quittée. Quelles que soient ses raisons, il l'aimait, et même si je savais qu'il n'était pas solitaire, il était seul.

Et je ne l'étais pas.

« Jésus, pourquoi suis-je constamment en train de lutter contre cette chose? », me demandai-je.

Je ne serais jamais seule, c'était certain, alors quelle était la différence entre être avec Edward pour le reste de ma vie et épouser Edward? Absolument rien, sauf un anneau et un morceau de papier, nous liant juridiquement ensemble.

Mais nous étions déjà liés de manière irréversible tous les deux, un morceau de papier n'était rien d'autre qu'une déclaration de plus. Il était prêt à renoncer à tout ce pourquoi il avait travaillé durant toute sa vie si cela signifiait qu'il pouvait être avec moi. Si cela signifiait que nous pourrions être heureux. Il était stable, cohérent et si sûr de son amour inébranlable pour moi.

Et même si je pensais toujours que j'étais trop jeune pour me marier, je savais que quand il me le demanderait, ma réponse serait sans doute oui. Je n'étais pas ma mère et il n'était pas mon père, alors pourquoi pensai-je que nous pourrions finir comme eux? Nous faisions notre propre chemin dans un avenir brumeux et inconnu.

Il était arrivé à entrer dans ma vie et à la changer pour le mieux. Je pouvais rester ici et avoir peur de ce chemin inconnu vers l'avenir, ou je pouvais le laisser entrer et juste _vivre_.

Avec le cœur léger et un large sourire, je choisis de le laisser entrer.

Ce conte de fées, heureux à jamais, me revint en force. La magnifique maison blanche était en arrière-plan, tandis qu'Edward et moi courrions dans l'herbe verte avec son monstrueux chien et deux petits bébés androgyne aux cheveux cuivrés. Et au lieu de ressentir de la peur, je ressentis un désir intense devant cette scène.

Je retirai mon téléphone du chargeur et appelai ma mère pour m'excuser de mon comportement et passai quelques minutes à parler de Phil et du bébé. Après avoir raccroché, je composai le numéro d'Edward, ayant désespérément besoin d'entendre sa voix après ma petite épiphanie. Je me sentis instantanément apaisée lorsque j'entendis sa chaleureuse voix de velours répondre.

« Salut », dis-je. « Parle-moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme? »

« Je te manque déjà? », demanda-t-il avec un petit rire.

« J'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix. J'ai eu une nuit un peu émotionnelle », soufflai-je.

« Es-tu inquiète à cause de la dispute avec ta mère? », demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Non. » Je déglutis difficilement à cause de mes nerfs qui torturèrent soudainement mon corps. « En fait, je pensais à nous. »

« Qu'en est-il de nous? »

« Je l'ai déjà dit, mais je le dis encore une fois. Peut-être que cette fois tu vas vraiment me croire. » Je laissai échapper un petit rire nerveux.

« Dis-moi mon amour. Tu me fais un peu peur. »

« Désolée. Je suis une idiote. Et je n'ai plus peur. »

« Peur de quoi? » Je restai assise, silencieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'il devine. « De nous? »

« De nous », répétai-je pour confirmer. « Je le veux. Je te veux. Une vie, une famille. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais je le veux. »

« Dieu, je voudrais que tu sois ici avec moi. J'embrasserais toute suite les lèvres de ton visage. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça me fait ressentir de t'entendre dire cela. De savoir que tu veux finalement tout ça avec moi. Je... Je ne peux même pas penser correctement », dit-il en riant.

Il avait l'air si heureux, je ne pus empêcher un frisson me traverser en sachant que je le faisais pour lui.

* * *

« Tu sais, j'aime bien cette couleur. Ça ressemble à la couleur de la merde de bébé », commentai-je pendant que Rosalie, Emmett et moi peignions le salon de notre appartement.

« Ça ne ressemble pas à de la merde de bébé! », contra Rosalie. « C'est ce qu'on appelle grandiose. »

« Ah, et bien, c'est grandiosement hideux. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai été d'accord pour peindre l'endroit où je vis de cette couleur! » Je plongeai le rouleau dans la peinture laide et l'étalai sur un autre endroit du mur, cachant la couleur crème au beurre qui s'y trouvait autrefois.

« Je suis d'accord avec Bond, bébé. Ce n'est pas géniale », lui dit Emmett, en peignant le mur.

« Très bien », soupira-t-elle en jetant son rouleau à peinture et en poussant le drap étalé sur le sol. « Arrêtez de peindre et je vais aller chercher quelque chose d'autre. » Elle commença à quitter le salon.

« Oh, allez, Rose! », criai-j en me tordant sur l'échelle.

Je perdis pied et leva follement mes bras en l'air, essayant vainement de saisir quelque chose avant de tomber. Je tapai le bac de peinture en tombant, le renversant à l'envers sur mes genoux et en m'éclaboussant partout.

Emmett et Rosalie se figèrent avant de se mettre à rire hystériquement de moi. Je me levai et retirai doucement le plateau de sur mon pantalon et vis les gouttes de peinture couleur olive sur mon jeans.

« Ah, merde », gémis-je. Mon dos me faisait mal à l'endroit où j'étais tombée sur le plancher avec un bruit sourd dans mes oreilles.

Emmett renifla de rire. « Ce n'est pas si mauvais. »

« Ouais », ricana Rosalie. « Tu peux à peine le dire. »

« Allez-vous faire enculer », ricanai-je en essuyant la peinture sur mon visage avec le dos de ma main. « Débrouillez-vous tous les deux. » Mon téléphone sonna bruyamment sur le canapé.

Ils continuaient tous deux à se moquer de moi de l'autre côté de la pièce pendant que je m'enfonçai sur le canapé et répondis.

« Quoi? », criai-je dans le récepteur.

Je fus accueilli par un rire sur la ligne et une voix rauque résonna dans mon oreille. « Quel est problème avec toi? », demanda Jacob entre ses rires.

« Je suis couverte de peinture! », hurlai-je en réponse. Cela le fit rire plus fort. « Ha ha, maintenant que j'ai rendu ta nuit meilleure putain de merde, peux-tu juste me dire ce que tu veux? »

« Je veux t'inviter à un événement de charité. »

Ma colère due à la peinture sur tout mon corps diminua immédiatement. « Quoi? », demandai-je en état de choc.

« King Pictures organise son bal annuel en noir et blanc la veille du Nouvel An et j'ai besoin d'une cavalière », précisa-t-il. « Masen n'as rien mentionné à ce sujet? »

Je me souvins avoir vaguement vu quelque chose dans le calendrier que Gianna avait fait, mais n'y avait pas beaucoup réfléchi. « À propos de toi m'emmenant au bal? Non, pourquoi diable l'aurait-il fait? » Je fus accueilli par les regards curieux d'Emmett et de Rosalie.

« Très drôle. Écoute, j'ai besoin d'un rencard. Edward est obligé d'y aller avec Tanya. C'est une situation gagnante-gagnante ici. Tu peux y aller et passer du temps avec ton chéri, et je ne ressemblerai pas à une bite en m'y montrant seul. Qu'en dis-tu? » _(N/Miss Lunatik : Je trouve ça louche quand même… Jacob trop près de Bella, ça m'agace un peu.)_

« Puis-je en parler à mon patron avant de te donner ma réponse? », lui répondis-je.

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas seule », en déduit Jacob.

« Non, je ne le suis pas. »

« Très bien. Mais rappelle-moi ce soir. J'ai besoin de savoir si je dois demander à une de ces filles idiotes avec qui j'ai posé dans _Interview_ magazine l'autre jour ou pas. »

« Wow. Quelle vie de merde tu mènes », dis-je avec ironie.

« Peu importe. Appelle-moi plus tard », dit-il simplement avant de raccrocher brusquement.

« Donc, je vais prendre une douche », dis-je en me rapprochant de plus en plus de la porte.

« Non, tu n'y va pas! », dit sèchement Rosalie. « Qui était-ce? »

« Jacob Black. »

« Et que voulait-il? » Elle attendait avec espoir ma réponse.

« M'inviter à un bal de charité », lui répondis-je honnêtement. « Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de voir avec Edward pour m'assurer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi pour autre choses. »

« Oh, mon Dieu! Bella a un rendez-vous avec une star de cinéma! », s'écria Rosalie. « Une sexy en plus! Je suis tellement jalouse! »

« Hé! », déclara Emmett indigné « Je suis encore dans la pièce, tu sais. »

Je roulai les yeux et allai dans la douche avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse dire autre chose. Je lavai rapidement toutes les éclaboussures de peinture hors des endroits découverts de mon corps et de mes cheveux avant d'enfiler un pyjama miteux et sautai sur le lit avec mon téléphone.

« Salut », répondit Edward agréablement.

« Euh, j'ai une question. »

« Laquelle? », s'enquit-il.

« Ce bal en noir et blanc où tu vas au nouvel an. Tu y vas avec Tanya? »

Il soupira. « Malheureusement. »

« Je suis donc libre d'y aller avec Jacob si je veux? »

« Je suis désolé? Tu veux quoi? » Je pouvais entendre la possessivité bouillir sous la surface de sa voix calme. C'était sexy.

« Je ne _veux_ rien, bébé. Jacob a appelé il y a quelques minutes et m'a demandé d'y aller avec lui. En étant son faux rencard ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Il a dit que tu serais là et que tout le monde serait heureux. »

Nous restâmes assis en silence pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

« Je suppose que ce serait agréable de te voir habillée, même si je ne pourrai pas te toucher », dit-il sournoisement.

« Habillée comment? »

« Classe, mon amour. Très classe. »

« Vas-tu être en smoking? », lui demandai-je en me rongeant la lèvre à l'image qui bouillonnait dans mon esprit.

« Oui. »

« Et tu conduiras l'Aston Martin? »

Il eut un petit rire. « Tu veux que je le fasse? »

« Oui. » J'eus l'envie soudaine de regarder un des films de James Bond d'Emmett pour voir de quoi ça avait l'air.

« Alors je le ferai. Et après, quand je te ramènerai à la maison j'enlèverai quelques vêtements que tu auras sur ton fabuleux corps. Voudrais-tu que je continue ce fantasme Bond qui te passe par la tête? », demanda-t-il doucement.

Je fredonnai et me décalai tandis que le désir brûlait en moi. « Jésus, je le veux. »

« Alors, c'est réglé », dit-il pour finir. « Tu iras avec Jacob et j'irai avec Tanya et nous prétendrons que nous n'avons pas de sentiments l'un pour l'autre, même si je sais que je ne serai pas capable de garder mes yeux loin de toi durant toute la soirée. Et je pourrais faire danser mon assistante une ou deux fois durant la soirée. »

« Je ne danse pas. »

« Pourquoi pas? »

« Tu m'as vu. Je peux à peine marcher ou me tenir debout sans tomber. Comme ce soir. Je suis tombée d'une échelle et j'ai eu de la peinture partout sur moi », lui expliquai-je.

Il rit une seule fois. « J'aurais payé cher pour voir ça. »

« J'en suis sûre », murmurai-je. « Donc, pas de danse. S'il te plaît? »

« Non, je suis désolé. Tu danses. Ton patron te l'oblige. » J'entendais le sourire dans sa voix.

« Edward », protestai-je.

« Isabella, dois-tu rendre ça si difficile? Je veux danser avec toi. Avec ma petite amie, même si c'est sous le prétexte de faire passer à mon employée un bon moment. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber et je ne vais certainement pas te laisser ressembler à une idiote. Crois-moi. »

« Oh, très bien. Je vais peut-être demander à Emmett de m'aider à quelques reprises cette semaine. »

« Je te remercie. »

« De rien. » Je fis une pause avant de reprendre. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu gagnes toujours? »

« Parce que tu m'aimes? Et que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi? »

« Non, je pense pas que c'est tout. » Il se mit à rire. « Je dois rappeler Jake. Apparemment, je vais avoir besoin d'une robe, de chaussures et d'un coiffeur dans quelques semaines. »

« Nous allons aller faire du shopping un jour cette semaine. »

« Non, non. Si je danse avec toi, le moins que tu puisses faire est de cacher ta réaction quand tu me verras toute habillée. »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas très gentil », dit-il en faisant la moue.

« Tu parles comme un enfant. »

« Je me sens comme tel. Sais-tu à quel point il va être difficile de cacher le plaisir que tu m'apportes quand tu fais quelque chose d'imprévu? De ne pas avoir la moindre idée d'à quoi tu vas ressembler et ensuite de te voir déplacer dans la pièce... »

« Tu es acteur. Pratique-toi. »

* * *

**Ca c'est de la rencontre avec belle maman, Renée est toujours aussi timbrée**

**Moins de 10 jours pour poster le nouveau je m'améliore**

**Alors soyez gentil snif snif laissez moi un petit com, le nombre de lecteurs augmente à chaque chapitre mais pas les reviews.**

**Lien des tenues d'Edward et Bella (retirer les espaces)**

** www . polyvore . com / edward_bella / set?id = 18462915  
**

**Lien des tenues de Renée et Phil**

** www . polyvore . com / renee_phil / set?id = 18463232  
**

**A bientôt**

**Bisous**

**Emilie**


	12. Chapitre 12

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved est une création de Jenny0719**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**Maelice, jerry03, doudounord2, c0rnii, fatoulette, lamue12, VenusCapri, emichlo, xalexeex25, lili8825, mmccg, bellardtwilght, MamzelleDaphne, soleil83, LyraParleOr, mutinecherry, Butterfly971, xMariiiie, fifer, samy940, SoSweetySoCrazy, Liline57, Krine69, twilight007, caropat07, feliciaD, Elphina, amimi31, Jackye, **

**Non inscrits:**

**the moon **_Woah tous les chapitres d'un coup merci je suis contente que ça t'ai plu biz, **Caro **Merci biz, _**lagourmande45 **_Merci j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant biz, _**Kenza **_Merci et je te rassure tu n'auras pas envie de le taper il restera gentil dans cette fic biz, _**larsand **_Ca risque d'être difficile pour les 2 mais tu verras le chapitre du bal sera plein de surprise biz, _**Laure l'originale **_Merci d'avoir tenu parole je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu j'attend ton ptit mot sur celui-ci aussi biz, _**loode38 **_Merci pour ta fidelité sur chacune de mes trads j espère que ce chap te plaira biz, _**ca **_Merci biz, _**elodie53 **_Merci pour ton com , et non ça ne se passera comme prévu mais il n'y aura pas que de mauvaises chose biz, _**Laure **_coucou je te rassure tout de suite bella est sure de ses sentiments pour edward et elle ne reviendra pas dessus elle aura des périodes de doutes et de peur mais ce ne sera pas ta première suggestion pour la deuxième tu es très proche biz, _**nanou **_Merci pour ton com bises, _

**Merci à ma beta Miss Lunatik pour la patience et le travail qu'elle a fournit pour ce chapitre**

* * *

Chapitre 12

**Edward**

Je remis les clés de mon Aston Martin au voiturier et marchai à travers la nuée de paparazzis qui m'attendait au The Ivy. Je serrai des mains et donnai des autographes aux fans qui attendaient devant l'entrée et dus plâtrer un faux sourire agréable sur mon visage en me faufilant à l'intérieur.

J'annonçai à l'hôtesse que je devais retrouver Royce King et fus immédiatement conduit à la table où le hargneux Royce s'énervait sur son portable. De nature, il était un homme insensible, mais il avait la capacité de charmer les gens et de faire l'impossible pour ses clients. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait un tel succès. Et pourquoi je n'avais jamais pensé à trouver un nouvel agent, même si je n'appréciais pas personnellement cet homme.

En soupirant, je m'assis sans prendre la peine de regarder le menu, parce que j'étais venu ici si souvent que je connaissais cette chose sanglante par cœur, et plaçai le script en face de Royce. Les gens avaient sorti leur portable et prenaient des photos de moi, très probablement pour les envoyer à leurs amis pendant que j'attendais que Royce termine enfin sa conversation et tourne son attention vers moi.

« Masen! », cria-t-il d'une voix faussement joviale. « Comment ça va? »

Et juste comme ça, le commutateur fut renversé. Le ricanement habituel fut remplacé par un sourire radieux, bien trop convaincant à mon goût.

« Brillant. » Je souris puis regardai autour de moi. « Ne penses-tu pas que nous rencontrer ici est un peu évident? »

« C'est le but, n'est-ce pas? » Il me sourit par-dessus son gin tonic. « Qu'en penses-tu? »

Je le regardais sérieusement. « Je ne le fais pas. »

Il se raidit. « Pourquoi? C'est un script fantastique. »

J'inclinai ma tête. « Il l'est. Mais je ne suis pas intéressé. Il y a des problèmes de calendrier et en plus de cela, je tiens à faire une pause pendant un moment. »

Je pensais que c'était peut-être la meilleure façon d'aborder ma retraite et de faciliter l'idée à tout le monde. J'avais pris ma décision, je n'allais pas continuer davantage. Je savais que tous les processus me manqueraient, mais les longues périodes loin de la maison et toute la presse qui était impliquée lors de la sortie d'un nouveau film ne me maqueraient pas du tout.

Et j'avais Bella maintenant pour combler le vide.

« Une pause? », demanda-t-il incrédule, la bouche aiguisée. « Pour combien de temps? »

Je haussai les épaules nonchalamment. « Six mois. Peut-être un an? »

Ses yeux bleus se remplirent de fureur et je me préparai pour l'habituelle réponse clichée de Royce. « Sais-tu combien de réalisateurs et producteurs sont alignés pour travailler avec toi? » Il bouillonnait, penché vers moi. « Tu prends une putain d'année en dehors, et il n'y en aura plus aucun qui t'attendras. »

Je ris une seule fois amèrement. « C'est absurde, et tu le sais. J'ai un film qui sort en mai. Même si je prends une année sabbatique avant d'en filmer un autre, il sortirait l'année suivante. Je n'ai pas besoin de précipiter les choses, Royce. »

« Que diable s'est-il passé? Sais-tu à quel point j'ai travaillé dur pour te rendre où tu es? »

« Eh bien, je me plais à penser que c'est ma capacité d'agir qui m'a fait arriver là où je suis, mais c'est mon avis. Je réalise que je suis ton plus gros client et je te remercie pour tout le dur travail que tu as fournis pour démarrer et maintenir ma carrière, mais comprends ça, Royce. J'ai trente-huit ans. J'aimerais avoir une vie en dehors de mon travail. Je veux pouvoir profiter de ma maison, de ma famille et de partir en vacances. Allez dans des endroits où j'ai déjà été, mais que j'ai été incapable de visiter parce que j'étais constamment en tournage. Juste pour un moment. »

« Ce n'est pas permanent? », demanda-t-il avec scepticisme.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. » Je n'allais pas lui mentir. « La seule chose ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai besoin de temps libre. »

Il s'adossa à son siège et me jeta un regard dur. « Je ne peux pas te convaincre du contraire, n'est-ce pas? »

« Tu me connais, Royce. Une fois que j'ai pris ma décision... »

« On ne peut pas la changer », finit-il pour moi. « Eh bien, je suppose que je peux voir si Black veut le rôle. »

« Fais cela », lui dis-je en souriant. « Il serait un ajustement parfait. »

« Jésus. » Il se frotta l'arrière de son cou, gêné, et prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson. « Cela n'a rien à voir avec Tanya Denali, n'est-ce pas? »

Je lui jetai un regard dégoûté. « Absolument pas. C'est purement professionnel entre nous. Tu le sais. »

Il hocha la tête. « Tu ne sais jamais quand les tabloïds sont sur quelque chose. »

J'éclatai de rire. « Tout ce qu'ils disent est de la merde. Ils n'ont encore jamais réussi à obtenir quelque chose de moi. »

« Ils y arriveront un de ces jours. »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils le feront », acquiesçai-je. « C'est un peu tôt dans la journée pour se bourrer, tu ne penses pas? »

« Non. » Il me fit signe avec son verre. «J'ai un rencard ce soir », dit-il en m'envoyant un sourire de loup et en changeant de sujet. « Tu la connais. »

« Ah? » Je levai les sourcils, interrogateur. « Dis-moi. »

« C'est une amie de ton assistante. La blonde sexy. »

« Rosalie Hale? », demandai-je incrédule. « Mais elle sort avec quelqu'un. » Et d'après ce que j'avais compris de Bella, elle était follement amoureuse d'Emmett McCarty.

« Je suppose qu'elle ne l'est plus. Je l'ai appelée et l'ai invitée à dîner, pour discuter de sa venue en tant que productrice quand elle sera diplômée à King Pictures. »

« Tu lui as mentis », lui dis-je calmement.

Il haussa les épaules en souriant nonchalamment. « Je lui ai simplement dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre. J'espère que je vais la charmer directement dans mon lit. Je parie que cette femme est une tigresse au lit. As-tu vu son attitude? » Il regarda vers la rue, son sourire prenait une tournure sadique, je commençais à grincer des dents. « Dieu, je ne peux pas attendre. »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'elle est géniale en tant que productrice. Tu devrais lui donner une chance, mon pote », mentionnai-je en essayant de garder le sentiment étrange de malaise dans ma voix.

Il me regarda avec scepticisme. « C'est beaucoup de connaissances personnelles sur l'amie de ton assistante. Tu entres dans des conversations profondes pendant qu'elle t'apporte ton nettoyage à sec? »

_Si seulement tu savais_.

« Pas particulièrement. Je me fais juste un point de lui parler. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je suis un connard arrogant ou un terrible patron », dis-je avec indifférence. Je décidai de changer de sujet avant qu'il ne m'attrape. « Où est la serveuse sanglante? Je voudrais commander avant de mourir. »

Il rit en regardant vers. « Donnes-lui une pause et regarde ses seins. Ils valent la peine d'attendre. »

« Je vais te croire sur parole », murmurai-je sèchement.

« Doucement », rétorqua-t-il.

Nous commandâmes, mangeâmes, et puis je sortis de là aussi vite que je le pus pour rentrer à la maison et pouvoir parler à Bella du supposé rendez-vous de Rosalie avec Royce. Quelque chose allait mal, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Ça traversa mon esprit, mais c'était insaisissable, frustrant.

« Masen! », m'appela Royce quand mon Aston Martin arriva vers le trottoir.

« Ouais? »

« SNL _(Saturday Night Live) _veut te voir apparaître sur un spectacle cette saison. Je pensais que nous pourrions le programmer la semaine avant la première de _Rogue,_ de sorte que tu puisses faire quelques autres apparitions pendant que tu es à New York. »

« Bien sûr. Envoie un mail à Bella et elle le mettra sur le calendrier. »

J'entrai rapidement dans ma voiture et me dirigeai vers la maison, trop heureux de voir l'Audi bleue de Bella garée dans l'allée en arrivant. Je passai la porte et fus immédiatement heurté par Samson. Je caressai sa fourrure et lui donnai une rapide tape avant de le laisser aller courir dehors. Je marchai dans la maison, à la recherche de Bella, mais ne la vis dans aucune de ses taches habituelles d'après-midi.

J'entrai dans la chambre au moment où elle sortait de la salle de bain, portant une minuscule jupe en jean et rien d'autre qu'une veste en cuir à frange beige pour cacher ses seins. Elle avait accompagné sa tenue de bottes de cow-boy et d'un Stetson.

L'air quitta mon corps, ainsi que toutes pensées que j'avais dans la tête en arrivant. Ses jambes délicates étaient luisantes de lotion et ses cheveux emmêlés dans un désordre de boucles lâchent autour de son visage. Ses yeux étaient brillants d'excitation, mettant en vedette le sourire chaleureux qui illuminait lentement ses traits.

« Euh... » Mon sang s'agitait sous ma peau en une chaleur frénétique. « J'allais te parler de quelque chose, mais je ne peux honnêtement plus me souvenir de ce que c'était maintenant. Où as-tu eu cela? », demandai-je en lui montrant ses vêtements.

« Je les ai porté pour Halloween il y a quelques années. »

Je me tendis à cause de mon irrationnelle jalousie. « Tu portais tout ça? »

« J'avais une chemise sous la veste. Jaloux? », demanda-t-elle en arquant son front.

« Pas si j'arrive à voir plus de peau que n'importe quel autres gars », lui répondis-je honnêtement, provoquant son petit rire. Une pensée traversa subitement mon esprit. Lit. Costume. « S'il te plaît dis-moi que nous sommes en train de faire un jeu de rôle », lui demandai-je avec espoir.

« Non, j'ai juste pensé que je devais voir si cette stupide chose m'allait toujours ici plutôt que chez moi. » Elle roula des yeux. « Pour un homme intelligent, tu peux être assez lent putain. »

Je souris largement. « Mon amour, j'ai du mal à penser pour le moment. Tout le sang dans ma tête semble avoir migré vers le sud. »

Ses yeux se foncèrent méchamment. « Stop avec l'accent britannique, cow-boy. »

« Il me semble avoir perdu mon chapeau, ma chérie », dis-je avec un épais accent du sud, ce qui la fit écarquiller des yeux.

« Comment, tu veux dire ce chapeau? », demanda-t-elle dans une imitation horrible d'une belle du Sud, en enlevant le chapeau et en frappant des cils vers moi.

« C'est le seul. » Je plissai mes yeux et fis intentionnellement un pas vers elle. « Je ne prends pas à la légère le fait que des gens volent mes affaires. Même les choses jolies petites comme toi. »

Elle poussa une sorte de gémissement, choqué, mes doigts se serrèrent, me démangeant de la toucher. « Que penses-tu faire de moi? »

« Premièrement, je vais récupérer le chapeau. » Je pris le chapeau et le mis sur ma tête. Il était un peu petit, mais ça allait. « Alors... », traînai-je en lui donnant un coup d'œil calculé.

« Merde, tu es sexy », dit-elle haletante.

« Pas d'autres personnages. Tu n'as aucun avenir dans une carrière d'actrice », la prévins-je dangereusement.

« Je ne suis pas si mauvaise! »

Je reniflai simplement en réponse.

Je la poussai contre le mur et la tins en cage dans mes bras. Mon nez frôlait le long de sa mâchoire dans un mouvement lent et délibéré pendant que je respirais son parfum. L'air fredonnait autour de nous, devenant de plus en plus épais et de plus en plus lourd tandis qu'elle attendait impatiemment son sort. Son souffle était chaud et lourd contre mon oreille, m'envoyant des frissons dans le dos et provoquant de furieuses douleurs de désirs dans ma bite. Ses mains tremblantes vinrent entre nous, prenant ma chemise et s'accrochant à moi pendant qu'elle remuait la tête pour me regarder, faisant tomber le chapeau sur le plancher.

Mon contrôle était mince, près du point de rupture, alors que ses yeux sombres et sans fond regardaient vers moi. « Baise-moi », murmura-t-elle en effleurant ses lèvres de sa langue pour les mouiller.

Je la plaquai contre le mur en enroulant ses jambes autour de moi et pris sa bouche dans un profond baiser dévastateur. Le long et rauque gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres me poussa vers le bord, j'occultai tout autour de moi avec la nécessité primordiale de me retrouver à l'intérieur d'elle. Avant même que je ne le sache, mon pantalon était à mes pieds et j'étais prêt à pousser en elle.

Dans une rapide et rude poussée, je fus en elle, grognant comme un animal quand la sensation de son corps chaud enroulé autour de moi, me posséda. Je m'enfonçai elle, la poussant fermement contre le mur, la faisant crier dans un mélange de plaisir et de douleur qui était presque insupportable. Cette petite veste de cuir qui me bloquait l'accès à ses seins rebondissant me mettait en colère, alors je l'arrachai de son corps. Elle eut un gémissement choqué et excité par le bruit de déchirement du tissu, me stimulant davantage.

Je conservai notre connexion, mais la déplaçai vers le lit, jetant ses pieds recouverts de ses bottes sur mes épaules et m'enfonçai profondément à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle se cambra sur le lit dans un mouvement merveilleusement gracieux, pendant qu'elle s'approchait de son point culminant. Je me penchai et pris son mamelon dans ma bouche, l'envoyant au bord. Son corps contre le mien se secoua violemment et trembla sous moi pendant qu'elle criait mon nom dans l'extase.

« Recommence », commandai-je durement. J'avais besoin d'entendre mon nom sortir d'elle de nouveau.

Elle gémit. « Putain, tu es si dominateur aujourd'hui, bébé. »

Elle fit tomber ses pieds de sur mes épaules et me repoussa, elle me chevaucha puis se glissa sur moi. Sa tête retomba quand je la remplis de nouveau, et nous laissâmes tous deux sortir d'obscènes gémissements à la sensation.

Je pris ses seins dans mes mains et la regardait rebondir de haut en bas sur moi, gardant mes yeux fixés sur notre connexion tout le temps. Sa peau devenait de plus en plus chaude et humide alors que je laissai mes mains glisser sur ses hanches, creusant mes doigts dans la chair molle et la broyant contre moi quand elle descendait, en veillant à ce que son clitoris se frotte sur ma peau à chaque fois.

Je serrai les dents contre la nécessité de venir quand ses muscles se serrèrent contre moi et que ses cris étranglés remplirent la pièce. Elle jouit à nouveau avec mon nom sur ses lèvres, ondulant autour de moi et me poussant à bout.

Elle étouffa mon grondement qui s'échappa d'entre mes dents quand je vins durement, incontestablement, à l'intérieur d'elle avec un baiser passionné qui fit crisper les muscles de mon corps. Je remuai en elle avant de la relever afin que je puisse la prendre dans mes bras avant de nous effondrer dans un tas de corps mous que seul le sexe outrageusement satisfaisant pouvait créer.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler? », haleta-t-elle après un moment.

Mon esprit était complètement vide de tout, sauf des choses instinctives comme maintenir mon rythme cardiaque et ma respiration essoufflée de mon corps épuisé.

Je me secouai de l'hébétement afin de pouvoir lui répondre. « Royce sort Rosalie ce soir. »

« Quoi? » Elle se redressa sur son coude et me regarda.

« Elle pense que c'est une réunion d'affaires. Il considère que c'est plus ou moins comme un rendez-vous », répondis-je. « J'ai un étrange sentiment que ça ne va pas se passer comme prévu. Pour chacun d'entre eux. »

« Merde, je dois rentrer à la maison et essayer de la convaincre de ne pas y aller. » Elle se leva rapidement et alla dans la salle de bain pour récupérer ses vêtements.

« Je suppose que tu dois le faire, mais je ne pense pas que ça servira à quelque chose. Rosalie est encore plus têtue que toi, n'est-ce pas? »

« Ouais », dit-elle de la salle de bains. Elle arriva alors que je ramassai mes vêtements et me donna un rapide baiser. « Je t'aime. Je t'appelle plus tard. »

« Rentre le chien quand tu pars, veux-tu? », demandai-je en étouffant un rire à ses balbutiements.

« Vas te faire enculer. Fais le toi-même. » Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et me sourit.

« Allez, mon amour. Tu vas directement à la porte. » Je lui fis un regard innocent. « Je vais prendre une douch**e** rapide. »

Elle pinça les lèvres, pas contente, et puis finalement, elle céda. « D'accord. »

« Je t'aime! », lui criai-je en pouffant tout seul.

Elle avait besoin de s'habituer à lui si elle prévoyait de passer le reste de sa vie avec moi. J'allai dans le placard et déverrouilla le coffre-fort, sortant la petite boîte en velours noire qui contenait l'anneau de mariage de ma mère. Maintenant que Bella avait admis que sa peur du mariage et des enfants étaient précisément ce que j'avais pensé tout au long, infondée et irrationnelle, l'image de moi, la demandant en mariage, avait fait son chemin dans chacune de mes pensées.

J'avais juste besoin d'attendre un peu, pour ne pas effrayer Bella avec mon empressement à faire d'elle ma femme, aussi impossible que cette notion semble être maintenant.

* * *

**Bella**

Je conduisis jusqu'à la maison en essayant de faire face à l'inexplicable sentiment de crainte qui m'avait envahi quand Edward m'avait parlé du dîner de Rosalie et de Royce et courus dans l'appartement. Emmett était assis sur le canapé avec une sorte de livre de chimie sur ses genoux, étudiant intensément pour ses finales.

Je jetai le livre à terre, le repoussa contre le canapé et le regardai durement. « Tu es un putain de crétin. » _(N/Miss Lunatik : Pauvre Emmett, il ne doit pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive...)_

« Qu'ai-je fait? », demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Tu laisses Rosalie sortir avec Royce King. Sur un rendez-vous! », sifflai-je.

« Dîner d'affaires », corrigea-t-il. « D'ailleurs, personne ne _laisse_ Rosalie faire quelque chose. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, quand elle veut. Tu le sais. Je me suis épargné la peine de commencer une dispute. » Il haussa les épaules. « Quel est le problème? »

« Le connard croit que c'est un rendez-vous! Comme faire son chemin du rendez-vous jusqu'au pantalon de Rosie! » J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et me levai brusquement. « Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Ne pars pas », le prévins-je.

Je me précipitai vers le couloir et suivis Rosalie dans sa chambre. « N'y va pas », plaidai-je.

« Ne sois pas si dramatique putain. Je peux gérer ça », dit-elle avec désinvolture.

« Edward m'a dit que Royce veut te ramener chez lui. Tu n'as pas les mêmes motifs que lui, Rose », argumentai-je.

Elle se retourna et abandonna sa serviette, m'obligeant regarder le plafond pour éviter sa nudité alors qu'un rougissement se glissa sur mes joues. « Bella, si je ne parlais à aucun des hommes qui veulent me ramener chez eux, je n'aurais presque pas de vie sociale. »

« Mais… »

Elle me regarda avec scepticisme. « Pourquoi parles-tu avec Edward Masen de moi de toute façon? » Je mordis ma lèvre pour ne pas lui répondre. « Tu l'aimes bien. »

« Bien sûr que je l'aime bien. Pourquoi ne pas l'aimer? »

« Non », affirma-t-elle. « Tu l'aimes _plus_ que bien. »

« Ne changes pas de sujet! », crachai-je. « C'est une erreur. »

Elle se mit à rire et me poussa hors de la chambre en me claquant la porte au nez et en la verrouillant. « Va-t'en, Bella. Je te verrai plus tard. »

_Putain._

Je retournai dans le salon et m'assis à côté d'Emmett, qui avait son livre sur lui. Je pris mon sac et commençai à remplir la demande d'études supérieures sur laquelle j'étais encore en train de débattre à envoyer parce que je ne pouvais pas travailler. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur la prose que j'avais besoin de réviser pour mes cours de poésie de demain à cause de toutes les randonnées insensées qui se passaient dans ma tête.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi? », me demanda Emmett en tournant sa tête sur le côté. « Tu es hors de contrôle. »

Je réalisai que j'étais en train de tapoter ma plume rapidement contre le papier. Je me mordis la lèvre et le regardai. « J'ai un très mauvais sentiment à ce sujet. » Ce sentiment irrationnel de peur courait encore à travers moi, comme de l'arsenic intoxicant mes veines.

« Tu es paranoïaque. »

« Vraiment? »

Il soupira et attrapa mes mains. « C'est Rosalie Hale. Farouchement indépendante, fidèle, ne prend la merde de personne – y compris d'elle-même-Rosalie Hale. »

« Est-ce pour cela que tu n'essayes pas de la convaincre de ne pas y aller? », demandai-je curieusement.

« Non, mais parce que je lui fais confiance. Parce que je sais qu'elle ne fera jamais rien pour me blesser. Parce que ce connard n'a aucune chance contre ma copine. Parce qu'elle va lui mettre son genou dans les couilles et lui dire de prendre sa société de grand film et de se l'enfoncer dans le cul s'il essaye de la draguer. Et tu sais comment les choses fonctionnent dans cette ville; tu as à prendre des risques et jouer le jeu pour aller de l'avant. »

Je souris en imaginant Rosalie, frapper avec son genoux Royce dans l'aine. « Ouais. Okay. »

« Qu'en pensez-vous? » Rosalie arriva dans la salle de séjour en tournoyant dans une chemise blanche moulante et un pantalon noir. Sa chevelure était tirée vers l'arrière de son visage dans une queue de cheval basse.

« Je pense que tu as l'air sexy, bébé. » Emmett sourit en dévoilant ses fossettes, et je vis la glace dont elle s'entourait généralement fondre à ses paroles. « Sexy comme une prof. »

« Est-ce trop? », me demanda-t-elle.

« Non. Tu es superbe. » Je lui fis un sourire crispé. « Allez vas-y. »

Elle nous fit des sourires reconnaissants, embrassa rapidement Emmett – en réussissant encore à mettre le feu à la pièce – et s'élança vers la porte. Je remis mes objectifs de nouveau sur ma demande pendant qu'Emmett étudiait pour ses finales.

« Eh bien, si tu as fini de flipper, je rentre à la maison. Je dois dormir un peu sinon je vais échouer à cette merde. » Il ferma son livre et le mit dans son sac. « Tu devrais dormir, non? Tu n'es quasiment jamais chez toi. Tu devrais profiter de ce soir pour faire disparaitre ces poches de sous tes yeux. »

« J'ai des poches? » Ma main se précipita sous mes yeux.

« Ombres pourpres. Quelqu'un a déconné au lieu de dormir. » La couleur inonda mes joues. « Sois prudente, Bella Bond. »

« On dirait un frère surprotecteur », ris-je.

« Je le suis. Tu es comme une sœur pour moi. » Il posa un baiser bruyant sur le dessus de ma tête. « Dis à Rosie que je l'aime et qu'elle me téléphone demain matin pour me dire comment ça s'est passé. »

« Tu paries. »

Je me levai et me préparai un sac de popcorn, puis m'assis pour regarder la télévision, sans l'allumer, pendant que je mangeais. Je me relevai, pris un bain, lus un livre et finalement me forçai à finir la relecture du poème pour le cours de poésie de demain, tout en attendant avec anxiété que Rosalie rentre à la maison.

Dix heures sonna, et j'entendis les cliquetis impatients et en colère des talons approcher l'appartement depuis le couloir. Rosalie farfouilla avec ses clés dans la serrure pendant un moment, avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte et la verrouille derrière elle.

Elle souffla sur les cheveux qui étaient tombés de sa queue de cheval pour les éloigner de ses yeux et me lança un regard glacé. « Je ne veux rien entendre. N'y pense même pas. »

« Quoi? », demandai-je perplexe.

« Je te l'avais bien dit. »

« Que s'est-il passé? », demandai-je en la suivant des yeux pendant qu'elle traversait la pièce.

« L'enculé m'a menti », dit-elle vivement en ouvrant la porte du réfrigérateur et en saisissant la bouteille de vin qui était dans la porte. « J'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus fort que cela », ricana-t-elle avant de la remettre à sa place.

« Il y a un peu de Jameson qu'Emmett a laissé ici dans l'armoire au-dessus du réfrigérateur », lui dis-je.

« Parfait. » Elle prit la bouteille et un verre dans l'armoire et s'avança vers moi. « Il m'a nourri avec un tas de conneries d'être talentueuse et de devenir un atout pour l'entreprise. Afin qu'il puisse entrer dans mon pantalon. »

« Imagine ça », dis-je sèchement. Elle me jeta un regard menaçant. « Quoi? Les gars sont comme ça! », protestai-je.

« J'ai été parfaitement clair avec lui sur le fait qu'il n'entrerait pas dans mon pantalon. Mais m'a-t-il écouté? Non, et maintenant je suis sortie, j'ai acheté ces chaussures, je me suis habillée et j'ai gaspillée une bonne partie de la nuit que j'aurais pu passer à étudier pour rien. » Elle but le whisky cul sec et grimaça. « Dieu, je déteste cette merde. »

Je regardai vers le bas, vers ses chaussures en dentelle noire. « Cependant, ces chaussures sont sexy. »

Elle leva son pied pour les admirer. « N'est-ce pas? Quoi qu'il en soit, il était saoul et j'ai dû le repousser et lui botter les boules pour qu'ils fassent marche arrière. Inutile de dire que ma carrière avec King Pictures est finie avant qu'elle n'est commencée. »

Je rigolai. « Emmett m'a dit que tu ferais ça. » Je m'arrêtai. « Je suis désolée. »

Elle me fit un signe de la main et reprit un autre verre. « C'est bien beau. J'aurais dû savoir que ce faux-jetons d'agent ne m'aiderait pas. »

« Faux-jetons. Excellent mot. Il ressemble un peu à une belette », dis-je en riant.

Elle hocha la tête. « J'imagine que c'est ce qu'il doit faire pour trouver du travail à des clients inconnus. Mais putain. Je ne suis pas crédule. Je ne suis pas naïve. Et il m'a joué comme un violon putain. » Elle jeta un regard sur moi. « Tu as essayé de me prévenir. Je n'ai pas écoutée. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas écoutée? »

« Parce que derrière tous ses cheveux blonds, tu es incroyablement têtue? », lui répondis-je.

« Ah. » Elle se tourna et me regarda sérieusement. « Comment le savais-tu? »

« J'ai juste eu le sentiment que ça n'allait pas bien se passer. » Je haussai les épaules. « J'ai entendu Edward parler de lui et je l'ai rencontré à quelques reprises. J'ai juste ressentis des vibrations vraiment mauvaises de ce connard. »

Un coup fort sur la porte interrompit notre conversation. Confuse, Rosalie se leva et regarda par le judas, avant de rapidement se retourner et de mettre son dos contre la porte.

« Allons, Rosalie. Je t'ai vu regarder par le judas », dit Royce de l'autre côté. « Laisse-moi entrer, bébé. »

« M'as-tu suivi jusqu'ici? », demanda-t-elle incrédule.

« Je pensais que si je venais ramper, tu changerais d'avis. » Il ricana bruyamment. « J'ai même apporté des fleurs. Regarde? »

Elle grommela quelque chose de désagréable sous son souffle avant de parler. « Va-t'en, Royce. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait aucun putain de moyen pour que tu réussisses à m'emmener au lit. »

« Vas te faire enculer. »

« Nous serons en train de siphonner des cônes de neige en enfer avant que cela arrive, connard », gronda-t-elle. « Va-t'en ou j'appelle la police. »

« Vas y, salope! » Il mit des coups de pied ou de poing dans la porte, faisant sursauter Rosalie.

Elle ne bougea pas. « Appelle-les, Bella. »

Je pris le téléphone et composai le neuf cent onze, en expliquant la situation pendant que les coups de pied de Royce contre la porte devenaient de plus en plus impitoyable, urgent et en colère. Après avoir raccroché avec la police qui était en route, j'appelai Edward.

« Viens chercher ton gars », haletai-je quand quelque chose se brisa à l'extérieur de la porte.

« Qui? »

« Royce! », hurlai-je. « Il est ici et il est ivre. J'ai déjà appelé la police mais il essaye toujours de rentrer dans l'appartement! » Je fermai les yeux quand il commença à crier une chaîne d'injures à Rosalie.

Le fort ronronnement de son Aston Martin résonna dans mes oreilles. « Enfermez-vous dans ta chambre. Je suis en route. »

J'entendis le clic quand il raccrocha et m'élançai à travers la pièce. « Allons-y. »

Je courus avec Rosalie à travers la pièce, au moment où les charnières sur la porte cédèrent. Nous criâmes toutes les deux quand il se précipita vers nous ivre, s'écrasant sur la table du fond et faisant tomber la lampe sur le plancher. Je lui claquai la porte au visage et la verrouillai. Il commença à délirer de l'autre côté, en criant sur la façon dont il arriverait à Rosalie et la ferait payer pour le faire ressembler à un fou, mais j'étais trop occupée à prendre le corps tremblant de Rosalie dans mes bras pour l'écouter.

Rosalie attrapa le téléphone fixe sur la table de chevet et appela Emmett. Elle sanglotait de façon presque incontrôlable et s'excusait d'avoir accepté de sortir avec lui. Je m'assis et écoutai le saccage que Royce faisait dans notre appartement, cassant la vaisselle, et fracassant les meubles. J'entendis les déchirures, les égratignures et les hurlements, et savait que notre appartement avait été détruit par ce seul homme en état d'ébriété.

« Où sont les policiers putain? », criai-je quand j'entendis quelque chose se casser dans la télévision.

Brusquement, les choses se turent. J'essayai d'entendre quelque chose, n'importe quoi, quand je fus agressée par la voix furieuse d'Edward qui s'engueulait avec Royce. J'entendis un autre bruit d'écrasement, suivi par un juron feutrée d'Edward et m'élançai hors du lit et de la porte.

« Edward! », criai-je en le voyant rouler sur le sol avec son taré d'agent.

Royce balança à coup de poing raté à Edward frappant le plancher de bois avec un craquement écœurant de sa main et un hurlement colérique de douleur. Il s'écarta d'Edward et avança dans ma direction, sans même me voir, et alla vers la porte de la chambre et saisit Rosalie. Il lui hurla des injures et la jeta contre le mur, il tira sa main vers l'arrière et s'apprêta à la frapper.

Je commençai à avancer vers eux avec l'intention de faire quelque chose pour l'éloigner de Rosalie, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire, mais Edward sprinta devant moi et attrapa le dos de la main de Royce avec sa bouche, grognant quand la peau éclata sur ses lèvres, et lança alors un rapide coup de poing directement dans le visage de Royce, faisant faiblir sa conscience déjà vacillante, et le laissa tomber sur le plancher avec un bruit exagéré. Je pus enfin entendre les hurlements des sirènes de police arriver.

Il s'essuya les lèvres avec le dos de sa main et me regarda. « Tu vas bien? » Je hochai la tête et poussai un gémissement. « Et toi? », demanda-t-il à Rosalie.

« Ouais. Merci. » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se leva. « Je vais dehors pour accueillir la police. »

Elle fit un pas vers Royce et frémit quand elle sortit de la pièce. Dès qu'elle fut partie, Edward enroula ses bras autour de mon corps tremblant et commença à murmurer des mots apaisants à mon oreille.

« Je pense qu'il est sûr de dire qu'il est viré », dis-je pour tenter d'alléger les choses.

« Je pense qu'il est sûr de supposer que oui », répondit fermement Edward. « Mon amour, tu es un aimant à danger, tu sais ça? Je vais avoir une crise cardiaque avant d'avoir quarante ans à cause de toi. »

« Ce n'était pas ma faute », dis-je en faisant la moue.

« Non, mais tu étais ici. Je connais Royce depuis dix ans. C'est peut être un ivrogne, mais jamais il ne s'est comporté de cette façon. Il garde généralement sa colère sous contrôle. » Il poussa un profond soupir. « Tu es sûre que tu vas bien? »

« Je vais bien. » Je levai les yeux vers lui et effleurai légèrement de mes doigts sa lèvre éclatée. « Tu es blessé. »

« Je vais bien. » Il se pencha et m'embrassa tendrement. « Tu viens chez moi. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais », dit-il brusquement. « Ta porte que Royce a éclatée ne tiens plus qu'à une vis et je ne vais pas prendre le risque qu'un autre fou vienne ici et te blesse. »

Je hochai la tête et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, le serrant contre moi. « Merci d'être ici. »

Il se blottit dans mon cou. « S'il t'avait blessé, je n'aurais pas arrêté. J'aurais voulu lui arracher la gorge pour avoir essayé de te toucher. » Il laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé contre ma peau et me tira fermement contre lui.

La police se déplaça autour de nous, relevant Royce pour le menotter et l'emmener dans l'un des véhicules de patrouille tandis que nous étions toujours debout dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La voix d'Emmett venant de l'autre bout du couloir nous amena à nous éloigner l'un de l'autre à la hâte avec des expressions de culpabilité sur nos visages.

« Merci d'être arrivé ici avant la police et d'avoir éloigné le trou du cul de Rosie », dit Emmett en nous lorgnant tous les deux, soupçonneux.

Edward acquiesça puis me regarda, en guerre avec quelque chose. « Oh, couillon. Il se l'imagine déjà. » Il m'embrassa passionnément, agrippant mes épaules en me tirant sur la pointe des pieds. « Je l'aime », déclara-t-il prudemment à Emmett quand il recula. « Je ne profite pas d'elle, si c'est ce que tu penses. »

« Tu ne peux le dire à personne », dis-je doucement.

Emmett me lança un regard méprisant. « Tu te glisses furtivement autour de lui? », me demanda-t-il durement. « Te caches parce qu'il le dit? »

Je secouai la tête et fis un pas vers Emmett. « Je _lui _ai demandé de nous cacher, Em. Je ne veux pas être traquée par les photographes, juste parce que je suis avec lui. S'il te plaît ne dit rien. Pas même à Rosalie. »

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma rapidement. « Très bien. Mais tu dois lui dire. Elle aura le cœur brisé si elle pense que tu lui as menti. »

« Je sais », dis-je doucement.

« Je suppose que tu as un endroit pour rester ce soir? », demanda-t-il en regardant Edward.

« Elle vient chez moi », répondit Edward. « Tu devrais descendre pour donner ta déclaration. Et voir si Rosalie va bien. »

« D'accord », dis-je doucement.

J'avançai dans le couloir et m'arrêtai quand j'entendis la voix rauque d'Emmett. « Sois bon pour elle », l'avertit-il.

« Je le ferai. » Je pouvais entendre le sourire d'Edward dans sa voix.

« Merci encore, Masen. » Emmett commença à sortir de la pièce et je courus rapidement dans le couloir vers la salle de séjour mutilée. Tout était bouleversé ou étalé à travers la pièce. C'était à peine reconnaissable.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder ailleurs, ça pourrait attendre jusqu'à demain.

J'entendis le rire d'Emmett derrière moi, juste avant qu'il ne me jette sur son épaule et me transporte à travers le désordre. « Je n'allais pas lui botter le cul, Bella. »

« Je sais », lui dis-je rougissante d'avoir était capturée.

« C'est un bon gars. »

« Il l'est », acquiesçai-je.

Il me posa et mit son énorme main sur mon épaule. « Tu l'aimes? »

« Oui. »

Il hocha la tête une fois. «Eh bien, allons voir comment notre copine va. »

* * *

**Tenue de Rosalie (enlevez les espaces): http : / /www . polyvore . com / professional / set?id = 18465530**

**Tenue de Bella: http : / / www . polyvore . com / cowgirl _ fantasy / set?id = 18465351**

**Et voilà encore un chapitre, ça vous a plu, Je précise que le bal du nouvel an n'est pas pour tout de suite il va se passer beaucoup de chose avant, l'arrivée de la famille d'Edward, Noel et plein d'autres petites choses .**

**J'attends vos coms avec impatience, on a attend la barre des 40 coms sur le chapitre précédent, j'ai le grand espoir d'atteindre les 50 sur celui-ci**

**A très vite Biz**

**Emilie**


	13. Chapitre 13

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved est une création de Jenny0719**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**doudounord2, aelita48, feliciaD, zellie marcy, Liline57, Anill, ely142, xalexeex25, birginie, SoSweetySoCrazy, LyraParleOr, Jackye, Butterfly971, fatoulette, emichlo, xMariiiie, Elphina, mmccg, jerry03, **

**Non inscrits:**

**sab **_merci biz, _**Laure l'originale **_ah je te retrouve ravie que tu n'es pas été déçu , et ben dis donc t'en as des idées de dingues mais désolé jacob ne deviendra un taré psychopate mais je pense qu'il y aura de quoi te surprendre j'espère te retrouver ici biz, _**belledward **_ouah t'as lu les 12 d'un coup merci de te joindre à moi je te rassure je le déteste aussi ce naze king biz, _**Caro **_merci pour ton com tu verras la réaction de rosalie dans ce chap biz, _**Susi **_Merci j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu biz, _**larsand **_oh oui un bel edward dans son armure brillante lol biz, _

**Merci à ma beta Miss Lunatik pour la patience et le travail qu'elle a fournit pour ce chapitre**

* * *

Chapitre 13

**Edward**

Je les regardais sortir Royce de la chambre de Bella alors que la colère brûlait encore sous ma peau et une lancinante douleur dans ma lèvre inférieure. J'enveloppai mes bras autour de Bella, me sentant reconnaissant qu'elle et Rosalie n'aient pas été blessées et pourtant coupable d'être soulagé que Bella n'ait pas été la cible, mais que Rosalie le soit. Coupable de leur avoir présenté, de ne pas avoir vu à quel point il était vraiment instable, de ne pas avoir agis sur le sentiment fantôme du malaise qui m'avait envahi au déjeuner cet après-midi.

Je savais qu'un coup de poing rapide au visage n'aurait pas été suffisant s'il s'était dirigé vers Bella. Je l'aurais démembré et j'aurais dansé autour de son cadavre disloqué en jubilant. Une pensée qui en toute honnêteté était terrifiante, car je n'étais pas une personne violente par nature. Mais le sentiment féroce de protection que je ressentais envers Bella était insurmontable. C'était nouveau et étrange, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressentie pour personne d'autre et pourtant ressentis comme de la gloire, nous unissant encore plus.

Je restai en arrière après que Bella et Emmett sortirent dehors, arpentant les dégâts. L'appartement de Bella avait été déchiqueté par les mains furieuses de Royce. Le canapé était retourné, les tables brisées, les lampes cassées, les photos démolies. Les armoires de la cuisine étaient ouvertes, leur contenu négligemment jeté de côté et les plats jeté et brisé sur le sol en linoléum blanc. Même la télé, maintenant fissurée avait été victime à son insu de sa rage incompréhensible.

Mon portable se mit à sonner sans cesse dans ma poche. J'avais le sentiment que c'était Alice.

« Oui, chérie? », répondis-je, en attendant que sa voix retentisse pour me répondre.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien? », demanda Alice avec crainte.

« Elle va bien. Comment as-tu pu ne pas voir cela? Tu sembles nous regarder de près », lui répondis-je avec un petit rire.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit-elle avec regret. « J'ai été occupée et je l'ai loupé. Je suis désolée, Edward. »

« Ne le sois pas. Tu vis au Texas, par pitié. Comment est la voiture? »

« Oh, elle est merveilleuse! Jasper à la trouille de rouler avec moi. »

J'entendis la voix traînante et profonde de Jasper dans le fond. _« Tu conduis comme si tu voulais me tuer, chérie. Je vais assassiner ton frère quand nous arriverons à LA. »_

« Ne l'écoutes pas. » J'entendis une claque, suivit de son rire faire écho à travers la ligne. « Il est absurde. Nous te verrons dans quelques jours. Je t'aime! »

Je remis mon portable dans ma poche et mis la capuche de mon sweat en place afin que mes évidents cheveux soit cachés et les ébouriffai un peu plus avant que quelqu'un relève les yeux de son travail et me remarque. Je retournai dans la chambre de Bella pour recueillir les choses dont je savais qu'elle voudrait pour son séjour avec moi et retournai dans le salon pour récupérer son sac de cours sur le sol. Un gros fichier était couché sur le plancher sous une table à café cassée. Je le ramassai pour voir s'il était à Bella, envoyant une rafale de papiers vers le sol. C'était une demande de diplôme d'école supérieure que Bella avait partiellement remplie.

Je ne pus arrêter un sourire illuminer mon visage quand je m'imaginais Bella, obtenant son doctorat et la houle de fierté qui l'accompagnait.

Je tendis les papiers à Emmett quand il entra dans la pièce. « Tu étais au courant? »

Il regarda les papiers et détourna le regard en grimaçant. « Ouais. Elle n'était pas encore sûre. Ça coûte beaucoup d'argent et elle doit demander un prêt étudiant pour le faire. Et autre chose la retiens. Je suppose que le quelque chose c'est toi. »

« Moi? », demandai-je surpris.

« Tu as quel âge? » Il ramassa une photo, puis la jeta, dégoûté. Lorsque je ne répondis pas, il rit d'un profond rire en plein essor qui fit presque trembler la pièce entière. « Bien. Eh bien, elle n'a rien dit, mais mon avis est qu'avec toi dans le décor, ça change un peu son avenir. »

Je savais exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. « Elle peut faire les deux. Se marier et poursuivre cela. »

Il hocha la tête et renversa le canapé afin qu'il puisse s'asseoir dessus. « Mais c'est Bella. Elle ne fait jamais rien à moitié. »

Je m'assis à côté de lui. « Tu la connais bien. »

« Depuis trois ans maintenant. » Il frappa de colère dans la table basse, l'envoyant à quelques mètres.

« Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai laissé Rosalie aller dîner avec ce gars. Je suis un putain d'idiot. Elle aurait pu… » Il s'interrompit et secoua la tête.

« Ne te blâmes pas. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Rosalie fait ce qu'elle veut. »

Il gloussa. « En effet. »

« Je vais téléphoner à une entreprise de nettoyage afin qu'il puisse arranger les objets détruits et mettre les choses de côté afin que Bella et Rosalie puissent s'en occuper. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Après tout, c'est de ma faute si Rosalie a rencontré Royce. »

« Tu te sens coupable? », demanda-t-il en me regardant, incrédule.

Je hochai la tête. « Je les ai présenté. J'étais assis là, cet après-midi en sachant que Royce allait essayer de berner Rosalie pour la mettre dans son lit sous prétexte de l'embaucher en tant que productrice à King Pictures », soupirai-je. « Je me sentais mal et pourtant je n'ai rien fait. »

Le poids retomba encore sur moi, épais et tangibles, taquinant le bout de ma langue de son goût amer. Je ne pris pas la peine de l'éloigner, à la place je l'accueillis comme une partie de ma pénitence.

Je me levai et mis le sac sur mon épaule. « Je devrais y aller avant que quelqu'un me reconnaisse. »

J'enjambai les épaves et sortis pour trouver une Bella recroquevillée à côté d'une Rosalie très irritée.

« As-tu terminée? », demandai-je doucement à Bella.

Elle hocha la tête. « J'ai donné ma déclaration. »

Je regardai plus attentivement et gémis à la vue importune de James Eliot marcher autour de mon véhicule et se pencher ensuite nonchalamment contre le capot pour m'attendre. « Je dois limiter les dégâts. Et puis j'ai besoin de faire ma déclaration. Je reviendrai dès que je le peux. »

« D'accord », dit-elle doucement.

Je voulais tendre la main et la toucher pour la réconforter d'une certaine façon, mais je ne pouvais pas. Avec une forte expiration de frustration, je me tournai et marchai vers l'endroit où le journaliste m'attendait.

« Eliot », dis-je froidement en m'approchant de lui. « Comment es-tu au courant de ça? »

« Je connais quelqu'un dans le département. » Il repoussa ses cheveux blonds foncés de dans sa queue de cheval et me donna un sourire sardonique. « Longue durée sans te voir. Pensais-tu que ta capuche sur tes cheveux m'empêcherait de te reconnaître? »

« Non, mais il empêche les voisins ébahis de me remarquer. Que veux-tu? »

« N'est-ce pas évident? Une histoire. » Il sortit un enregistreur et appuya sur un bouton.

«Que s'est-il passé ici? »

« Royce King est passé », dis-je aimablement.

Ses yeux bruns profonds étincelèrent. « Royce King? Ton _agent_ Royce King? »

« Le même », lui dis-je avec une ironie désabusée. « J'ai reçu un appel troublant de mon assistante me disant que Royce essayait de briser sa porte. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Tu ne le sais vraiment pas. Il faudra que tu lui demande à lui », dis-je en me déplaçant sur mes pieds avec impatience.

« Dis-le moi directement », dit-il. « Et je m'assurerai de garder ton nom propre là-dedans. Je ne voudrais pas perturber ta jolie petite amie en faisant éditer que tu l'as trompée. »

La rage traversa mon corps à sa menace, même si elle était ralentie. « Je n'en sais pas beaucoup », dis-je en conservant ma voix égale. « Tout ce que je sais c'est que la colocataire de mon assistante… »

« Nom », exigea-t-il.

« Rosalie Hale », soupirai-je. « Elle est allée dîner avec Royce sous le prétexte de parler d'une carrière chez King Pictures, seulement il n'avait pas l'intention de l'embaucher. Il s'est enivré comme d'habitude et a essayé de la séduire. Il a été rejeté et s'est mis en colère. Il a dû la suivre jusqu'ici et a ensuite défoncé la porte pour essayer de l'atteindre. Il a détruit leur appartement. »

« Quel rôle joues-tu là-dedans? », demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

« Mon assistante, Mlle Swan, a appelé la police et m'a ensuite appelé. J'ai réussi à arriver ici avant la police et à l'arrêter. »

« Comment? »

« Je l'ai frappé », répondis-je honnêtement. « Et je le ferais à nouveau pour avoir essayé d'attaquer Mlle Hale. » Je m'arrêtai. « Autre chose? »

« Comment as-tu réussi à arriver ici avant les flics? »

Je ris tristement. « Je pense que c'est une question pour le département, pas toi? Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas répondu à une querelle domestique tout de suite? »

Ses yeux se plissèrent pendant qu'il m'étudiait. « Okay, Masen. Pourquoi toi? Pourquoi ton assistante t'a-t-elle appelé? »

« Parce que c'est mon agent », dis-je platement. « Et elle avait peur. Elle ne connait personne d'autre qui le connait. Ça me semble assez évident mon pote. »

Ses lèvres se crispèrent. « Dernière question. Pourquoi t'es-tu précipité jusqu'ici pour ton assistante? »

Je plissai mon front. « Parce que je ne suis pas un salaud sans cœur? » Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent enfin dans un sourire, je lui donnai ma meilleure réponse. « Parce que j'apprécie personnellement Mlle Swan et Mlle Hale, et je voulais m'assurer qu'elles allaient toutes deux très bien. Si tu as besoin d'autre chose, contacte ma publiciste. »

« Ton assistante », dit-il quand je commençai à m'éloigner. « Est-ce la petite brune avec le jolie corps? »

Voilà, ça recommençais de nouveau. Cette étrange nécessité de protéger Bella. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour rester calme et pour garder enfouit la colère loin de mon visage. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? »

« Elle est sexy. » Il me lança un grand sourire. « Elle est seule? »

Je grognai presque en répondant. « Non. »

Je quittai la conversation et me dirigeai vers les détectives pour faire ma déclaration. Après avoir répondu à toutes leurs questions aussi précisément que possible, je retournai vers Bella pour trouver Rosalie tempêter sur elle et Emmett.

« Je veux l'enterrer putain », cria-t-elle. « Je veux détruire sa réputation et sa carrière. Je veux lui faire payer. La prison est loin d'être suffisante. »

« Commence avec ses parents », lui suggérai-je. « Ils vont faire n'importe quoi pour garder son nom propre. »

Elle me dévisagea un moment, puis hocha la tête. « Je vais faire exactement cela. Je pourrais même poursuivre ces connards. Tu sais, ton agent est un psychopathe. »

« Ancien agent », corrigeai-je. « Je vais emmener Bella pour rester avec moi et j'envoie une équipe pour vous aider à nettoyer. » Je vis Bella ouvrir la bouche pour protester et je levai ma main pour l'arrêter. « Ne discutes pas avec moi. Les vacances approchent et je suis sûr que Rosalie aimerait que tout soit pris en charge avant qu'elle ne rende visite à sa famille. Cela accélèrera le processus. Ça te permettra également de retourner dans ton appartement plus tôt. »

Et j'avais aussi décidé de totalement remeubler son appartement pour Noël, mais elle n'avait pas encore besoin de le savoir. Je ne pouvais pas laisser quelque chose dont je me tenais pour responsables se passer sans faire quelque chose pour m'expier, non seulement Bella, mais pour Rosalie aussi.

Rosalie renifla. « Tu l'as bien cernée, Masen. »

Je haussai les épaules et souris. « Quand vous travaillez avec quelqu'un assez longtemps, vous trouvez des choses à son sujet. » Bella mordilla un peu sa lèvre du bas pour ne pas se moquer de ce mensonge.

Emmett roula simplement des yeux.

« Merci. Je l'apprécie. Emmett et moi partons dimanche pour rendre visite à mes parents avant de nous rendre à Portland pour rendre visite à sa famille. Maintenant je n'ai pas à me soucier de laisser tous ce gâchis à Bella », dit-elle durement.

Je fis un rapide au revoir à Emmett et attendis que Bella finisse d'étreindre ses amis avant de la diriger vers la voiture, faisant attention de ne pas la toucher, car James était encore debout sur le côté à nous regarder de près, plus spécifiquement, Bella. Avec une appréciation que je n'appréciais pas particulièrement.

« Monte dans la voiture », murmurai-je à voix basse. « Nous sommes surveillés. » Elle commença à regarder autour. « Ne regarde pas », grondai-je en me glissant sur le siège conducteur.

« Désolée », marmonna-t-elle. « Qui nous regarde? »

« James Eliot. Un journaliste. Eh bien, c'est-ce qu'il s'appelle, mais en réalité il s'agit d'un parasite. Il paie les gens pour obtenir des histoires et les vend à des tabloïds. Peu importe lequel. C'est un journaliste indépendant », dis-je en prononçant la dernière ligne sur un ton venimeux. « Il a une sorte de « contact » avec la LAPD et il a su que Royce a été arrêté ici. »

« Alors il est sorti sur une intuition? », s'interrogea-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête. « Certainement quelqu'un lui a dit qui louait l'appartement et il t'a connecté à moi. »

« Oh. »

« Tu seras dans les nouvelles aujourd'hui, mon amour. Je suis désolé. » Je l'atteignis et lui serra la main pour m'excuser.

Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est bien. Rosalie va faire un grand spectacle de tout cela, donc je suis sûre que ça ne va durer que quelques jours de toute façon. Ça ne va probablement pas être une grosse affaire. Ils ne s'intéresseront pas à moi. » Elle regarda vers moi. « Pas vrai? »

Je lui souris. « Vrai », acquiesçai-je. « Rosalie était la victime visée. Elle sera celle qui recevra les appels et les demandes d'entrevues. »

Bella resta silencieuse durant le reste du voyage vers ma maison, en regardant par la fenêtre et en voyant la ville se passer dans un flou. Elle sortit rapidement de la voiture quand je me garai dans le garage et elle alla directement dans ma chambre, pour se déshabiller et se brosser les dents avant de ramper dans le lit et de pousser un profond soupir quand sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Je grimpai à côté d'elle et mis mes bras autour de sa superbe forme nue. « Es-tu sure d'aller bien? Tu sembles contrariée. »

« Je vais bien. Juste inquiète pour Rosalie. Parfois, elle utilise la colère comme mécanisme de défense. » Elle s'arrêta un instant. « C'était comme si je n'étais même pas là. Il n'a même jamais regardé vers moi. »

« Je souhaiterais savoir pourquoi il a fait ça », admis-je. « Et je souhaiterais ne les avoir jamais présenté l'un à l'autre. »

« Qui vas-tu engager pour le remplacer? »

« Personne », répondis-je. « Je prends ma retraite, tu te souviens? Je peux gérer les choses jusqu'à la fin de la promotion de _Rogue_. »

« Tu prends vraiment ta retraite? » Elle avait l'air d'espérer.

« Oui. » Je l'embrassai doucement, grimaçant à la douleur aiguë que la coupure sur ma lèvre provoqua. « Vas-tu faire une demande d'études supérieures? » Elle ne répondit pas. « J'ai vu les papiers, Bella. Et je pense que c'est une excellente idée. »

« Mais c'est tellement de travail. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui n'auras pas son nez dans les livres tout le temps. »

Je pris son visage en coupe avec ma main. « Je te veux et je t'ai. N'analyse pas. » Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de protester. « L'argent n'est pas le problème. Ni notre relation. Tu peux être avec moi et avoir ce rêve en même temps. Et je serai très fier de toi lorsque tu deviendras le Dr Isabella Swan. »

« Je souhaite que d'ici là, ce soit Masen », dit-elle pudiquement, envoyant un frisson à travers moi. « Et tu ne payes pas mes frais de scolarité. »

« Si nous sommes mariés, ce qui est à moi est à toi, et vice versa. » Je lui fis un sourire éclatant.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son souffle se coupa avant qu'elle ne récupère rapidement. « Tu es trop », grommela-t-elle. « Tu essayes toujours de me donner des choses. »

« J'ai été extrêmement chanceux dans la vie. Et franchement, j'aime te gâter. Tu ne voudrais pas gâcher mon plaisir, pas vrai? » Je lui fis un regard de chiot.

Elle roula des yeux. « Puis-je payer au moins jusqu'à ce que nous nous marions? Parce que je sais que je vais finir par accepter de toute façon. »

« Je pense que c'est un excellent compromis. » Je retirai les couvertures et pâturai le tatouage sur sa hanche. « J'avais l'intention de te le demander, est-ce que ça a une sorte de signification pour toi? »

« En plus d'être une marque permanente de mon bref passage à la rébellion? » Je la regardais distraitement. « Je l'ai fait comme un caprice à mon dix-huitième anniversaire. Charlie est totalement contre les tatouages. »

Je regardai vers le bas, l'encre noire. « C'est très beau, vraiment », murmurai-je. « L'ombrage des fleurs, le détail de l'écorce de la branche. Charlie sait que tu as ça? »

Un petit sourire d'autosatisfaction franchit ses lèvres. « Non. »

Je la déplaçai et tirai sa hanche contre mes lèvres pour l'embrasser doucement alors que l'atmosphère changea autour de nous. « Tu sens ça? », soupirai-je. « La façon dont l'air se change autour de nous. Il bat et s'épaissit au fur et à mesure que je te veux. C'est enivrant. Mais sûrement pas naturel. »

« Pas naturel? Essaye exceptionnel. » Elle tira mon visage vers le sien. « J'espère que nous sommes l'exception à la règle. La règle dont je suis terrifiée. Parce que la connexion que nous partageons est si intense, si nécessaire pour moi de fonctionner par n'importe quel moyen, que le désir que nous avons ne se fanera pas avec le temps. Que nous ne nous lasserons jamais l'un de l'autre et laisserons pas notre relation de côté. Que nous durerons jusqu'au dernier souffle que nous aurons. »

Mon baiser en réponse était lourd d'émotion. « Nous le ferons, mon amour. » Je posai mon front contre le sien. « Tu es en changement. Tu n'es plus aussi sarcastique que tu l'étais quand je t'ai rencontrée. »

Elle rit. « Je suis toujours sarcastique. Je suis juste en train de trouver l'équilibre. À cause de toi. » Elle m'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. « Vas-tu me baiser au cours de ce siècle? Parce que je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre mon faible et vieux petit ami. _J'ai_ un exam dans la matinée. »

Je lui fis un sourire en coin et tirai son corps contre le mien. « C'est ma copine. »

* * *

**Bella**

Edward avait envoyé une équipe de nettoyage pour s'occuper du désastre qu'était mon appartement le lendemain matin. Je pensais que je devrais être bouleversée qu'un certain fou ivrogne ait ruiné beaucoup de mes affaires, mais je ne l'étais pas. C'était juste de la merde. De la merde inutile qui n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, des choses qui pouvaient être remplacées. Et parce que j'avais réalisé cela, je sus à quel point j'aurais été complètement dévastée si Edward n'était pas arrivé au bon moment. Et si quelque chose était arrivé à Rosalie des mains Royce.

Parce _qu'elle_ est irremplaçable.

Ce qui me fit sentir coupable de cacher quelque chose de si énorme, ma relation avec Edward d'elle. Chaque fois que je parlais à Rose, je laissai presque échapper que j'étais amoureuse d'Edward. Quelque chose que je savais, mettrait fin à ma sorte de lutte, mais j'étais prête à tout essayer pour me soulager de la nuée impénétrable qui planait sur moi.

Parler de ça à Edward m'avait aidé. Il m'avait apaisée et cajolée en me faisant prendre conscience que si je voulais garder le secret, nous devrions être méticuleux avec les personnes qui était au courant pour nous et ceux qui ne le savaient pas. Si je sentais que Rosalie devait le savoir, il me soutiendrait dans ma décision de lui dire. Et que si je voulais faire une sorte de déclaration publique au sujet de notre relation et de dire à tout le monde que je me sentais coupable de nous garder dans l'obscurité, il serait plus que disposé à le faire.

Mais ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais.

Ma relation avec Edward était une épée à double tranchant. La garder secrète signifiait que j'allais endurer la culpabilité jusqu'à ce qu'il soit officiellement à la retraite et qu'ensuite nous serions libres d'être vraiment ensemble partout où nous serions. Et le dire au monde aujourd'hui signifiait que nous deviendrions comme il m'avait prévenu : piégés.

Bien, que j'avais rapidement découvert qu'être prise au piège dans la maison d'Edward n'était pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose. En fait, c'était fantastique.

Je restais avec Edward, ne le laissant que pour passer mes examens et pour aider Rosalie à ranger nos affaires dans l'appartement. Dans une sorte d'accord tacite, j'avais la semaine de congé. Je répondais encore au Blackberry et maintenait son planning, mais Edward faisait tout le reste lui-même. Lorsque nous n'étions pas retenus dans la vie réelle, nous jouions de nombreux scénarios pour pimenter notre vie sexuelle déjà très savoureuse. Un jour, j'étais sa servante française, lui disant toutes sortes de vilaines choses en français juste avant qu'il ne déchire mon uniforme et me baise sur les marches. Une autre fois, nous avions joué le rôle de l'assistante personnelle dans son bureau, où il s'était mis à dégager de son bras tous ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau avant de me prendre là. C'était la chose la plus chaude que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer.

Être avec un acteur avait certainement ses avantages. Son imagination était sans fin.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de mal avec lui. Je savais que ce n'était pas le fait que je passais toutes mes nuits ici à cause de la façon dont il me regardait quand je faisais quelque chose d'aussi simple que d'enfiler un t-shirt et d'aller dans la cuisine pour commencer le café, mais il n'était pas joyeux. Je le voyais regarder le néant avec une expression inquiète sur son visage et regarder par la fenêtre perdu dans ses pensées prospectives comme si quelqu'un avait étouffé la lumière à l'intérieur de lui. Quelque chose le gênait, mais je savais que quand il serait prêt à m'en parler, il le ferait. Il ne me cachait rien.

Ça faisait cinq jours que je vivais avec Edward, mais je me voyais déjà _vivre_ ici. J'étais si heureuse d'être avec lui, indépendamment de la distance étrange qu'il mettait entre nous deux, que l'idée de revenir à la façon dont nous étions auparavant provoqua un froncement de sourcils sur mon visage. Maintenant que la peur irrationnelle qui bouillonnait en moi quand je pensais à être mariée à Edward et à lui faire des enfants avait disparue, c'était tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser. Comme si mon horloge biologique cognait à l'intérieur de moi de plus en plus fort chaque jour, me mendiant de tomber enceinte.

Ce qui était vraiment délirant vu que je n'avais que vingt et un an.

Edward vit le froncement de sourcils sur mon visage et s'approcha pour faire paître ses doigts sur ma joue. « Quel est le problème? »

Je lui répondis de façon impulsive. « Que ferais-tu si j'étais enceinte? » Mon visage s'enflamma dès que les mots sortirent de ma bouche.

Il s'arrêta à un feu et me regarda en état de choc. « L'es-tu? »

« Non », répondis-je un peu plus fort que ce que j'avais prévu.

Il avait presque l'air... déçus? « Je serais heureux. Pas toi? »

« Oui. Non, je ne sais pas », murmurai-je, mortifiée d'avoir commencé cette conversation maladroite.

« Te sens-tu toujours coupable que Rosalie ne sache pas? C'est cela dont il s'agit? Tu te demandes ce qui se passerait si ce secret serait contraint d'être dévoilé? Parce que si ça te rend anxieuse, tu devrais juste lui dire. » Il retourna son attention vers la route et commença à traverser l'intersection.

« Peut-être », admis-je. C'était probablement le cas.

« J'adorerais avoir une fille », dit-il doucement. « La gâter pourri et tout ça. En fait, je pensais que ça serait arrivé il y a longtemps. »

« Tu veux une fille? », demandai-je, me sentant ridiculement heureuse avec l'image qu'il créait dans mon esprit.

_Frappe les freins putain, Bella._

Il hocha la tête et tourna pour aller à mon appartement. « J'ai toujours voulu une famille. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais l'impression que devenir acteur m'avait escroqué de cela, mais maintenant je sais que je devais juste attendre que tu viennes dans ma vie. Cela n'aurait pas été juste avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Je me transformai en un gros tas de gelée dans mon siège en cuir à ses mots. Alors, je changeai de sujet. « Angela a dit qu'elle pouvait venir demain. »

« Ben croit que se sera juste une soirée entre mecs à traîner chez moi, ce qui me sauve de n'importe quelles questions de Jessica. Je me sens déjà en quelque sorte comme un idiot de faire cela. »

« Vraiment? Mauvaise conscience pour ta voisine gênante? », demandai-je en souriant.

« Crois-le ou non, mais oui. »

Je bougeai de sorte à être inclinée vers lui. « J'ai un sentiment vraiment bon à ce sujet. Comme s'ils allaient avoir le coup de foudre et nous laisser seul. » Je remuai mes sourcils, le faisant rire. « Pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose. »

« Je suppose que non. » Il gara la voiture et me regarda fixement. « Rosalie sera ici, c'est exact? »

« Oui. Mais pas avant un certain temps, cependant. »

Il sortit silencieusement de la voiture et vint de mon côté pour m'ouvrir la porte. « J'ai une surprise », dit-il nerveusement. « Et je voulais d'abord que tu la vois seule. »

Je gémis et avançai vers le bâtiment. « Tu viens de m'acheter une voiture! De quoi pourrais-je avoir besoin? »

J'avais dit ça de façon rhétorique, mais il ne répondit pas pendant que nous avancions dans le couloir et arrivâmes devant la nouvelle porte qui avait été installée par la maintenance. Je tournai la clé dans la serrure et poussai la porte, abasourdie par ce qui m'attendait.

Tout ce qui avait été détruit par Royce avait été remplacé. Nous avions un nouveau canapé en cuir brun et une table face à un nouveau téléviseur à écran plat accroché au mur dans le salon, une nouvelle table à manger et des chaises, et de nouveaux cadres pour toutes les photos que nous avions dans l'appartement. Les éraflures et les trous dans les murs avaient été réparés et l'horrible couleur olive semblait être flambant neuve. Je m'élançai dans la cuisine et trouvai de nouvelles plaques et des appareils dans les armoires et sur les comptoirs.

Je tourbillonnai dans la pièce et dévisageai Edward. « Cela était complètement inutile. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se dandina sur ses pieds. « Joyeux Noël? »

Je clignai des yeux une fois, puis avançai vers lui. « Joyeux Noël? » Je piétinai les sols en le regardant avec colère. « Putain tu avais promis! Pas de cadeaux! »

« C'est tout autant pour Rosalie que pour toi », dit-il calmement, m'exaspérant plus encore.

« Elle va comprendre! », criai-je. « Ceci », fis-je en désignant la pièce de manière extravagante, « N'est pas garder les choses secrètes. Tu n'as peut être pas dit « Je t'aime » devant tout le monde, mais ne penses-tu pas que faire quelque chose d'aussi généreux va rendre tout le monde un peu suspicieux sur tes motivations? »

« Non. » Il éleva la voix et ses sourcils se froncèrent dans la frustration. « Parce que _j'ai_ introduit ce monstre à toi et Rosalie. Parce que ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne m'avais pas rencontré. Alors, pardonnes-moi d'essayer de faire amende honorable envers toi et ta colocataire. »

J'étais sans voix pendant un moment. Puis je jetai mes bras autour de lui et l'embrassai durement. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Il me regarda et me tint serré contre lui. « De manière indirecte, ça l'est. »

« Est-ce ça qui t'as tracassé toute la semaine? » Il me regarda sans comprendre. « Tu étais en quelque sorte lointain » admis-je.

Il avait l'air honteux. « Je suis tellement désolé. Tu ne pensais pas que je te repoussai, pas vrai? J'aime t'avoir dans ma maison », dit-il avec passion.

« Non, je ne pensais pas que tu me repoussais. Et j'aime être chez toi », dis-je en rougissant. « Mais tu n'étais pas toi-même. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. » Je caressai son visage avec le dos de ma main. « Jésus, Edward. Tu es si stupide à ce sujet. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que Royce fasse ça. »

Il souffla et hocha la tête. « Si tu aimes être chez moi, pourquoi ne pas rester avec moi pendant tes vacances? », demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi pendant deux autres semaines? », chuchotai-je contre ses lèvres.

« Absolument », murmura-t-il. « Est-ce oui? »

« Oui. »

Je me retrouvai les mains dans ses cheveux à l'arrière de son cou quand il ferma le petit espace laissé entre nous. Sa langue sortit et taquina mes lèvres, se retirant quand j'ouvris ma bouche, me faisant gémir de frustration. Je m'appuyai contre lui et fus récompensée par un baiser passionné. Il me tenait avec un seul bras, vu que mes jambes devenaient faibles, tandis que son autre main écrémait la peau de mon ventre, faisant lentement son chemin jusqu'à...

Un raclement de gorge attira notre attention et nous nous séparâmes. Je regardais et rougis de la tête aux pieds en voyant Rosalie debout dans l'embrasure avec ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine qui me regardait furieusement.

« Je croyais que ta classe ne finissait pas avant six heures », dis-je penaude.

« Je suis partie plus tôt », dit-elle sèchement. « C'est quoi ce bordel qui se passe? » Je me reculai immédiatement.

Edward posa un bras protecteur autour de ma taille et me tira contre lui, faisant face au visage dégouté de Rosalie. « À quoi ça à l'air de ressembler? », rétorquai-je.

« Ça ressemblait à ce coureur de jupons faisant exactement ce à quoi je t'ai avertis. » Elle fit un pas vers nous et jeta son dévolu sur Edward. « As-tu _besoin_ de baiser tout le monde? Est-ce une sorte de contrainte de devoir mettre la main sur chaque femme que tu vois? », siffla-t-elle. « Bella devrait te poursuivre pour harcèlement sexuel. »

« Rose! », criai-je. « Ce n'est pas comme ça, bon sang. Je t'ai dit qu'il n'était pas comme ça! »

« Connerie! Il te nourrit de conneries! », rétorqua-t-elle.

« NON! Rosalie, je l'aime! »

Ça la fit taire pendant une minute. « Tu l'aimes », rit-elle amèrement. « Oh, c'est génial. Et tu crois qu'il t'aime en retour? »

« Oui, je l'aime », intervint Edward. « Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. » Ses yeux brillaient de fureur. « Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec elle. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quiconque dans ma vie. Et je suis heureux qu'elle ressente la même chose. »

« Combien de temps? », demanda-t-elle en nous regardant.

« Rose… »

« Combien de temps? », répéta-t-elle en criant.

« Depuis Thanksgiving », dis-je doucement, rampante en attendant sa réponse.

« Tu es avec lui depuis presque un mois? », demanda-t-elle incrédule. Elle posa ses mains sur son visage et secoua la tête. « Je ne comprends pas. Il est supposé sortir avec la poulette avec qui il vient de faire un film. Et tu vas sortir avec Jacob Black au Nouvel An. »

« Cela fait partie de la couverture », répondis-je.

« Tu mens à tout le monde, alors? Ce n'est pas seulement à moi? » Elle me regardait presque suppliante.

« Pas exactement », marmonnai-je.

« Quoi? »

« Euh, nos familles le savent et Jacob, bien sûr. Angela sait. Et Emmett l'a découvert la nuit où Royce... », finis-je maladroitement.

« Je vois », dit-elle sèchement. « Donc, je suis la seule à qui tu ne peux pas faire confiance. »

« Ce n'est pas ça et tu le sais », dis-je brusquement. « Tu n'as aucun putain de filtre au cerveau parfois, Rosalie. Je ne veux pas que ma vie change, parce que je l'aime. J'aime être anonymes, être capable de me fondre dans la foule. Je ne peux pas faire cela si tout le monde découvre à propos de nous. Sais-tu ce qu'ils vont faire pour nous? Ils vont nous crucifier. »

« Et tu crois que j'aurais été le raconter à toute la ville? » Je pouvais voir le flash blessé dans ses yeux.

« Non. » Je pouvais sentir les larmes commencer à se former dans mes yeux. « Je te l'ai dit. Je suis désolée. »

« Putain ne t'avise même pas de pleurer sur moi, Bella Swan. » Elle se mordit la lèvre de sorte de s'empêcher de pleurer elle aussi, un spectacle que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre d'être calme, elle parla. « Alors, tu es heureuse? »

« Extrêmement. »

Elle hocha la tête et regarda autour. « L'appartement à l'air bien. Qui l'a fait? »

« Je l'ai fait », répondit Edward. « Joyeux Noël? »

Elle rit une seule fois et secoua la tête. « Bien sûr. » Elle se déplaça inconfortablement. « Je vais retourner chez Emmett pour emballer. Nous partons dans la matinée. Restes-tu ici ou avec lui? », me demanda-t-elle.

« Chez lui. »

« Je t'appellerai quand je serai chez mes parents pour que tu saches que je suis arrivée en toute sécurité et pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas. Est-ce que… » Elle fit signe entre Edward et moi. « …ça signifie que tu déménageras bientôt? »

« Non. Nous avons signés le bail pour une autre année durant l'été. Je ne te laisse pas. »

« Très bien. » Elle commença à avancer vers la porte. « Bella? », dit-elle en tordant son corps pour me regarder à nouveau. « Je ne vais pas laisser quelque chose comme ça passer. Tu aurais pu me le dire. »

Je hochai la tête tristement et tentai d'avaler le nœud de regret.

« Oh, au fait. J'ai contacté un avocat. Nous demandons un montant d'argent non divulgué, un emploi, et nous exigeons que Royce aille dans un centre de traitement. »

« Bien », répondîmes Edward et moi à l'unisson.

« Je te verrai dans quelques semaines. »

Et en un clin d'œil, elle était à la porte.

* * *

**Et voilà Rosalie l'a découvert, ça aurait pu être pire , James arrive dans l'histoire et je préfère vous prévenir on a pas finit d'entendre parler de lui**

**En attendant le prochain j'attend vos coms grosse promo un teaser pour un com, précisez le moi si vous n'en voulez pas **

**Biz Emilie**


	14. Chapitre 14

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved est une création de Jenny0719**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**littlemissbelly, Jackye, mmccg, doudounord2, Anill, caropat07, Rosabella01, Elphina, LyraParleOr, birginie, feliciaD, bellardtwilight, zellie marcy, lili8825, xalexeex25, aelita48, VenusCapri, SoSweetySoCrazy, Butterfly971, **

**Non incrits:**

**jerry03 **_oh oui James et ce n'est pas finit il est plein de surprise (pas que des bonnes) tu m'étonnes Edward si habitue même très vite bi**z**_

**Merci à ma Beta Miss Lunatik pour son super boulot et de m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre avant mon départ**

* * *

Chapitre 14

**Edward**

« Dépêches-toi bon sang, bébé. » Bella se mit à rire. « Je voudrais avoir presque tout fini avant qu'Angela et Ben arrivent ici. »

J'arrêtai d'hacher l'oignon et la dévisageai avec des yeux larmoyants. « Je préfère ne pas perdre un doigt mon amour. Je les utilise pour beaucoup d'autres choses. »

« Comme? », commença-t-elle.

Je posai le couteau sur le comptoir et avançai vers elle. « Je pense que tu le sais », lui dis-je. « Ça semble être mon seul but dans la vie. »

Ses yeux brillaient de malice. « Je ne suis toujours pas sûre de comprendre. Quel est ton seul but dans la vie? »

« Te faire plaisir », lui dis-je en faisant courir ma langue sur la ligne gracieuse de son cou. « Dans tous les sens. »

Elle laissa échapper un souffle fragile contre mon oreille, et je dus empêcher un gémissement à la sensation de son souffle contre moi. « Dans tous les sens? »

Je fredonnai en accord. « Je pense avoir fait un travail assez décent, tu ne crois pas? », lui demandai-je rhétoriquement. « Intellectuellement. Émotionnellement. Physiquement. » Je fis trainer mes doigts sous sa chemise et sur son abdomen avant de brusquement me détourner d'elle pour finir d'hacher l'oignon. « Tu n'as pas répondu. »

Elle se tenait complètement immobile en luttant pour retrouver son calme. « Tu es cruel. »

Je ris. « Je ne le suis pas du tout. »

« Très bien. Un taquin. »

Je secouai la tête en souriant toujours. « Tu es celle qui a dit que tu voulais que tout soit presque terminé avant qu'Angela et Ben arrivent. Je respecte simplement ton souhait. »

« Deux personnes peuvent jouer à ce jeu, Edward », m'avertit-elle.

Je levai les yeux pour voir son magnifique visage troublé et pris une inspiration saccadée quand le désir douloureux que je ressentais pour elle pulsa violemment à l'intérieur de moi. « Je devrais te taquiner un peu plus souvent. Ton visage est incroyablement magnifique quand tu rougis. »

Sa main grimpa pour sentir la chaleur de sa joue. « Merde. Je déteste ça. »

« Et je l'aime. On dirait que nous avons un problème là », lui dis-je à la légère. « Dis-moi », dis-je en changeant de sujet « Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant mépriser la célébrité exactement? »

« Je euh, je... », balbutia-t-elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Je ne cherche pas à commencer un argument. Je suis juste très curieux. J'y ai réfléchi ces derniers temps. Je sais que je t'ai dit que je ferais n'importe quoi pour que ça reste entre nous, et je ne change pas d'avis, je veux juste avoir ton avis. » Je lui lançai un sourire en coin. « Mais parfois, je me sens comme si je devrais être offensé que tu ne veuilles pas être vue avec moi. »

J'y avais pensé toute la semaine. Maintenant que James était en quelque sorte au courant de ma connexion avec Bella, je me demandais combien de temps il lui faudrait pour nous relier tous les deux intimement. Et à cause de cela, je commençais à réfléchir aux moyens de rendre la transition plus facile pour Bella afin qu'elle ne se retrouve pas catapultée sous le feu des projecteurs.

Et qu'elle me laisse derrière en homme brisé.

« Tu es offensé? », demanda-t-elle surprise.

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Pas particulièrement. Comme je le disais, j'ai l'impression que je devrais l'être. »

Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer. Je savais rationnellement que la plupart des gens seraient choqués que la personne qu'ils aimaient ne voulait pas être vue en public avec eux, mais je savais dans mon cœur que ce n'était pas avec moi que Bella ne voulait pas être vue. C'était avec l'image que j'avais créée. L'Edward Masen que tout le monde pensait connaitre. L'Edward Masen qui créait une hystérie de masse quand il sortait quelque part. La personne qui savait pertinemment qu'il jouait dans de nombreux fantasmes des femmes et dont le visage était sur l'économiseur d'écran de nombreux ordinateurs portables.

Ce qui en toute honnêteté m'hérissait parfois.

Et c'était inexplicablement réconfortant de savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas être vue avec moi. Qu'elle m'aimait _moi_ et pas mon image. Qu'elle n'était pas avec moi pour que je l'aide comme tant d'autres le feraient. Comme l'avait fait une certaine fille.

Elle s'affaissa contre le comptoir. « Je t'ai dit que j'étais foutue. » Je levai les sourcils, interrogateur. « Ça m'effraie putain. Pour aucune raison, vraiment. »

« Tu ne peux pas élaborer plus? »

Elle soupira. « J'ai peur de changer ma vie. Je suis Bella Swan. Banale, simple, intelligente, Bella Swan. J'ai mon nez dans les livres depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, pour essayer de rendre ma vie meilleure. Pour faire quelque chose de moi-même. J'ai travaillée si dur pour arriver là où je suis. Et si être avec toi change tout ça? »

« Que veux-tu dire? »

« J'ai changé depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Pour le meilleur. Mais que faire si être sous l'œil du public me change pour le pire? Que faire si les gens commencent à me traiter différemment juste parce que je suis ta petite amie, fiancée, épouse, quel que soit le titre? Je ne veux pas qu'on m'offre un emploi ou toute autre chose à cause de ma relation avec toi. » Elle secoua la tête. « On en revient à mon besoin stupide de tout faire moi-même. Et je crains que d'être entourée par des paparazzis tout le temps va nous déchirer. Parce qu'il n'y a aucune façon qu'ils laissent passer quelque chose comme cela, une relation avec ton assistante – ton assistante étudiante à la fac sans essayer de te faire tomber dans le processus. En outre, tu vas passer pour un trompeur, à cause de la connerie avec Tanya que tu as actuellement. »

« Alors, je vais me débarrasser d'elle, au sens figuré, bien sûr. » J'allais vers elle pour prendre en coupe son visage dans mes mains. « Ce sont toutes des craintes rationnelles », concédai-je. « Mais tu crois vraiment que nous sommes si fragile? Tu penses honnêtement que quelques photographes vont nous briser? Qu'est-il arrivé au fait d'être l'exception? »

« Je pense que je suis faible », dit-elle doucement.

Je secouai la tête avec véhémence. « Tu es la personne la plus forte que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Et tu dois savoir maintenant que peu importe ce que nous faisons, quelqu'un va sûrement finir par le savoir. Ça peut prendre des mois à partir de maintenant, cinq ans à partir de maintenant, mais finalement quelqu'un à l'extérieur de notre cercle le saura. Je fais tout mon possible pour m'assurer que tu ne me quitteras pas quand ça arrivera. » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Que nos enfants ne seront pas soumis au flash sans fin des caméras dans leurs visages. Mais la presse, elle sera toujours là. Surtout quand nos enfants seront jeunes. C'est comme ça. » Je la regardais sérieusement. « Peux-tu gérer cela? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Elle planta son regard vers le sol.

Je soupirai lourdement et m'éloignai d'elle. « Pas exactement la réponse que j'espérais », admis-je.

« Je suis désolée », dit-elle.

Je hochai la tête. « J'ai réarrangé toute ma vie pour toi, Bella, parce que personne ne peut faire en sorte que je me passe de toi. Tu es à moi et je suis à toi. Je ne serai jamais capable de te quitter, même si tu t'enfuis de ce que nous avons ensemble. Mais tu ne fais pas cela pour moi. Tu n'as renoncé à rien, mais là encore, je n'ai jamais attendu que tu le fasses. Alors, laisses-moi te dire comment je vois ça en ce moment. » J'attendis jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde vers moi. « Tu veux être avec moi aussi longtemps que c'est facile. Aussi longtemps que c'est comme ça. » Je fis signe à travers la cuisine avec ma main. « Mais quand ça devient difficile, tu ne veux pas de cette partie. Comment suis-je censé ne pas être blessé par ça? »

Une larme tomba sur sa joue. « Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Edward. »

Je la regardai impassible, parce que j'avais le sentiment nauséabond, le resserrement dans mes tripes, que lorsque les choses seraient dures, elle allait s'enfuir. Et me tuer dans le processus.

« Nous verrons », dis-je finalement. « Maintenant, que faisons-nous avec cet oignon ? » lui demandai-je, signalant que la conversation était terminée.

Je me déplaçai silencieusement à côté de Bella dans la cuisine, l'aidant à finir le dîner et apprenant quelques trucs dans le processus tout en réfléchissant au plan pour ma soirée avec elle la nuit avant que ma famille n'arrive comme une sorte de Noël privé et intime ensemble. J'avais promis de ne pas lui acheter de cadeaux et même si c'était une pure torture de ne pas le faire, j'étais un homme de parole. Mais elle n'avait jamais précisé que je ne pouvais rien faire du tout, donc j'étais déterminé à en faire le meilleur Noël qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Pour rendre notre premier Noël ensemble spécial.

Maintenant que j'avais eu cette horrible conversation sur la presse avec elle, je n'avais pas l'intention de revenir dessus.

J'avais besoin de trouver un moyen de me rendre indispensable pour elle. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait vraiment et totalement, mais elle avait toujours si peur des choses sans importances. Ça m'avait fait comprendre à quel point elle était vraiment jeune.

Ce que le public pensait de ma relation avec elle n'avait pas d'importance pour moi. Si elle me laissait le faire, je le crierai sur les toits avec fierté comme dans certains films. Elle avait finalement laissé de côté sa peur de l'énormité de son amour pour moi et de créer une vie ensemble, mais maintenant, j'étais de nouveau gêné par une autre de ses craintes: sa peur de partager les feux de la rampe avec moi si d'autres personnes que nos amis et nos familles savaient à propos de nous.

Je voulais lui demander de m'épouser, mais je savais que c'était trop tôt. Je pourrais être capable de la lier à moi légalement, mais si ça se savait, elle devrait toujours enlever son anneau ou ne pas en porter du tout. J'avais besoin de trouver un moyen de lui faire voir qu'elle pouvait résister à tout et que si je pouvais parfois me sentir pris au piège dans cette vie, au moins je ne me cachais pas. Je n'avais pas été honnête avec le monde, mais il y avait une raison à cela. Je protégeais ma famille.

N'était-ce pas au fond ce que je faisais avec Bella? La protéger d'être projetée dans une vie qu'elle ne voulait pas? Tout comme je le faisais avec Alice, Esmé et Carlisle?

_Tu ne peux pas trop la pousser .Cela fait seulement un mois._

Après cette pensée, je décidai d'utiliser l'une des nombreuses choses que nous avions en commun contre l'entêtement de Bella. Car je pouvais être patient à l'extérieur, même si à l'intérieur je criais, et calmement, méthodiquement et _sans relâche,_ ébrécher cette peur qui l'entourait, afin qu'un jour, espérons bientôt, elle pourrait la surmonter.

* * *

« Ang! », hurla Bella en courant vers la porte d'entrée où une petite brune s'y tenait debout.

« Bella! » Elle étreignit Bella rapidement et se recula pour regarder la maison. « Bon dieu, c'est quelque chose. »

« Je sais. Viens. » Bella emmena Angela vers moi avec un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Elle avait l'air si heureuse que mon visage s'illumina à son propre sourire. « Ang, c'est Edward. Edward, Angela Weber. »

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Angela », lui dis-je honnêtement.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit à quelques reprises et ses yeux sombres firent des vas et viens nerveusement entre Bella et moi. « Je... Je... Je... »

Bella rigola. « Ne sois pas nerveuse. » Un rougissement se glissa sur le visage d'Angela, mais il n'était pas aussi mignon que celui de Bella. « Et ne sois pas gênée. J'ai fait la même chose le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré. »

Les yeux d'Angela s'écarquillèrent. « Vraiment? »

Bella hocha la tête. « En fait, j'avais l'air d'une putain de crétine totale. Il est trop mignon pour les mots. »

« Je n'apprécie pas ça mon amour », la taquinai-je en drapant mon bras sur son épaule et en lui embrassant la tempe. « Entre, veux-tu? Tu veux du vin? », demandai-je à Angela.

« Euh, ok. »

« Le dîner est presque prêt », dis-je en passant et en regardant vers l'horloge en versant son verre.

Je lui tendis le verre puis me penchai sur le comptoir pendant qu'elle regardait prudemment le liquide doré. Elle but une gorgée puis se mit presque à gémir. « C'est vraiment bon. Je n'ai jamais bu un aussi bon vin. »

« Je suis sûr que tu as seulement eu l'ordure qu'ils essaient de faire passer comme du bon vin au bar de la rue », lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin. La sonnette retentit et je me redressai afin de pouvoir répondre à la porte. « Excusez-moi un instant. »

Je quittai la pièce en secouant la tête quand j'entendis les rires venant de la cuisine derrière moi. J'ouvris la porte et souris à Ben qui regardait autour de lui avec appréhension. « Où est tout le monde? »

« Mauvaises nouvelles, mon pote. Apparemment tout le monde à annulé. Il n'y a que toi, moi et quelques filles folles. »

Sa tête se redressa quand il entendit les rires provenant de la cuisine. « Oh, je devrais y aller. Je ne pense pas que je dois… »

« Je veux que tu rencontres ma copine », dis-je, coupant n'importe quelle excuse qu'il puisse trouver pour partir.

« Ta copine? », demanda-t-il confus, puis la réalisation colora son visage. « La jeune fille qui n'est pas Tanya? »

« La jeune fille qui n'est pas Tanya. » Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, m'attendant à ce qu'il me suive par curiosité morbide. Je ne fus pas déçu.

J'avançai directement vers Bella et enveloppai mes bras autour d'elle en me blottissant dans son cou. Ben s'arrêta dès qu'il mit le pied dans la pièce et me regarda incrédule. « Je voudrais te présenter à Ben Cheney, mon amour. Ben c'est ma... » traînai-je en souriant à Bella. « Petite amie. Bella Swan. »

« Salut, Ben », lui dit Bella en s'éloignant de moi pour lui serrer la main. « Ravie de te rencontrer. Et voici mon amie Angela Weber. Ang voici Ben. »

Angela plissa les yeux vers Bella et fit ensuite un sourire poli à Ben. « Ravie de te rencontrer. Tu es aussi un acteur, non? »

Ses yeux se précipitèrent autour de lui comme si quelqu'un l'avait pris au piège. Il se redressa et lui sourit en retour. « Ouais. C'est mon premier grand rôle dans _Rogue_ avec Masen ici. »

Angela frappa son verre contre le granit nerveusement, provoquant la casse du verre et l'écoulement du liquide sur l'armoire et en flaque sur le plancher. « Oh, mon Dieu. Je suis tellement désolée », me dit-elle en s'excusant.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Cette maison a vue beaucoup d'accidents depuis que Bella a commencée à travailler pour moi. »

« Hé! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis maladroite! », dit Bella en riant avant de lancer une serviette à Angela.

« Laisses-moi t'aider avec ça », déclara rapidement Ben en se précipitant vers elle pour lui donner un coup de main.

Bella et moi prirent un peu de recul pour les regarder.

Le repas fut remplit de rires et de conversations, nous nous entendions parfaitement. Je leurs racontai quelques histoires de fiascos et de farces dont j'avais fait partie et Ben nous parla de sa famille insensée du Midwest. Bella commença à nous raconter quelques-unes des phases précédentes de Renée, et quand elle arriva à la phase de l'obsession de Renée sur Roswell lorsqu'elle avait douze ans, Angela se lança en disant à Ben que ses deux frères jumeaux aimaient tout ce qui touchait à l'astronomie.

« Je pense que nous devrions les laisser se familiariser par eux-mêmes », dis-je doucement de sorte que seul Bella puisse m'entendre.

« Je pense que je suis d'accord. »

Bella et moi allâmes dans mon bureau et nous détendîmes sur le canapé avec des livres dans nos mains. Après un moment, Bella se décala et me regarda.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ton esprit? », l'interrogeai-je.

« Nous sommes responsables de cette putain de rencontre », dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

« Nous le sommes. Mais je préfère ne pas en faire une habitude. Je profite de mon temps libres. Ça me permet de faire d'autres choses. »

« Comme quoi? », demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Oh ne soit pas timide, mon amour », lui répondis-je salace. « Tu sais exactement ce que j'aime faire de mon temps libres. Ça implique des choses comme toi te tordant nue sous moi. »

Ses yeux devinrent lourds et sombres. « Maintenant, ce n'est pas juste de dire quelque chose comme ça et de ne pas agir en conséquence. »

« Qui a dit que je n'allais pas à agir en conséquence? », demandai-je en arquant mon front.

« Quo…? »

J'attrapai ses jambes et les tirai sur le fauteuil, afin qu'elle soit couchée et recouvris rapidement sa bouche avec la mienne. Je pris son sein à travers le mince tissu de sa chemise et sentis ses mamelons se durcirent instantanément. Mes hanches se posèrent contre les siennes, voulant qu'elle ressente le désespoir qui montait en flèche en moi rien qu'avec ces simples moments, tandis que je continuai à plonger ma langue dans sa merveilleuse bouche.

Elle gémit. « Joli matériel, Ace. »

Je ris et l'embrassai à nouveau, laissant ma main errer librement sur elle.

Elle se tira brusquement en arrière haletante et la peau rougit. Je gémis à la vue. « Je vais essayer », dit-elle rapidement. « Débarrasses-toi de la barbe et après que la nouvelle frénésie ne s'apaise, nous allons commencer à sortir en public et tu pourras faire tout ce que font les acteurs quand ils s'impliquent avec quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que tu ne vaux pas toutes les parties difficiles qui seront dans notre relation. »

Je m'assis et la fixai avec étonnement. « Es-tu sûre? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Je suis sûre de toi. Toutes les autres choses, je peux apprendre à vivre avec. »

J'écrasai ma bouche contre la sienne et l'embrassai goulûment. « Dieu que je t'aime », marmonnai-je contre sa peau en descendant le long de son cou.

Elle gloussa. « Je t'aime. » Ses dents pâturaient les bas de mon cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la jonction avec mon épaule et mordit là-bas. « Penses-tu qu'on a le temps pour un coup rapide? »

« Nous allons prendre le temps », grognai-je en allant sous sa chemise et en déplaçant ma main vers ses seins.

« Oh, merde! », cria Ben, en jetant sa main sur ses yeux. « Désolé. Je vais juste revenir… »

« Ça va », lui dis-je. « Tu n'as pas à partir. » Bella et moi échangeâmes un regard rapide pendant que je m'éloignai d'elle. « C'était grossier de notre part de disparaître comme ça. »

Bella me fit un rapide baiser et s'élança vers la porte, sans doute complètement mortifiée.

Il rit. « Vue comme ça, ça aurait été rude pour vous deux de rester. »

Je désignai mon visage. « J'ai de meilleures manières que ça. »

Il rit. « Tu l'a volée au berceau », souligna-t-il. « Elle est plus jeune que moi, n'est-ce pas? »

Je hochai la tête. « Oui. »

« Mais c'est évident que vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre. »

Je ris. « Oui. Ça peut faire dévoiler notre relation secrète. Comme tu viens d'y assister, nous avons des problèmes pour garder nos mains pour nous-mêmes. »

« Tu sais, je devrais probablement te botter le cul pour ça », déclara-t-il avec désinvolture en s'assoyant sur la chaise en face de moi.

« Vas-y », souris-je.

« Mais, je n'arrive pas à me faire mettre en colère sur le fait que tu m'aies menti et mis en place sur un rendez-vous arrangé. Parce qu'Angela est... incroyable. Nous allons sortir après les vacances. »

Je ne pris même pas la peine d'arrêter le sourire arrogant qui se propageait sur mes traits. « C'est vrai? »

« Ne sois pas trop arrogant, Masen. C'est juste un rendez-vous. »

« Si tu le dis », rétorquai-je. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui va se passer avec Jessica? Elle ne semble certainement pas être du genre à te laisser aller à un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un pendant que tu la fréquentes. Elle a plutôt l'air du genre à te castrer si tu fais ça. »

Sa main descendit instinctivement vers son entrejambe et il grinça des dents. « Je préfère garder mes boules intact alors je vais traverser la route et lui parler plus tard. » Il laissa échapper un souffle rapide. « Tu as sauvé mon cul, Edward. J'allais demander à cette fille de m'épouser dans quelques jours. Maintenant, je ne peux pas croire avoir été assez stupide pour penser qu'elle me rendrait heureux. »

« Nous faisons tous des erreurs. »

Il me regarda curieusement. « Comme Lauren Mallory? »

Je le regardai en état de choc. « Comment es-tu au courant pour Lauren? »

« J'en ai entendu parler », répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je bougeai, mal à l'aise en pensant à la jeune fille que j'avais laissée entrer dans ma vie, seulement pour découvrir qu'elle se servait de moi pour sa propre carrière. Mon ex la plus récente, était la fille qui avait provoqué mon abstinence volontaire de sexe pendant deux ans. J'avais rompu tout ce qu'on avait ensemble quand j'avais appris son manque de sentiments envers moi. En y pensant maintenant, je réalisais la raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas été bouleversé par la fin de notre relation. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment aimé comme j'aimais Bella. Elle avait rempli mes nuits de solitude et réchauffé le côté vide de mon lit quand elle restait. Elle avait été prête à se mettre sous les projecteurs et à rester debout à mes côtés à chaque fois que j'étais forcé d'assister à quelque chose, même si c'était pour un motif inavoué.

Mais je devais lui donner ça; maintenant elle était l'une des actrices les mieux payées d'Hollywood. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, grâce au réseau qu'elle avait été capable de se faire pendant qu'elle était avec moi.

« Exactement comme Lauren. »

* * *

**Bella**

Je m'affalai sur le canapé de mon appartement et respirai le parfum du cuir neuf. Je vérifiai le répondeur, m'attendant à entendre la voix de Rosalie, mais tout ce que je trouvai fut des appels de journalistes désireux de lui parler. En trois jours, je n'avais rien eu à l'exception d'un seul texto avec les mots « Nous sommes arrivés. » On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait bien pris la nouvelle de ma relation avec Edward, mais il était évident qu'elle était encore blessée et rancunière. En trois ans, elle n'avait jamais passé aussi longtemps sans me parler. Habituellement, une dispute entre nous ne durait pas plus que quelques heures tout au plus. Je savais que j'avais vraiment, vraiment déconné en ne lui disant pas plus tôt.

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai. J'étais revenue ici pour prendre quelques choses que j'avais oublié d'emmener avec moi chez Edward, et à la place j'étais allongée sur le canapé en essayant de ne pas être nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer sa famille demain.

J'étais sûre que de la façon dont il m'avait décrite, il m'avait fait ressembler à la fille parfaite pour eux.

_Super moyen de mettre la pression, Idiot._

J'allais être obligée en quelque sorte de tout foutre en l'air. Laisser une sorte de juron glisser hors de ma bouche, bégayer comme une idiote, avancer et tomber à plat sur mon visage en allant leur serrer la main. J'étais si ridiculement rugueuse sur les bords et abrasive. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je puisse être une fille polie et bien élevée comme avec laquelle Edward devrait être. J'avais besoin de Rosalie ici pour me dire de me reprendre et de cesser d'être un putain de bébé à ce sujet. Tout le monde rencontre des parents dans leurs vies.

Je me sentais mieux en m'imaginant qu'elle me dise cela.

Mon téléphone sonna et je le sortis, espérant que ce soit Rosalie qui retourne un de mes nombreux appels.

« Hé », dis-je tristement à Edward.

« Hé, toi-même. Tu as l'air contrariée. Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles de Rosalie? »

« Dieu, pourquoi es-tu toujours si clairvoyant? Les hommes ne sont pas censés tout oublier, mis à part eux-mêmes? »

Il rit. « Je suis un petit ami incroyable. Il suffit de l'admettre et d'en finir. »

Maintenant ce fut à mon tour de rire. « Quoiqu'il en soit, idiot. Que veux-tu? »

« Eh bien, j'espérais pouvoir te convaincre de venir chez moi, mais maintenant je veux savoir ce qui te bouleverse tellement. »

« Traitement du silence », répondis-je. « J'ai appelé Rose environ une vingtaine de fois et n'ai rien entendu en retour. »

« Elle te parlera quand elle rentrera. Laisse-la un peu, mon amour. Tu dois lui donner le temps de s'en remettre. »

Je reniflai inélégamment, prouvant ainsi mon point grossier là-dessus. « Si elle le fait. »

« Elle le fera. Tu me manques. Viens à la maison », commanda-t-il.

« Je suis à la maison », rétorquai-je.

« Écoutes-moi, petit cul malin, revient à la maison maintenant, où je vais sortir et t'acheter un grand, gros cadeau de Noël. »

Ma mâchoire chuta. « Ton chantage de merde! »

Il fredonna. « Le cadeau que je voulais t'acheter vaut plus de cinquante mille dollars. Je peux les appeler et leur demander d'envelopper le cadeau en attendant que j'arrive. »

« Je viens! », criai-je en m'assoyant et en mettant mes chaussures. « Donnes-moi cinq minutes et je serai en chemin. »

« Ne roules pas trop vite. Je préfère ne pas passer Noël dans une chambre d'hôpital. »

« Oui, papa. »

Je savais qu'il devait rouler des yeux. « Je vais te montrer papa », grogna-t-il.

« Est-ce une promesse? », demandai-je d'une voix haletante. C'était tellement amusant de l'aguicher.

Il grogna de nouveau et je rigolai. « Isabella Swan, je vais venir et te kidnapper si je le dois. »

« Pas besoin de violence. » Je courrai dans la maison, attrapant des choses au hasard, puis je retournai vers la porte. « Je suis en chemin. »

« Bien. »

Je raccrochai et pris ensuite les magazines qui étaient coincés dans la boîte aux lettres.

_Oh, super. J'étais sur la couverture. Sur tous._

Eh bien, je n'étais pas la cible, alors je supposai que c'était une bonne pratique pour quand Edward et moi serions repérés comme un couple. Je m'assis dans ma voiture et commençai à feuilleter les pages. Une image floue de Rosalie et moi, assises sur le pare-choc de l'ambulance, et à côté une photo d'Edward et de Royce parlant à l'extérieur de The Ivy.

Je fis courir mon doigt sur son visage. Avait-il une idée de ce qu'il signifiait pour moi?

Non, probablement pas, parce que chaque fois qu'il se retournait je disais quelque chose plus bête que la merde. Je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer que la peur d'être sous les projecteurs était nourrie par ma propre insécurité.

Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas voir sa réputation détruite par son implication avec moi. Je ne voulais pas être favorisée et utilisée comme un moyen pour que les gens se rapprochent d'Edward, surtout quand il était toujours dans l'œil du public. Je ne voulais pas que ma vie change juste parce que j'étais tombée amoureuse d'un acteur. Mais je pouvais apprendre à composer avec le fait d'être avec un acteur populaire, si c'était le seul moyen. Parce que je devrais me foutre de ce que les gens penseraient de nous? Parce que je pourrais m'adapter, garder mon nom de jeune fille de sorte de ne pas être automatiquement associée à Edward Masen. Tout ce que je lui avais dit était la vérité. C'était juste une vérité que je pourrais apprendre à gérer et à franchir.

La réalité était que j'avais peur des choses désagréables que les gens diraient sur nous. Plus précisément sur moi. J'avais déjà quelques idées du genre de spéculations sur le fait que je sois avec Edward. Chercheuse d'or, putain d'une célébrité, plein d'insulte qui arriveraient jusqu'à moi.

J'avais appris avec lui. Edward était ma première vraie relation sérieuse. Il était mon premier amour et le premier homme à qui j'avais permis de voir la vraie _moi_. Je faisais des erreurs à gauche et à droite, mais j'espérais qu'un jour, je me réveillerais et que je croirais enfin que peu importe ce que les gens pensaient de nous, j'étais assez bien pour lui. J'étais assez bien pour me tenir à ses côtés devant ses fans, la presse, le studio, etc., et pas seulement quand nous étions à la maison, là où je savais que j'appartenais.

Bientôt, il laissera sa publiciste donner des fuites sur sa pseudo-relation avec Tanya. Dispute constante et toute sorte de chose qui feraient prétendre à la fin de leur couple.

Je supposais qu'il ne me restait que quelques mois pour prendre sur moi et être la fille qu'Edward méritait et qui était nécessaire dans sa vie.

Et j'allais essayer comme jamais de le faire.

Je fis mon chemin de retour vers la maison d'Edward et ignorai le regard curieux de Jessica Stanley quand je tapai le code de sécurité de la porte. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le garage d'Edward de sa maison. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle puisse savoir quand je venais et partais, ce qui ne pouvait pas être plus parfait car je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que je passais la nuit chez mon patron... souvent.

Je sortis tout de la voiture et me précipitai vers la cuisine. Je me stoppai en voyant Edward debout devant moi dans un costume noir parfaitement adapté, portant un sourire diabolique et balançant une robe rouge sang minuscule sur un cintre dans sa main. Ses cheveux cuivrés avaient un ton profond contre le noir, et sa peau pâle était impeccable. J'avais la soudaine envie de saisir la cravate noire qu'il portait et tirer sa bouche contre la mienne pour ensuite faire d'autres choses très sales.

« Bonjour », dis-je surprise. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Il approcha la robe de moi. « Je crois que c'est la tienne. » Je pris la robe avec méfiance. « Nous allons sortir. »

« Dehors? », demandai-je choquée. Il hocha la tête. « Sortir _dehors_? »

« Je croyais que nous avions établi le fait que nous allions enfin sortir », dit-il sèchement.

Je tournai autour de lui, laissant traîner légèrement mon index sur le costume. « Tu es terriblement sexy. Je pense que je préfèrerai rester ici et te l'enlever. » Je le regardai de haut en bas. « Ouais, peut-être te laisser la cravate. Je t'aime beaucoup avec une cravate, Masen. »

Il me colla contre lui et laissa les courbes de mon corps se fondre contre les siennes si fortes de sorte que je devienne une simple flaque d'eau en besoin à ses pieds. « Je vais t'en tenir à cela. » Il se pencha et me donna un rapide baiser. « Plus tard. Mais d'abord, nous allons célébrer Noël ensemble. Sans les familles et les amis, comme un couple normal, ordinaire, au quotidien. »

« Que veux-tu dire? », demandai-je obtuse.

« Eh bien, je crois que nous avons convenu de ne pas nous acheter quelque chose... »

« Ouais. » Je pris la robe. « Mais je pense que tu l'as quand même fait. »

Il roula des yeux. « Eh bien, tu n'as pas été spécifique dans les détails, donc j'ai supposé qu'un rendez-vous ne serait pas une violation de ladite convention. »

« Tu m'emmènes sur un rendez-vous? Comme un vrai rendez-vous? », lui demandai-je étourdie.

« Y'a-t-il une raison spécifique pour que tu continues à utiliser les mots deux fois de suite? Et comptes-tu poursuivre ça durant le reste de la soirée? », dit-il en me lançant un sourire coin.

Je le regardai bizarrement. « Non. »

Il fourra une mèche errante de cheveux derrière mon oreille. « Je tiens à te sortir pour Noël. Nous sortons si rarement de cette maison », dit-il doucement.

« Allons-nous devoir faire semblant d'être indifférents l'un envers l'autre toute la nuit? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. » Il me fit faire demi-tour et claqua mon cul assez durement provoquant un grand « pop » dans la salle et je glapis. « Habilles-toi. Nous avons une réservation pour dîner dans une heure. »

Je courrai jusqu'à la chambre à coucher et me rasai de nouveau, puis étalai une lotion avant de glisser la robe sur mon corps. Je me mis devant le miroir et regardai mon reflet en me mordant les lèvres.

La robe était magnifique. Je fis courir ma main sur le tissu et fronçai les sourcils. C'était une robe bandage à manches longues qui étreignait mon corps parfaitement et m'arrivait à mi-cuisse. Je pensais que mes cheveux devraient être relevés, mais je n'en étais pas sûre. Je voulais vraiment avoir l'air bien et normalement, je comptais sur Rosalie pour cela.

_Merde._

Je me décidai à laisser mes cheveux tomber en vague, comme d'habitude et bordai mes yeux d'une teinte noire fumée. Je mis du brillant sur mes lèvres et enfilai une paire de talons à lanières d'or que j'avais laissé ici et revérifiai ensuite mon reflet.

Comme toujours, c'était le mieux que je pouvais obtenir.

Je retournai dans la cuisine et rigolai quand Edward me repéra. « Je suis surprise que ta mâchoire est encore attachée, mon pote. » Je fis une pirouette. « J'ai l'air bien? »

« Je pensais que la robe aurait fière allure sur toi quand je l'ai vue, mais mon Dieu, Isabella, tu es incroyable », souffla-t-il.

Il poussa mes cheveux sur mon épaule et commença à grignoter la peau exposée là. « Et, maintenant. Nous allons être en retard. »

Il gémit simplement et déménagea vers ma poitrine.

« Edward! », ris-je. « Tu viens juste de prétendre que tu n'étais pas intéressé par moi. »

« Je veux juste profiter de toi dans cette robe pendant un moment », murmura-t-il.

J'attendis. « D'accord, le moment est terminé. » Même si je ne voulais rien de plus que de le laisser me prendre ici, je savais qu'il serait en colère contre lui-même s'il ruinait une partie de la soirée.

Il gloussa et plaça un dernier baiser sous ma mâchoire avant de tendre le bras pour saisir une veste noire sur le comptoir. Après l'avoir glissé sur mes épaules, il me conduisit vers l'Aston Martin où bien sûr, il ouvrit et ferma la porte pour moi.

Je bougeai impatiemment dans mon siège pendant qu'il nous conduisait vers notre destination. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans la ville jusqu'à ce qu'il se gare derrière un restaurant dans une ruelle. Je me penchai en avant et essayai de comprendre où nous étions, en vain.

Il arriva en silence et m'aida à sortir de la voiture en me menant à la porte devant nous. Il frappa à quelques reprises et fut accueilli par un des chefs qui travaillaient dans la cuisine.

Nous fûmes conduits dans une salle à manger privée où des bougies et des fleurs étaient éparpillées un peu partout. Je m'assis et écrémai le doux pétale des tulipes rayées posée s au milieu de la table.

« Tu n'as pas l'air du genre à apprécier les roses », dit Edward en souriant.

Je regardai autour de nouveau. Les lumières étaient éteintes et la salle était uniquement éclairée par les bougies. C'était si romantique; de grands lustres, de grandes guirlandes rouges couvrant les fenêtres et des sièges rembourrés. Les bougies vacillaient sur le visage nerveux d'Edward et je lassai finalement sortir l'air que j'avais retenue bruyamment.

« Comment as-tu fais tout cela? », demandai-je émerveillée.

« J'ai appelé il y a quelques semaines et fait des arrangements avec le propriétaire. Chaque employé a signé une entente de confidentialité, nous ne serons pas vendus à la presse », m'expliqua-t-il.

« Tu t'es donné tant de peine... »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. « Peine? »

J'hochai la tête. « Peine. » Je regardai autour, cette fois en appréciant toute la planification qu'Edward avait fait juste pour un simple dîner ensemble. « Merci. »

« Tu aimes? »

Je souris. « Laisses-moi d'abord manger et je te le ferai savoir. »

Presque comme si le serveur était à l'écoute, le vin et les Saint-Jacques nous furent amenés. Edward se rapprochait de moi pendant que nous mangions, ses doigts firent leur chemin dans mes cheveux et écrémèrent le dos de mon cou. Je sortis quelques gémissements à son toucher et j'avais des frissons dans le dos.

Nous mangeâmes la Côte de Bœuf et rien mis à part Edward et moi n'existait en dehors de cette pièce. Nous étions dans notre propre petit monde, ne cessant jamais de nous toucher et de profiter de la normalité de l'instant. Je regardais ses yeux encore plus profond avec l'émotion, le plissement de la peau autour d'eux quand il souriait, et fit inconsciemment courir mon pouce sur sa peau ondulée.

« Comment se fait-il qu'un homme qui a presque quarante n'ai pas de rides? » Les sourcils d'Edward se soulevèrent à ma question. « Le seul moment où je les vois, c'est quand tu souris ou lorsque tu es en colère. »

« C'est vrai? » Il me sourit de nouveau.

J'étudiai son visage et levai ma main pour le toucher. « Tu souris et tes yeux se plissent et on peut voir l'endroit où tu devrais avoir des rides de rire. » Je trainai légèrement sur la fine ride entre ses sourcils. « Cette ligne indique quand tu es en colère. » Je m'assis en arrière et lui lançai un sourire méchant. « As-tu fait des travaux? »

Il éclata de rire. « Non, Isabella, je n'ai pas fait de travaux. J'ai juste vécu une vie saine. Je ne bois pas souvent, je n'ai jamais fumé, je mange sainement et je fais de l'exercice. Et ce n'est pas seulement pour ma carrière. C'est une partie de qui je suis. »

« Peut-être que je devrais faire de l'exercice avec toi. Parce que non seulement tu as l'air bien, mais tu as une endurance assez étonnante pour un vieil homme. »

Il me lança un sourire en coin. « J'ai sauvé tout cela pour toi, mon amour. »

« Bon à savoir. »

Il m'emmena à un ballet, ce qui m'excita comme une grosse gosse dans un magasin de bonbons. Lorsque je croisai son regard curieux, je lui expliquai qu'enfant j'adorais le ballet et ne voulais rien de plus que grandir pour devenir l'une de ses femmes gracieuses qui étaient sur scène, mais vue que j'étais maudite avec ma maladresse inhérente, ce rêve était mort tôt.

Nous regardâmes le spectacle de _Casse-Noisette_, ce qui était normal car il avait joué Tchaïkovski pour moi la première fois sur son piano, et honnêtement, c'était le seule morceau de musique classique que je connaissais.

Nous rentrâmes et il m'emmena dans la chambre, enlevant lentement mes chaussures et décompressa ma robe pendant que je lui ôtai son costume. Il laissa la robe tomber à mes pieds et une fois que nous fûmes tous deux nus, il me souleva vers le lit et me coucha doucement, pieusement.

C'était comme notre premier week-end ensemble. Ce besoin intense de l'autre était toujours là, mais il resta enfoui sous la surface. Ses grandes mains me frôlèrent et me caressèrent, m'écartant doucement avant de plonger à l'intérieur de moi. Tout ce que j'avais ressentis pour lui durant notre première fois revint m'inonder, mais décuplé. Il voulait plus de moi que ce je n'avais jamais cru possible. C'était plus que l'amour. C'était au-delà des mots d'une langue-indescriptible.

Mes mains se déplacèrent sur son corps dur, sentant la pâleur et la douceur de sa peau et la façon dont ses muscles se tendaient et se fléchissaient pendant qu'il m'amena vers ma libération.

Et quand il glissa à l'intérieur de moi, ce fut une lente accumulation. Les baisers furent lacés d'émotion, les regards perçant de dévotion. Il conserva ses mouvements lents, me berçant dans l'oubli sucré, jusqu'à ce que nous fûmes tous deux réunis.

Je le rapprochai de moi, creusant mon visage dans son cou alors que j'étais encore enroulée autour de lui. J'entendis son soupir de contentement dans mon oreille et déposai un baiser sur sa peau en réponse, presque dépassée par ce que je ressentais à l'intérieur pour lui.

Il leva la tête et tassai les cheveux de mon visage alors qu'un lent et doux sourire courba ses lèvres. « Joyeux Noël, mon amour », murmura-t-il.

« Joyeux Noël, bébé. »

* * *

**Photos des tenues d'Angela et Bella (retirez les espaces) : **

**http : / / www . polyvore . com / ang _ bella / set?id = 18491844**

**Photos des tenues D'Edward et bella pour leurs repas de noël:**

**http : / / www . polyvore . com / christmas _ date / set?id = 18490990**

**Et voilà, Bon Bella commence à s'investir de plus en plus dans leurs relation et ce n'est que le début**

**Edward et Bella en entremetteur ça vous a plu?**

**Et le petit Noël en amoureux? Il est pas parfait cet Edward.**

**Je pars en vacance dimanche jusqu'au 4 septembre donc pas de mis à jour jusque là**

**Bonnes vacances à tous et toutes**

**Biz**

**Emilie**


	15. Chapitre 15

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved est une création de Jenny0719**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**Butterfly971, Isnoname, SoSweetySoCrazy, aelita48, littlemissbelly, Jackye, bellardtwilight, xalexeex25, Habswifes, Lili Pattsy, Elodie13, feliciaD, birginie, LolaMiSweetlove, doudounord2, LyraParleOr, lili8825, Maryfanfictions, DavidaCullen, Ludivine28, CaRoOThePriinCess, sand91, choupiechou, mlca66, hardysabrina, sarinette60, Atchoum16, Lily Peace, Nathaana, soraya2107**

**Anonymes:**

**nanou0508: **Merci pour ton com, **lyna: **Merci pour ton com, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise, **Caroline: **Non non cette histoire n'est pas abandonné, j'avais juste pris une pause, bonne lecture, **Meryl: **Merci contente que mes traductions te plaisent , j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, **Bella55Edward: **La voilà, la voilà! lol, **amel42152: **Merci, **Sylvia291: **voilà la suite, désolée pour cette longue attente, **Emeline: **Merci je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, **Ella: **Merci pour ton com, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant, **op: **lol

**Merci à ma Bêta Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

* * *

Chapitre 15

**Bella**

Edward traînait des pieds en arrivant dans la cuisine avec un regard endormi sur le visage. Il bâilla et passa sa main à travers la masse folle de cheveux sur sa tête qui était le résultat d'une nuit agitée.

Nous avions passé la nuit entière à faire l'amour. C'était étrange pour moi de penser de cette façon, mais c'était vrai. Il ne m'avait pas baisée une fois. Chaque fois ça avait été lent et doux, tendre et naturel. Presque comme si quelque chose avait changé entre nous hier soir et au lieu d'être deux personnes amoureuses qui avaient des orgasmes époustouflants ensemble, nous étions en quelque sorte ... plus.

«Hé! Tu as l'air épuisé! » dis-je gaiement en étalant le coulis de framboise sur le gâteau au chocolat que j'avais fait.

Ses sourcils se levèrent légèrement à mon ton. «Je le suis. Comment tu fais pour ne pas l'être? »

Je tendis vers lui la tasse qui contenait mon troisième café. « Café. » J'étais d'humeur électrique.

Il grogna. «Je pense que je pourrais en boire quelques uns. »

« A quelle heure tout le monde arrive? » Je devais essayer de me préparer mentalement pour leur arrivée aujourd'hui. Je n'étais pas encore nerveuse, mais je supposais être instable à cause de toute la caféine que je mettais dans mon organisme depuis ce matin.

« Euh, six heures ce soir, si je me souviens bien. J'ai promis à Carlisle et Esme que nous les retrouverions à l'aéroport. »

« Ils ne louent pas une voiture? »

« Si. Mais Esme veut me voir dès que possible. C'est typique. » Il prit la première gorgée de son café, chaud et noir et soupira. « Bon Dieu, ça fait du bien. »

Je rigolai. « Qu'est-il arrivé à toute cette endurance emmagasinée, de mon Don Juan? »

Il roula des yeux et lutta pour ne pas sourire. « Je pense qu'elle s'arrête au bout de la quatrième fois, _ma puce._ »

Mon nez se plissa au surnom. « Je ne crois pas aimer celui-ci. »

« Bien, moi non plus. » Il regarda enfin la pagaille que j'avais fait dans sa cuisine. « Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ici? Tu as jeté de la farine sur mes murs? » Son doigt traîna sur l'œuf que j'avais fait tombé. « Tu as cassé des œufs sur mon comptoir? » Comme si le fait de siroter un peu de caféine l'avait réveillé en sursaut, il remarqua mon apparence et me lança un sourire en coin amusé. « Tu as de la farine dans les cheveux. Et du chocolat sur le visage. »

«J'étais encore endormie quand j'ai commencé » dis-je défensivement. « Donc, j'ai été un peu plus maladroite que d'habitude. »

Il me sourit malicieusement. « Il y a quelque chose qui sent comme le paradis ici. Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement? »

« Gâteau au chocolat fait maison avec coulis de framboise » lui répondis-je, en regardant ses yeux s'écarquiller de satisfaction. « C'est la recette de ma grand-mère Swan. »

« Tu as bien travaillé ce matin. » Il glissa à côté de moi et m'inhala profondément en faisant passer son nez sur ma mâchoire. « Tu sens bon la nourriture. » Il déposa un baiser rapide sur ma joue et se recula. «Amuse-toi bien à nettoyer. »

Ma bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. « Tu ne vas pas m'aider? »

« Ce n'est pas mon désordre » dit-il en riant.

« Mais je l'ai fait pour tes parents! » Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant la quantité de travail qui était autour de moi. Pendant un fugace instant, je songeai à le laisser à la femme de ménage, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça à cette femme. « Eh bien, putain. »

Il mit sa tasse dans l'évier et me fit de nouveau un sourire en coin. « Courage mon amour. Ce n'est pas si terrible. »

Sans réfléchir, je lui lançai du coulis de framboise. Et puis partis dans un éclat de rire en voyant sa réaction surprise.

Il passa une main sur son torse, étalant la longue ligne de couleur fuchsia qui l'avait éclaboussé. « Oh, tu vas payer pour ça. » Un lent sourire félin se dessina sur son visage.

Dans un mouvement rapide, il mit son doigt dans le reste du coulis et traça une piste collante sur mon visage. Il trempa son doigt dans sa bouche avec une méchante lueur dans ses yeux. « C'est vraiment bon. Mes compliments au chef. »

Ma langue serpenta pour lécher le coulis de framboise qui suintait sur ma lèvre supérieure et je regardai les yeux d'Edward s'assombrirent à l'action. Je continuai avec ma langue pour recueillir le plus de coulis, en gardant mes yeux fixés sur les siens noircis, alors que ma main se déplaçait lentement au-dessus du bol. Je pris un peu de sauce de ma joue avec un doigt et l'aspirai ensuite sur mon doigt alors que je prenais du coulis avec mon autre main.

Avec l'intention d'utiliser le visage d'Edward pour essuyer ma main, j'avançai vers lui, seulement pour qu'il s'éloigne de moi à la dernière seconde. « Merde! » rigolai-je.

Avant que je puisse y retourner, Edward prit le bol dans ses mains et fit un pas vers moi. « Non! » Je poussai un cri, puis courus hors de la pièce avec Edward juste derrière moi.

Je courus dans sa chambre et sautai sur son lit en criant joyeusement. « Tu ne ferais pas ça dans ton lit. »

« Je le ferais. » Il sauta souplement sur le lit et jeta le reste du coulis sur le devant de ma chemise avant même que j'aies la chance de réfléchir et de bouger. Il me lança un regard désapprobateur. « Tu as vu de quoi tu as l'air? Maintenant tu es toute sale, Miss Swan. »

La chemise se collait lentement sur ma peau, le coulis s'immisçait à travers le tissu et révélait mes mamelons durcis. Je me mordis la lèvre et l'écoutai expirer par le nez, faisant enflammer chaque cellules de mon corps rapidement. J'enlevai délibérément la chemise et ma main se déplaça lentement vers mon corps et lécha ma main pleine de coulis, parce que bon Dieu j'avais de nouveau besoin de lui. Je commençai à répéter le mouvement, mais la main d'Edward captura mon poignet. Un petit sourire béat s'étira sur mes lèvres en réalisant qu'il avait tout autant besoin de moi.

Avec un regard sombre, il secoua la tête sans dire un mot et commença à lécher le coulis sur mes seins, taquinant le sommet de mes mamelons tendus. Il fit passer sa langue sur le piste collante de mon cou jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ma bouche avec la sienne. Je gémis en sentant le goût d'Edward mélangé aux framboises dans ma bouche, alimentant le feu dans mon ventre.

Il descendit ma culotte le long de mes jambes. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu te déranges à en enfiler une quand tu te réveilles. Je finis toujours par l'enlever. »

« Juste pour te faire chier. »

Il la jeta sur son épaule et laissa ses doigts se déplacer librement sur la partie de moi qui avait besoin de lui, j'avais l'impression que mes genoux pourraient se déformer. «Ça marche,» murmura-t-il.

Je ris.

En un mouvement éclair je me retrouvai couchée sur le dos avec Edward planant entre mes jambes. Ses mains furent soudainement partout pendant qu'il m'embrassait passionnément. Mon esprit était embrumé par la passion, je descendis vite son pantalon pour que je puisse l'enlever, puis le tirai vers moi et gémis quand sa dureté s'enfonça entre mes cuisses.

«Edward» soufflai-je.

Ses lèvres se déplaçaient de haut en bas sur mon cou. « J'aime entendre mon nom sur tes lèvres. »

Sa main descendit pour caresser mon clitoris mais je secouai la tête en réponse. « Non, bébé. J'ai besoin de _toi_ . » Je pris ses bras et les tirai au-dessus de nos têtes jusqu'à ce que nos doigts soient enlacés ensemble pendant que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches.

« Tu es déjà désespérée pour moi mon amour? » demanda-t-il méchamment.

« Putain » gémis-je en déplaçant mes hanches sous lui pour sentir la tête de sa queue pousser vers mon entrée. « S'il te plaît » suppliai-je en fermant les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas répondu. »

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et fus entourée de verdure. Le vert de ses yeux et le vert céleri des murs de sa chambre. Il me regardait me tordre sous lui avec sa bouche déterminée et le feu flamboyant dans ses yeux précieux. Submergée, je rougis encore plus et ma respiration s'accéléra en essayant de reprendre de l'air dans mon corps brûlant et je compris que j'étais désespérée pour lui. Plus que jamais auparavant.

« Dis-le» ordonna-t-il en poussant un peu plus en moi.

Ses muscles étaient tendus alors qu'il luttait pour se maintenir encore. «Jésus, oui! » criais-je avec la nécessité de l'avoir en moi.

« Pas besoin de crier » dit-il entre ses dents en entrant en moi.

Je voulais dire quelque chose de sarcastique en retour, mais c'était tellement bon que je ne pouvais pas faire sortir les mots. Dedans et dehors, lentement et régulièrement, il nous faisait bouger en me fixant tout le temps du regard. Son front était humide et ses yeux descendirent vers ma bouche quand je mordis ma lèvre entre mes dents en arrivant près de ma libération.

Mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour de lui pour resserrer mon emprise sur lui et mes jambes s'enveloppèrent fermement autour de sa taille alors que je me resserrais autour de lui. Il grogna en même temps que ses mouvements et son visage se transforma en un masque intense de concentration en attendant que je vienne. Nos yeux étaient verrouillés quand je vins violemment autour de lui, criant sous l'intensité et l'emmenant avec moi. Il vint à l'intérieur de moi avec son visage crispé de plaisir et un gémissement sourd qui accompagna son dernier coup.

Il baissa la tête pour sentir mon cou et nous fit rouler pour que son poids ne repose pas sur moi. Je fis passer mes mains dans ses cheveux et souris à la façon dont il se penchait à mon contact.

« Pour quelqu'un qui s'est réveillé encore épuisé, tu es bien ludique ce matin » le taquinai-je.

«Je suis excité» répondit-il honnêtement. « Je n'ai pas vu Alice depuis Juillet et Carlisle et Esme depuis l'hiver dernier. »

« Pourquoi? »

Il haussa une épaule. «Problème d'emploi du temps. »

Je ris à la façon dont il prononçait le mot emploi du temps. Il avait toujours cet effet sur moi. Comprenant, il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Ils ont hâte de te rencontrer» déclara-t-il à voix basse.

Je me tendis dans ses bras quand la panique me traversa. J'avais été nerveuse et anxieuse à propos de ça pendant des jours, mais tout à coup la pensée s'infiltra dans ma tête que c'était _aujourd'hui._ Dans quelques heures, j'allais probablement passer pour une folle.

« Ne t'avises pas » grogna-t-il en lisant la panique sur mon visage. « Il n'y a rien à craindre. Ils vont t'aimer, que tu te comportes comme une femme en ligne pour le trône ou que tu trébuches et renverses ta boisson sur les genoux de mon père en disant « merde » et « putain » toute la nuit. »

Je mordis ma lèvre et le regardai timidement. « Tu es sûr? »

Il prit mon visage dans sa main et passa son pouce le long de ma mâchoire. «J'en suis sûr. Je t'aime donc _ils vont_ t' aimer. Rentre-toi ça dans la tête, vraiment. »

Je hochai la tête pour clore le sujet puis lui souris. « Nous sommes tout collant » lui dis-je.

Il regarda et sourit en retour. « Je suppose que nous ferions mieux de prendre une douche alors. »

« Tu supposes bien. »

Au lieu de nous laver immédiatement, Edward et moi avons décidés qu'il serait préférable de nettoyer la cuisine d'abord et mettre les draps collant dans la machine pour ne pas avoir à le faire après la douche.

J'allai dans la buanderie, toujours enveloppée dans ma serviette et mes cheveux pendant dans mon dos pour vérifier les draps. Je m' arrêtai dans la cuisine et fis la moue en voyant le gâteau. Il n'y avait pas assez de coulis de framboise sur le dessus pour me convenir à cause de mon copain.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on pouvez y faire.

Il y avait eu une telle vivacité inhabituelle dans le comportement d'habitude si calme et serein d'Edward. Pendant longtemps, il avait laissé cette partie de lui enfouie ne sortant qu'une petite blague de temps en temps. Il avait tellement l'habitude de se retenir, conservant son cœur et sa personnalité afin que rien ne puisse être retenu contre lui pour que sa vie, ainsi que sa famille, reste privés. Ne pas avoir assez de sauce pour un stupide gâteau était un petit prix à payer pour voir l'homme dont j'étais tombée amoureuse prendre une pause décontractée, même pour quelques minutes.

Je perdis mon emprise sur ma serviette, la faisant tomber sur le sol, quand au même moment la porte du garage s'ouvrit et qu'une femme minuscule aux cheveux court noir hérissés arriva. Elle poussa un cri en état de choc, en même temps que moi, j'allai derrière l'îlot et attrapai la serviette et l'attachai autour de mon corps, puis je me relevai alors que tout mon corps rougissait d'embarras.

Alice se tenait là avec un sourire sur le visage. « Eh bien, je suppose que j'aurais dû frapper. Cependant, je n'avais pas vu ça venir » dit-elle d'une voix étrangement accentuée. C'était un mélange d'une voix traînante du sud et du vive accent anglais d'Edward.

Encore humiliée que la superbe sœur d'Edward me voit nue pour notre première rencontre, je craquai. « Euh, tu crois? »

Elle fit un large sourire, illuminant son visage et faisant briller ses yeux bleu nuit. Elle était si petite, si belle, je me sentais comme une ogresse à côté d'elle. « Fougueuse. Pas étonnant que mon frère t'aime. Tu es vraiment très belle, tu sais. Je tuerais pour avoir tes seins. »

Mes joues devinrent encore plus chaudes. « Euh, merci» marmonnai-je.

_Où est le putain de trou dans le sol lorsque tu en as besoin?_

Comme si elle lisait mon esprit, Alice répondit. «En fait, ça pourrait être pire. Mais je pense que je vais sauver notre cher Edward de l'embarras. »

« Oh, mon Dieu » gémis-je. «La sœur psychique de mon copain peut lire dans les pensées _et_ voir l'avenir. Super. »

Le visage d'Alice se plissa de dégoût. «Je ne fouille pas dans la tête des gens, Bella. »

Elle avait l'air si choqué, que je marmonnai tout de suite des excuses. Ça ne se passait pas bien.

« Mets un pantalon, mon cher frère. Je préfère ne pas voir ta virilité » cria Alice à Edward.

J' entendis le grincement de ses pieds sur le parquet quand il fit demi tour. « _Dieu, Alice! »_

Alice et moi restâmes silencieuses pendant que nous attendions qu'Edward nous rejoigne dans la cuisine. J'étais complètement sans voix et je ne pouvais penser à rien de convenable à dire pour briser la glace. La seule chose qui me trottait dans la tête était une chaîne de jurons pour avoir été surprise nue par Alice Cullen. Je jetai un regard vers elle et fronçai les sourcils en voyant l'expression amusée sur son visage.

Portant un short de basket-ball noir, il traversa la pièce et prit mon visage dans ses mains. Dieu, je voulais juste le manger. «Bella? Je t'ai entendu crier. Est-ce que ça va? » demanda-t-il inquiet en me regardant de haut en bas. « Tu t'es fait mal? »

« Elle va bien » répondit Alice. «Je lui ai juste fait un peu peur. »

Edward regarda la serviette à laquelle je m'accrochais comme à ma vie avec méfiance, puis secoua la tête avec dégoût. «Alice, tu n'as pas. »

« Quoi? » Elle posa ses mains sur ses minuscules hanches. «Ce n'est pas ma faute si tous les deux vous êtes des démons du sexe. »

« Il y a des choses comme les mobiles et les sonnettes» rétorqua-t-il. « Tu n'avais pas besoin de l'embarrasser comme ça. »

« Je l'avais vaguement vue debout dans la cuisine dans sa serviette, mais je ne l'avais pas vue la laisser tomber. J'ai pensé que si Jasper et moi arrivions quelques heures plus tôt ça aiderait. Mon erreur. Je ne suis pas infaillible. » Elle leva la main. «Comme je le disais, ça aurait pu être pire Edward. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » demanda Edward lentement. «Et où est Jasper exactement? »

« Il décharge les bagages du coffre. » Elle passa la tête par la porte et dit à Jasper de lui laisser quelques minutes avant de venir à l'intérieur. « Où en étions-nous? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers nous. « Oh, oui. Si j'avais sonné à la porte, personne n'aurait répondu, alors bien sûr étant la fille impatiente que je suis, je serais rentrée et Jasper et moi vous aurions surpris au milieu de ...». J'enterrai mon visage dans la poitrine d'Edward. « Et puis, si j'avais appelé la même chose se serait produite. Tout autre vol que j'aurais réservé aurait eu ce résultat exact, sauf un. »

«Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris celui-ci? » grogna Edward.

« Parce qu'il arrivait cinq minutes avant le vol de maman et papa ce qui veut dire qu'ils auraient été ici pour assister à la nudité de Bella. J'ai pensé que c'était le moindre mal. » Elle sourit à Edward. « Elle est vraiment tout à fait étonnante, mon frère. Bien joué. »

Ses lèvres tremblaient d'amusement. « Je sais qu'elle l'est. » Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux et me libéra. «Tu m'as manquée ma chérie » dit-il à Alice.

Elle rayonna et sauta sur lui pour lui faire un câlin. «Tu m'as manqué aussi! » elle poussa un cri aigu.

Elle commença à parler si vite que je ne pouvais pas la comprendre, elle était enroulée autour du grand corps d'Edward pour qu'elle puisse le voir dans les yeux, car il avait une bonne quinzaine de centimètres de plus qu'elle. Il riait, le rire parfait et authentique qu'il réservait habituellement seulement pour moi à ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle avait réussi à faire ressortir de nouveau la lumière en lui en quelques secondes.

Toute la situation avait l'air tellement surréaliste putain.

Je marmonnai quelque chose au sujet de m'habiller et sprintai pratiquement vers la chambre pour me cacher. Je venais de boutonner mon jeans quand on frappa à la porte. S'attendant à ce que ce soit Edward, j'ouvris la porte ne voulant rien de plus que le confort de ses bras et une chance de me lamenter pendant une minute, seulement pour trouver Alice debout de l'autre côté avec un autre sourire rayonnant sur son visage.

« Salut! » dit-elle vivement en filant devant moi dans la chambre d'Edward.

Je regardai dans le couloir pendant une seconde avant de me redresser et de me retourner pour faire face à la boule d'énergie noire qui rebondissait presque contre les murs d'Edward. J'étais déjà vidée d'être en sa présence pendant cinq misérables minutes.

«Bonjour» dis-je prudemment.

«Maladresse de côté, je pense que tu es absolument fantastique. Tu es parfaite pour mon frère. » Elle parlait rapidement et gaiement, presque comme si son cerveau forçait sa langue à se déplacer plus rapidement que ce qui était humainement possible.

« D'accord. » Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. _Mon_ cerveau était encore en train de se réconcilier avec cette fille en face de moi.

Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement alors qu' elle me regardait. « Maintenant, tu es la seule qui doit le croire. »

Je la regardai avec indignation. «Je ne suis pas en désaccord avec toi. »

«Tu ne l'ai pas? »

« Non! » criais-je frustrée. Ce n'était pas vraiment une conversation que j'étais prête à avoir avec une totale inconnue.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu caches ta relation avec mon frère à tout le monde? » Ses sourcils s'arquèrent alors qu'elle attendait ma réponse.

Je trébuchai sur mes mots pour essayer de m'expliquer. Finalement j'abandonnai et soupirai. « Je ne sais pas vraiment. L'insécurité? »

Elle laissa échapper un bruit grossier. « C'est des conneries. Tu n'as pas à avoir d'insécurité. Tu es intelligente, tu es belle, tu as des amis incroyables et sans oublier le plus bel homme du monde comme petit ami ... Eh bien, le deuxième après Jasper. »

Je ris à cela.

« Détends-toi et utilises cette agressivité que j'ai vu en bas contre les personnes qui essaient de te dire que toi et mon frère n'allaient pas ensemble. Parce qu'ils ne savent rien sur l'un de vous. »

J'étais de nouveau bouche bée. « Tu as quel âge folle mystique? »

Son rire retentit et résonna à travers la pièce, desserrant le nœud de stress que j'avais ressenti de la rencontrer. « Nous allons bien nous entendre. Tant que tu me promets une chose. »

Je rencontrai son regard sceptique. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Tu vas faire les magasins avec moi pour cette robe qu'il te faut pour le bal. Bien que je déteste te faire bien paraître pour quelqu'un d'autre» dit-elle.

Faire du shopping avec Alice était une pensée terrifiante. « Je ne veux pas bien paraître pour Jacob. »

Elle sourit. « Ensuite, nous allons simplement rendre mon frère sans voix quand il te verra. Bien que je pense que tu fais déjà ça très bien. Il est complètement entiché de toi. »

« Il a tendance à avoir cet effet sur moi aussi» lui dis-je honnêtement.

« Oui, je sais. Il t'éblouit. » Elle tapota sa tempe avec ses doigts. « Je l'ai vu. Voyante et tout ça. »

« Tu as vu notre relation dans le futur? » me renseignai-je.

« Non! » recula-t-elle en riant. « Je ne vais pas t'aider avec ça. C'est à vous deux de le faire seul. »

« Mais nous allons y arriver? » J'avais soudainement besoin d'être rassurée.

Elle tapota mon bras et me fit un petit sourire, un qui me rendit mal à l'aise. « Vous allez y arriver. Si tu as fini, tu veux rencontrer mon petit ami maintenant? » Je hochai la tête la faisant crier. « Oh, il est incroyable. Tu vas l'aimer. Promis. »

Je la suivis à la cuisine où Edward parlait à un homme grand et blond. Son dos était face à moi, donc je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, mais son long corps longiligne m'amenait à croire qu'il était tout aussi beau que sa petite amie. J' écoutai sa conversation avec Edward, séduite par le calme et le son de sa voix, le seul mot auquel je pouvais penser pour décrire Jasper était tranquille . Son comportement était maîtrisé, ses mouvements étaient fluides comme un lac tranquille, avec à peine une ondulation de courant sur la surface calme. Il était le paradoxe du naturel volubile d'Alice. Je fus immédiatement attirée par lui dans le but de neutraliser une partie du stress que je ressentais face à l'exubérance d'Alice.

Alice se racla la gorge. « Jazzy? »

Jasper se retourna pour lui faire face avec une mine renfrognée. « Tu sais que je déteste ça chérie. »

Je dus étouffer un soupir à la vue de son visage. Il était exactement comme j'avais imaginé qu'il serait, un magnifique cow-boy. Ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés enroulés autour de son visage et ses yeux topazes étaient intenses. Sa peau était bronzée tannée par le soleil et il avait une légère barbe sur sa mâchoire angulaire. Mais ce qui ressortait le plus étaient les cicatrices qu'il portait sur ses bras et son cou, marbrant sa peau dorée et créant de taches blanches dans sa barbe blonde foncé. Elles auraient du me faire peur mais elle faisaient le contraire. Ça le rendait encore plus captivant. Il était complètement différent d'Edward. Edward était la personnification de la perfection masculine, masculin et séduisant par son sex-appeal et Jasper avait l'air plus brut, une sorte de puissance sous cet extérieur composé.

Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Alice soit tellement amoureuse de lui. J'étais sûre que si je n'avais pas rencontré Edward et que si je ne savais pas ce qu'était vraiment d'aimer quelqu'un, j'aurais été intéressée par lui aussi.

Elle eut un petit rire. «Quel est ton avis? »

Il secoua la tête d'un côté tandis que ses lèvres se levaient dans un sourire amusé. «Je n'en ai pas. »

«Jasper» dit Edward avec un ton formel dans sa voix, «c'est ma Bella. » Il me sourit. «Voilà Jasper Whitlock mon amour. Le seul homme que je connaisse qui ait réussi à apprivoiser ma sœur. »

«Tu agis comme si j'étais une sorte de cauchemar» dit-elle avec agacement.

«Tu l'es» dit Edward immédiatement. « Tu es comme un chaton sur de l'herbe à chat. Bondissant d'un endroit à l'autre. Je ne t'ai jamais vu te taire, sauf si tu es avec lui. »

Je ris à l'image mentale que ça évoquait, gagnant un petit éblouissement d'Alice. «Je suis désolée. Je te connais à peine comme tu le sais, mais c'est la description parfaite de toi. Tu me fais ressentir un sentiment de ... vertige. Remarquablement bien dans le bon sens. » Je lui fis un grand sourire.

« Tu peux dire ce que tu penses Bella » dit-elle en riant.

«D'accord. Tu me donnes l'impression d'être allée tout droit dans le putain de trou du lapin et d'être entrée en collision frontale avec le Chapelier Fou. » Je rougis dès que les mots sortirent de ma bouche. «Désolée» dis-je à nouveau d'un air penaud.

Le rire de Jasper était encore calme, grondant dans sa poitrine comme le tonnerre lointain. «Elle est un peu comme le lapin aussi. Elle va te botter le cul jusqu'à ce qu'il soit douloureux si tu es en retard. »

Alice fouetta ses mains en l'air. «C'est finie de s'en prendre à Alice! » Elle commença à pousser Edward vers la porte. « Tu dois aller chercher papa et maman. »

Je regardai l'horloge et réalisai qu'il était un peu plus de cinq heures. «Laisse-moi prendre une veste et on peut y aller» dis-je à Edward.

« Non, tu restes ici » dit Alice sévèrement.

J'arquai mon front.

« Sévère, n'est-ce pas? » taquina Jasper.

«Je voudrais qu'elle vienne avec moi Alice. » Edward lui jeta un regard irrité.

« Crois-moi mon frère, tu veux qu'elle reste ici. Sauf si tu es prêt à commencer la spéculation sur votre relation maintenant que plus tard? » Elle attendait sa réponse.

« C'est mauvais? » demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

« Une foule. Ils veulent obtenir des informations sur toi à propos de ton horrible ex-agent. »

Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux. «Si je vais chercher papa et maman, la presse ne va pas se rendre compte qu'ils sont liés à moi, pas vrai? J'ai passé si longtemps sans qu'il ne trouve quoi que ce soit, je n'ai aucune intention de changer cela maintenant. »

« Non, une fois que tu les retrouveras à la récupération des bagages, il faudra garder vos distances. Ils seront beaucoup trop intéressés par ce que tu as à dire à propos de Royce pour constater que toi et maman vous ressemblez beaucoup. »

Edward me lança un regard résigné. « Très bien. Je suppose que je te verrai quand je rentrerai? »

« Comme si tu devais le demander » répondis-je avec un sourire.

« C'est vrai. » Il me fit un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et se retourna pour partir.

« Oh, allez, Edward! » Alice appela derrière lui. « Tu peux l'embrasser mieux que ça! »

« Pas en face de toi! » hurla-t-il du garage, juste avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

_Merde, maintenant je suis toute seule avec ces deux inconnus._

Je restai maladroitement comme ça pendant un moment, écoutant la voiture d'Edward sortir du garage avant de parler. « Alors, et maintenant? »

« Tu es le putain de chat, je vais juste m'accrocher à ta queue » répondit Jasper.

Je blanchis, n'ayant aucune idée de ce dont il parlait.

Alice tapa la poitrine de Jasper. « Jazz! Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ici! Personne n'a la moindre idée de ce que tu racontes! »

«C'est bien» dis-je sans conviction.

« Je présente mes excuses pour le comportement grossier de mon copain. Il te disait fondamentalement que tu es en charge et que nous ferons tout ce que tu veux de nous. Je te le promets, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à le comprendre quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Toutes ces paroles ... » Elle grimaça au souvenir.

Jasper ricana dans sa barbe. « Ouais, je lui ai dit de mettre la chatte dans le camion à notre premier rendez-vous et j'ai failli me faire assommer. Je n'avais aucune idée que ça signifiait ... euh ... » Il regarda Alice pour l'aider.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu Jasper, tu peux dire le mot à haute voix. Vagin. Cela signifie vagin en Angleterre! » Même si elle le grondait, on pouvait sentir l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui émaner d'elle.

Le visage de Jasper était légèrement rouge. «J'aurais pu utiliser un traducteur de poche ou quelque chose du genre pendant les premières semaines, bébé. Tu aurais pu me prévenir que sortir avec une nénette britannique allait être comme apprendre une nouvelle langue. »

Je ris à leur plaisanterie. « Eh bien, je suppose que je pourrais commencer à faire le dîner. »

« Je vais t'aider! » proposa Alice avec plaisir.

« Je vais regarder. Tu ne veux pas que je tente de cuisiner. Crois-moi » dit Jasper avec ses mains levées.

«D'accord. D'abord, je vais faire un peu plus de sauce aux framboises pour le gâteau vu que euh, nous n'en avons pas assez. » Mes joues devinrent rouge pendant que je commençais à tous sortir du placard.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Alice.

« Hum, eh bien, nous euh ... » Je ne pouvais pas la regarder dans les yeux.

« Oh, c'est dégoûtant! » cria Alice. « J'aurais pu passer toute ma vie sans connaître les habitudes sexuelles cornées de mon frère. C'est pas comme si je ne bloquais pas tout cela quand je vois des images de vous deux. Maintenant, je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir manger ce gâteau ce soir sans vomir! »

Mon visage devint encore plus chaud.

« Tu embarrasses la pauvre fille, Al » Jasper me sourit. «En plus _, tu_ es celle qui a demandée. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas fait la même chose. Seulement c'était avec de la sauce au chocolat. En fait, je pense que nous devrions le faire à nouveau. Bientôt » dit-il malicieusement.

Mon visage se plissa de dégoût. « Oh, trop d'informations!) Je viens de vous rencontrer les gars! »

Jasper se mit à rire. «Habitue-toi. Il n'y a pas une chose secrète avec Alice Cullen. Elle en sait beaucoup trop sur les gens pour son propre bien. J'ai donc tendance à un peu égaliser le score. »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher! C'est soit embrasser ce don étrange psychique qu'on m'a donné ou plonger la tête la première à l'asile de fous! » dit-elle.

«Je préfère que tu ne deviennes pas folle» dis-je honnêtement. « Mais s'il te plaît, garde ma vie sexuelle en dehors. »

«Ce n'est très certainement _pas_ un problème, Bella. » Alice frémit de façon spectaculaire et se battit pour reprendre son sang-froid. « Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire? »

«Commencer le poulet? » répondis-je, sonnant comme si je lui demandais son approbation.

Elle hocha la tête. « Je peux le faire. J'ai besoin que tu me montres où tout se trouve. Mon frère a tendance à réorganiser les choses entre les visites alors je ne sais jamais où ça se trouve. »

Je ris. « Il a un peu de trouble obsessionnel-compulsif. Parfois, je me demande comment il n'est pas devenu fou avec tout le chaos que j'ai apporté dans sa vie. »

Alice me caressa le bras. « Tu n'as pas semé le chaos dans sa vie, Bella. Tu y a apporté l'équilibre. »

* * *

**Edward**

Je retournai dans la cuisine avec une valise de mes parents dans la main et m'arrêtai brusquement sur le seuil. Alice et Bella dansaient dans la cuisine pendant qu'elles cuisinaient, chantant une chanson ridicule de la radio.

Un frisson traversa mon corps devant la scène idyllique se jouant devant moi.

Jasper s'approcha par derrière Bella et Alice et plongea tête baissée entre leurs têtes, chantant fort et horriblement faux. Bella plissa son nez et rit tandis qu'Alice poussa le visage de Jasper avec sa main.

Bella leva les yeux de la butte de pommes de terre posée devant elle et fut bouchée bée sous le choc quand elle me remarqua. « Oh, mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? »

Je baissai les yeux sur moi avec un froncement de sourcils. Mes vêtements semblaient un peu désordonné, mais rien de trop différent de l'ordinaire, étant donné la foule de photographes et de fans à laquelle j'avais été forcé de faire face à l'aéroport. «J'ai l'air si terrible?"

« Tes cheveux sont dans tous les sens! » Elle traversa la pièce et passa ses doigts dedans. J'adorais les frissons qui me traversaient quand elle faisait ça.

« Est-ce différent de d'habitude?"

Elle roula des yeux. « Plus que la normale. C'était si mauvais que ça? »

Je me penchai pour poser mon front contre le sien et fermai les yeux. «Tu n'as pas idée » lui dis-je alors que mes mains serpentaient autour de sa taille.

« Oh » dit-elle d'une voix chantante en posant ses mains autour de mon cou. «Ma pauvre star de cinéma. »

Je repensai au visage d'Esme quand elle avait vu d'elle même ce par quoi j'étais obligé de passer de temps en temps. Éclairs aveuglants, cris, appels bruyants et questionnements incessants. Sans parler de l'attention qu'attirait ceux qui m'entouraient. Alors, non seulement je devais traiter avec des hypothèses ridicules et des accusations, j'étais obligé d'avoir le sourire et de poser avec mes fans, pendant que la presse criait sans cesse derrière moi. Mes yeux me faisaient mal à cause des flashs, ma main était blessée de signer des autographes depuis tant d'années et j'étais assez certain que mes joues étaient colorées de rouge par les nombreux baisers que j'avais reçu en remerciement.

Mais peu importe à quel point c'était horrible à certains moments, j'adorais toujours ça. Cela me rappelait qu'il y avait des gens qui se tournaient vers moi et me prenaient comme source d'inspiration pour faire quelque chose eux-mêmes. Des gens qui utilisaient mes films comme une évasion de leur dure réalité ou les utilisaient pour partager des rires avec quelqu'un. C'était ce qui me permettait de rester sur terre et concentré. Toujours.

Jasper grogna. « Ne le laisse pas te tromper, Bella. Il aime secrètement l'attention. »

« Pas les femmes qui essaient de me rouler des pelles au milieu de l'aéroport» rétorquai-je. « Ni écouter les journalistes de divertissement qui tentent de m'impliquer dans le tas de conneries de Royce. Mais les autographes et les demandes de photos, je le fais. J'ai toujours aimé faire venir un sourire sur le visage des gens. »

«Je crois que tu as plus maudit aujourd'hui que durant les deux mois et demi que je t' ai connu. » dit Bella en me souriant. «J'ai une mauvaise influence. »

Je ris. «Mauvaise journée, c'est tout. Je t'ai vu paniquer ce matin de rencontrer ma famille, puis alors une partie de ma famille se promène dans ma maison et te trouve inopinément nue- »

« Quoi? » exigea Jasper.

« Oh, oui. Ta petite amie t'a gardé à l'extérieur plus tôt parce qu'elle est arrivée devant ma petite amie quand sa serviette est tombée sur le sol. Pas exactement la façon dont je suis sûr que Bella voulait la rencontrer» répondis-je.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais prévu non plus » grogna Alice.

« Comme je le disais, il y a ça et puis le fait que je ne pouvais même pas embrasser ma mère ou mon père quand ils sont venus me saluer. Je dois dire que cela n'a pas été un jour dont je me souviendrais avec émotion. »

« Mais tu as eu des relations sexuelles avec du coulis de framboises » murmura Bella avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. «Ça doit compter pour quelque chose. »

Je fis semblant de l'examiner. « J'avais complètement oublié » dis-je avec un large sourire. « Je suppose que oui, ça efface toutes les mauvaises parties de la journée et fait d'elle l'une des meilleure de toute ma vie. »

« Quelle est ta numéro une? » demanda-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

«Le jour où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais pour la première fois » lui dis-je honnêtement.

«Bonne réponse» dit-elle en riant.

Je haussai une épaule et lui fit un sourire en coin. « Je ne suis pas un imbécile total. J'ai appris dans ma vie à ne pas irriter la femme qui te donne le sexe. »

Je ris devant sa réaction choquée. « Eh bien » souffla-t-elle. «On verra si tu seras chanceux durant tout le mois prochain. »

Je caressai son nez avec le mien. «Je pense qu'il est sûr de dire que c'est une menace totalement inactive. Tu ne pourrais pas durer plus longtemps que moi. En tout cas, j'ai peut-être dit que j'avais appris à ne pas irriter la femme qui me donne le sexe, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas la vérité quand je te dis que le plus beau jour de ma vie jusqu'à présent est le jour où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais aussi. »

« Mon Dieu, mon gars » intervint Jasper. « Continues cette merde et je vais devoir t'emmener au toilette bientôt. »

Je lui fis un doigt derrière le dos de Bella.

Jasper se mit à rire plus fort que je ne l'avais jamais entendu auparavant. « Bébé? » demanda-t-il à Alice. «Est-ce que je viens juste de voir Edward Masen me faire un doigt? »

« Je pense que tu l'as fait» confirma-t-elle.

« Eh bien. Nous devons garder cette fille à proximité. Elle empêche ton cher frère d'être un tel pompeux, arrogant et idiot d'anglais. Si je ne t'avais pas déjà, je lui aurais volé pour voir pourquoi tout le monde s'agite à son sujet. »

« Essayes, plouc » dis-je sèchement.

Bella se mit à rire. «Tu es possessif? »

« Seulement avec toi. »

Carlisle se racla la gorge derrière moi, donc je m'éloignai à contrecœur de Bella. Carlisle était presque aussi grand que moi, avec des yeux bleu clair et des cheveux d'or qui commençaient enfin à grisonner aux tempes et qui restaient en quelque sorte toujours en place. Il était comme je me souvenais de lui plus jeune malgré son âge avec des manières impeccables et propre sur lui. Je savais qu'il avait un beau visage et un bon corps de ce que les filles disaient à l'école, mais pour moi, il était simplement l'homme qui était intervenu et avait aidé ma tante à m'élever alors qu'il n'était pas obligé. Sa compassion et son amour étaient sans bornes, il m'avait littéralement empêché de mourir avec mes parents durant les premiers jours sans eux. Il était quelqu'un envers qui je serais à jamais reconnaissants et n'aurais jamais les mots pour lui exprimer à quel point il comptait pour moi.

«Papa», dis-je avec un sourire idiot « c'est Bella Swan. Bella, Carlisle Cullen. » Je jetai un regard autour de moi. «Où est maman? »

« Dehors pour remettre du rouge à lèvres. » Il fit un clin d'œil complice à Bella. « Elle voulait avoir l'air au mieux pour Bella» répondit-il. «C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Bella. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi de ma femme. Apparemment, son sujet de conversation préféré est devenu toi et notre fils. »

Bella jeta un regard de côté vers moi. « C'est vrai? Est-ce que Edward lui parle de moi souvent? »

Carlisle rit. « Non, elle tire l'essentiel de ses informations d'Alice. Elle n'arrive pas à cesser de regarder ce qu'il se passe entre vous. »

« Papa! » cria Alice indignée.

Carlisle haussa les épaules impénitent. « Je ne suis pas celui qui a le don unique. Si tu n'abusais pas de ton pouvoir, personne ne pourrait t'accuser de ça. »

Alice croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

«Viens ici, ma chérie. Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis très longtemps! » dit Carlisle à Alice avec enthousiasme.

Alice se précipita vers lui et jeta ses bras autour de lui. «Tu m'as manqué, papa. »

Carlisle enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et lui rendit son étreinte. «Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Je regardai Bella qui les regardait les larmes aux yeux. Silencieusement, je la sortie de la cuisine et la prit dans mes bras. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour? »

« Rien. » Sa voix était étouffée contre ma poitrine.

« Non, ce n'est pas rien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi? »

« Je voudrais avoir ce genre de relation avec mes parents» dit-elle doucement. « Au lieu de cela j'ai une mère schizo et un père qui me traite plus comme une amie que comme sa fille. » Elle s'arrêta un instant. « Sauf si c'est au sujet des garçons. Ensuite, il sort son arme. »

« Il n'a pas sorti son arme sur moi » la taquinai-je.

«Tu es cinglé. » dit-elle comme si cela expliquait tout.

Je ris pendant un moment avant de tirer son menton pour que je puisse voir son visage et lui donner à réfléchir. «Tes parents, ta vie, ont fait de toi ce que tu es. Si tu avais eu quelqu'un comme Carlisle pour père à la place de Charlie, tu n'aurais pas grandi pour être la femme dont je suis tombé amoureux et alors nous n'existerions pas . Et pour cela, je suis reconnaissant envers tes parents, peu importe à quel point tu penses qu'ils sont foirés. »

«Je suppose» marmonna-t-elle.

« En ce qui concerne la façon dont tes parents t'ont élevé, je ne vais pas toucher le sujet de ta mère parce que je pense qu'elle est un peu une hippie- »

Bella éclata de rire.

Je haussai les sourcils. « C'est un rire? » Elle hocha la tête, toujours en riant. « Très bien. Maintenant, mis à part ta mère, je pense que Charlie est un excellent père. Il a été la seule personne sur qui tu as pu compter toute ta vie. Il t'a donné le soutien dont tu avais besoin pour devenir qui tu es, alors que la plupart des parents étouffent leurs enfants pour tenter de les protéger. Il n'est peut-être pas affectueux, mais il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit que cet homme donnerait sa vie pour toi sans arrière-pensée. »

« Tu sais tout cela juste en passant un week-end avec lui? » demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Je hochai la tête. «Je sais tout cela parce que lui et moi sommes un peu pareil quand il s'agit de toi. Notre amour n'est peut-être pas le même, mais nous t'aimons tous les deux avec chaque partie de notre être. Imaginer un monde sans toi est impossible. Pour nous deux. Seulement, il le considère comme étant ton père, et non en tant que ton ... » J'arrêtai, incertain de comment m'appeler.

« Ooh, passons ok. Âme sœur. »

Je ris. « Très bien. »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tira mon visage vers le sien, afin que nos nez se touchent. «Je t'aime, Edward. »

Je lui fis mon sourire en coin. « Tu te sens mieux maintenant? »

« Beaucoup. Merci.»

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la ramenai dans la cuisine, avant qu'elle ne soit arrachée de mes mains par Esme. Elle prit Bella dans ses bras avec un cri enthousiaste et la tint fortement contre elle, je fus surpris de ne pas voir les yeux de Bella s'exorbiter par le manque d'oxygène.

«Maman! Ne l'étouffes pas ! » dis-je en riant. Je réussis à les séparer et pris Bella contre moi. «Je suis plutôt attaché à elle, tu sais. »

Esme sourit timidement. «Mes excuses. J'ai tendance à m'emporter un peu» dit-elle à Bella. « Tu es la première fille qu'il ne nous ait jamais présentée. »

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent. « Tu ... Mais ... » Elle leva les yeux vers moi. « Je ne comprends pas. Tu as eu des relations avant.»

Esme répondit pour moi. « Il a peut-être été dans d'autres relations, mais il n'a jamais été amoureux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne te trouve. »

Je sentis mes joues chauffer et je compris enfin ce que Bella ressentait quand elle était embarrassée. «Maman» l'avertis-je.

Elle haussa les épaules et me sourit sans complexe. «Tu as une autre explication pour n'avoir jamais apporté aucune de ces actrices en Angleterre pour rencontrer tes parents? Ou est-ce que l'une d'elles savaient au moins que tu avais une famille? »

« Je vous protégeais » me défendis-je.

« Pas la seule raison, mon cher. Mais je vais laisser passer. Pour cette fois. »

Je me battais contre le sourire que ses paroles suscitaient chez moi mais échouai lamentablement. Tenant Bella de près, je regardai la femme qui était pratiquement une version édulcorée de ma mère être dans la maison. Elle riait avec Jasper, elle était folle d'Alice et elle taquinait Carlisle. Elle avait une façon de faire que la maison se trouvait là où nous étions et elle vous faisait sentir comme si vous étiez une partie intrinsèque de son monde avec rien de plus qu'un simple «bonjour».

Je l'aimais autant que j'aimais ma mère.

À certains moments, les similitudes qu'Esme partageait avec ma mère était comme un coup de poignard dans mon cœur, en particulier au moment de l'anniversaire de la mort de mes parents. Mais elle ne laissait jamais ça la déranger, à la place elle embrassait le fait que son corps était gracieux et féminin comme ma mère et que son visage était celui de sa sœur. Elle m'avait laissé pleurer en silence durant les premières années et ne m'avait jamais fait sentir coupable de cette partie de moi qui abritait la haine du simple fait qu'elle respirait encore, alors qu'Elizabeth ne le faisait pas. Après un certain temps, j'avais changé, je m'étais concentré sur les différences entre elles au lieu de me concentrer sur les similitudes. Les cheveux d'Esme étaient plus foncés que les miens. Elle les avait plus longs que ma mère et sa couleur caramel n'était pas aussi frappante sur sa peau que la couleur brune cuivrée qu'Elizabeth avait. Ses yeux n'étaient pas du même jade profond perçant, comme les miens, mais étaient vert clair. J'avais finalement réalisé que c'était une bénédiction de l'avoir eue après la mort de mes parents et de ne pas l'avoir perdue aussi.

Regarder Bella avec mes parents faisait se réjouir quelque chose en moi en sachant que j'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui j'étais prêt à partager ma vie.

Esme vint vers moi pour enrouler son bras autour de ma taille pendant que Bella vérifiait le poulet dans le four. «Elle est incroyable » dit-elle dans un souffle.

« Je sais. »

« Elle me rappelle tellement Elizabeth » dit-elle avec un ton mélancolique.

« Vraiment? » Demandai-je étonné.

« Oh, oui. Lizzie était aussi comme ça. Elle était intelligente et drôle et pourtant farouchement indépendante et forte. Bella a encore un peu à mûrir, mais elle va être une femme extraordinaire. »

Je passai au crible les souvenirs passés de ma mère et me rendis compte qu'elle avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas me souvenir des choses avec une clarté parfaite, mais on ne pouvait nier que Bella était un peu comme ma mère l'avait été. « Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué. »

« Non? » Je secouai la tête. «Ta mère l'aurait aimée. »

Une secousse me traversa à ses mots. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cela signifiait pour moi plus que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer.

* * *

**Toc toc arrive par la petite porte. J'espère n'avoir perdu personne. Après un an d'absence sur cette fic me revoilà. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, promis ça n'arrivera plus.**

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensés de ce chapitre? La rencontre avec la famille d'Edward vous a-t-elle plu? **

**J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience. On se retrouve très vite pour la suite.**

**Bon week-end**


	16. Chapitre 16

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved est une création de Jenny0719**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à: **

**Marion99angel, Anysia19, So-Kate, Anais88, amimi31, Atchoum16, sarinette60, xalexeex25, jenny56, G6K, Elodie pixie B, Maryfanfictions, isnoname, lolotte94, Elphina, sochic88, CeriseBella, SoSweetySoCrazy, canada02, birginie, soraya2107, ely142, edwardbellaamour, **

**Anonymes:**

**clooclo, Marine, Guest, zepower, laurie, loodie38: **Merci pour ton com, je n'ai pas sciemment supprimé planet twilight ff l'a fait pour moi, **nanou0508, op, **

******Merci à ma Bêta Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

* * *

Chapitre 16

**Edward**

Le dîner était fantastique. Bella avait fait un poulet au romarin phénoménal et son gâteau au chocolat avait littéralement fondu dans ma bouche. Esme avait été tellement impressionnée qu'elle lui avait demandé la recette - venant de ma mère c'était le plus beau compliment qui soit.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice et Jasper apprirent tous à connaître Bella un peu plus pendant le dîner, je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus fière de la façon dont elle gérait. Elle avait de l'esprit et était amicale, les attachant tous avec ses rougissements occasionnels et elle avait réussi à garder ses nerfs sous contrôle.

Pas un juron n'avait quitté sa bouche.

Quand ma famille ne questionnait pas Bella sur sa famille, l'école et la vie en général, nous remplissions le silence avec des plaisanteries. Avec la manière dont Jasper pelletait la nourriture dans sa bouche, je mentionnai quelque chose au sujet de son éducation de paysan, ce qui l'incita ensuite à dire quelque chose au sujet d'être un garçon riche et gâté.

Après le dîner, Bella et moi nettoyâmes la cuisine pendant que ma famille sortait leurs cadeaux de leurs valises pour les mettre sous l'arbre dans le salon. Nous leur apportâmes une sorte de boisson et une tarte aux pommes chaude que Bella avait faite et nous nous assîmes, laissant l'alcool nous détendre avant de nous échanger nos cadeaux. C'était la première fois de ma vie depuis la mort de mes parents que je ne ressentais pas de manque à Noël. Ils me manquaient toujours énormément - c'était toujours le cas à cette période de l'année - mais encore une fois, Bella avait réussi à combler le trou que j'avais en moi. C'était incroyable pour moi qu'une personne puisse changer complètement votre vie - et de continuer de la changer. Chaque fois que je pensais qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que je puisse l'aimer plus, elle faisait ou disait quelque chose qui me prouvait le contraire. En ce moment, c'était simplement le fait qu'elle soit avec moi.

«Ils sont tous si beau » murmura Bella en regardant autour du salon. « Je me sens comme le vilain petit canard».

«Eh bien, tu es un cygne » la taquinai-je.

« Ouais, eh bien ce cygne ne va pas soudainement grandir pour devenir beau. J'ai déjà grandi et toujours rien » répondit-elle.

« Cesses d'être ridicule. »

« Essaie d'être dans une pièce pleine de mannequin et vois comment tu te sens» siffla-t-elle. « Oh, attends. Tu as été magnifique toute ta vie et ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être normal. »

D'où venait cette soudaine insécurité?

J'attrapai son visage et la forçai à me regarder. «C'est juste leur allure. Ça n'est pas important. Et si tu penses ne pas être aussi belle qu'Esme et Alice, alors tu as sérieusement besoin de jeter un bon coup d'œil dans le miroir de temps en temps. »

Elle me regarda un instant puis prit une profonde inspiration. « Désolée. Je suis nerveuse et je me défoule sur toi. »

« Tu n'as pas à être nerveuse. Ma famille t'aime. »

Elle me lança un regard incrédule, mais je haussai les épaules. Esme et Carlisle avaient été complètement captivés par Bella dès le moment où ils avaient franchi la porte et encore plus pendant le dîner. Et Alice l'avait aimée depuis le jour de son entretien. Bella était totalement irrationnelle.

Alice caracolait autour en remettant à chacun leurs cadeaux - l'alcool la rendait encore plus gaie que d'habitude - et je dus me mordre pour ne pas rire de son comportement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mis là-dedans? » demandai-je doucement à Bella pendant qu'Alice avançait dans la pièce.

Elle fronça les sourcils en y pensant. « Jus de pomme, cidre de pomme, cannelle, sucre, Everclear- »

« Everclear? » répétai-je en état de choc. « Pour quoi faire? »

« C'est dans la recette» répondit-elle confuse.

« Ça s'explique » murmurai-je.

« Explique quoi? »

« Alice. Elle doit avoir bu tout le truc, car elle est déjà pompette. »

Bella regarda Alice de plus près et se mit à rire - fort - entraînant tout le monde à la regarder avec curiosité. « Désolée. » Elle tendit son verre. «J'ai oublié de vous dire que vous devez être prudent avec ça. Il est relevé. Comme Alice l'a déjà découvert. »

Soit Alice ignora la remarque de Bella soit elle ne l'entendit pas car elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis se précipita vers l'arbre avec une expression perplexe. «Où est mon cadeau? »

« Tu as déjà eu le mien » lui dis-je à la légère.

« Pas le tien idiot. Celui de Jasper. »

«Je n'ai pas apporté ton cadeau » répondit Jasper d'une voix traînante.

« Pourquoi pas? » cria-t-elle.

« Parce que je voulais te faire une surprise» répondit-il tranquillement.

Elle était au bord des larmes. « Me surprendre avec quoi? J'étais avec toi tout le temps. Tu n'as pas _fait_ quoi que ce soit! »

Lentement, il posa sa tasse et se leva, comme s'il n'était pas en danger d'être frappé par ma sœur. Calmement, il se dirigea vers elle, puis choqua tout le monde en se laissant tomber sur un genou.

« Épouse moi » dit-il simplement.

Esme haleta sur son siège.

Alice baissa les yeux vers lui avec étonnement. « Quoi? »

Il rit doucement à sa réaction. « Épouse moi. Je ne t'ai pas acheté de bague, je n'ai pas demandé à ton père sa permission» Il regarda Carlisle. «Même si je l'aurais normalement fait, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu connaisses mes intentions avant que j'ai eu la chance de te poser la question. Alors Mary Alice Cullen, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme? »

Les mots de Jasper durent enfin être enregistrés, car elle poussa un cri si fort, que nous nous couvrîmes les oreilles en nous recroquevillant sur place. « Oui! Oui ! » dit-elle en riant et en sautillant joyeusement.

Jasper se leva et embrassa le bout de son nez avant de la prendre dans ses bras. « Merci, bébé » dit-il doucement.

«Tu avais planifié ça? » demanda-t-elle après s'être enfin calmée.

« Bien sûr que non » dit-il avec un petit rire. «Je voulais te le demander depuis un mois, mais je ne savais pas comment le faire sans que tu ne le saches. Je voulais t'emmener dans un endroit spécial, mais je savais que tu serais assez suspecte pour voir ce que j'avais prévu. Je ne voulais pas appeler Carlisle pour demander ta main, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu vois par hasard l'appel téléphonique. J'ai pensé qu'il était préférable de simplement te poser la question comme ça. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas de bague. »

« Mais tu as dit que tu as oublié mon cadeau. » dit-elle confuse.

«Je l'ai oublié à la maison » dit-il timidement. «Mais n'est-ce pas mieux? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Mieux que ce sac fabuleux Louis que tu m'as acheté l'autre jour »

Il sourit. «Tu vois? C'est exactement pour ça que je ne t'ai pas acheté de bague. Je ne peux jamais te surprendre avec quoi que ce soit. Tu sais à quel point c'est difficile d'avoir une petite amie psychique? » Il l'embrassa doucement. « Mais tu vas en avoir une. Ma fiancée ne va pas rester sans une grande bague à son doigt. Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi. »

Je devais l'admettre. C'était le moyen idéal de demander à ma sœur de l'épouser. En toute honnêteté, c'était la seule façon de lui demander - s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui crie oui, avant même qu'il ne pose la question.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me demander de t'épouser comme ça. »

J'étais sur le point de me lever et de me joindre à Carlisle et Esme pour offrir mes félicitations à Alice et Jasper, je fus donc un peu surpris par la déclaration de Bella. «Pardon? »

« Ne me demande pas de t'épouser comme ça» répéta-t-elle. Je la regardai pour la voir sourire en coin. « Parce que si je te dis vas te faire foutre, je veux le faire en privé. Et ceci» elle agita sa main en l'air « m'obligerait à dire oui. Je n'aime pas ça. »

Je ris et lui pinçai la hanche. « Ce n'est pas drôle mon amour. »

« Mais ça te fait rire. »

« Les gars, vous parlez de vous marier? » nous demanda Jasper.

Le visage de Bella se mit à rougir et elle me jeta un regard. Je regardai Jasper puis vis les yeux curieux de ma famille sur nous. Je décidai donc de faire la lumière sur la situation et de ne pas enlever le moment d'Alice.

«Je l'ai peut-être mentionné. Mais seulement parce que je n'ai aucune intention d'y donner suite » plaisantai-je. «Bella ...» Je fis semblant de réfléchir. « Eh bien, faute d'un meilleur mot est odieuse. J'attends avec impatience le jour où elle trouvera enfin un autre travail. »

Bella frappa ma poitrine. « Très bien. Je m'en vais. » Elle sourit à ma famille. «Ce fut agréable de vous rencontrer. »

Elle se leva pour partir, mais je la pris sur mes genoux. « Oh, non tu ne le feras pas. Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement que ça. »

Elle rit en tombant sur moi. «Idiot».

« Sois sérieux Edward » dit Esme en fronçant les sourcils. « Parliez-vous de mariage? »

J'expirai brusquement et passai ma main libre dans mes cheveux. « Il s'agit plus d'une hypothèse, je suppose. »

Alice poussa un cri aigu et se précipita vers nous. «Nous devrions faire un double mariage! » s'écria-t-elle. « À la maison du Kent. »

« Quoi? » cria Bella apeurée. « Non »

« Alice, pour l'amour de Dieu. Je n'ai même pas fait ma demande. Une chose à la fois, s'il te plaît» m'écriai-je, exaspéré.

« Mais tu ... Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ta demande? Je sais que je t'ai vu sortir la bague de... » Elle regarda la main nue de Bella. « Où est la satanée bague? Pourquoi je n'ai pas vu qu'elle ne la portait pas tout à l'heure? »

Bella semblait très mal à l'aise. « Euh, parce que tu étais encore sous le choc de m'avoir vu nue? » Elle remua la tête vers moi et murmura pour que sa bouche bouge à peine. «Edward, quelle bague? De quoi elle parle? »

Mes yeux lançaient des éclairs de colère et je serrai les dents pour empêcher les dures paroles qui menaçaient de sortir de ma bouche. Bella n'avait aucune idée qu'une bague existait. Jusqu'à maintenant. «Je n'ai pas fait ma demande parce que nous sommes ensemble depuis seulement un mois. Je suis désolé de ne pas être pressé de précipiter Bella à l'autel. »

« Mais- »

Je l'arrêtai. «Stop. Ne gâche pas tout avant même que je ne lui pose la question. » Je pris une grande inspiration et souris. « Nous allons nous concentrer uniquement sur toi, d'accord? »

Elle me sourit, la conversation miraculeusement oubliée. «Je vais me marier. »

«C'est exact chérie. Félicitations » dis-je vivement.

Elle fit une petite révérence. « Merci »

« Quelle bague? » répéta Bella.

« Aucune bague » dis-je évasivement. « Elle a dû voir le mauvais moment. »

« Oh »

L'excitation de la demande de Jasper retomba, la conversation à propos de Bella et moi fut oubliée car tout le monde retourna s'asseoir. Nous commençâmes à ouvrir les cadeaux et Bella se pencha pour embrasser ma joue. «Elle ne l'a pas gâché, je te le promets. »

«Si tu le dis ... »

Elle sourit. « Je n'ai aucune idée de si ou quand tu le feras, alors ne t'inquiète pas. Elle n'a certainement rien gâché. »

Je repoussai ses cheveux derrière son oreille, brossant mon pouce le long de sa pommette en le faisant. « Il n'a jamais été question de si. La simple question est de savoir quand. »

« Ouais? » demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre nerveusement.

Un coin de ma bouche se releva et je caressai sa lèvre entre ses dents en douceur avec mon index. « Tu le sais. Maintenant ouvre tes cadeaux pour que je puisse te regarder te tortiller sous le regard de tous. »

Elle eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais elle garda le silence.

Bella ouvrit les bougies et le nouveau sac qu'elle reçu, puis ramassa prudemment son dernier cadeau, une petite boîte. Elle déchira le papier et prit la boîte noire dans sa main tremblante. Elle jeta un regard vers moi et mordilla de nouveau sa lèvre.

«Ouvre-la » l'encourageai-je.

Elle souleva le couvercle et faillit s'étouffer avant de le refermer sèchement. J'eus un bref aperçu sur les boucles d'oreilles en diamants que j'aimais tant chez Harry Winston. «Je ne peux pas ... Je. ..» balbutia-t-elle en fermant les yeux et en secouant la tête.

Esme se mit à rire. « Bien sûr que tu le peux ma chère. Edward a mentionné qu'il voulait te les acheter, mais que vous aviez fait un accord qui l'empêchait de le faire. Nous avons pensé les acheter à la place. Pour le bal. »

«C'est trop» soupira-t-elle. «Mes cadeaux craignent comparé à ça. »

Carlisle rit. « Ce n'est pas vrai. Edward a dû te dire que j'aime lire et j'ai toujours tenu un journal. Je te le promets, le journal en cuir que tu m'as offert sera utilisé à bon escient. »

Elle laissa échapper un soupir résigné et ouvrit la boîte. « Eh bien, au moins je sais d'où Edward tient sa générosité. J'ai toujours voulu savoir si c'était une caractéristique héréditaire, ou si il l'avait hérité de vous. »

Carlisle secoua la tête. «Nous tenons ça d'Edward. Depuis le jour où il a commencé à travailler, il a toujours donné une partie de ses gains à des œuvres de charités. »

«Papa», marmonnai-je en me tortillant, mal à l'aise.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois. « Juste parce que tu donnes anonymement ne signifie pas que nous ne savons pas tous que tu le fais. » Il se tourna vers Bella. «Mon fils donne des millions. Plus que je ne pourrais l'imaginer chaque année. Ses actions nous incitent à être de meilleures personnes, car peu importe le succès qu'il a, il sait ce qui est important dans la vie. Et ce n'est pas l'argent qu'il gagne. »

Les yeux de Bella étaient écarquillés quand elle me regarda. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur sur mes joues et réalisai que depuis l'arrivée de mes parents, j'étais plus embarrassé que je l'avais été depuis des années. « A qui tu fais des dons? »

«Différents orphelinats et organisations caritatives qui contribuent à donner des subventions aux couples pour l'adoption. Des choses de ce genre » dis-je doucement.

« Parce que tu es techniquement orphelin toi-même. »

Je me raclai la gorge. « Oui. »

Quelque chose se passa entre nous pendant qu'elle gardait son intense regard sur moi. Soudain, elle rompit le silence. «Je suis désolée, ignorez-moi » dit-elle à haute voix avant de ne parler que pour moi. «Putain je dois t'embrasser. »

Elle se mit à genoux et passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, apportant mon visage vers le sien et me donna un baiser passionné. Un gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge, je pris en coupe son visage et elle continua à m'embrasser littéralement aveuglement.

Elle se recula, se léchant les lèvres tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. «Tu es tellement plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer quand j'ai accepté ce poste. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu serais si_ bon_ . »

Je ris et essuyai ses larmes avec mon pouce. « Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que je serais? »

« Arrogant et prétentieux» dit-elle timidement.

« Ah » dis-je avec un sourire en coin. « Je ne suis certainement pas cela. »

Elle me sourit en retour. «Non, Je t'aime. »

« Et Je t'aime. » Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma famille, qui faisait tous ce que Bella avait demandé et nous ignorait. «Je pense que nous devrions revenir avant que ma famille ne s'ennuie et nous dérange. Plus précisément, Alice. »

« J'ai entendu, Edward! » me cria Alice.

«Tu peux crier à ce sujet, mais tu ne peux pas le nier, dérangeant petit troll», rétorquai-je.

Bella et moi nettoyâmes la zone autour de nous et Bella réussit enfin à remercier véritablement tout le monde pour ses cadeaux. Alice lui fit essayer ses boucles d'oreilles avant qu'elle ne les emmène dans la chambre et je devais admettre qu'elles étaient encore plus belles sur elle que sur la photo.

Bella s'approcha et me tendit les boucles d'oreilles. « Mets-les dans ton coffre-fort. Je veux que rien ne leur arrive. Jamais. »

« Très bien » souris-je.

«Bella! » gazouilla Alice. « Maman et moi voulons encore de cette boisson aux pommes. Montres-nous où elle est? »

Bella hocha la tête et emmena rapidement Alice hors de la pièce.

« Tu sais que tu ne l'auras pas que pour toi avant la fin de la soirée » dit Jasper avec un sourire.

J'entendis des rires venant de la cuisine. « Je suppose que non. Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire pour passer le temps? »

«Je vais t'aider à jeter tout ça si tu fais une partie de billard avec moi. »

Je gémis intérieurement. « Tu sais à quel point je déteste jouer ... »

«Je suis l'invité, bon sang. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que ton père voudrait avoir un peu de temps père-fils aussi. » Jasper fit un clin d'œil à Carlisle et obtint un petit rire en réponse.

« Avec quel fils doit-il passer du temps? » Demandai-je.

« Moi, crétin » plaisanta Jasper. « Allons-y. »

Nous allâmes dans la salle de jeu, je nous pris une bouteille d'eau chacun au bar pendant que Jasper réunissait les boules. En règle générale, je ne bois pas beaucoup, mais si je le fais, j'essaye de m'assurer de boire une bouteille d'eau pour chaque verre d'alcool consommé. Bella aime taquiner mon habitude en disant que je suis un maniaque du contrôle, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je préfère ressembler à un maniaque du contrôle que d'être déshydraté.

« Bella est géniale» commenta Jasper alors qu'il jouait.

«Merci» lui répondis-je sincèrement.

« J'espère que je n'ai pas gâché quoi que ce soit avec ma demande » dit-il avec désinvolture.

« Non, tu n'as rien gâché. En fait, je n'ai pas beaucoup réfléchi à la façon dont je vais le faire. Ou encore _quand. »_

Carlisle prit une gorgée de son eau et me regarda intensément. « Tu es sûr de vouloir l'épouser. »

J'inclinai ma tête de côté. «Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien. »

Il sourit. « Oh, c'est le cas. Vraiment. Mais il y a plusieurs choses à considérer en étant avec quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Ou ton employée, d'ailleurs. »

«J'y ai déjà réfléchi, papa. Nous avons gardé notre relation secrète, mais nous avons parlé de sortir, pour ainsi dire. Je sais que ce sera dur. Pour nous deux. La nouveauté de notre relation va attiser la frénésie, ainsi que la différence d'âge et le fait qu'elle ait commencé en étant mon assistante. Mais Bella est forte et elle est l'une des personnes les plus déterminées que j'ai jamais connu. Si elle est sûre de ça -.. de nous- -rien de ce qu'ils feront ou diront ne la fera changer d'avis. Elle aura juste besoin de ... s'ajuster. C'est la partie qui me rend nerveux. »

« Comment ça? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle a essentiellement dû grandir toute seule. Sa mère est insouciante et son père vit près de Seattle. Elle a passé toute sa vie à se concentrer sur ses études, car c'est quelque chose dans laquelle elle se sent en sécurité. Maintenant qu'il y a plus dans sa vie que l'école et ses retrouvailles occasionnels avec ses amis, sa réaction instinctive de base, est la peur et la panique. Elle a tendance à se détacher. J'ai peur que si c'est trop pour elle, elle va se détacher complètement. »

« Rompre avec toi? » demanda Jasper incrédule.

«Précisément. Que nous soyons encore seulement étiquetés comme copain et copine ou qu'elle soit ma femme. J'ai cette sensation de malaise, qu'elle s'enfuira. »

Jasper secoua fermement la tête. « Ça n'arrivera pas mec. Cette fille t'aime. Comme le monde autour de toi t'aime. Rien de ce que ces connards dans la presse diront la fera partir. Il faudrait que ce soit quelque chose de vraiment mauvais pour que cela arrive. »

« Je suis d'accord » intervint Carlisle.

Ça me fit sourire idiotement. Le fait que tout le monde puisse voir à quel point nous comptions l'un pour l'autre me faisait très plaisir. « Et qu'est-ce que tu considères de vraiment mauvais? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas celui qui pense qu'elle va partir. Mais mon sentiment est que si tu la trompais elle le ferait. »

«Ça n'arrivera jamais » dis-je farouchement.

Il fit tournoyer sa queue de billard dans ses mains. « Non, je suppose que non. Tu es comme moi quand il s'agit de relation. Tu es là pour rester. »

Je ris à ses mots. « Est-ce qu'Alice t'a dit quelque chose? »

Il secoua la tête. «Pas un mot. »

Je hochai la tête et fis mon coup, le manquant énormément. « Dieu, je déteste ce jeu » murmurai-je.

«Si tu le détestes tant, alors bon sang, pourquoi tu as une table de billard? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Elle est arrivée en même temps que la maison. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre avec l'espace» dis-je honnêtement.

« Jasper? Comment vont les choses dans l'armée? » le questionna Carlisle.

« Très bien. Je viens d'avoir une promotion. »

« Oh? » Carlisle sourit largement.

«Ouais. Premier Sergent. La cérémonie est dans quelques semaines. »

Je plissai le front. « Une promotion et une demande en mariage. Tu as été très occupé, Jasper. Tu n'as rien d''autre que tu aimerais annoncer pendant que tu es là? »

Il roula des yeux. «Pas que je sache. »

« Bonne chose » dis-je impassible. « Parce que tu ne pourrais plus rentrer chez toi. » Je l'assassinerai s'il mettait Alice enceinte avant de l'épouser.

Il renifla. « Garde cette merde de frère surprotecteur pour quelqu'un à qui tu peux réellement botter le cul. » Il me sourit béatement. «A ton tour. »

* * *

**Bella**

Du shopping.

Du shopping avec la sœur hyperactive de mon copain et sa mère.

Ce n'est pas mon idée du plaisir.

Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Depuis ces deux derniers jours, je commençais à vraiment aimer Alice. Elle est intelligente, drôle et très douce. Elle a cette capacité innée à te sortir d'une mauvaise humeur avec un sourire. Sans parler d'à quel point ses moments psychiques étaient hilarants. Comme le visage qu'elle avait fait plus tôt au cinéma quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle allait être assise derrière le plus grand homme de la salle.

Évidemment, nous avions spécifiquement évité ce siège pour qu'elle puisse effectivement _voir_ le film.

Je suivais Alice sur le trottoir, la regardant avec un sourire. Je jetai un regard vers Esme pour voir la même expression sur son visage.

Alors peut-être que le shopping avec elles serait un peu plaisant.

Alice était comme un chien flairant quelque chose. Elle avait ce regard d'intense concentration sur son visage pendant que nous marchions d'un magasin à l'autre. Elle se laissait conduire par une force invisible, soit en sautant entièrement un magasin ou en marchant vers la porte, puis en se tournant avec un air de dégoût et marcher jusqu'au magasin suivant.

« Elle est toujours comme ça? » Murmurai-je à Esme.

«Non. Seulement quand elle se met la pression. Sinon, elle ne cherche pas à ... » Elle pinça les lèvres en cherchant le mot juste « rechercher quelque chose. Elle est comme une fille normale et essaie tout ce qu'elle voit. Elle veut que ta soirée avec Edward soit parfaite. »

« Mais je ne vais pas vraiment être en mesure de passer du temps avec lui. A ce stade, je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir pourquoi j'ai accepté. Je préfère m'asseoir et attendre qu'il rentre à la maison. »

« Tu n'aimes pas Jacob? » m'interrogea-t-elle.

« Non, je l'aime bien. Nous nous entendons très bien. Je me demande comment cette soirée ne va pas finir en catastrophe. Il y a tellement de choses qui pourraient mal tourner pour Edward avec moi là-bas. »

Alice entendit la fin de ma phrase et se retourna. « N'entre pas dans la ligne de mire de la presse avec Jacob. »

« Hein? »

« Tu peux arriver avec Jacob, mais entre dans le bâtiment séparément. La presse commencera à te lier à Jacob, sinon » dit-elle avant de se retourner. « Alors non seulement Edward devra se dépêtrer de la situation avec Tanya, mais tu seras dans la même position. »

« Oh, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. » Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Et voilà » dit Alice, en saisissant ma main et en me glissant dans le magasin.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent dès mon entrée, mon corps se figea de peur de détruire quelque chose dans ce magasin obscènement coûteux. Esme me poussa en avant et je suivis Alice d'un air hébété alors qu'elle passait en revue les robes jusqu'à ce que je faillisse tomber sur elle quand elle s'arrêta brusquement.

Elle sortit une robe blanche flottante et fit signe à la vendeuse. « Celle-ci, en taille deux. »

«Je porte un quatre » la corrigeai-je.

« Non, tu auras besoin d'un deux» répondit-elle avec désinvolture. «Tu es plus mince que tu ne l'étais » Elle me sourit. « Ça doit être tout ce sexe. »

Je rougis comme une tomate et jetai un regard vers Esme. «Alice» sifflai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. « Quoi? Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Ne nous attardons pas là-dessus. J'ai déjà la nausée en y pensant. »

J'entrai dans la cabine d'essayage et me battis avec la robe. Il y avait mètre sur mètres de tissu arachnéen blanc et plus d'attaches que je n'avais de bras.

« Alice » appelai-je.

Elle se mit à rire. «Ouvre la porte. Je vais t'aider à la mettre. »

Elle me mit la robe en quelques secondes et me conduisit devant une rangée de miroirs. Je me mis sur la plate-forme et regardai enfin mon reflet. La robe n'avait pas de forme, mais elle réussissait quand même à s'adapter parfaitement à mon corps. Une lanière était sur mon épaule, tandis qu'une sangle torsadée drapait mon biceps. L'autre côté avait un bracelet argenté de couleur qui se divisait et rentrait dans deux sections tordues. J'hésitai toujours avec blanc vu que j'étais très pâle, mais je l'aimais vraiment.

«Bella, tu es magnifique » dit Esme à travers ses larmes.

Je tendis le cou pour la voir s'essuyer les yeux et eut un petit rire. «Vous pleurez? »

Elle hocha la tête. «Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Je descendis et à ma grande surprise elle me prit dans ses bras. Elle avait réussi à me faire sentir comme une partie de sa famille déjà. « Je suppose que c'est la gagnante, alors? »

Elle hocha la tête contre moi. « Tu serais folle de ne pas la prendre. »

Il y eut du vacarme à l'extérieur, attirant notre attention loin de l'une de l'autre. Je regardai en arrière vers l'entrée et ne vis nul autre que Tanya Denali se pavanant à travers une foule de photographes et dans le magasin. Elle ôta ses lunettes de soleil massives et passa une main dans ses cheveux frisés blond en regardant autour d'elle. Elle me repéra et sourit lentement.

Je détestais cette femme. Non seulement elle était grande et magnifique, mais elle est était avant tout une chienne.

«Merde» murmurai-je en regardant Alice qui me lançait quelque chose comme un regard qui disait 'Oh merde'.

« Bonjour. C'est Bella, pas vrai? » dit Tanya poliment.

Je hochai la tête et me forçai à sourire. « Tanya. C'est agréable de vous revoir. »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ma robe, spéculatifs. «Où vas-tu toute habillée? »

«Le Bal Noir et Blanc » dis-je nonchalamment.

Ses sourcils parfaits s'arquèrent et elle sourit méchamment. « Vraiment? Qui est l'heureux élu? »

«Personne».

Son sourire s'effaça à ma réponse. « Si secrète» dit-elle désapprobatrice. «Je l'aime bien. La robe, bien sûr. »

« Merci. »

Alice fit un pas vers moi. "N'y pensez pas. Bella sera mieux que vous et alors vous serez forcée d'être dans un de ces satanés trucs 'Qui la porte le mieux?'. Et vous allez perdre. »

Les lèvres de Tanya se plissèrent un peu à cette pensée. «Et qui es-tu? »

« Juste une amie de la famille » intervins-je. « Il s'agit d'Alice et Esme Cullen. Ils passent un moment à Los Angeles avec moi pour les vacances. »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer » dit doucement Esme. Je pouvais clairement voir l'aversion pour Tanya dans ses yeux, en dépit de son comportement agréable.

Tanya inclina la tête. « Ravie de vous rencontrer. Eh bien, je suppose que je ferais mieux d'y aller. J'ai mon dernier essayage de la robe que je porte jeudi. » Elle me redonna ce stupide sourire méchant. « Edward et moi allons avoir l'air incroyable ensemble. »

Mes mains se recourbèrent involontairement en poings sur mes côtés. Esme tendit la main et me pressa l'un d'eux en réconfort. «Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas Edward. »

«Il n'est pas généralement mon type » admit-elle. « Et parfois, il peut être si arrogant et ennuyeux. Mais l'homme est magnifique, n'ai-je pas raison? » Il y avait plus à son ton que ce qu'elle disait. Si je ne savais pas mieux, je penserai que c'était une sorte de défi.

Edward était loin d'être arrogant et ennuyeux, mais je ne pouvais pas mettre l'accent sur cette partie parce que je devais me concentrer pour ne pas noircir ses jolis yeux bleus.

Au lieu de cela, je lui fis un sourire crispé. « Je vous verrai jeudi, Tanya » lui dis-je avant de retourner dans la cabine.

Des larmes de colère remplirent mes yeux pendant que je me remettais rapidement mon jean et mon chandail. Je pris une profonde inspiration en raccrochant la robe et me dirigeai silencieusement vers la caisse.

Je payai avec la carte de crédit d'Edward, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que je puisse me permettre une robe si chère à moins que je renonce à deux mois de salaire. Alice avait déjà choisi les chaussures et quelques bracelets en argent et Esme en avait acheté un autre comme cadeau.

Je ne pris même pas la peine d'argumenter ou de protester d'aucune façon. Je voulais juste sortir de là avant de pleurer ou de faire une scène. Je voulais Edward aussi loin que possible avant que cette salope n'essaye quelque chose qu'elle regretterait. Dès que le bal serait terminé, je pousserais Edward à «rompre» avec elle.

Nous fîmes notre chemin à travers la foule qui s'était rassemblé à l'extérieur et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'endroit où j'avais garé mon Audi. Il y eut quelques flashs pendant que nous passions, mais très vite ils réalisèrent que nous n'étions pas importantes et retournèrent attendre Tanya.

Dès que nous fûmes assez loin de l'oreille de l'un des photographes, Esme et Alice commencèrent à déblatérer sur Tanya.

«Cette femme est horrible » cria Esme. «Je vais aller directement voir Edward quand nous serons de retour et lui dire à quel point il est stupide de laisser _penser_ à tout le monde qu'il puisse l'aimer. »

« Comment peut-il supporter d'être autour d'elle, même pour une minute? » Demanda Alice. « Elle pense qu'elle est la chose la plus chaude depuis le pain tranché. »

Je ris. « Jasper? »

« Il a tendance à déteindre sur les gens» dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Je hochai la tête en accord. «Je vais dire aux gens qu'ils sont des putain de chats pendant des mois. » Je posai ma main sur ma bouche dès que je réalisai que j'avais juré devant Esme. «Excusez-moi, je suis désolée. »

Esme leva la main. « Edward m'a dit que ton langage pouvait être un peu grossier. Je suis seulement surprise qu'il m'ait fallu tout ce temps pour en être témoin moi-même. »

« Je ne devrais pas jurer autant, mais bon sang, c'est une habitude difficile a arrêter» admis-je.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à commencer? »

Je gardai le silence en y pensant. « Je n'en ai aucune idée » dis-je avec étonnement. «Je ne me souviens pas du moment où j'ai commencé à le faire. Ça n'est que quand j'ai rencontré Edward que j'ai réalisé à quel point je le faisais. »

Nous montâmes dans la voiture avec Alice, gardant la robe sur la banquette arrière et retournâmes chez Edward. Fidèle à sa parole, Esme posa son sac sur le comptoir et alla directement dans son bureau pour lui parler.

J'imaginais le visage d'Edward pendant qu'Esme le réprimandait et ris toute seule.

Alice s'arrêta au comptoir et pencha la tête alors que son regard se floutait. Après quelques secondes elle en sortit et saisit l'épaisse enveloppe qui se trouvait en face d'elle et me la tendit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Un script» répondit-elle en prenant un peu de jus dans le réfrigérateur.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. «Pourquoi j'en ai besoin? Je ne joue pas. N'y pense plus, personne n'en a besoin ici. »

«Lis-le» dit-elle.

Mon froncement de sourcils devint plus sévère.

« Ne pense pas Bella. Fais le. Et ensuite tu sauras pourquoi. »

* * *

J'attendis jusqu'à ce qu'Edward dorme, puis me glissai hors du lit et allai dans le bureau pour commencer à lire le script. Je lus pendant des heures, ne m'arrêtant qu'en arrivant à la dernière page. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais voulu rester debout toute la nuit à lire. Je ne pouvais littéralement _pas_ poser le script. Il ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais lu auparavant. Intelligent, drôle, bouleversant et plein de potentiel.

Il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit. Edward devait le faire.

Je voulais qu'il prenne sa retraite. Je voulais être capable de le voir tous les jours et pas avec des semaines de séparation, alors qu'il tournait ou voyageait à travers le monde pour promouvoir ces films, mais je ne pouvais pas lui laisser passer ça. Je savais que s'il acceptait de faire ce film, ça allait tout changer. La vie paisible dont nous avions rêvé ne serait plus en vue et peut-être plus jamais si les choses allaient bien pour lui, mais je devais croire que ça en vaudrait la peine. Alice devait avoir vu quelque chose, la possibilité de gagner un autre Oscar ou quelque chose d'aussi génial. Il serait prêt à en faire autant pour moi, je pouvais bien sacrifier quelque chose pour son bonheur.

Edward se racla la gorge à la porte, clignant des yeux face à la lumière et repoussa ses cheveux de son front. Bien sûr, le maudit chien était sur ses talons. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de parler. «J'ai décidé que tu ne peux pas prendre ta retraite. »

Il s'arrêta un moment, puis sortit de sa torpeur. « Je ne comprends pas» dit-il lentement. « Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais. Ce _que nous_ voulions. »

«Ça l'était. Ça l'est. Mais quelque chose est arrivée. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma rapidement. Il traversa la pièce et s'accroupit en face de moi. « Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire changer d'avis? »

Je tendis la main et pris le script dans mes mains. «Ceci est arrivé pour toi aujourd'hui. »

« Qui l'a envoyé? » demanda-t-il confus.

Je haussai les épaules. « L'adresse de l'expéditeur est l'agence de Royce. Je suppose que tu travailles avec eux jusqu'à ce que tu aies fini avec _Rouge_ ? »

« Je leur ai dit qu'ils pourraient continuer à faire des publicités et des choses comme ça, mais je ne leur ai pas dit que je cherchais à faire un autre film. » Ses yeux allèrent de mon visage au script. « Tu l'as lu? »

Je hochai la tête. «C'est incroyable, Edward. Tu dois le faire. »

«Je ne crois pas» dit-il rapidement.

«Edward. Écoutes-moi. Alice a vu quelque chose aujourd'hui et puis elle m'a dit de le lire. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi. Ça a été conçu pour toi, aussi ringard que ça puisse paraître. »

« Ça m'a l'air un peu ringard » dit-il avec un sourire.

«Lis-le? S'il te plaît? » plaidai-je.

Il soupira bruyamment. «Très bien» concéda-t-il à contrecœur. «Je vais le lire. »

Je lui souris. « Très bien. Promis tu sauras exactement ce que je veux dire quand tu l'auras fais. »

« Nous verrons. » Il feuilleta le coin du script à quelques reprises avant de reprendre la parole. «Et si je décide de prendre ce rôle? Je sais que tu dis que tu le veux, mais tu sais à quel point ça pourrait changer les choses? Je ne peux pas te perdre pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial que ça. Tu ... Tu es tout pour moi maintenant. Rien n'a de sens sans toi. »

Je laissai mes doigts tracer la chaume cuivrée de sa mâchoire. «Je le sais. Et je suis d'accord avec ça. Du moins, je suis sûre que je le serais. » Il me regarda avec méfiance. « Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être traquée par les photographes, je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est que de ne pas avoir d'intimité. Mais tu es prêt à renoncer à tant pour moi. Et comme tu l'as dit, sans rien demander en retour. Je peux te donner ceci, si tu décides de le faire. Tu peux être avec moi et continuer à faire ce que tu aimes, aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Nous pouvons y arriver. Tu n'as pas à réorganiser ta vie pour être avec moi. » Je ressentis un pincement au cœur en disant cela, me souvenant de ce que c'était que d'être loin de lui pendant six semaines, mais le repoussai. Après tout, c'était appelé un sacrifice pour une raison.

« Bella, honnêtement, je ne veux pas continuer à travailler. Je veux être avec toi, fonder une famille. Je veux voir grandir nos enfants. Je ne veux pas rater quelque chose d'important parce que je suis à l'étranger pour faire la promotion de mon dernier film. _Rouge_ était censé être ma dernière obligation. Mais à t'entendre, celui-ci sera mon dernier. » Un côté de sa bouche se releva en un sourire contrit.

« Tu veux prendre ta retraite? Je veux dire vraiment, tu as vraiment envie de prendre ta retraite? »

« Oui » rit-il.

«Dieu merci. Je veux que tu le fasses, mais je ne veux pas passer ma vie à vouloir que tu sois à la maison avec moi» admis-je.

Il me donna un regard affectueux. « Tu peux être si stupide parfois. On est d'accord? Je vais lire le script et si je décide de prendre le rôle, je prendrai ma retraite après sa sortie? »

« Oui. »

« Et si je prends ce rôle, tu feras quelque chose en retour? »

Je le regardai avec méfiance. «Ça dépend».

Il eut un petit rire. «Je veux que tu fasses tes études supérieures. Pas plus de ce non-sens indécis, tu le veux. Tu es tout simplement têtue et tu refuses. »

Ma bouche s'ouvrit indignée. « Je ne suis pas têtue » protestai-je.

« Non? » demanda-t-il en levant les sourcils. «Alors, pourquoi tu n'as pas envoyé ton dossier? Il est déjà rempli. Tu as les moyens d'y aller. Mais tu ne veux pas prendre mon argent.».

« Ce n'est pas que ça » dis-je en me mordant la lèvre et en regardant loin de lui.

«C'est la principale raison. Mais si tu es ma femme, ça devient un point discutable. » Mes yeux le fixèrent en état de choc. « Je suppose que je vais devoir assurer pour cette demande dont je parlais à Alice à Noël. » Ses yeux brillaient d'humour et il changea de sujet. «Maintenant, viens te coucher. Je n'ai que deux jours de plus avant que tu rentres chez toi. Je veux t'avoir dans mes bras autant que possible. »

« Je vais revenir » rigolai-je.

« Mais ce ne sera pas pareil. »

* * *

**Coucou, après cette très longue attente, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensés? J'attend vos coms avec impatience.**

**J'ai posté les photos de cette histoire dont ce chapitre sur facebook (lien sur mon profil).**

**On se retrouve bientôt, du moins je vais essayer pour le prochain. Biz**


	17. Chapitre 17

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved est une création de Jenny0719**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**Cricrou86, minicath, LiliumCandidum, VIVI13014, Habswifes, Atchoum16, CeriseBella, sarinette60, MissLovey, Jandi2012, Floraline, Isnoname, SoSweetySoCrazy, caropat07, **

**Anonymes:**

**shelly draven, canada02, Evy, **

**Merci à ma Bêta Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

* * *

Chapitre 17

**Bella**

Je me réveillai avec un intense désir, qui faisait bouillir mon sang et flamber mon estomac. La chaleur me dévorait avec la sensation de doux touchés et de légers baisers.

J'ouvris les yeux et vis qu'il faisait encore nuit dehors. La lune traversait les hautes fenêtres et éclairait assez pour que je puisse voir parfaitement la chambre d'Edward. Du moins si j'arrivais à me concentrer.

Mon esprit était embrumé, coincé sous l'épaisse couche de sommeil et de désir. Je sentis Edward passer entre mes jambes et baissai enfin les yeux pour rencontrer immédiatement son regard pénétrant. Un doux gémissement sortit du plus profond de ma poitrine alors qu'il continuait à me regarder, ses yeux dans les miens communiquaient avec moi sans un mot.

Un sourire malicieux se posa sur son visage. «Je pourrais te regarder toute la nuit. »

Des étincelles passèrent tout le long de mon corps au son de sa voix soyeuse. Si séduisante et lisse, même quand il était en colère, il pourrait faire déferler le désir et le faire passer tout le long de mon corps avec juste un mot. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que c'était possible avant que je rencontre Edward, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Mais maintenant que j'en faisais l'expérience, rien ne me semblait impossible.

Sa main avança vers l'endroit où j'avais chaud et étais douloureuse. J'arquai mon dos et sifflai quand que ses doigts se connectèrent avec ma chair humide.

« Putain » gémis-je.

« Je te veux » dit-il. « Encore une fois. Tu seras chez toi demain à cette heure. »

« Prends-moi » haletai-je alors que ses doigts plongèrent en moi.

Ses doigts quittèrent mon corps, me faisant froncer les sourcils et bouger mes hanches. Il me fit rouler pour que je sois à cheval sur lui et me descendit lentement sur lui. Ma tête retomba quand il me remplit; le plaisir me traversa et me transforma en un désordre frémissant d'envie.

Ses mains se placèrent sur ma poitrine et ses doigts caressèrent mes seins. « Tu es si belle comme ça » murmura-t-il pendant que je montais et descendais sur lui.

Je me perdis très vite, mais je luttai un peu pour ouvrir les yeux et le regarder. L'expression de ravissement et d'émotion qui était si évident dans son regard me coupa le souffle.

Maintenant désespérée de sentir son corps contre le mien, je me penchai et capturai ses lèvres avec les miennes. La sensation de sa langue contre la mienne, son odeur autour de moi, avec le frottement de sa peau contre la mienne me fit perdre tout contrôle.

Sans avertissement, je hurlai sous la force de l'orgasme traversant mon corps et enfouis mon visage dans le creux du cou d'Edward pour ne pas crier trop fort et réveiller sa famille.

Il gémit contre mon oreille, poussant ses hanches et allant plus profondément en moi. Chuchotant des je t'aime, il me tenait toujours et pulsa à l'intérieur de moi en atteignant son apogée, je m'effondrai sur lui, les jambes molles et maintenant complètement repue et épuisée.

* * *

Le matin arriva plus vite que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Je ne voulais pas quitter cette petite bulle dans laquelle nous avions été pris au piège durant ces deux dernières semaines et revenir à la réalité. La réalité de sa carrière, mon métier en travaillant pour lui et la réalité de l'école et de rentrer à la maison pour faire face pour la première fois à Rosalie depuis qu'elle était partie pour aller chez ses parents.

« Putain, bon sang, pas ça » gémis-je dans mon oreiller.

Edward rit et passa sa main sur mon dos. « Quel est le problème, mon amour? »

«Je dois rentrer à la maison» gémis-je. « Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison. Je veux rester ici. » Je rougis à mon admission, mais mon visage était enfoui dans l'oreiller, donc Edward n'était pas au courant de cela.

«Je ne veux pas non plus que tu partes» soupira-t-il. « Mais nous avons une vie en dehors de nous. Des responsabilités. Nous ne pouvons pas les ignorer tout simplement parce que nous sommes tombés amoureux. »

« Pourquoi pas? » dis-je en faisant la moue.

« Parce que ce serait irresponsable de ma part de te faire échouer ton dernier semestre avant ton diplôme. Et ce ne serait pas sage de ta part de le faire » répondit-il de manière rationnelle.

« Très bien. Sois comme ça. »

Il rit et me tira contre lui. «Nous avons encore un jour de plus avant que la réalité ne s'installe. Ma famille part cet après-midi et ensuite nous serons seuls pendant quelques heures. Et qui sait? Peut-être que quand nous nous lèverons maman nous gâtera avec un petit déjeuner. »

Je lui jetai un regard. « Ça a l'air pas mal. »

Il rit et me gifla les fesses. « Allez, viens. Allons prendre une douche. Je suis tout sale après toute cette activité de la nuit dernière. »

Je ris en secouant la tête. « Tu es un abruti. »

«Tu préférerais plutôt que je te dise que je veux te baiser une dernière fois avant que tu partes? »

Je ravalai un indécent gémissement à ses mots. L'entendre parler comme ça était toujours si sexy.

Il sourit, je ne le dupais pas du tout. « Je ne pense pas avoir à te le demander deux fois, pas vrai? »

«Non» répondis-je immédiatement.

Nous prîmes la plus longue douche de ma vie, incapable de garder nos mains loin l'une de l'autre assez longtemps pour vraiment nous laver. Enfin, l'eau devint froide, donc nous décidâmes de sortir.

Nous nous habillâmes et descendîmes main dans la main pour sortir le chien. Il fonça devant moi, me faisant tomber dans le processus. Évidemment je jurai fort en tombant et j'entendis le rire d'Alice dans l'autre pièce.

« Méfies-toi du chien, Bella! » gazouilla-t-elle.

Edward avança vers moi, le visage baissé, malheureux. « Vous ne vous entendez vraiment pas tous les deux, hein? »

« Euh, pas vraiment, Sherlock » rétorquai-je sarcastiquement.

Les sourcils d'Edward se levèrent. « Quelqu'un est plutôt sensible ce matin. »

Je le laissai m'aider à me relever, même si je le fusillais du regard. « Désolée. Ton chien me fait chier. »

Il pinça un peu les lèvres. « Il est vraiment charmant. Tu devrais simplement lui donner une chance. »

Je secouai la tête obstinément. «Quand l'enfer gèlera. Ce chien ... ce chien sait que j'envahis son territoire. Notre relation est celle d'une haine mutuelle. Il faut t'y faire. »

«Je ne pense pas qu'il te déteste» commenta-t-il en me conduisant dans la cuisine.

Je reniflai, mais sans faire de commentaire.

Juste comme Edward l'avait dit, Esme avait préparé un énorme petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. « Bordel de merde! » M'écriai-je joyeusement. Mon estomac grogna aux odeurs qui venaient de la cuisinière.

Esme se retourna et sourit chaleureusement. «Je pensais que nous pourrions manger ensemble avant de partir. »

« Le petit déjeuner sans avoir à cuisiner ou aller le chercher. Je pense que je pourrais m'habituer à ça » plaisantai-je.

Elle rit. « Eh bien, installes-toi. Tu veux un peu de jus d'orange? J'ai fait du thé pour plus tard si tu préfères. »

Je levai les yeux vers Edward, coupable. «Non merci, je peux le faire moi-même. »

Esme se dirigea quand même vers le réfrigérateur. «Non, maman. Je vais le faire » lui dit Edward en se plaçant entre elle et le réfrigérateur. « Tu en as déjà assez fait. » Il lui sourit largement et embrassa ses cheveux.

«Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? » demandai-je à Esme, en essayant de faire la conversation.

« Un petit déjeuner complet » , répondit-elle en retournant ce qui ressemblait à une saucisse dans la poêle.

« Qui est? »

Edward regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Esme. « Œufs, bacon, saucisses, pommes de terre rissolées, fèves au lard rôties. » Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire enfantin. « Et boudin noir. »

_Fèves au lard pour le petit déjeuner? C'est quoi ce bordel?_

«Il y a des tomates sur le comptoir là-bas » dit Esme pour nous.

« Euh, qu'est-ce que le boudin noir? » demandai-je avec hésitation.

Edward échangea un regard avec Esme. « Tu ne veux pas le savoir ma chère» répondit-elle.

«Alors, je pense que je vais l'ignorer. »

« Oh, essaies-le mon amour. Tu pourrais aimer ça. » dit Edward en me lançant un regard amusé.

« Non, ce n'est pas grave. Vraiment » dis-je doucement.

Edward haussa les épaules et me servit un bol de céréales. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de laisser Esme faire le petit déjeuner. « Comme tu veux. »

Après un certain temps, je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être assise et ne rien faire, alors j'aidais Esme à amener le petit déjeuner sur la grande table à manger ronde d'Edward.

Assise à table avec tout le monde, je fus tout à coup très sûre de ma relation avec Edward. J'appartenais à cet homme. J'appartenais à cette famille. C'était tout ce qu'il me manquait dans ma vie jusqu'à maintenant. Malgré le fait que j'aimais mes parents et toutes les idée loufoques de ma mère, j'avais besoin de ce flux naturel de conversation pendant que nous dégustions la pile d'aliments devant nous. J'aimais la gaieté qui venait d'Alice mélangée au calme et à l'humour de Jasper. J'avais besoin de sentir l'amour émanent qu'Esme avait pour nous tous, qui contrairement à ma mère, n'avait pas peur d'être mère et n'essayait pas constamment d'être ma meilleure amie. J'avais besoin de l'affichage simple de l'amour que Carlisle avait pour tout le monde, au lieu de celui embouteillé que Charlie avait si souvent.

C'était incroyable de sentir que je faisais partie de cette famille. Celle que j'avais toujours idéalisé étant enfant. La famille que j'avais perdu à un si jeune âge.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, tout était nettoyé et la famille d'Edward chargeait leurs bagages dans leur voiture.

Je jetai mes bras autour d'Esme et la serrai fermement. Je me sentais comme une putain d'idiote d'être si émotive tout d'un coup. «Nous nous reverrons bientôt» promit-elle en riant.

« Aux vacances de printemps » laissai-je échapper en attrapant le regard confus d'Edward.

Je passais du temps en compagnie de Charlie pendant les vacances de printemps, mais je pourrais faire une exception cette année et passer plus de temps avec lui pendant l'été.

Alice sautilla avec enthousiasme. « Allons tous en Angleterre cette semaine là. Quand est-ce que c'est? »

« Deuxième semaine de Mars. Edward et moi pouvons partir le douze et rester jusqu'au vingt? » Je jetai un coup d'œil nerveux vers Edward. « Sauf si tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu » marmonnai-je en rougissant vivement.

« Peu importe, je le réorganiserai. Nous resterons à mon appartement de Londres » proposa-t-il avec un sourire. « Je pourrais te montrer où je vivais. Peut-être que nous pourrons même passer quelques jours au manoir. »

« Ça a l'air merveilleux » déclara Esme avec enthousiasme. Elle sortit un stylo et du papier de son sac et griffonna quelque chose. «Tiens». Elle me tendit le papier. « Je sais que tu peux l'avoir d'Edward, mais je veux que tu l'aies de moi, comme ça tu sais que je suis sincère quand je te dis cela. Téléphone-moi quand tu veux. J'aimerais tout particulièrement savoir comment ce bal s'est passé. Sans parler de la façon dont mon fils réagira quand il te verra. »

Ma vision se brouilla de larmes irrationnelles. « Merci. Je le ferai. »

Ensuite je dis au revoir à Alice, lui promettant de rester en contact avec elle et en quelque sorte acceptant d'aller faire du shopping avec elle à Londres aussi.

Jasper me prit la main et la baisa, ses yeux brillants d'humour en le faisant. « Bella, ma chérie, tu vas me manquer» plaisanta-t-il. « Garde Masen en ligne, d'accord? Je ne peux pas surveiller la taille de son ego moi-même » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

« Edward n'a pas d'ego » dis-je en riant.

« Oh, bébé, crois-moi, avec toi autour? Il a très certainement un ego. Surtout quand tous ces garçons vont commencer à baver sur tes photos et te demander des autographes. Dans les zones intimes. » Il remua les sourcils et me fit un sourire lubrique.

« Arrête ça, Jasper » grogna Edward.

La tête de Jasper s'inclina sur le côté, mais il ne dit rien. « Je ne fais que m'amuser. »

«Tu pourrais être plus plouc? » lui demandai-je avec un sourire.

Il me sourit en retour. «Probablement. Je te verrai plus tard. »

Carlisle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Edward et lui donna une tape dans le dos. Après quelques instants, ils se séparèrent et il prit mon visage dans ses grandes mains.

« Au revoir, ma chérie. Ce fut un plaisir de te connaître et de voir pourquoi Edward t'aime tant. Crois-le ou non, mais tu vas beaucoup nous manquer. » Il me tira contre lui pour une brève accolade. « Je te verrai en Mars. Sois prudente et s'il te plaît ne faites pas de moi un grand-père pour l'instant. »

Je ris devant son regard désespéré alors qu'Edward gémissait d'embarras. «Papa, allez. Nous sommes parfaitement capables de prendre des décisions rationnelles pour quelque chose de si important que ça. »

« Mais les accidents arrivent» dit-il inquiet.

Edward leva les yeux et poussa Carlisle vers la porte. « Dehors, maintenant! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Pour l'amour de Dieu, j'ai trente-huit ans et tu essaies de me faire une conférence sur le sexe? C'est quoi ton problème? »

Carlisle rit. «Je fais simplement mon devoir en tant que père. »

Edward marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe, mais ses lèvres se relevèrent dans un sourire.

Nous restâmes à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient partis. Edward ferma doucement la porte et me prit la main, me faisant tourner avec un regard heureux sur son visage.

«Tu as été magnifique. Tu les a fait te manger dans la main. Mon Dieu, Isabella, mon père est tombé amoureux de toi. »

Je rougis et baissai la tête. «Je les aime. Beaucoup. »

Il releva mon menton et me regarda avec un sourire magnifique sur le visage. « Tu vas être incroyable à mes côtés lors de la première. »

Je plissai le front, provocante. « Oh, tu crois que je vais aller à cette stupide chose? C'est en mai. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je serais encore là? »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent. « Tu seras là. Même si je dois t'attacher au lit et te retenir en otage, tu seras là. »

Je passai mes doigts sur son torse. « Je pourrais te tenir à cela, Masen. »

* * *

Il laissa échapper un son guttural et me souleva de sorte que mes orteils touchent à peine le sol, alors qu'il envahissait ma bouche avec la sienne dans un baiser passionné. Je gémis quand sa langue caressa la mienne, avant d'être interrompu par la sonnette.

« Ils ont oublié quelque chose? » demandai-je à bout de souffle.

Il me lâcha, mais je continuai à le tenir pour m'empêcher de tomber le temps que je reprenne mon souffle et attende que la pièce s'arrête de tourner.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau.

Edward fit un bruit désagréable de dégoût et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour voir la caméra de sécurité. «C'est Jessica! » cria-t-il incrédule.

« Et maintenant? » demandais-je.

« On se cache! » taquina t-il.

« Ouais c'est ça! »

Il rit. «Va vérifier que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir été presque prise dans le hall, je vais la laisser entrer. »

Je me plaignis agacée, mais fis ce qu'il dit et allai dans la salle de bains de son bureau pour que Jessica ne se doute de rien. Comme il l'avait dit, mes lèvres étaient d'un rose vif et gonflées et mes cheveux étaient décoiffés. Ma poitrine était marbrée d'être si excitée et mon visage était rouge.

Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il avait mis ses mains dans mes cheveux.

_Comment diable a-t-il fait ça?_

Je passai mes mains dedans et aspergeai mon visage d'eau froide pour tenter de débarrasser mes joues de leur teinte cramoisie.

Une fois sûre de ne pas avoir l'air d'avoir été baisée de six façons ce dimanche, ce qui était bizarre vu qu'il ne m'avait qu'embrassée, je pris une profonde inspiration et ouvris la porte.

Seulement pour la refermer aussitôt à la vue devant moi.

* * *

**Edward**

Je poussai le bouton pour lever la porte et attendis impatiemment que Jessica sonne à la porte. J'étais si proche d'emmener Bella dans la chambre et d'explorer entièrement son corps nu jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne bruyamment, car pendant cinq jours elle avait été incapable de le faire.

Autant j'avais apprécié la visite de ma famille et de les voir avec Bella, j'étais maintenant reconnaissant qu'ils soient partis pour que je puisse revenir à la vie telle qu'elle était avant. Le bal était demain soir et non seulement je ne pouvais pas attendre de voir Bella glorieusement vêtue, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre pour que ça soit fini, afin que nous puissions aller de l'avant avec nos vies à la place d'être coincé dans ce monde horriblement faux pour lequel nous étions ensemble quand nous étions seuls, et employée / employeur en public.

Jessica sonna à la porte et Samson aboya menaçant au son. Je le regardai d'un drôle d'air, car il ne faisait normalement pas une telle chose et tapotai légèrement le dessus de sa tête pour attirer son attention.

«Tais-toi, crétin. Tu veux que les voisins pensent que tu n'es pas civilisé? »

Il cessa d'aboyer, seulement pour grogner à la place.

Je levai les yeux et allai ouvrir la porte. « Oui, je sais qu'elle n'est pas Bella. Je ne suis pas trop enthousiaste de la voir non plus, mais au moins je peux être poli. » Il pencha sa tête comme s'il comprenait ce que je disais. «D'ailleurs, tu n'aimes même pas Bella. Tu ne devrais pas sauter de joie que quelqu'un envahisse son territoire? »

Il gémit et se retourna pour s'éloigner.

Cela devait être l'interaction la plus étrange que je n'avais jamais eu avec un autre mammifère.

J'ouvris la porte et souris poliment. « Bonjour, Jessica. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? »

« Tu as pris du temps pour répondre » plaisanta-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Tu courrais partout dans la maison? »

La plaisanterie tomba à plat, mais je continuai à lui sourire poliment.

« Non, mon chien était agaçant. J'ai opté pour le calmer au lieu de le laisser sauter à travers la porte et de se jeter sur toi » lui dis-je stoïquement. « Entre! »

«Il y a une voiture bleue stationnée à l'extérieur. Eh bien, elle est toujours ici. C'est la voiture de cette fille? » demanda-t-elle en enjambant le seuil.

Je hochai la tête et l'accompagnai vers mon bureau. «Mon assistante. Bella. Tu l'as déjà rencontrée, pas vrai? »

« Ouais. Ta porte a essayé de la décérébrer. C'était drôle, maintenant que j'y pense. » Elle eut un petit rire. C'était un son aigu qui me donnait le désir inconscient de frissonner comme quand quelqu'un grattait ses ongles sur un tableau noir.

Je réprimai cette envie et la regardai fixement pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que je me rende finalement compte de ce qu'elle disait. Ce qui n'était pas drôle du tout. Pas pour moi.

« Je pense que tu voulais dire décapiter » la corrigeais-je gentiment.

«C'est ce que j'ai dit. »

_Bien._

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? » Demandai-je au lieu de la faire partir et de la jeter à la porte comme je le voulais désespérément.

« Oh! C'est vrai. J'avais complètement oublié pourquoi que je suis ici. » Elle sourit doucement. «J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

«Pour? » demandai-je.

Elle se mordit la lèvre dans une tentative évidente d'être timide. Ce n'était pas du tout comme quand Bella le faisait. «Eh bien, tu vois, je dois partir en Europe dans quelques jours pour promouvoir mon nouveau film. J'ai l'habitude que Ben surveille ma précieuse Jasmine- »

« Jasmine? » l'interrogeai-je.

«Mon balinais. » Oh, Jésus. Nous parlions d'une chatte. «Oui, oui, habituellement Ben la surveille pour moi pendant mon absence et je ne sais pas si tu en as entendu parler, mais nous avons récemment rompu, alors il m'a laissée comme ça. » Elle plissa son nez comme si ça lui déplaisait.

«Oui, je crois que j'ai entendu ça quelque part. Désolé pour toi » lui offris-je, feignant la sincérité.

Si seulement elle savait ...

« Merci. » me dit-elle d'un air pitoyable.

Mon Dieu, elle était la pire actrice que je n'avais jamais rencontrée.

« Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi? » demandai-je, encore une fois.

Elle sortit de ces pensées et rit à nouveau. Je serrais les dents pour m'empêcher de grimacer. «Tu pourrais la garder pour moi pendant que je suis partie? »

« Je suis allergique» dis-je sans réfléchir.

Le visage de Jessica tomba. « Tu l'es? »

« Très » mentis-je. Je jetai un regard autour de la pièce. Où était Bella?

Jessica fit un pas rapide pour fermer la distance entre nous et enfouit son visage contre ma poitrine. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? » s'écria-t-elle. «Je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule ici! »

« Tu ne peux pas l'emmener? A l'occasion j'emmène Samson avec moi. » J'essayai de m'éloigner d'elle, mais elle venait avec moi.

Je touchai maladroitement son épaule pendant qu'elle continuait à gémir. Je regardai le plafond, désespéré pour que ça passe.

« Je ne peux pas l'emmener. Nous voyagerons trop. Je ne supporte pas de la garder dans une de ces caisses tout le temps! »

« Cela te pose un petit dilemme» marmonnai-je.

« Tu ne peux vraiment pas la prendre pour moi? Je ne serai partie que pendant quelques semaines » pria-t-elle.

« Non, je ne peux pas. Vraiment. Je deviens tout gonflé et j'ai des démangeaisons. Je ne peux pas vraiment respirer non plus. » Je me balançai d'un pied à l'autre. J'étais tellement mal à l'aise, c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour mentir de façon convaincante. « Ensuite, il y a le chien » lui dis-je soudainement inspiré. « Il déteste les chats. J'ai peur que si je prends Jasmine, quand tu rentrera il ne te restera que de la fourrure. Et peut-être une queue, mais ce n'est pas la question. »

_Bon Dieu, je divague maintenant._

« Bella avait l'habitude de travailler dans un lieu de toilettage à West Hollywood. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient la garder pour toi? » suggérai-je.

Elle haleta et leva les yeux vers moi avec un sourire soulagé. « Oh, mon Dieu, tu es si intelligent! Mon vétérinaire était déjà complet, mais tu penses que ton assistante pourrait lui trouver une place? »

« On peut toujours lui demander. »

«Attend, ils ne vont pas la garder enfermée toute la journée, pas vrai? »

«Je ne crois pas. Angela est très compatissante. Elle n'oserait pas laisser ta précieuse Jasmine dans une caisse toute la journée. »

J'essayai de reculer à nouveau, mais elle me tenait fermement. Je pouvais voir l'intention dans ses yeux quand elle se lécha les lèvres et eus presque une crise cardiaque.

Je réussis à me libérer au même moment que la porte des toilettes s'ouvrait. Puis se referma en claquant.

_Non._

« Bella! » criai-je en frôlant Jessica et en allant directement vers la porte.

Je frappai, paniquant presque à l'idée que Bella puisse penser que j'allais embrasser Jessica.

« Bella, tu vas bien? Rien ne s'est passé, je te le jure! » Je creusai mon cerveau pour quelque chose de spirituel à dire. « Euh, selon les mots de Jasper, je ne la toucherais pas avec une perche de trois mètres habillé d'un costume anti matières dangereuses? » J'étais vaguement conscient du cri de protestation de Jessica, mais l'ignorai.

Bella fit un étrange bruit-rire?-De l'autre côté de la porte. «Je vais bien. Je suis juste aveugle, c'est tout. Donne-moi une minute pour récupérer ma vue et essayer de contrôler l'envie folle que j'ai maintenant de vomir partout dans ta jolie salle de bains. »

Je ris à son sarcasme et je fus soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas en colère contre moi. « Prend ton temps » souris-je. «Je vais attendre ici. Avec Jessica. »

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement.

« Ah, tu es là. Tu es ravissante comme d'habitude. »

Bella me lança simplement un regard qui me disait qu'elle n'était d'aucune façon amusée en ce moment.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et lui fis un sourire penaud. « Jessica me demandait si tu pouvais appeler Angela et voir si elle pouvait prendre sa chatte au chenil Groomingdale. »

« Vraiment, c'est-ce qu'elle faisait? » demanda-t-elle douteuse. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit tout ce qu'elle faisait. »

Je haussai les épaules. «C'était tout ce que je faisais. » Je fis en sorte de communiquer la position humiliante dans laquelle j'avais été avec mes yeux.

Bella sourit et me toucha le bras rassurante.

« Oh, mon Dieu! » cria Jessica en nous désignant sauvagement. «Vous deux ... Oh, merde! » Elle eut l'air de se rappeler de quelque chose. « Qu'en est-il de Tanya? »

« Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr de ce que tu insinues » répondis-je calmement.

Elle rit. « Attend que ça sorte! »

Bella fit un pas en avant. «Tu envisages de parler de ce que tu penses qu'il se passe ici partout en ville? »

« Moi? » Elle secoua la tête. «Non, je vais te laisser faire ça. Je sais que je ne serais pas capable de me taire si je sortais avec cette belle paire de fesses. »

Bella leva les yeux vers moi, luttant pour ne pas rire de la bêtise de Jessica. "Eh bien, alors. Je suppose que notre secret est en sécurité, n'est-ce pas chéri? Au moins, jusqu'à ce que je décide d'appeler _OK!_ pour une exclusivité. » Elle poussa doucement Jessica vers la porte. « Je vais appeler Angela et voir si elle peut trouver une place pour ta chatte. Quand est-ce que tu pars? »

« Dimanche »

« Cela ne devrait pas être un problème. Je t'appelle demain pour te tenir au courant. » Elle sourit gentiment en poussant pratiquement Jessica sur le porche. « Bye. »

« Bye! Merci beaucoup! »

« Uh-huh! » répondit-elle d'un ton doucereux.

Bella claqua la porte et se retourna pour me faire face. Je restai là bouche bée comme un fou pendant quelques secondes avant de lui sourire follement. Elle avait réussi à prendre soin du soi-disant problème de Jessica et de la mettre à la porte en quelques secondes.

«Je suis impressionné par tes compétences » la taquinai-je. «Je dois me rappeler de m'incliner devant toi la prochaine fois que tu seras nue devant moi. »

« Eh bien, si tu en as envie, ça peut être maintenant. Parce que je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je vais avoir besoin d'une autre douche après ça. Je me sens tellement sale», dit-elle avec un frisson dramatique.

Je ris et embrassai sa tempe alors que je passais mes bras autour d'elle. «Dieu, tu es incroyable. » Je reculai assez pour voir son visage. « Je me prosterne devant toi. »

Elle me sourit «J'aime ça. Continue, s'il te plaît. »

* * *

Je retirai mes lunettes et me pinçai le nez, frustré. Je venais de faire l'erreur de lire ce satané script pour lequel Bella était tellement convaincue qu'il était pour moi. Il était audacieux et plein d'esprit et avait un énorme potentiel pour être révolutionnaire avec la façon dont ils avaient prévu d'utiliser des effets spéciaux Non seulement cela, mais j'avais été instantanément connecté à l'homme sur le papier.

Le problème avec ça c'était qu'elle avait à cent pour cent raison. Je le voulais. Beaucoup.

Ça voulait dire que j'avais beaucoup de rééchelonnement à faire. Non seulement j'avais besoin de prendre le temps de tourner ce film, mais j'avais aussi besoin d'attribuer du temps pour voyager pour le promouvoir. Encore une fois.

Mais peut-être que cette fois ce ne serait pas si mal. Si je pouvais planifier des entrevues et des apparitions durant l'été, ou même pendant les vacances, je pourrais avoir Bella à mes côtés, du moins pendant une partie. Je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce qu'elle laisse tout tomber et vole à travers le monde avec moi pour m'accompagner.

Bella était trop bonne pour ce rôle.

Je pris mon portable et appelai Bella. « Mon amour? » demandai-je quand elle répondit. «Tu es occupée là? »

« Non, je suis juste assise en train attendre qu'Emmett et Rosalie arrivent. Pourquoi? »

«Parce que je pense que je voudrais que tu reviennes pour que je puisse t'étrangler» répondis-je froidement.

« Euh, d'accord? »

« Ce script ... »

Elle rit. « Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, malheureusement, » soupirai-je. « Et maintenant? »

« Maintenant, tu prends le rôle, facile. Appelle tes gens ou ce que tu fais d'habitude. »

«Normalement, mon agent aurait contacté le studio et commencé les négociations contractuelles avant que mon avocat ne voit le produit fini» répondis-je. «Mais vu que mon ancien agent est actuellement assis derrière les barreaux en attente de jugement ... »

« Engage quelqu'un d'autre » suggéra-t-elle.

«Je ne fais pas nécessairement confiance à quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai confiance en personne pour cette question. »

«C'est Hollywood. Bien sûr, que tu ne fais confiance à personne. Surveille tes arrières et tout ira bien. Tu as une tonne d'expérience, tu le sais quand quelqu'un essaie de t'avoir. Et c'est un film. D'accord? »

«Sans aucun doute. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça avant que tu me le dises» lui dis-je en souriant.

«Ouais, ouais. Je suis chiante, je comprends. » Elle soupira bruyamment. « Il n'y a personne que tu peux penser à embaucher en tant qu'agent temporaire? »

« Toi. » Je blanchis, le regrettant immédiatement après avoir dit cela à haute voix. « Ignore ça, oublie ce que j'ai dis. »

« Moi? » cria-t-elle. «Tu es fou? »

Je ris. « Très probablement. »

«Edward, je n'ai même pas vraiment regardé tes films jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Je ne saurais pas par où commencer, »

« Mais moi si. Je connais tous les aspects de l'entreprise. Je pourrais t'aider jusqu'à ce que tu gères. » Elle pouffa à mon oreille. « Bella, tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point tu as bien géré Jessica aujourd'hui. Tu es naturelle. Tu as été en mesure de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait poliment mais fermement en la poussant vers la porte. Je suis simplement resté là comme une sorte de crétin muet. »

«Si tu sais tant de choses là-dessus, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi même? » répliqua-t-elle.

«Euh, tu ne viens pas de m'entendre dire que je suis un crétin muet? » Elle rit, me faisant sourire. «Parce que je ne peux pas jongler avec tout à la fois mon amour. Je ne peux pas garder le cap sur l'apprentissage du script, jouer le rôle et faire des interviews si je lutte constamment avec divers appels téléphoniques pour que je fasse des émissions de télévision partout dans le monde. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours compté sur un agent et un publiciste. Ils me permettent de faire mon travail au mieux de mes capacités. »

«Je ne sais pas» dit-elle lentement.

« Tu sais quoi? Ne t'inquiètes pas à ce sujet. Je ne suis pas en train de te pousser à faire quelque chose qui te rend mal à l'aise. Je vais téléphoner à l'agence de Royce demain matin et voir qui est disponible. Tu as raison, j'ai l'expérience pour savoir si quelqu'un essaie de m'avoir. »

Elle se tut pendant un moment. Tellement longtemps, que je vérifiai presque l'écran de mon portable pour voir si nous avions été déconnecté. «Je vais le faire» dit-elle doucement.

« Quoi? » demandai-je, incrédule et excité.

« J'ai dit que je le ferai» répéta-t-elle. « Putain, bon sang, dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarqué? » demanda-t-elle en riant.

« Bella! » M'écriai-je, incapable de cacher mon excitation. « Tu es absolument certaine? »

« Je pense que oui,» répondit-elle. Je savais qu'elle souriait par le son de sa voix.

Je bondis hors du lit et courus droit vers la cuisine. Après avoir hésité une seconde, j'attrapai les clés de la R8 et allai directement à la voiture. «Ne bouge pas » demandai-je à Bella.

Je dévalai les rues de LA, déterminé à atteindre Bella aussi vite que possible. J'avais besoin de voir son visage, ses yeux, pour être sûr qu'elle ne faisait pas quelque chose simplement pour me faire plaisir.

Je me garai et me précipitai vers la porte de Bella. Je frappai, attendant avec impatience qu'elle réponde et fus accueilli par son sourire quand elle ouvrit la porte.

« Pourquoi tu es là? » Elle regarda vers le parking. «Tu as été suivi? »

Je n'avais même pas pensé à vérifier. Je me réprimandai mentalement puis secouai la tête. «Je ne pense pas. »

« Si tu n'es pas sûr, tu ferais mieux de ne pas entrer» dit-elle avec un regard déçu sur son visage.

« Probablement pas. » Je la poussai à l'intérieur avec mon corps et claquai la porte avec mon pied. «J'ai fait tout ce chemin pour voir ton visage. Je ne pars pas sans savoir que tu es d'accord avec ça. »

Ses mains se placèrent dans mes cheveux et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds avec une expression résolue sur son visage. « Je suis sûre. »

Un frisson me traversa en voyant la véracité de cette déclaration. «C'est un seul film. Dès que c'est terminé, ton travail sera fini » jurais-je.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça te rend si heureux? » demanda-t-elle en riant.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais c'est le cas. Peut-être que c'est parce que nous serons une équipe. Parce que, lentement mais sûrement, je démolis tes murs et que je deviens une aussi grande partie dans ta vie que tu l'es dans la mienne. »

«Tu l'es» dit-elle avec passion. «Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être poursuivie dans la rue par des paparazzi et je ne suis pas impatiente d'y être, mais je suis déterminée à te donner tout ce que tu m'as donné. Je veux que ça marche, plus que n'importe quelle chose dans ma vie. J'en ai marre d'avoir peur. Je suis fatiguée de te faire peur avec mes conneries d'insécurité. Je n'en étais peut-être pas sûre, jusqu'à récemment, mais j'en suis tellement sûre maintenant. Je préfère mourir que de vivre sans toi. Le reste, je peux m'y faire. »

Je pris son visage dans mes mains et capturai sa bouche avec la mienne. « Je pense qu'il faut fêter ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'esprit? » souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

« La chambre» murmurai-je en faisant traîner mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire. « Je pense que la chambre est appropriée pour ce que j'ai à l'esprit. »

* * *

**Coucou, bon cette fois je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps, moins de quinze jours, j'espère faire aussi vite pour le prochain.**

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensés de ce chapitre? **

**J'attend vos coms avec impatience.**

**Bon week-end**


End file.
